Art Date
by omegafire17
Summary: Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the world has settled into a time of peace, which is well-suited for many individuals. For two in particular, it allows quite a bit more focus on other matters, particularly once the first move is made. SaiXIno, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Well, here I am, with a fic about the under-developed pairing of SaiXIno (referring to number of fics and their word length, not the pairing itself). A look into how they become a couple, how it might have happened, and what happens immediately after the fact. And as the summary said** **, the general timeline is two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War - specifically, before The Last: Naruto The Movie, at the start anyway. Will include loose nods to the novels as well.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Konoha; Late-Fall_

 _Library_

 _"Even when best prepared, situations often change and/or deal with unexpected variables. Therefore, it is important for a ninja to be able to handle many different situations as best as possible."_

 _"Even the closest friends can regularly surprise each other; you can never be fully prepared for everything, merely flexible."_

Both phrases stood out to him.

"Prepare for everything possible, when it is impossible to prepare for everything in the first place" Sai breathed out loud, but low, so as not to disturb anyone. "And also, I have seen examples of good friends surprising each other very well; that is also true."

Hmm... perhaps he was starting to get there, at the very least. There were many nuances of truthfulness and 'sparing each other's feelings' that he wouldn't get for awhile, but now he's beginning to realize what was insensitive, and what was acceptable. If he could just cut down the 'anger' reactions to zero, perhaps there was hope for him after all. Wait, no- that was inaccurate; Sakura had known Naruto for much longer, and knew all of his personality traits, yet still persisted in hitting him occasionally when he said/did something particularly wrong... at least, when he had first met them. The important thing, that implied, is that they like you no matter how much you might annoy them at times.

That brought a small curve to his lips; technically, he had achieved that some time ago. He still wished to improve his friendships with Sakura and Naruto, along with their other friends, but perhaps he needn't worry too much about it, though he must still strive. At least he'd learned to stop saying insulting things period though, as they were a negative thing in many cases, while the few that weren't he's still heavily confused about. Thinking then that perhaps he didn't need to focus on this subject today, Sai moved onto the next one at random.

The book's title meaning was lost on him, but the key point wasn't: romance.

Oh... that was going to be _extremely_ challenging...

The word brought a memory, indirectly related to the topic for some reason; his calling of Sakura ugly, along with nearly calling Choji 'fatso' before he tried the 'opposite' on Ino, which women 'wanted to hear' - neither attempt had desirable results for him that day.

Calling a woman ugly, even if she actually was (or so he'd thought at the time), was a near-universal button that triggered rage in women it seemed - while calling Ino 'beautiful' had stunned her out of surprise, yet triggered anger in Sakura for reasons he hadn't been able to figure out. Well, also at the time... Naruto eventually said something about Sakura not being angry about his comment, more that she'd been expecting another 'ugly' comment, and Ino to attack him afterward as a result. Apparently being denied this caused a reaction in women, who when insulted, expected him to repeat his mistake and suffer for it, thus causing them enjoyment as indirect retribution. Only complicating the matter was that what's appropriate for a guy to say wasn't for a woman, vice-versa, and all manner of other complicated relationship reasons.

He didn't quite understand... but it's no wonder he didn't; comments about physical appearance from men to women, or vice-versa, or same-sex, was generally the realm of romance (or really close friends in some cases - at least a higher level in appropriate-ness). He still struggled somewhat with lower + higher nuances of friendship, so of course he got the 'next step up' even less, and it wasn't within his nature to compliment looks in the first place.

 _"But then again, if I don't learn a little at a time, or at least try to, I will fall very much behind"_ Sai thought, opening it up-

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Surprised, he turned toward the source- Ino?

The blonde woman smiled, tilting her head, which caused her right-side bangs to cover more of her face. "Come on, you're rarely not seen here" she said, hands behind her back. "What is it with you? Got a thing for books?"

A 'thing'?

"I do not do anything with books, nor have an abnormal interest" he informed her, hoping this eased any concerns. "I merely read them, trying to figure out useful information."

That got a little 'hmm' as an answer, then Ino came closer and leaned over, 'skim-reading' the lines of his book. A little jolt + sound of surprise, then she looked at him, cheeks slightly pink for some reason. "What do you need to learn about romance for?" she asked, more 'soft' in tone, it seemed.

"Well, I am greatly uninformed about the subject in several areas, and currently it's my subject of study for today" Sai answered, knowing these to be facts. "I understand it is the realm of emotions, which I have yet to properly surface to the level of normal, but I am trying to understand everything I can in stages."

"Okay, and what about exactly, for this subject?"

"At this moment, the chapter is on physical attributes" he stated, Ino shifting again. "It seems there's much confusion on the subject: some like blonde hair, others like red, others like black, and it goes on. And each category has the same confusion; why are there so many choices? And out of them, which are the best to look out for?"

For a moment, Ino looked at him, then she just laughed - he was surprised, not just at the outburst (several other occupants were annoyed), but wondering if she was making fun of him. What did he do?

"Okay first off, the way you said that so seriously was funny, Sai" she teased, moving to sit down opposite him, ignoring the reactions of everyone else in the room. "Second, that variety of choices _is_ the point."

Sai blinked, feeling confused.

She propped her head up on her elbows, leaning forward a bit. "No guy or girl will like or dislike everything" she told him. "They have different opinions; it's up to them to decide which to like or dislike, not anyone else, book advice included."

"Oh..." he breathed, blinking again. "But what if the person does not know what they like, or dislike?"

Ino's smile moved a little. "Well, sometimes they feel their way through by trial-and-error - people can like one type of person, but fall for another with different attributes than their main like. It's all random, and sometimes unplanned even to themselves, but the feelings between them are important."

Sai slowly looked down, realizing this was indeed a complex matter, only compounded by his own lack of knowledge. "That is a problem for me" he admitted. "My emotions are quite limited in comparison."

"That's not the only thing though" Ino told him seriously, making him look up again, surprised. "Actions, emotions; it doesn't matter sometimes. If there are reasons you want to be around someone, that generally means you care about them - I'm sure you know _that_ much, being our friends. If you want to be around one person more than your other friends, then it's likely you're feeling romance, even if you don't think you're feeling anything."

He considered that, tilting his head. "I'm not sure I understand" he said slowly, looking at her. "Still, I wonder about something else-"

"Yeah?"

He looked back at her. "Why did you seek me out here, Miss Beautiful?" Sai asked, curious. "I do not mind your advice, but I still wonder."

Ino, while surprised, slowly made what's been described as 'a face' for a moment. "It was random; I just stumbled across you" she answered, arms crossed - he started to wonder if she was irritated. Then she leaned forward again, making him notice that she's rather close, though there was no big reaction out of either of them. "Though now that I'm here giving advice, I'd be happy to have a moment with you" she teased, confusing him; that had not been irritation? "Just like you did with me, if a long time ago."

He blinked, even as his mind considered that last part over the previous aspect. "Moment?" he asked. "What was my moment with you?"

"When you called me 'beautiful'" she said, whispering a little softer, and with pink cheeks.

Oh that... wait, she still remembered that day?

Whichever the implications to that question, he didn't know how to respond; not good.

"I..." Sai breathed, unsure how to proceed. "I uh-"

She giggled, much to his surprise. "Don't worry" Ino answered with a normal tone, for her anyway. "I'm just thinking - maybe you're the kind of guy who learns best by doing something physically."

"Huh?"

Ino smirked a bit, moving to sit beside him, then propped up on her elbows again. "From what I've seen, you're a artist" she started (he just nodded; that's correct). "You improve the more you do so, and keep that skill by constantly drawing. Also, when you speak your suggestions from books, you slowly learn what to do/what not to do from the _physical_ results, rather than instantly getting it from a simple read-through."

Now interested, he considered this potential application to himself. "Perhaps you are right" he said, feeling slightly strange; another emotion. At first glance, he thought it might be... elation? No, too emotive... perhaps it's more confident than anything. In either case, he felt sure this new method would help him in the long run, and wondered to himself why he didn't think of it before, especially since it'd been showcased in Naruto's development repeatedly. And if he applied this approach to romance as well, then perhaps he- wait...

"The only thing is, I do not know where to apply this to romance" Sai admitted. "Or even who I might feel strange around."

"Nooo" Ino breathed in a strange drawn-out tone, which he initially thought might be teasing again (but soon decided was more... playful, maybe?). "Yet you can only think so much; if something romantic physically happened to you, then you might suddenly get it, with no thinking required. Then reading might go more easily too, thanks to the base experience."

"Perhaps" he mused, finger near his mouth; he'd read about such affections, but didn't get the frequent mentions of pleasant 'wetness' in what was called a kiss. "However, again, who would I want to try such things with, assuming I could correctly do such things at the right times without consequence? And who would wish to try with me?"

A little silence, during which he thought... and then suddenly, Ino's breath was hot against the side of his mouth.

"Well I think I would, handsome."

So much ran through his brain in that moment, the closest he'd ever felt to... panic? No, too inaccurate- but what was it? First the realization that something was going on here, the feeling of her hot breath against his cheek + her closeness, which was certainly not normal friend behavior. Second, her usage of 'handsome', which he immediately knew was the male opposite of 'gorgeous' and/or 'beautiful', the latter that he'd called her back then as well as referenced in her nickname, even if he wasn't truly calling her that at the time. All this and more lead to his being stirring a bit with different reactions, and he couldn't begin to make sense of it initially.

Slowly, Sai looked at Ino-

She was extremely close to him: he saw every detail of her face and little more - her expression was soft (it seemed), and she'd brushed her hair away just enough to see both her eyes. Also, she had a little smile that he seemed unable to not notice, especially the way it curved, among other details.

-she leaned forward, her lips touching his.

Sai wouldn't have believed it possible, but the simple touch sent a wave of warmth through him... very _very_ low-key, yet still, and he barely noticed the sound he made at the contact. More than that, it near-physically caused his heart to start beating faster, again in a low-key amount. He didn't need to think to feel how soft Ino felt, or the slight wetness... strangely, he felt a slight instinct to close his eyes, but what-? His vision moved slightly; Ino, extremely close to him, had her eyes closed - maybe that's it? His fingers twitched, several times, but he couldn't consciously move them nor any other part of him. And the most startling part: despite this only lasting a few seconds, it felt like it'd been ten... he did not realize warmth could warp his own perceptions like that.

The moment Ino let go, he made another instinctive sound, mixed with several other reactions. He could only stare as Ino looked at him, missing the flickers in her expression, before her sound jolted him as she stood up.

"A few things, just so we're clear, okay Sai?" she whispered, still close by.

Sai wasn't sure if he managed to respond or not.

"One" she continued, cheeks pink. "You felt that right, Sai; that's a romantic hint, particularly a big one in this case. However, I know you're in shock, so there's no need for you to answer that hint right away - and one kiss from me doesn't automatically mean we're dating."

Dating? The word seemed to urge his heart to beat a little more, however briefly.

Somewhere in the mix of sensations, Sai felt Ino's fingers touch his cheeks, for a few little touches but nothing more. "But if you return the affection someday, then we would be" she breathed, a little shy. "And I'd like that. But if you choose not to, we can still remain friends, don't worry."

She'd... she'd what...?

Carefully, Ino just backed away from him, before walking away... then she spoke from a few feet:

"Two, Sai-"

He slowly turned to look at her with difficulty, unable to do much more.

She glanced back from the left side, where her hair wasn't in her eyes, cheeks still pink. "If in any of your thoughts you think 'But I'm not good enough yet for a relationship with her', or 'I must learn more, to make sure I can do the best I can before I do anything at all', or _anything_ similar - don't worry about them. It'll be fine."

Then she walked outside the library with a little effort, leaving him to sit where he remained, still in shock. It was several moments after she exited that he could blink, much less remember he's sitting, or other small details - again, the warmth had distorted his normal perceptions? In all his limited experience, he never would have expected anyone to 'hint' to him in that manner... Sai expected this to have taken many years, when he was ready. Now though, he faced the entirely unexpected situation that Ino, a rival of Sakura, had taken some interest in him. Regardless of whether she believed he was 'keeper' material or not (that took much longer to figure out, even for experts, and was rare an instant-knowledge type of thing), the fact remained true, and his mind seemed focused on events.

Very slowly, he glanced at his books, then back out the door.

* * *

 _Yamanaka Flower Shop_

 _Three days later_

"Thank you, come again" Ino spoke, waiting till the customer had left before she looked around the now-empty store - boy business today was slow, more than usual for the season. Still, that allowed her to pull up a chair, which she didn't mind doing, as right now all she could think about was Sai.

A smile tugged at her lips, staying there; she hadn't heard the stories about him until later, about how he'd been raised to suppress his emotions, how feelings were still alien to him, and the works.

Talking with him in the library and considerably beforehand had shown that plain as day, where he didn't have much range of reactions, least by comparison. But he did try to be nice, even if it was hard going, sincere in everything he did- and she did mean _everything_. He'd made progress, as far as little signs showing that he did feel emotions - though Sai claimed his were still limited in comparison today, she was beginning to believe that might not be the case. Sai certainly believed that, no question, but he's still biased against emotions after all- he didn't have a guide other than books to help him. Almost on an instinct, she'd wanted to help him for awhile now, if not sure how to go about it, until that moment where she realized he was researching romance.

Rational parts of her brain told her it's probably just for research, legitimate research, as could be expected. The otherwise not-so-rational parts made her feel pretty warm on the spot, instincts re-affirming that this was a quiet, mysterious type, alone even when among others.

It wasn't a new observation, but it was definitely her kind of type... yet Ino couldn't jump the gun.

Like her actions reflected _that_ though; on the spot, she'd been having a normal conversation... until she saw the curve of his lip from the side, deep in thought and trying to make sense of things. Then something seemed to possess her right then, seeing him as a troubled soul, but rather than brooding, he was working to reclaim that which is suppressed, and she could see his genuine reactions were quite lovely.

Thus she'd been pretty confident of herself as per normal, teasing Sai and even outright kissing him on a spur-of-the-moment, saying she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him - the desire had been real, but little flickers made her wonder deep under that same confidence. Among those flickers, the boy-crazy part of her had just squeed, while the rest wondered 'what just happened?' and 'is this the right thing?'. She didn't want to confuse Sai, or take advantage of him - that's why she'd quickly pointed out they're still friends now, and would be continue to be afterward, ie that he didn't have to accept her offer. But at the same time, she thought she could legitimately be his guide, to help bring the emotions out, while she enjoyed the changes as well as who he is at heart (metaphorically).

But Sai... she hadn't seen or heard a word from him since then, not even in the library, and nor had anyone else.

What had she done wrong? What was gonna happen?

If it was anything bad, it'd be her fault... all for an impulse moment she hadn't realized until too late...

Ino sighed heavily, resting her head against one hand - well, too late now; it's done, and she'd have to face whatever happened next head-on, especially if she's only made things worse. At the time, before or after her 'possession' moment, she'd thought being direct might be the best way to help him learn, because his level of understanding wouldn't account for hints. It'd seemed to work: even now, that stunned-surprised look of his after the kiss, plus the slow-rising redness in his cheeks... the image was kinda adorable. It made her want to smile again, even if part of her regretted he'd been so in-shock that he hadn't kissed her back _at all_ , understandably or otherwise.

Despite all that, separate from the 'crazy' parts, she's truly glad her proposed physical-learning method had actually worked for him. Maybe if she'd-

Footsteps.

Jolted, she quickly looked up, putting on a smi- Sai! Even in her surprise though, it didn't escape notice that he seemed more... nervous, and his bearing was a bit stiff(er).

"Miss Beautiful" he breathed, blinking once.

There was something about his voice; it wasn't normal-friendly like usual, or a full nervous reaction that she could tell... matter-of-fact she couldn't tell _what_ was going on, exactly...

"Yeah?" Ino asked, heart beating a little faster. _"Let this work out, whatever it is you're thinking! And if I've confused you too badly, I didn't mean to do that!"_ she also thought - at the same time, her lack-of-understanding regarding his current reactions interested her.

Slowly, Sai overcame something, walking further inside as he eyed the various flora in the store. "I have a... request."

A request?

"It is... I am an artist, as you've said... and I-"

If she wasn't wondering where this was going, she'd have only focused on how cute Sai sounded when he's unsure. He might not know it, but that and his confused look really did their best that way... however, it affecting how he talked drew more attention.

He took a moment, then looked straight at her. "Perhaps you could help me with my drawings?" Sai asked slowly.

Ino blinked... what...?

"Alone" Sai added, like he'd just remembered a crucial word, racing to add it before too late.

She jolted, really surprised.

He made a sound, still unsure. "Um, with me" he quickly added again, eyes darting around, as if he were struggling to remember what else he should say.

She continued to stare at him, before realization dawned... "Sai" Ino breathed softly, hand near her mouth, cheeks pink probably. "Are you asking me on an art date?"

He nearly took a step back, jolted, blinking several times with his mouth open. "I... I uh..."

The worry came back; something's going on here with Sai, the way he was unsure about his own answer. But why? What exactly did he have planned for her? Just normal hanging out, an actual date, a mix, or what!? She wanted to ask him exactly what's up, but at the last second forcibly stopped herself; he's unsure of himself enough already, so she shouldn't try to 'help' anymore than she already 'has', difficult as it was. Sai had asked her - whatever he's thinking of, she could work with it if at all possible. There was no need to treat this as him asking her out in return until proven otherwise, yet thanks to certain hints, she also had to take the chance to see if she'd only made things worse from before.

"Okay" Ino breathed after awhile, smiling a bit when Sai showed surprise. "Sure, I'll help you with your drawings, Sai, and forget my previous question. You'll still have to wait till my shift's over though."

If all else fails, appeal to their comfort zone, and/or questions/statements that they can easily respond to; mom had taught her that at one point. Plus even if he does just remain her friend, she still wanted to see if that learning method could help out more- he's earnest about learning, and so maybe she could appeal to his 'deeper bonds' angle.

"Ah" Sai breathed after a moment, blinking, before he nodded normally. "Of course, Miss Beautiful."

Ino smiled a bit; his affectionate nickname for her. "Where'd you like to meet for this?" she asked, having had to stop from asking 'My place, or yours?' - much too forward, even if he wouldn't get it.

"Uh, my apartment, at least for what I initially have planned."

Initially?

* * *

 **I find these two pretty cute together, just on account of their different personalities :) However, I've noted that fics here tend to use the 'comical' portrayals of the two, whether intended or otherwise.**

 **That's understandable (and not a bad thing), as Ino can be hotheaded + quick to anger, and Sai can be clueless - but they've been learning and growing throughout the anime. And maybe it's just me, but two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War would mean that they've changed a fair bit - so as a result, how the two of them act during The Last was a basis of their personalities in this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Sai's apartment_

 _Later that day_

"So, you're gonna draw _me_?"

"Yes, Miss Beautiful. I have drawn human characters before, but never a fully-realistic body portrait - I wish to see how I do."

Ino had to admit, she was a little shyly embarrassed, if largely pleased; that didn't come up often, on dates or otherwise. Then a thought occurred: "Wait, is this also part of your attempt to understand physical attributes?" she asked.

Sai glanced off. "Partly, yes" he admitted. "I have tried to understand the 'attraction' of physical attributes, but little gets any particular reaction from me. So I thought, perhaps I should learn the particulars of one set of physical attributes, all that I can about them, and then perhaps I would begin to understand the others by having a base to build upon."

"Me?"

"Yes" he breathed, before looking at her. "But, this is not purely for my research. I realized recently that such a reason wouldn't be favorable, perhaps even insensitive, if it were my _only_ reason at the least. I hope those are correct."

Despite the formal wording, his reasoning made her smile.

"Perhaps it still is unfavorable, and insensitive" Sai continued, glancing away again. "But after your... kiss, I thought hard. I thought for a long time about everything, as I needed to."

"...and?"

He made a series of subtle movements, which she slowly thought might be nervousness- keyword being 'might'. "I decided that I should get to know you better, Miss Beautiful" Sai breathed, 'almost' more gentle (maybe lighter), but she wasn't certain. "Then I would decide about your offer - how could I be sincere otherwise?"

Her heart felt two things right then.

The first part was disappointment, as she'd kissed him, yet all she'd succeeded in doing was barely avoiding the friend-zone thus far. _But_ despite that the rest of her felt happy, as while this wasn't a returned love confession, she'd still be helping Sai and he seemed to have avoided worse scenarios! Apparently it'd start with him drawing her - she was eager to see/discuss the results with him, knowing his abilities. After all, he's trying to understand all of her physical attributes in a single go, which means he'd pay a lot of attention to her. Even with the pure artistic angle, that's a good way of showing interest, potential or otherwise-

"Okay then" Ino breathed easily. "Just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Will I have to stay still the entire time you're drawing?"

"Oh. No, you will not; I will draw a general outline of your form first" Sai answered, sitting down. "Then I will start drawing in details for specific parts - once I have done so, say on your head, you will be able to move the body part in question. We will also take breaks, if you need them."

Okay, good! Maybe she'd be 'still' for unusual amounts of time, but she's allowed to stop when she needed.

/

And a bonus: when Sai got to work after drawing the initial outline, he made sure to get the details of her head + hair first, specifically for:

"So we can talk Miss Beautiful, throughout it all" he'd said, dipping his brush in the ink again, adding more strokes. "I am certain that you'd want to, even if only to relieve boredom."

She'd blushed slightly; for him, though still formal and practical, it was pretty sweet. _"He's really getting more considerate, bit-by-bit"_ Ino thought, remembering her first conversation with Sai. His cool-guy-loner vibe had drawn her in right away, and she'd made sure to start hinting it, while Sakura couldn't believe that (not out of jealousy though). It hadn't gone anywhere that day, as he barely got 'normal' social graces much less romantic hints, she'd been sadly forced to conclude afterward.

But _before_ that-

 _"Beautiful."_

She'd been speechless... and didn't notice Sakura's next 'reaction' until considerably after the fact. So of course she'd had a shouting match with her best friend/rival, and it was only afterward that Ino was aware he'd called 'Billboard-Brow' ugly... which meant that when Sai called her beautiful, he'd been trying something different than his example with Sakura.

He hadn't really meant it; she realized that now.

The memory still made Ino smile... maybe he hadn't meant it that way, but she treasured her initial reaction of surprise/warmth. In a way, his curiosity/sincerity were a comfort to her, that the world wasn't all trauma and hatred... she needed a little comfort nowadays too, after dad-

-no, don't think about that; focus on the positive. Keep smiling too when needed, even if she rarely needed to force it - after all, she still intended to strive for numerous things, particularly passing on her clan's teachings one day.

"So, Sai, what's your situation?"

"My 'situation'?"

"You know, your story; your beginning."

"Oh" Sai breathed, a brief flicker passing over his face, though he continued drawing + glancing at her. "I have read personal details such as that foster understanding between people, though it helps if they're acquainted beforehand. Hmm. Well, I was an orphan, before I was recruited by Danzo-"

Ughh.

"-and I was trained to suppress emotion, as I've stated for my Root training. However, I always had an interest in art - in fact, I had a comrade who I regarded as an older brother figure; we were the best of friends."

She'd smiled again (hearing the flickers of emotion), and continued asking questions while he did his best to answer - throughout it all, Ino felt like she's getting to know him, while noticing Sai had little reactions to her genuine curiosity/comments, even if he didn't notice. One such moment was a comment on why he hadn't touched 'Makeout Paradise' or similar books for his romance research, wanting to make absolutely sure he didn't go near those, if possible – perhaps it might have helped, Sai said, but it had, in his words:

"They were written by the pervert Jiraiya, and such acts cause negative reactions in relationships, as I've generally observed. Though I don't understand the explanations behind such behavior, I do not wish to imitate acts labeled as such, and I believe said viewpoint would distort anything useful I might otherwise learn. With my lack of proper knowledge, I have concluded those titles are currently unacceptable."

That was such a relief that she literally couldn't say... seriously, he could've _easily_ whipped up unimaginable situations of trouble using _those_ as source material! And of course when he asked if that assumption's correct, interested in her opinion, she'd said he'd gotten the right idea, though she hadn't added the 'no idea' part.

Partway through, Ino nudged him to make sure he asked her stuff in return, and while Sai was initially uncertain what to ask, he got there with a little help. She told him about her family (current sadness included, though the words were sparse when talking about dad), details about her/their friends before Sai's time, adventures in the Leaf before his time, and so on; Sai was a good listener, even as he kept his attention on drawing/looking at her. Speaking of which, his continued glances at her started making her feel warm, even if they're just for drawing purposes. He was similarly attentive when she told her intention to follow the Will of Fire, and also to continue on as the newest head of the Yamanaka clan, just like her father did.

The first break was after an hour or so, and even then she was slightly cramped - and came with a little near-incident.

"Mmh" Ino breathed, stretching to work out those kinks. "Hey, would it be okay if I looked at your drawing, Sai?"

"I don't see an issue with that" Sai answered, yet with a slight lip curve. "So long as you keep in mind it is unfinished."

She hummed, before leaning over for a look. Even unfinished, it was good; of course he'd drawn the general outline first, which depicted her laying down on her left side, arms in front of her + on her hip, respectively, with a little smile as hair covered one eye. The details on her head + hair made her think she was looking at a paper mirror, though that level of detail ended below the neck and arms, due to being unfinished (not that it's bad; just unfinished). "Sai, this is really good - I knew you were a great artist, but this proves it even unfinished!"

"Why thank you, Miss Beautiful."

"No really, I mean it; this is great stuff! I could-!" she continued eagerly and confidently, leaning toward him, intending to kiss him. Only inches away did she stop, realizing this (Sai's surprised reaction helped), and she quickly drew _waaay_ back in a small panic. "I-I'm sorry, Sai... really, I'm... I don't know what came over me, because we're not together...!"

Sai slowly blinked. "...until I agree" he supplied, just as slow. "As you said."

"Y-Yeah."

Boy had that been awkward... another impulse moment, narrowly averted, which means she clearly needed a better grip on herself (and Ino intended to)...

...luckily though, he'd gone back to his drawing with (more-than-)normal focus, allowing Ino a moment of calm that she'd barely avoided that situation, and start psyching herself into that mentality. Sure she can act on impulse sometimes, but she's a different person than she was years ago, and she can't let her passions take advantage like that- if she starts letting near-incidents happen this often, then clearly she's been slacking.

Which is unacceptable.

His drawing focus took two more 'sessions' to complete, complete with more talking give-or-take some awkwardness. She didn't really mind at all, as while she did do her best, it was plenty of time to repeat her 'psyching' over and over again.

But eventually:

"Done."

She looked up in surprise, seeing Sai turn his drawing stand around 180. "Is it satisfactory, Miss Beautiful?" Sai asked, intent on her answer. "Does it embody your looks completely?"

Ino laughed. "More than that; it looks more like me than I do" she said, completely cheerful with a big grin - just like looking in a paper-mirror again. Sure part of the cheerfulness is to (hopefully) help them forget the earlier incident, but she figured that's a natural reaction, all things considered.

Sai blinked, opened his mouth to ask something, then glanced at the picture for a little. "...ah, an expression, I believe" he breathed, before unconsciously smiling without knowing it. "I don't believe I fully get it, but the important thing is that you seem to mean 'yes'. Very good."

...

Well, he'd gotten this work done and it was well-drawn - Ino had even expressed that it 'looked more like her than she did'.

Sai made an interested sound; he wasn't entirely sure, but regardless of the expression it meant he had succeeded - and he had to admit, Ino's cheerful reaction had stirred his feelings a bit. She also spent quite a few minutes stating her cheerful reaction in detail, particularly in regards to his skill; it was surprisingly good to hear, as well as practical feedback for his growth as an artist.

The next step though, he believed would be the hardest part, as it would be an apparent embarrassing topic, minor or otherwise.

"I am glad, Miss Beautiful" he said, hoping to 'get things rolling'. "But if you don't mind moving on... there is the potential appeal of your form."

He thought she made a sound, but Ino moved off the couch toward him with normal speed, before sitting beside him in one of the other chairs. "Where do you wanna start, Sai?" she asked, somewhat hesitant, but he attributed that to the potential embarrassment - were she truly embarrassed, no doubt her inner confidence would be missing.

"I was thinking to start from the top, work my way down inch-by-inch" Sai mused, then looked at her. "Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Judging by the way Ino's cheeks turned red, it might not be at all.

"Uh- I-" she breathed, stilted at first, before getting over it. "Actually, you're forgetting one thing, Sai. Here and here (she made two indirect gestures to the most 'intimate' parts of women) would be tied to romantic attractiveness... and you're still figuring out the basics of normal attractiveness, I mean."

"Ah, of course" he realized, jotting that down. "Should I still proceed, keeping this in mind?"

"Yeah, and first off is the head" Ino answered, fingers brushing against her bangs. "There are several aspects, but let's start with the hair."

Ah yes, hair - nearly every ninja had growth of such, via different colors, lengths, and other factors.

Sai looked at her again, 'eager' to learn by the feel of it - Ino noticed his interest, but aside from the already-present color in her cheeks, just smiled; seemed a good sign. "Well, observe mine" she breathed, sounding a little shy, or perhaps a unique form of happy. "First off, it's yellow."

"Yes, indeed it is" he answered, sincere as he looked it over, quite thoroughly (though he didn't attempt to lean toward her; personal boundaries). "It is such a bright color too. Those draw the eye quite easily, as is a fact from books, and yours is long."

The touches of color turned from red to pink, but her smile was apparently 'soft'. "Thanks" Ino whispered, tone similar. "But of course, the color isn't the only thing about my hair, or other ninjas'; style is important too."

"Hmm?" Sai breathed, curious.

"Well, look at mine: bangs cover my right eye and parts of my face, and I have a ponytail" she gestured, hand brushing her bangs out of her face. "See a difference?"

"...the right side of your face is no longer covered" he slowly answered after a moment, tilting his head - seeing both her eyes was giving him a small reaction, curiously. "Your question implies both states have their own 'status'... is that correct?"

Ino giggled. "More than implies, but I think you meant 'charm', Sai, not status" she teased.

"Yes, yes that is it" Sai said quicker, feeling a small-yet-extremely-brief rush. "So going by this implication... with your bangs covering your face, there is a 'charm' to that, while showing off the right side of your face is another 'charm', as normally it is hidden. Extremely subtle, but different, and this 'charm' applies to all other differences in some fashion, and it is up to the person to notice them, similar to looks in general. Or at least, that is the answer I have arrived at; is it true?"

Ino looked more happy, or perhaps 'warm' would cover it. " _More_ than true, Sai. And for another demonstration" she breathed softly, making him curious as she undid her ponytail. "Simple, but also quite different; you see that much?"

For his part, Sai was surprised; he'd never seen Ino with her hair down before... the implied difference was almost startling in how it made her appear similar-yet-different.

"Sai?"

He jolted; had he been out of it? That'd never happened before, except after her kiss... still, he must respond quickly!

"Yes, I see the difference."

Ino made a sound, expression different for a moment, but she put her hair back up to normal as she talked. "Well either way, I think you're starting to get the appeal of hair, even if it's just mine" she said gently. "Next up, is the eyes."

"Ahh" Sai breathed, thinking. "I have read that eye contact sparks more profound bonds with the people in question, but too much or too little in specific situations have consequences."

"It can, though it's complicated - but many of those complications aren't tied to attractiveness, Sai" Ino told him, smiling big. "The color is, along with a lot of little things. It's different for everyone; it's up to the person which looks good to them, just like you've said for looks in general."

Sai noted that again, even as he spent a good deal of time looking at her eyes, though he made an effort not to be overly-long about it, or stare all-at-once in a single session. "Your eyes are blue, and they are..." he breathed, trailing off; what was the right word? "Kind of... energetic?"

At that, Ino looked away, hand near her mouth- at first he was concerned he'd said something wrong, but when he saw her emotions remained primarily happy, he slowly realized that couldn't be it. He didn't know how to respond, or if he should at all, and thus the moments stretched for a long time before Ino turned back to him, cheeks reddish again.

"Well" she breathed softly, seeming pleased despite this. "Onto the next."

After a moment, not sure what had happened, he slowly nodded.

...

As it turned out, the face and body shape were mostly about personal preferences as well, of which he'd need time to figure out- though apparently many women naturally desired an 'hourglass' figure; hmm. For the former, the curves of each part only made a difference on the view of the 'whole', and he wasn't sure he'd ever understand it- in fact, they seemed to be a supportive aspect to that of hair and/or the eyes, least to himself. For the latter aspect, the exact curve nature actually seemed relevant to him, he'd been surprised to discover upon closer inspection... in Ino's case, she made it easier since she normally had her midriff bared. Her skin, belly button, and that area in general had a certain way of drawing his eyes, somewhat anyway.

Ino had been somewhat embarrassed when he stated so, making him wonder if he'd said something too personal... though he wasn't sure if her reaction had been mixed with happiness or shyness.

Hips, he'd had a little difficulty on; they were for help in child-bearing, so what was the point of specifically noticing them? Well, aside from a 'little' anger at his bluntly stating so (he saw another clue as to her 'bossy' behavior), Ino had irritatedly said the hips are a part of their 'walk' - first he'd had to apologize, for which he was sincere; another blunder he'd been unaware of until after he'd said it. Ino had regretted her little outburst however, as she did want to help him, not yell at him - tentatively going with this, he said that he clearly didn't understand what she meant about girls' walking. With a sigh, mixed with exasperation and perhaps other elements, Ino demonstrated this for his curiosity... it took him a little, but he thought it must be the 'sway' factor that is the noticeable part. He even asked if she could do so several more times, hoping that she wasn't still angry- Ino had been surprised, but she'd agreed, and it seemed to help ease her emotions back to normal.

Then came the legs, for the slim, smooth look of the skin - apparently they were meant to draw men's eyes, the same way he found Ino's hair color drew his a bit. He found that his opinion on the matter was partly marred by the 'fishnets' around her knees/elbows, but perhaps that would be too personal a thing to ask for her to take off, as she regularly wore them.

"Hmm, that covers many aspects of your body, that are commonly noticed" Sai mused, glancing up. "I believe all that is left would be the... 'intimate' areas."

Ino didn't make any sounds of embarrassment/shock/outrage, as he'd thought, but her cheeks did turn somewhat red – he soon guessed that's indeed too much. As a result, this made his other 'potential' portrait idea out of the- no, _very much_ out of the question.

"However, that is too personal a thing for me to ask" he quickly moved to add, looking at her. "I desire to learn, but those areas are in the realm of romance – it would only be after some time, and only with the one closest to me."

Just like that, Ino sagged a little into the chair, looking relieved, though there were numerous other elements. He mainly worried about her reaction, but she waved him off: "Don't worry, Sai, I'm fine" she breathed easily, eyes closed.

Sai looked at Ino, but not just her face- he really 'looked' at her in that moment, taking in all he'd learned. It tugged at his subconscious sometime after they started talking, but perhaps it could mean _he_ felt attracted to her attributes, even as she talked about them. The problem was, it's much too soon to decide, as he had to figure things out first. However, sometime after these thoughts, Ino leaned back to normal, drawing his attention back to her eyes. She was still reddish in the face, but had a smile when she looked at him-

"Well, Sai?" Ino breathed, sounding soft again.

"Umm..." he breathed, trying to think quickly; how to appropriately respond? "I believe that... you are... very pretty, Miss Beautiful."

After all, they had been talking about the appeal of her features.

Her smile moved a little. "But do you like me that way?" Ino breathed, moving a bit closer, emphasis on 'bit'. "I mean, you're not just acknowledging that I'm pretty in general?"

It was much like in the library; her words/actions had awakened something within him, if briefly, and he wasn't sure how to react. "I-" Sai breathed, trailing off. "I'm not certain..."

Ino didn't answer, except for slowly looking down- wait, did she look hurt?

Whether it was that or not, the potential that it _might_ be hurt galvanized him, his first instinct being that he didn't wish her to suffer at all (she was his friend)- as a result, he grabbed her shoulders, purely to ensure that he had her attention. "Miss Beautiful, I am not rejecting you, nor agreeing" he said quickly, much to her surprise - he lost a second quickly figuring if he's going too far. "I meant... I really don't know, and I do not wish to 'lead you on'... after all, if I don't mean what I say, that would negatively affect you. I do not wish that to happen."

For a moment, Ino looked at him, before doing a very surprising thing; she hugged him. He'd barely considered whether he should hug her back or not when she spoke, barely a whisper: "Thanks for that, Sai."

"Hmm?"

"If nothing else, you're being honest" she continued, staying that way against him. "You've learned a lot today, and I shouldn't have asked that upfront so suddenly; sorry about that. Maybe I should go-"

"No" Sai breathed quickly, instinctively, making her jolt. "If you wish to stay for longer Miss Beautiful, you can. I did not wish to make you want to leave through my actions."

In addition to that, he's finding his reaction to her body warmth very curious.

Ino did nothing for awhile, then curled against him a bit, seemingly content to stay. "I'm glad, Sai" she whispered, even softer in volume now.

Hesitant, aware that she intended to stay against him for longer, Sai slowly moved his hands- his grip tightened in increments as moments passed, gradually easing into this action. He began to see the value in a hug; the closeness, the low-level warmth... however, he also realized that Ino's chest was lightly pressed against his. He knew he shouldn't comment about that, as they were generally an uncommon topic he couldn't suddenly state, particularly as it tended to result in shocked reactions (that usually turned to anger), but it still made him wonder: how were men supposed to feel when women hugged them, just being friends, yet part of the women's intimate parts were touching him? Did they just ignore it?

Possibly...

He resolved for the moment to ignore it too, until he learned otherwise; and besides, the thought was distracting him from Ino's warmth, plus his own reaction to this.

* * *

 _Yamanaka Flower Shop_

 _Days later_

Ino remembered the moment she left very vividly, just like giving Sai that kiss in the library.

After everything, she'd hugged Sai, who felt warm despite his paleness - he'd even looked like he didn't want the hug to end, however briefly. Well, _maybe_ that'd been his curiosity instead, his millions of questions he still wanted to ask, but she didn't mind. After all, Sai's sincerity in wanting to know, understand, and emulate all the right things, it touched her heart. He still could be blunt, saying the wrong things because he's still learning, but even the temporary irritation/anger wasn't enough to dissuade her. As a result, she had to work hard not to kiss him again, or hold his hand, or anything like that!

Even still, she'd been glad for his honest answer- truthfully, she hadn't expected a yes after all things were considered, but she'd figured that she had to at least make him think about it. She hadn't realized until seconds afterward how she worded it- thankfully though, Sai had answered the question like he would any other.

Which he wouldn't have been able to do if she'd done something more overt, like another kiss...

Ino made a sound, delicately drawing a finger across the plant leaves, glancing across the shop - still so much potential to have this all come crashing down; she must tread carefully, and adjust herself to what decisions he makes. If she'd only made things worse for Sai, she wasn't sure what she would've done, aside from the inevitable trying to make up for things... but who knows what it might've done to her, for she already felt a small weight on herself when sad...

No matter what though, she did her best to face it with confidence.

Time went on:

"Thank you" Ino said to the previous customer, going into usual mode for the next one, except she trailed off halfway through the greeting.

"Sai" she breathed, brightening with a smile. "What brings you here again?"

He returned the smile, very slightly anyway in the form of a lip curve - it still tended to look fake, but he's slowly improving. "Are you busy, Miss Beautiful?" he asked, head tilted.

She glanced around the shop again, before returning his gaze. "Well, not at this moment" she said, slightly playful. "Something on your mind?"

"Correct" he stated, looking down at her work space. "Would you mind if I came behind the counter?"

That surprised her; technically she wasn't allowed to do that, and Sai must have an inkling of such, being someone who wanted to do all the right things... unless this _wasn't_ something he'd learned, and thus didn't know it was wrong. Still, it made her laugh: "Well, I'm not supposed to let anyone but employees behind here" Ino drew out playfully, with a little smirk. "But in your case, I think I'll make an exception, providing you don't cause any trouble."

"You have my word" Sai assured, bowing - it was unnecessary, but flattering, even knight-ish. It made her feel warm for a bit, during which Sai carefully made his way around the counter.

He faced her then. "Miss Beautiful, I have- I have thought long and hard on things" Sai started, slowly raising a hand, looking down at it.

Having a good idea what he's talking about, heart beating a little faster, Ino hoped internally - he's such a curious soul, and his search of emotions was endearing (even if his social graces still needed _a lot_ of work); she wanted to help him, even if they took things slow, or just put it on hold entirely for awhile.

"I don't know what it means to feel truly warm" he breathed, looking troubled. "-and without that, I'm not certain what it's like, to want to be close to someone."

Her heart started to sink-

"However" Sai added quicker, his hand lowering. "I believe I wish to find out."

Jolted, now unsure, she searched his face, for him to explain... but he merely continued looking down at something.

Sai's fingers brushed against hers, _the_ definition of hesitant.

Ino gasped, quickly looking down; his fingers stopped as soon as she did so, no doubt unsure about her own reaction (and when she glanced back, he _was_ worried he'd overstepped). But after this registered, instinctive reactions in-line more-or-less, all she felt was warmth... she touched his fingers with her own, going slow because he's already expending effort. Sai made a sound, but she continued to brush them together - he got the idea eventually, and slowly held her hand in his own, after thoroughly making sure it's fine with her. At that moment, she looked back at him, even as she added her other hand.

"Feel anything?" she whispered, as soft as she could make it.

"I-" Sai breathed, almost animated, or maybe just nervous. "There is _something_ , but..."

She hummed a bit, before she gently took his other hand and pulled it into the mix. "Well, maybe the reaction's not strong enough for you to tell yet" she whispered, deciding to step closer, which Sai quickly noticed. "It's okay, Sai."

He blinked slowly.

Ino giggled; he's adorable when he's confused. "For you to kiss me this time" she whispered, even closer, while Sai appeared to start sweating slightly. "Even if it's just to confirm your feeling."

"...you're certain?"

"Of course."

He blinked again, glancing down at their joined hands before back at her... it must've been at least several moments. But after a slight hesitation, Sai started to lean forward in extremely small stages - it was almost agonizing how slow he's going, like a literal snail's pace! She held fast though, not wanting to make him even more nervous or disrupt his learning, and also caught up in the rush of feelings. Eventually, Sai got to the point that he was half-an-inch away, their breath hot from how close they were, and he was particularly breathy without realizing it. But he wouldn't come closer for some reason, so she tightened her grip on his hands-

"Strong enough, Sai?" she whispered, eyes half-closed.

"Miss Beautiful..." he breathed, slowly slipping closer. "It... it..."

His lips touched hers then-

-ohhhhh yes, she couldn't have been happier!

Still, Ino couldn't help but notice that Sai was, well very bad about his approach: he's tense, and his lips stayed pressed together the entire time. It made her giddy though, knowing it's another thing he had to learn, and which she intended to teach him. So, gently touching her hands to his neck + back now, she nudged him into opening up a little, by way of her own advances. It took him several seconds, but he imitated them in stages, hands taking longer- she had to drag those to the right spots, because they seemed frozen. Wanting this to last awhile, she made sure to keep Sai close, all while enjoying the feel of his lips- it'd take awhile, but she''ll help every step of the way.

Eventually she let go... and fairly enjoyed the expression on Sai's face.

She just kissed him again, briefly, which was enough to jolt him. "Uhh" he breathed, blinking, as if incapable of saying more.

"I hope I'm not assuming, but your answer's yes" she whispered gently, going for another hug. "Isn't it?"

He took a long while to answer, but he slowly, very slowly hugged her back...

"I... I believe that- it is."

Ino just smiled, eyes closed, enjoying his warmth.

She knew his answer had it's practical reasons, and that he probably didn't get any differences between the state of friends and a relationship, or would feel a difference outside of physical kiss/hand sensations... and that his main reason for saying yes was for the learning. She knew all that, but didn't care- she's entirely willing to work with it, and intends to while she slowly builds up his self-enjoyment as well.

After all, his genuine reactions are really something to admire.

* * *

 **Going by warmth, he was pretty much hooked the moment she kissed him :P But of course, he had to make sure of things first, as far as he can do anyway - and now, looking into what they're like as a couple.**

 **Also, something I forgot to mention about the fic's pattern - a small time-frame over three-four chapters, then one chapter afterward will jump ahead in a small-ish fashion, such as a month; this way it'll detail their growth overtime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _The next day_

"Sai?"

He looked at Ino, curious. "Yes?"

She smiled a bit, sitting next to him on the grassy hill, though it was slightly dark out due to the gray clouds. "We're dating" she teased, seeming to smirk. "You're allowed to hold my hand, you know."

Sai blinked even as the fact came to mind; couples would often hold hands to show trust/affection, and so forth - thus far, he had forgotten to do that. "I am sorry about that, Miss Beautiful" he said quickly, reaching forward-

"Uh-uh-uh-uh."

Confused, he stopped in mid-motion, looking at her.

Ino just laughed, grinning for a moment. "I may have said you could, but it has to be something you _want_ to do" she said, gentle now. "Not just do every time I say you should."

"Oh..." Sai breathed, looking at his hand; should he retract it, or continue to move forward? He decided on the former due to a thought, slowly reaching back to normal while he looked at her again. "This 'wanting to do so'" he asked, hoping to understand. "Is it random, or is it connected to other gestures?"

Still smiling, Ino gave him a little playful look, or so he thought. "Well it can be random" she admitted, smiling. "You know, just wanting a quick little affection, or to feel the warmth of the other's hand."

Mentally, he urged her to go on; this was fascinating.

Ino seemed to like the attention, as her smile turned pleased. "But it sometimes follows other things as well" she continued, partly turning toward him in place. "For example, picture this hypothetical situation: we've been together for awhile, say a few months, so we know a lot about each other."

Quickly doing so, Sai saw themselves: Ino laughed, while his mental image spoke and gestured with an ease he lacked - mental image or not, Sai felt a brief touch of... envy? But never mind that, as it's just a hypothetical; he kept the image up.

"Now then, say we had a conversation" Ino added. "And somewhere along the line, I say 'You mean the world to me, Sai.'

Despite being an image in his head, Ino's words and tone in reality helped the mental version's impression - he found it briefly made his heart-rate rise. This distracted him for a bit, before he tried to connect this image/her words with what they're discussing. "You would-" Sai said, blinking. "I believe you would... reach out and touch my hand, while you said that?"

"You got it" she cheered, low-key and smirking, pleased again.

Sai breathed out, relieved; moments like that, there were numerous opportunities to hold Ino's hand and make it seem natural, even if it didn't feel so to him - he might not get random for awhile, but if he could touch down the 'moments' with practice, then perhaps he could get the hang of this in time. Still, when fully back to himself Sai found Ino really close, her smile seemingly soft + gentle, which he slowly saw as a possible hint that she'd like him to do something.

He acknowledged that much, but found himself feeling something instinctive... given his usual results with instincts, best tread carefully.

Sai slowly leaned forward, on the lookout for any changes - Ino seemed to like his leaning, getting closer in return. However, when his fingers hesitantly reached up, she was surprised... especially when he brushed her hair out of her right eye, something she'd unconsciously done in the library.

"Sai?" Ino wondered.

"I-" he breathed, trying to find the words. "Miss Beautiful, I am feeling an instinct. I believe that... it might be me confirming or denying a small like of mine."

"Oh?"

"That... well, when we kiss... I'd like to see both your eyes, even if briefly. Is that strange?"

Her cheeks reddened extremely slightly, but soon her expression softened, happy and/or warm at his words. "Oh, Sai, that's so sweet" she whispered, tone similar. "You _are_ a quick learner when it comes to physically doing things; I knew it."

"But I'm still learn-" he tried to say.

"You're supposed to agree with me" Ino said quickly and (a little) forcefully, jolting him before her laughter confused him, then she got even closer. "Even if it's just to get me to shut up, and kiss me."

"Oh... uhh..." Sai breathed, blinking, trying to make sense of all this and failing.

She laughed again, then closed the gap between them; he didn't know how to respond other than returning the kiss, so after a moment that's what he started to do. However, Ino pulled back after a few seconds: "You're pretty cute, Sai" she whispered softly, him blinking. "When you're curiously confused about nuances like this."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, as she leaned back into the kiss.

So... so Ino found his 'curious confusion' physically attractive? Or maybe just... 'relationship' attractive?

Finding his thought processes muddled by the kiss, Sai instead decided to focus on the kiss's sensations, until such time as it's truly done - he quickly returned it, Ino briefly surprised before meeting his so-called 'passion' equally, fingers trailing to the back of his neck. He tried to do similar with his hands, as apparently their wandering over common areas was a quirk, except he also felt curious about her hair... it was soft to the touch. In fact, there's a strange desire to keep his hands there, no matter what they're doing. And again his perceptions were distorted, as this must've only been a short time, yet it seemed to go on considerably longer. He wasn't certain where any of these instincts were coming from, nor what's urging him to try such mannerisms, but the fact Ino seemed to like them was a good sign in trying them out, carefully anyway.

Randomly, Sai then 'felt' that after opening their mouths, one should attempt to 'taste' the other with their tongue, for the pleasure of sensations rather than literal implications. Should he do so now though? It seemed quite early in many ways, and he's still learning how to properly kiss in the first place, such as keeping his mouth slightly open, rather than pressed together. In addition, Ino's own approach was quite clearly 'loose', seemingly making her more flexible- his tense(-by-comparison) movements contrasting with this.

Before he could think/feel on this further, he needed air, so he pulled back to take several breaths. Ino had a similar moment, but her cheeks were pink, and she appeared quite pleased. "Only the first day" she said with a similar air, adjusting where they sat.

Unsure, he glanced at her, still slightly out-of-breath.

Ino closed her eyes, fingers near his - he noted this in his peripheral vision, which made him question if she's 'hinting' that he take them now/at some point again. "It's only been one day since we've started dating, and yet I feel so happy" she continued, seeming to sound the part. "I'd like to do so many things with you, Sai, little and big, but I know it'd be all too soon."

He slowly blinked, then turned and faced her fully. "Why- why is that, Miss Beautiful?" he asked, curious.

She made a sound. "Well, doing things too fast is a surefire way to scare someone off" Ino said, stretching in place. "With _you_ though, you wouldn't understand many of the nuances, especially so quickly - and I might just take advantage of you because of that. I don't want to do that, no matter how much it may tempt me, and that's not getting into the disrupt-your-learning angle."

Internally, Sai was simultaneously curious and relieved, or that was his closest approximation. Curious because he recalled mental images of her kissing him in the library, and her near-attempt after the first break drawing her beforehand - clearly on the second example, she'd been tempted but stopped herself, yet what about the first? Was that first kiss she'd given him 'taking advantage of him', and if it was, how did he feel about it? Relieved, because this 'next step' with the tongues was some time in the future (which Ino also planned to take time, despite her own urges), rather than an immediate crucial next step. His own thoughts had made it unlikely that it'd be an immediate next step, but confirming this made him more certain.

He reached forward without thinking: "Thank you" he breathed, in response to her 'I don't want to' aspect.

Ino squeaked slightly, quickly looking at him along with downward, making him confused... until he felt her hand in his, just laying together against the grass.

Oh...

Even as he realized this, Ino quickly looked back at him, even happier subtly.

Sai saw this and felt a reaction... he thought that he might like it, her look, as well as- as the warmth of her hand: even despite the cool air, he could subtly _feel_ her body heat, similar to when they hugged. The one addition was that he could feel the pulse of her hand, if he touched certain areas, which went by strong and regular.

"I-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Sai" Ino quickly said. "It's okay, really."

He blinked. "That isn't what I was going to say" he answered after a moment, but trying for a little smile, as they seemed to be having a moment. "I was going to say that, it was unexpected for me too... but I believe I like it."

Her smile widened, then she moved closer, gently leaning the side of her body against his, eyes closed. In particular, he felt her rest her head in the 'crook of his neck', making him curious. Perhaps this was simply part of the moment, of a kind seen among couples only, and that's what Ino's doing right now. He glanced at their still-joined hands below; hmm, that hand would've been the ideal one to wrap around her back as a gesture, but couldn't this way. So instead, he tentatively used his other hand to reach forward, touching her shoulder from the front; Ino didn't mind at all.

Sai was glad for that, if slightly, as it went on for awhile-

 _Rumble_

Both of them looked up; the clouds had darkened quite a bit, and even as they watched another rumble sounded.

"Ah man!" Ino exclaimed, standing up, to which he reacted and then quickly followed suit. "I know they said it might rain, but I was hoping that if it did, it'd wait till after our date was over! This sucks!"

"Apparently it does" he answered afterward; internally, he felt two things. One that obviously this was the 'bad' meaning of the word, rather than literal, fueled by Ino's emotions. Two was that he _was_ slightly irritated that the rain had interrupted their moment as well, which he quickly noted as a good sign for himself, however brief the feeling had been... though, he also noted that he only meant it in context of the rain having interrupted his learning, rather than his 'enjoyment'.

Hmm... he should be enjoying things as well, or trying to, but it's a little difficult to tell this early...

He silently chuckled to himself, as a means to 'express' his feelings - regardless of this angle, his friends frequently reacted to bad events with expressions of 'miffed', or similar; if he's starting to react similar, that could only be good, even if proper would take longer.

At a particularly loud rumble (but no rain yet), Ino chose to kick at a patch of grass, annoyed. "Gah" she breathed, giving a big sigh, which he managed to see. "Great, now we're gonna be forced to go home, and probably get soaked-"

"Ah, not quite" he said, quickly pulling out his drawing materials – if he hadn't had his thoughts, he would've been quicker to do this.

"Huh?" Ino breathed, turning toward him. "Sai?"

"One moment."

There was basically a crash in the sky, Ino looking up, but the rain wasn't falling yet... any second now...

"Here" Sai said quickly, before unleashing his creation-

Black ink swirled off the scroll with a life of it's own: Super Beast Scroll.

-Ino reacted when it swirled around in an upward direction. It formed easily, creating a fair-sized umbrella with a raven's foot, big enough to cover the span of a three-foot-distance. Quickly, he had it's claw open, then it gripped his shoulder - a comfortable lightweight, and his creation maintained it's balance all on it's own.

Just like that, rain fell, rather heavily too.

Ino made a sound as it impacted his creation yet bounced out, half in relief but also to laugh. "Now that's thinking on your feet" she said, quite pleased, enjoying his handiwork beside him. "I know your abilities are drawn from art, but this is still pretty cool, Sai."

Her praise gave him numerous little reactions. "Thank you, Miss Beautiful" Sai breathed, trying for soft himself.

Ino gave off a smile, then her gaze seemed to ease - he noted little reaction to his soft attempt; did that mean it hadn't registered as such to her? "And it also works out in a different way" she continued, a little teasing.

He tilted his head, blinking.

"Come on, you must have heard-" Ino started to say, before trailing off. "Oh... wait no, you probably haven't, actually" she realized to herself.

"Please, go on" Sai encouraged; he was interested.

A little reaction, then she stepped closer. "Well, one of the things you'd often find in romance novels, is that it begins to rain" she stated softly, randomly tracing a finger across his arm (he glanced at this, curious). "The couple, or even two people who should be together, would have to share an umbrella together. It encourages an atmosphere of closeness, intimacy- ah, the low-level kinds, I mean."

He made an interested sound - this was truly fascinating.

Ino had a pleased reaction to his interest, liking it as she stepped closer... then wrapped both arms around his. "And then they'd walk together, just like this" she breathed, still very much soft, he believed.

Even as he looked at this arrangement, Sai could feel his heart beating faster, and his breath was more heavy, both in small amounts. Slowly, he looked back at Ino, who gave him a mixed look of her current happiness, and a realization that he's feeling something (which they're both pushing for).

Jolting a bit when he realized he's keeping her waiting, Sai brought his other hand up... it was jerky at first, but he managed to close it over hers, believing that's the correct thing to do.

Ino gave a little sound, but continued smiling, leaning against him more.

His beating-slightly-more heart + slightly heavier breathing continued at this sight... perhaps a small nervousness that he might do something wrong, or perhaps something else...

Slowly, he felt that their dating may have been the right move - not just pragmatically for himself, but for Ino's happiness, and perhaps his own feelings - ever since this had started, his little reactions had only grown from before, even if they're extremely-small growths at present. Ino had expressed her own happiness/interest in helping him out, but appeared to like this for numerous reasons, rather than just to help him out. Perhaps he's still vastly behind, often confused and not certain at the reasons behind things, even stumbling 'in the dark' as it were, but this dating was still causing him to grow and learn. At the same time, while he'd agreed to this whole situation, he still had to thank Ino for taking the initiative with him- without her prior interest, he never would've conceived a lot of these new sensations.

Perhaps Ino had been right, when she'd said "It'd be fine."

* * *

 _A week later_

Okay it was official; rain had to be one of the most romantic settings ever!

Even now, Ino was sighing dreamily at the image of it all, in her head of course: Sai's curious, intent interest in what she said to help him understand things; his quick thinking to make an umbrella, shielding them from the rain, even if she knew it'd been for pragmatic reasons (initially anyway: she's sure he's starting to enjoy the romance in his own way); the walk home together, particularly where he'd kissed her all on his own, apparently having read that was the correct thing to do after a date - he's still not really 'good' at kissing, but he's getting there. Honestly, how on Earth was she gonna last weeks and months, waiting for time to go faster till it was appropriate (and willing for them both) to take the next steps!? Like this, it was gonna be some form of good torture!

Hehe, or that's the played-up version anyway - she intended to make sure she stays restrained for Sai's sake. After all, if he does something just because he's imitating it, then there's no real feeling... just sensation, and much as she'd enjoy things, she's not that shallow.

Anyway, rain had a habit of appearing early on - there'd a second moment under the rain later, and then (sorta weirdly), it'd decided to rain on them just as she and Sai were about to set on different missions.

His first instinct had still been to make an umbrella.

Well, it's good she's keeping herself distracted anyway; these three kunai wounds, while minor, were still really itchy after the brief healing session she'd gotten. Thankfully that's all, but she's already imagining Sai's reactions, after he got back - a brief reaction, not actual concern because they're literally minor wounds, but better than nothing.

Speaking of which though, how much longer was that mission gonna take? I mean by all accounts it seemed minor, an easy task, and she thought she saw-

 _Tap tap_

Jolted, she turned quickly; a bird?

"Wait" she breathed, getting a closer look; this bird was completely white, with black paint lines- one of Sai's ink creations!

She quickly opened her window, seeing that the bird held a message attached to it's back, which she quickly worked to get off. Even as she started reading, the ink bird just stood there patiently, waiting for her return message and considerably better about it than the village's trained birds.

 _Miss Beautiful_

 _I have just returned from my mission. However, you should know that I have suffered injuries, so I've been taken to the Leaf's Hospital. They aren't serious, but the healers believe it will take a few days to fully heal._

 _I would appreciate it if you could join me._

 _Sai_

She could barely stifle her relief that they weren't serious, before she was throwing things around looking for a pen, and then furiously writing back that she was on her way, exclamation mark and everything! Though a thought also made her laugh; Sai still liked to used birds while in The Leaf, only using his phone while on missions, in emergency, or when haste was needed.

...

 _Konoha Hospital_

"Room, room, room" she muttered to herself, quickly moving and looking- there!

"Sai!"

He looked up, getting a small lip curve - he was alone, bandaged across the chest, but only had difficulty when he adjusted his back, she quickly assessed (probably just meant he couldn't 'freely' move or he'd crack open the wounds, but otherwise fine). "Miss Beautiful" he breathed, looking slightly happier, laying inclined. "I am glad you could make it."

Ino was quickly over by his bedside, taking his hand. "Forget about me right now; what happened to you!?" she demanded. "And while we're at it, why isn't anyone else here!? Don't they care about you!?"

While surprised, Sai was quick to answer. "Like I said in my message, my wounds are not serious" he said sincerely, moving his hand a bit. "They are merely cuts into my back, via this Wind-style user; they cause me some difficulty and have bled a bunch, but nothing truly serious was inflicted."

She let out a breath, glad to hear that, but got his hand in both of hers now.

Sai paused to let this sink in, making little motions after a bit. "Also, some of the others were here earlier" he admitted. "I simply told them to give me some privacy, after an appropriate amount of time, after which I sent that message to you - I anticipated you might be over as soon as possible, Miss Beautiful, so I decided to make sure you could be alone with me, since you might insist-"

"Ahhh, Sai, that's so sweet!" Ino cheered a little, this overriding potential reactions about his definition of 'appropriate time', or how awkwardly he'd integrated it. "And I'm glad! With you being here for- uhhh, how long is it again? That you're staying?"

"A few days, as said in my message."

"Good enough for me!" she stated, standing. "I can stand by you and take care of you, eehehe, which is another little couple thing we can do!"

Surprised now, Sai was quick to grab her wrist with his free hand, if purely to get her attention. "You don't need to 'go overboard', Miss Beautiful; I am not helpless" he said, before tilting his head. "Though, if you are referring to 'doing the little things for me', that would still be acceptable. If these phrases are incorrect though, please tell me at once."

Ino laughed, covering his hand with her own, bringing them all together. "Of course I mean little things" she said sweetly. "You're not so hurt that I have to do everything for you. Though I wonder how much more you'll like me when you get a taste of my cooking-"

Sai, who had been going through little reactions as she talked, gave off an instinctive start. "Miss Beautiful, you are a rival of Sakura, are you not?" he asked, intent.

Startled and a little confused, Ino nodded instinctively.

"Then please tell me you can cook better than her."

"Wait, wait, wait, what's _that_ about?"

"It was while I watching Naruto train, to make his Rasenshuriken" he stated, interesting her; that had to be some intense training. "Every day, Sakura came to leave a basket of her 'homemade' food pills... that made us all sick to our stomachs."

At that, Ino just burst out laughing; 'homemade'!? What were you thinking, Billboard Brow!?

"Sai, Sai, don't let that spoil your impression" she said cheerfully, hands on her hips, confusing him. "Sakura's fine enough when she follows recipes, and in general - it's when she makes something completely new that you have to watch out for. Myself, I like to think that I'm the better cook, and always aim to prove it - and you _are_ gonna get proof come dinnertime."

Sai breathed out, just a tiny bit. "I understand" he said slowly, before chuckling-

-despite it not _quite_ being a reaction to humor, and only somewhat appropriately-placed, Ino smiled. Then she realized something: "Wait, when you told the others to leave, did you just say 'give me some privacy?' she asked, seeing him nod. "Then- you didn't tell them about us?"

He blinked, before sitting up straighter, expression a bit more- uhhh, 'panicked' wasn't quite the right word, but perturbed might do it.

"I did not" he breathed, worried. "It didn't occur to me; that must have been wrong of myself."

A moment passed...

"Actually, that's good, Sai."

She wasn't sure who's more surprised: Sai, that she'd said that when expecting her to blow up (maybe literally), or herself for understanding an angle she'd initially failed to consider. She truly did want their friends to know, especially so that they'd be happy, she could boast and tease about her boyfriend, and all kinds of things... but she'd have to wait.

"Yeah" Ino repeated, mouth working at the effort, but she could do this- she _had to_. "Sai, I think it's a little early for that. Of course they'd be happy for us, but we've only been at this a short time- I know you'd go straight to them all for advice, and they'd do what they could to help in their own ways. But all the different points-of-views, and your still-lacking understanding of nuances... all that advice at once could confuse you, especially since they might not take the same physical-understanding approach that I use."

Sai's mouth had been open a bit, but at that part, he slowly blinked and closed it. "I... I believe I see" he breathed, sounding like he hadn't considered that. "But is not keeping secrets from friends bad?"

"It depends on what exactly you kept from them, and how long" Ino assured, smiling. "If we take a few months, to get you used to dating me and learning how a relationship works, they might be miffed and say 'You should've told us' (she added onto the act by play-tapping her fist against Sai's arm, which he looked at for a moment afterward). But it wouldn't last long, especially after we explain our reasoning, and then they'd be happy for us so no 'real' bad reactions overall. Maybe some 'you owe us' reactions + favors, but that'd be at worst."

He considered that, finger near his chin. "And... and I wouldn't be so confused by any advice they might propose" he considered, with increasing 'sureness', yet still interested. "Because I'd have experiences giving me a solid base to compare against, for regarding ideas and suggestions as good or bad. Or _more_ solid, at any rate."

"Yup."

"Then what would I tell the others? If they notice we're spending more time together?"

Ino laughed a little, smirking. "Tell them I'm teaching you" she said easily, to his surprised blink. "Social nuances, customs, behavior, and similar - I'm doing that while we date, so it is the truth."

"The truth, but not the whole truth" Sai realized, before raising an eyebrow. "That is devious, Miss Beautiful, is it not?"

Ino just smirked more. "Completely" she said easily, playful.

"Hmm" he 'answered', smiling- very faint to her, but she'll make sure he works on it.

/

 _Dinnertime_

"Alright, here you are!"

Sai made a sound, surveying the small tray she'd brought over, sniffing after she uncovered it. "It smells quite interesting" he acknowledged, looking at her. "What have you made, Miss Beautiful?"

Ino grinning, placing it beside the table. "A little soup, some assorted cut-up meats, and the works" she said easily, briefly scratching at her kunai wounds, then realized this and quickly pulled her arm away. "It's not much or fancy, because I didn't have time to cook for too long, but still good."

"I hope I will enjoy it" he answered, starting to get ready via little movements.

"You'd better; I made it with love" she said sweetly.

Sai stopped, staring at her, then came a series of little gestures that said he's thinking quickly. "Uhhh... oh, an expression, I believe" he said slowly, internally focused. "Meaning to say that you put some effort into this... and that I'd better be appreciative, even if I have to lie... but would it better to lie, or tell the truth? Hmm... perhaps the latter, considering lies are often found out...?"

To all that, Ino didn't answer, but still gave a crooked smile as Sai debated with himself; he's learning of course, and even being unsure what's the better course of action meant progress - still, she pulled up a chair, making sure to sit on his right side. "While you're eating though, I thought we could talk more" she said, intentionally overturning his thoughts.

Sai paused a moment to nod. "I anticipated that much" he said in reply, even as he cradled his bowl of soup. "I do have a question I've been thinking about."

"Yeah?"

"I've seen what I now believe to be hints of- well romance, among our other friends" he started, glancing at her. "Some more than others, and I'm curious if I'm correct in these perceptions."

Almost immediately, Ino knew why: in addition to doing his best with her, Sai still wanted to learn more about romance, to help himself gradually learn by observation in addition to physically. Even if he couldn't ask their friends for advice yet, he wanted to make do with all sources of information available to them, that'd properly help him anyway, just like he's always trying in general.

As she had this thought, Sai tasted a spoonful of soup, which she realized moments afterward - he raised an eyebrow, and gave off a little 'hmm'.

Did that mean he liked it, or thought 'interesting'?

"The others" Ino breathed, wanting to know his reaction, but still moving their conversation forward. "Well Sai, you obviously you can't just observe their dates and intimate moments to learn-"

"I'm aware; every book says spying is unacceptable to many, and that such moments are meant to be private" he stated. "I do not wish to intrude upon my friendships by doing so, even if I'd learn valuable facts."

Thank goodness!

"-but still, you must realize they'll all be different" Ino continued out loud, touching his shoulder; Sai glanced up as he continued to taste her soup, just listening. "If Hinata ever gets her courage up and shows Naruto what romantic love really is, he'll come around, and they'll be happy; I'm _certainly_ encouraging her to do that. Sakura and Sasuke... mmph, that one's still a little rough, because of the tension of everyone else directed at them. And speaking of them, I _still_ don't know how she talked him into staying with her in the village, after the war... he was so set on leaving to redeem himself, after all."

Sai looked at her, gaze a bit harder. "I still don't believe Sasuke should be treated so easily" he stated bluntly, before glancing down. "However... I also know that even if I believe he deserves it, making him pay would disrespect Naruto, as well as hurt Sakura. I don't wish to do that to them... but, if Sakura can bring Sasuke around, then I believe I could learn to accept it in time, because she is my friend."

Her grip tightened a little, feeling the same; Sasuke had done a lot but at the same time, Sakura had suffered enough already. "Well, she loves him that much" Ino admitted, rubbing his shoulder and arm. "If Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid for the next few years, I think everyone will come around. I hope so for both their sakes... I mean, they themselves seem fine, but they don't need to deal with all that."

A few moments passed, then Sai touched her hand, jolting her (especially when he leaned over slightly). "Is this sufficiently random?" he asked in an undertone, glancing at his hand movement.

It took her a little, but Ino slowly nodded, managing a brief smile for his benefit. Even during a heavy-ish conversation, he's pragmatically thinking about their moments; that's Sai, pretty basically.

"Yeah" Ino breathed, even as he leaned back to normal. "And anyway, those two aren't the only couples among our friends. Even though they'll deny it, I'm sure Temari has a thing for Shikamaru, and vice-versa - they might even be doing things in secret. I'm kinda nervous to ask her about it, due to the denying angle... she's so brash + strong all the time, that it might take a little fighting to get her to open up, but he doesn't seem to mind underneath the irritation."

"Fighting?"

A slight giggle. "Not 'actual' fighting, more like verbal types" she teased. "Shikamaru may be lazy sometimes, but he does have nerves of steel - he can handle her outbursts and get Temari to come around, I think. You know, if/when he actually puts in the effort."

Sai gave a little hum, having gradually eased from before. "Indeed, though he only appears to complain; he still puts in effort even when denying it" he noted, sipping more soup. "Plus it seems that his family regularly put up with such 'troublesome' women, as I've heard him state."

Ino laughed; Shikamaru always went on about that sometimes, to her, to Choji, or anyone who might listen - it irritated her sometimes, but he's one of her best friends, so yeah. "Yeah, I've heard it dozens of times" she answered, before leaning in. "And you must like my soup, if you're eating that much of it" she teased.

"It is good" he said, pretty much offhanded as he ate another mouthful, before he jolted then quickly swallowed. "Uhh, that is, I mean truly; I am not trying to spare your feelings, Miss Beautiful, nor am I lying" he continued quickly. "It believe it is good."

Ino just smiled, feeling warm. "Thanks, Sai."

Still as blunt as ever, having said it's good like _that_ , but so far avoiding statements like 'It's good, yet I've had better' - _definitely_ learning, with a long way to go, yet still.

* * *

 **Yes, he's learning - Ino meanwhile couldn't be happier, as she likes his interest (especially when she's teaching him) ;)**

 **Also, regarding the "Sasuke's stayed after the war" bit, that change was intentional hehe. This particular story, it won't have too much impact/change, but should I ever get interested in stories involving those two, it'll be a good set-up for such, as my stories tend to be inter-connected, even if loosely hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Konoha Hospital_

 _Several days later_

"Here, let me help you change these, Sai."

He kept himself very still, hoping not to disturb her. "Thank you" he said, even as the bandages steadily came undone; today the cuts had been judged healed enough to be left to their own devices, though still bandaged for a little longer to keep them healthy, and Ino had claimed 'dibs' on taking the current ones off. Behind him, Sai thought he heard Ino hitch a little when they came off, before one hand touched his back. Rather off-center from his wounds that was, and lingered for a fair while... he felt confused; what is she doing?

"Umm, Miss Beautiful?" he asked after a moment. "You have stopped."

She jolted, then quickly removed her hand. "Sorry" Ino breathed, sounding 'sheepish', perhaps.

While he got that's another term for embarrassment, he didn't see how it got named that way, as it sounded strange and was not at all related to sheep; very odd. Regardless though, soon Ino was reapplying the newer bandages, her hands working with practiced motions, even as he raised his arms to make it easier for her. Sai noted that when it came to his chest, her fingers seemed to randomly linger in spots, even as she did her job correctly, and he could only guess at her expression since she's behind him. He tried to think if there's any significance to this- however, each time she made certain motions, he found himself distracted, even just by the realization that Ino's helping him do this.

Also very odd...

"Okay, Sai" Ino breathed gently, moving into his vision now, tying up the final vestiges. "I'm done" she finished, before wordlessly handing him his shirt.

"Very well" Sai said amicably, beginning to put it on before he noticed Ino's strange look at his muscles again- he slowly put the shirt down. "What is that look?"

Her cheeks turned pinker, but Ino strangely seemed happy. "Oh, it's just that I'm gonna miss the peeks at your muscles" she teased, hand near her mouth, which had a little smirk.

Despite being confused, he felt a strange reaction. "Uhhh..." he breathed, unable to articulate more.

She laughed. "Oh don't worry, Sai; it's not that strange" Ino assured, taking his hand. "Girls appreciate the features of guys, including like this, just as guys appreciate the features of girls. In general anyway."

"But is not chest muscles a next step up?"

The pink deepened in color somewhat, but Ino kept the smile, though he noticed it twitched- in response to what he'd said? "What you're referring to _is_ , but I'm merely looking; that's acceptable to some guys" she explained. "Touching would be a whole other thing though."

Sai blinked. "So many nuances to these steps" he breathed, looking down at their hands- hmm, so apparently she wasn't indicating anything more 'serious', but merely a quirk of a relationship and/or being a woman, apparently. When her other hand joined theirs though, he looked up-

"Then let me clear it up now, best I can."

He made a sound, and practically all his attention went right onto her.

Ino smirked again; she definitely seemed to like it when his focus was on her. "All the little things" she started. "Basic kissing, hand-holding, hugs, that sort of thing?"

He nodded, waiting.

"Well that's all the first step; anyone in a relationship is more-or-less free to do all that" Ino continued, moving their hands a little. "These include little touches down the arms, sometimes legs, and even more rarely, the stomach - all to gradually feel close, as they grow closer together."

"The stomach, Miss Beautiful?" he breathed, curious if confused.

"Yeah" she breathed, making a sound. "That one's kinda situational - if you wrapped your arms around me from behind, resting on my stomach, I'd like that, because we're physically close from the motion. Touching me there directly for no reason would be kinda weird, no matter what, though brief brushes are still okay."

Sai made a sound, curious if still confused about this stomach nuance- it seemed complicated, and perhaps unavailable to him at present, due in part to it's 'situational' status. This was what part of him thought, but the other part of him focused on the warmth of Ino's hand.

Ino seemed to become shyer, but kept going: "Next step would be when the girl touches the guy's chest, as I said" she said, more soft. "For the most part, guys don't mind girls looking there, but touching is personal."

"It- it is?" he breathed, only just realizing he's still shirtless as he said it; should he cover up? Or should he stay this way for a little longer, as Ino was apparently enjoying the looks at his body, which was overall acceptable if he allowed it?

"*giggle* Yeah, it is" Ino whispered, pulling his other hand onto their 'hand pile'. "Whereas with girls, even _seeing_ their chest would a step up, specifically ahead of touching the guy's chest" she continued, pink turning red. "However, if we trust the guy enough to look at our chests in private, touching is usually soon to follow. This in addition to the usual 'touch first over their clothes', before 'touch underneath clothes', then 'without clothes' way of things'... w-when they've gotten that far anyway."

With her gaze directed downward at their hands, Sai briefly glanced at Ino's chest, which remained as it always was. "A difference between guys and girls" he breathed to himself, considering.

Guys were largely okay with being seen in the chest area, but touching's a next step... followed by several steps for the girl's chest, in addition to the 'way of things' she'd just stated. This also implied that prolonged looks at a woman's chest, especially in public, was indeed offensive and perhaps perverted, at least without the proper prerequisite of being in a relationship, and close enough to attempt such looks. He also knew many guys looked at women's chests regardless, implying a universal male 'interest'... but always being mindful of conditions, such as only when they aren't looking, and briefly, combined with the mention of this being counter-productive, even if it was the truth. Perhaps there's also a female equivalent to this, similar yet different, regarding the chests of men...

He would have to remember those theories, even if the exact feelings/nuances eluded him. He just managed to find his notes before writing things down quickly, which he should've tried earlier - perhaps he didn't fully understand yet, but re-visiting them could make sense of them later.

"And then of course, the next big step up for both genders" Ino stated after a time; she didn't seem to notice the note-taking this time. "Between their legs."

Vaguely, Sai was surprised; she used the same 'way' of saying it, as he'd said to Naruto back then... not his best response ever. That he imagined _would_ be a next step up, especially if a couple had gotten that far in intimacy. "Are- are there any... small differences?" he asked, finding it more difficult from before, though his note-taking continued by instinct.

"One, really" Ino whispered, looking straight at him. "You know what happens when guys get aroused?"

"Of course."

"Well, because of 'that', seeing guys in their underwear is kinda... unnecessary" she whispered, embarrassed, or so it seemed. "I've never really done it myself, but apparently most just girls skip that entirely... I _think_."

Even as he registered that this bit of knowledge seemed physically unconfirmed, it took him several seconds to respond; he was beginning to shake for some reason, if low-level. "But... but, men react differently... to your underwear?" he asked, feeling frustrated and confused internally; why was it suddenly this difficult?

"Y-Yeah, they do... it's like another big step to them, with off being another."

Part of his brain filed that away, but the rest of him just leaned back into the hospital bed, after finishing his notes. "I think that will be enough explanation" Sai said quickly, before his whole body slumped/relaxed instinctively, as if everything had drained away. That same 'part' of his brain noted this, and he felt surprised, because that was a reaction to emotional constraints... did he just feel a certain way? If he had, he must discover what it is at once, so that he may try to react appropriately! But assuming he could find the answer in time - likely not - he must still realize that this could've affected Ino as well, for the (apparent) embarrassment might not be one-way.

...

At the same time, Ino was relieved, feeling both embarrassed and impressed at herself; how had she managed to say all that without cracking? True enough, when you're boy-crazy and really into relationships, sometimes you fantasized (with/without too much vivid details), wondering- still, that'd been embarrassing, but she figured Sai had to hear it sooner or later. This way, he'd have plenty of time to consider it, get used to it, etc- no need or want to try things out, because it'd be too soon/inappropriate yet adjusting to how things worked. She thought it'd worked overall, as no matter her own embarrassment, or his (maybe), this was another part of that.

From beside her: "Hah... hah... Uh! Miss Beautiful."

Ino jerked from sheer surprise: "What-what?" she breathed, heart still pounding.

Sai didn't appear to be any better, according to subtle hints. "I should say something, right?" he asked quickly.

She could only blink-

"That is what is said in books" he continued quickly, intent. "'To avoid prolonging awkward moments, someone, preferably a third party, should interrupt the movement and return moods back to normal, no matter how irritating it may be'. Please tell me that I'm correct."

Breathing, it took Ino a little, but then she got it. "Uh, yeah, that does work sometimes" she said, trying to think, quite sheepish at his silly suggestion. "Tell me... tell me... tell me what you like about me."

It was only after she'd said it out loud that she realized this, and Ino gasped, some parts wondering if she'd slipped up again; that could be easily be a sign of moving too fast!

"Hmm..."

She looked at Sai, halfway between 'Wait, forget I asked that!' and 'No! I wanna hear this!'-

"I believe you're referring to quirks, regarding us in this relationship" Sai said, unsure, but self-focused. "I think I know what quirks of yours are enjoyable, on principle, at least as I've observed thus far- I'm just not certain how to phrase them."

That really surprised her; he'd already figured out what quirks of hers that he liked, or at least didn't mind? Unconsciously, that threw 'Wait, forget I asked that!' out the window, because that's certainly more progress than she'd hoped for... and also because he wasn't interpreting her words as normal, so it wasn't _actually_ an issue.

"Then try saying it to yourself, Sai" Ino said intently, taking his hands. "Sound it out until things seem right."

He didn't verbally answer, but his lips moved quickly, so quiet that she couldn't hear- he appeared to be taking her at her word, literally. For now, their breathing were the only sounds, though she could've sworn she heard faint tidbits of Sai's mutterings... but her heart's pounding, so it might've been her imagination.

Then Sai looked at her. "You are full of energy-"

She breathed out a little.

"-which I find admirable as well as fascinating, in addition to your forwardness. And uh... umm, you represent what I could strive to be, emotionally. Though, my personality would be different" he finished quickly, before blinking at his own words, looking up. "Wait... maybe that could've been constructed better... ah!"

She'd basically tackled him on his bed, hugging Sai tightly, and barely giving a big happy grin (saw enough that he's confused) right before she kissed him, hard. He jerked from surprise, enough that he didn't return it, but she didn't care! Luckily for both of them, she didn't prolong it or go overboard with anything, so he didn't have to react to anything new... but his still being shirtless was a bonus. When she pulled back with a breathy sound, Sai blinked several times, cheeks faintly red but getting his bearings back. He slowly noticed how close she remained, then looked back at her-

"Uh... that is... what I was referring to..." he breathed slowly, as if not sure what else to say.

"I know" Ino whispered, a little content. "But I was just so happy to hear that, even if it'll take awhile before those reasons go beyond your pragmatic mindset."

He still seemed unsure, but that did get a little nod out of him, as if he couldn't argue otherwise. "Hmm" Sai considered, before blinking once. "Oh... Miss Beautiful, what about you?"

Yup, her turn.

"The quirks I admire about you, Sai" she breathed, gradually running her finger over spots on his arm (Sai watched this, as well as her). "Well, how earnest you are - I mean, mistakes and lack of social graces aside, you're curious about everything. You really want to rediscover your emotions, learning all about them; I admire that and want to help, especially the more I like you. Plus you have a thoughtful side to you" she teased, jolting Sai a bit, due to her sudden 'get closer' addition, though she moved back quickly after that. "At least, when you're not only thinking about the practical benefits."

Sai's reaction, while subdued, seemed to be halfway between fascination and thinking along the lines of 'Curious', or so she guessed.

"And of course, I'm interested in seeing what other emotions you're capable of" she finished easily. "Both around our friends, and 'only' to me."

He jolted, before quickly thinking, looking back. "You mean in the future, I believe" he breathed, she nodding. "Ah-"

Just then the door opened; a nurse squeaked and dropped what she was carrying.

"Hi" Ino spoke, quite cheerful as she sat up, grinning. "Nothing to see here; just a girl and her shirtless friend having a conversation!"

Because of that, she missed Sai's reaction to 'shirtless', which was basically looking down at himself + realizing he'd remained that way since earlier. He seemed entirely unsure, before he saw his shirt and quickly grabbed it, but still thinking whether or not he should put it back on, adorably confused.

/

 _A little later_

 _Outside the hospital_

"Well, that was... awkward."

"Speak for yourself, Sai" Ino spoke beside him, still cheerful. "I quite enjoyed himself back there!"

Huh- then maybe he'd chosen the wrong expression.

No, wait, maybe it wasn't wrong; it had simply been awkward for _himself_ , and the nurse, but _not_ Ino due to her happy state making her temporarily 'immune'. Or so he believed right now, as situations were often complex and had a tendency for the people involved to adapt to the particulars, even if it took some time to figure out. If they were put into a similar situation, perhaps one (or more) times out of ten, Ino would've reacted with her expected happiness, but other times she might've reacted out of instinctive embarrassment. Or possibly even other reactions he wasn't considering... hmm, certainly complex, and he still had no idea if his theories were right...

Either way, Sai continued to think as they walked on (he having been released) - his back was slightly stiff, but it wouldn't be a problem.

"You probably have to report your status, and all that" Ino breathed, very close to him. "I mean, if you haven't already."

"That isn't necessary" he answered, looking at her. "I sent a message using my ink creations several days ago, and I have discussed the results with Kakashi during times when you weren't present."

"Sooo, you're free then?"

Sai stopped, facing her as he considered this question. "Yes, at present" he breathed honestly. "Do you have something in mind, Miss Beautiful?"

"Just come with me" Ino said, not quite 'requesting' it, seemingly not noticing that angle. "I can help you learn a little more about romance."

He blinked, about to ask what she meant, at least before Ino started to pull him along-

-he had to admit, he always thought such a method was full of jostling, hard grips, and generally trouble for the one being dragged. Ino's however was none of those things, as she 'handled him with care' while pulling him along, and he found himself incapable of finding anything 'really' wrong with the treatment.

Strange.

However, even as he's being pulled, this did allow him an opportunity to covertly observe Ino's 'walk' and her legs, remembering her previous mention of this.

...

Slightly later, Ino stopped him in front of- her family's flower shop?

Sai glanced at her, curiously confused - Ino just winked with a smile, before producing a key from her clothes, which she proceeded to fit into the locked door. At first he was confused, wondering where she had kept that key, before he realized the latter aspect.

"Uh, is that really acceptable?" he asked, a little worried, before pausing at that feeling.

She giggled, almost mischievous he thought, turning the lock with a click. "I do own the place, so it's pretty much okay, but it can still become a little game; are we gonna get caught or not?" she whispered, beckoning him in, and he slowly did so. "With you though, we have an advantage."

"Hmm?"

"Your ink creations."

"Oh" Sai breathed, blinking, then the idea came to him suddenly, fitting to the apparent 'do not get caught' angle... though apparently it's also a little 'game'. "You mean having them act as sentries?"

"Exactly" Ino whispered again, locking the door behind them with the key, before putting it back into her clothes, it seemed. This situation made him feel a little nervous, though he couldn't place why, particularly since this was apparently 'okay' and she's only acting the part of them sneaking, yet still. He then wondered for a moment what 'romance' she's planning to teach him, before getting down to work on his task. Thirty seconds later, dozens of little rats scurried off his work, moving in place, ready to move outside to the streets and the roof, etc. When he stood up though, he found Ino somewhat freaked, leaving him confused-

"Uh, sorry" she breathed, a little fixated on his creations. "I just wasn't expecting rats; they give me the creeps!"

"Oh" Sai breathed, wondering why he didn't consider that... though perhaps it's because he didn't find them particularly repulsive himself.

"Ah" Ino breathed again, before almost in his face: "And do you realize what people will think if they see rats in/around my family's shop!?" she demanded (he couldn't reply, nor did she give him a chance), if not yelling or anything. "No, this won't do, Sai. Make birds instead. Yeah, birds will do nicely!"

It took him a full three seconds to respond, but in context, rats would indeed not be a good idea for sentries, given Ino's business angle. So he quickly sat down on the floor again, concentrating... his rats began moving back inside his scroll (Ino nearly made a sound, but remained where she was, keeping her composure), becoming flat against the paper. Working carefully, he used his chakra to manipulate the ink - perhaps rats were the wrong species to use, but he wouldn't waste what he had. So instead, rather than thirty rats, he was able to use the present ink to form twenty small birds instead. Even as they flew up/around the place, Sai just then realized he had a reaction to Ino's words-

-while rather bossy, as he'd expected, there was something good about them too.

But what was the good reaction? He found it... found it...

Commanding? Strong? Confident?

Hmm-

"Okay" Ino breathed, drawing him out of his thoughts. "That'll do much better" she continued easier.

"I'm glad I could help" Sai answered, tilting his head as he stood up. "But what is it you're going to teach me, Miss Beautiful?"

A little side smile, before Ino gestured at the various flora. "Well, another common 'technique' of romance, is for people to send flowers" she said. "Especially between couples, because flowers can symbolize a lot of things."

Oh- yes, he believe he'd read about the giving of flowers, but hadn't given it much thought beyond the initial knowledge.

"What symbolism is that?" he asked, curious.

"That's complex, but the basic idea is that color, and sometimes type of flower, matter" she answered gently, tracing the stem of a rose, very delicate from the looks of it. "For example, this red rose."

"It symbolizes love" he answered; he had easily read that much, because there'd been numerous statements made about roses.

"Why?"

Blinking several times, he couldn't answer- Ino just laughed.

"Well for one reason or another, the rose itself was seen as a thing of beauty - and because love is often involved with beauty, it kind of stuck" she said gently, back to the wall now, facing him. "But that's only one part of it; the color."

"Red" he stated slowly, at least in regards to the rose Ino is tracing; they sometimes came in other colors, but best he sticks to what she's teaching right now rather than assume, he thought. "Red is... is often seen as a color of... of... passion?"

Her little smile + nod told him he'd gotten it right, to his surprise; he'd gotten a guess right?

"And... passion is also connected to love... because of the depth of feelings" he continued, gradually feeling curious, if low-key. "I did not realize such a simple thing could run so deep."

"That's it, Sai" Ino stated, completely happy for him, even as he started writing things down quickly. "And each color, type of flower- they all have similar symbolism which must be taken into account, as is the type of flower, the situation, even the timing. Still, despite all that, this is why giving flowers is often seen as sweet or romantic on principle."

His writing was in danger of being illegible, so great was his speed - in fact, his heart's actually beating faster, slightly, but perhaps that was due to the sudden activity of his writing.

"Please, go on" he urged.

Yet again, Ino looked completely pleased, both in his interest period, and the interest in flowers. "Well, maybe I'll save the types of flowers for later" she breathed, gently running her finger down several other stems. "For now, the colors."

A good place to start, Sai acknowledged.

"Blue" she stated, humming. "In general, they have a way of calming people down, as the color tends to do - blue flowers promote peace, openness, and serenity."

Remembering that blue tended to be opposite of red on the color wheel, perhaps that was appropriate.

Then things started to get complicated; many of the other colors tended to have multiple symbolism, one for themselves, and one in combination with other colors and/or flower types. Ino did her best to keep the type out of it thus far, but it was still a lot to take in-

Pink - promoted grace/gentility/happiness, while a certain kind of pink flower conveyed youth/innocence/joy. Purple - dignity/pride/success, while certain arrangements or additions indicated accomplishment + admiration. White - innocence(again)/humility/beauty, which he took special note of that one, while certain arrangements denoted modesty + elegance. Yellow - apparently symbolic of joy/lightheartedness/friendship... was that why he had an interest in Ino's hair color? Because it suited her personality? Orange - while sometimes sent to grieving families, it was a gesture of 'thanks' for understanding, and one of heartfelt thanks (he particularly took note of that as well). Green - symbolic of nature, and therefore of health/resilience/good fortune/youth(again), it could also show optimism + renewal.

Lavender-

"-is probably the last color you'd ever expect to be sent to a guy, even if he likes flowers" Ino continued, now sitting with him upon the floor; she was still smiling, and he's still writing across from her. All this explanation had taken quite some time, but Ino wasn't anywhere near exasperated or 'itching' to get out of the place, nor finish things up.

"Why is that?" Sai asked, having filled up his notes a good deal.

Ino laughed. "Because lavender-colored flowers' symbolism is mostly that of feminine beauty" she teased, smirking. "Sending that to a guy would be an insult to their manliness, even if they didn't know that."

"Oh - so it is exclusive to women from men?" he asked, just to make certain. Hmm, so perhaps Ino would never send him lavender-colored flowers in any hypothetical situation, not unless she wished to be rude to him, but he didn't see her doing so unless she were angry.

"Normally, yeah" she whispered, before her smirk became a smile. "But there is another lesser-known side to him."

"Hmm?" Sai breathed, curious, even as he wrote down that previous aspect.

"Those specific shades of purple" Ino continued, never looking away from him, but her hand moved over his arm (without disrupting his writing; she was careful). "Lavender, violet, and so on... among flowers, they're some of the most delicate and precious types around."

Slowly, he looked at her... "Oh" he breathed, as this symbolism sunk in – that the woman could be indirectly described as equally precious, via given such flowers.

Apparently anyway.

'Oh'? No, he believed that didn't adequately cover the reaction he should be giving- but what to say then? Even as he wrote, he tried to think quickly, but again what? Moments after he finished writing, his thoughts were interrupted by Ino's hug, which sent a curious warmth through him again.

"As I said, a lot of couples like to send flowers to each other, before or during the relationship" she spoke softly, content to hold onto him.

Slowly getting this, Sai managed to return the hug a little, just listening after a few moments.

"And maybe one day, it'll be the same for you, Sai" Ino continued, humming. "But if you ever decided to, I'd much rather it be with the right facts - most people don't treat flowers as seriously as they should. They may not be _the_ most important thing in the world, but they can say a lot that words, or even actions can't."

Indeed, this whole thing had been more complex than he'd imagined, but also with much to gain if he used it right. "And it's also good timing" he slowly stated, Ino moving at that. "There are few others in the Leaf Village I could ask for this kind of knowledge, and - if I have read this correctly - asking you for advice on what kind/color of flower to give for you would... ruin the surprise."

She laughed a little. "Definitely" Ino admitted, softer, he thought. "When a surprise is a good one, having it ruined tends to kill all impact... though it'd still be sweet on principle."

"Understood."

"But also-"

He moved his head a little - somehow, he could imagine Ino still smiling, though she normally smiled in general.

"-if you feel like getting me flowers soon, wait some time - if you feel like getting them in the future, do it sooner than expected; whatever you think would be most surprising" she said, a little teasing yet sincere. "But most important of all, only do it if you _feel_ like it, Sai."

He almost said 'Understood' again, then realized he'd be repeating himself- then how to respond-?

Oh...

Slowly, he pulled back from their hug, just enough that Ino was still close to him - she was curious, but content on still holding him, or so he slowly gathered. Carefully, as gentle as possible, he raised a hand near her cheek... brushing her right-side bangs out of her face.

Ino smiled, not saying a word but seeming to really like that-

-he slowly moved forward, but wasn't surprised that she closed most of the distance herself. However, he's beginning to believe his instinct about moving her hair before a kiss was a true like, given that it's becoming a regular thing... at least, until Ino's gradual movements in the kiss distracted him.

Hmm... so perhaps it's done more like this...

* * *

 **Ino's so 'bad' lol, sneaking him into her own family's shop like that - pretty confident too, if helped by Sai's sentry ink birds (rats not acceptable XD).**

 **And on a side note, for those into KibaXTamaki (or you know anyone into the couple), I have a twoshot story out about them ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _About a month later; Winter_

 _Konoha Clinic_

Sai looked around the place, curious - many children were sitting around, helped by various personnel, but there were a lot of various emotions being thrown around by the former. However, his attention soon changed when he saw Sakura and Ino at the front desk, appearing to be talking to each other- seeing the latter brought a small reaction in him, and he moved forward.

Their voices were audible as he got closer, not noticing him thus far.

"What's so fascinating about him?" Sakura asked.

"Sai's earnest" Ino breathed to Sakura, making him pause in surprise; she's talking about him. "He really wants to rediscover his emotions. Sure, he can still be too blunt sometimes, not getting things, but my approach has been working for him - and his reactions are really something to admire."

Hmm- Sai agreed on too blunt, as it still happened 'on occasion' (likely more than that), but it stirred his being in some fashion to hear this. He'd known Ino admired some of his aspects for awhile, but hearing her state these aspects to Sakura shouldn't be giving him reactions... so why was it doing so...?

Interesting.

By the time he came back to himself, something had shifted in their conversation: Sakura was slightly-shocked at something Ino said.

"Ino, how could you be _that_ bold?"

"Well, I knew he wouldn't get the hint any other way" Ino responded, slightly defensive it seemed, for there was an 'edge' in her voice. "I thought a kiss was the only way."

"I'm not saying it was improper, but that almost seems like taking advantage of him."

"But I'm not! I hate the thought of doing so!"

Sai remembered: Ino indeed had issues with 'taking advantage' of him, while he still wondered if the first time, and the near-incident after that, were such examples (and thus made him curious how she regarded them). However, his potential reaction was quelled when he realized their voices were rising, and drawing attention - considering the two of them had opened this place, he decided to move over quickly.

"Excuse me" he stated.

"What?" both women stated, their 'argument' having been disrupted- almost immediately afterward though, they registered that it was him.

"Sai?" Ino wondered, a bit happier to see him.

Sakura seemed... 'sheepish'. "Well, how funny; we were just talking about you" she breathed, sounding similar.

"I heard" he answered, tilting his head. "I believe many others did as well; you were quite loud, approaching the end of your conversation."

This made both women, um, 'blanch', he believed was the word - Sakura remained mostly composed though, as did Ino, but the latter appeared embarrassed. Sakura recovered quicker it seemed, though he noticed her cheeks were pink, almost matching her hair color. "Well, uh, why are you here?"

"To give you this" Sai answered easily, giving her said piece of paper; Sakura took it easily, looking it over. During the lull, Ino leaned closer to him with a small smirk, obviously pleased to have him here - he noticed, and soon gave her a small smile, hoping it complimented her action there + was an appropriate reaction on his part. Sakura soon talked with Ino about the contents of that letter, and though Miss Beautiful lingered at looking at him, she had to respond to Sakura eventually. Standing there now with a wait on his hands, he let his attention wander, until he saw a batch of application papers upon their desk.

Applications for jobs here at this clinic, taking care of children's needs regarding the war... the thought made him feel strange...

 _"Perhaps- perhaps I am feeling a desire to help out?"_ Sai thought to himself, head tilted. _"But how good would I be? I am still fairly behind in dealing with adults, to say nothing of children."_

That's what his practical mind said- however, he remembered what Ino had said, about how their being in a relationship 'would be fine'. Comparing her statement to the near-exponential reactions he'd observed since, Sai felt strange again, thinking that perhaps he should fill out an application anyway... dealing with children directly wouldn't go well, not at this stage, but perhaps he could help out indirectly and just observe.

"Yes" he breathed in self-answer, unnoticed by the two women- interested, he slowly took one, though he lingered a bit on the 'Last Name' column.

He did not have one, that he remembered anyway, nor was his first name the one he originally came with... feeling this made him feel- feel _empty_ , he believed, and that he wanted a last name. However he couldn't just invent one, not legally, nor did he want to invent one just for the sake of having one. Yes, he believed he did want a last name, but it needed to have meaning for himself, not just for 'sake'. These thoughts didn't solve the emptiness itself, but he resolved to put this to the side for now, coming back to himself:

"Come on, Ino-Pig; we've got work to do."

"Bet I can do better than you, Billboard Brow."

Confused and interested, Sai look between Sakura and Ino, who were staring at each other with... challenging smirks. Their friendly insult had goaded them, while still insulted somewhere in the mix, but it's only moving them in a semi-positive manner- he didn't get how that worked.

All so complex.

/

 _Ino's place_

 _Later_

When it came to kissing, Ino thought Sai had gotten into everything basic, even if he'd only try to do so in private – was gonna take awhile before she could get him to try otherwise, or step up in intensity from the basics. After all, at the clinic he'd returned her little look with a smile, but not attempt to lean over and kiss her, take her hand, or anything... but that's okay; it'll take time. Plus she remembered to another time, where she'd asked if he wanted to experience another small step in romance - his answer had been some slight surprise, a little consideration, then he'd nodded. So, during a kiss with him, she'd slowly-but-gently touched her tongue to his lip- it'd surprised him as much as his reaction did for her. When she asked if it was too much, Sai had said:

 _"No. I am just- just surprised, at my own reaction. That was far more intense than I thought it'd be."_

 _"Really? And how's that?"_

 _"Well, I knew at some point, each partner would want to 'taste' each other in this manner."_

Turns out, he'd had that thought the day she first kissed him... Ino was _really_ glad he hadn't mentioned it, as it would've been tempting to take him up on that offer. And when she'd mentioned that, Sai had seemed to consider that line-of-reasoning as well, eventually saying that he believes she's right: if she'd done that the first day, he'd just have been more confused, and learning too much at once would be counterproductive.

He had no idea...

Still, Ino was a little 'wanting' in one particular area, now that she thought back through their experiences, keeping in mind what's reasonable. Sai of course held her hand, let her lean against his shoulder and/or arm when they're walking/sitting, and occasionally had them lightly pressed together during 'harder' kisses, so it's not exactly stagnant or anything. However, she lamented herself for not having once just lain together, one on top of the other, on a couch, or maybe a bed, though that last one would be too much... and maybe he wouldn't get the point of the first one either...

Not like they'd do anything they haven't already, but still.

 _" _Sai's gotten used to my presence, that's for sure"__ she thought, tapping a finger. _"He's even easing up around me, but doesn't have the same reaction around my body. In fact... while I'm on the subject, I can count the times he's even glanced at my chest on one hand!"_

She knew Sai had trouble in that area, because he hadn't grown up a typical guy, and he'd been trained not to think in such ways. He's still getting the nuances of _normal_ attraction, and yet this reality was clashing against her personality, her pride, even despite this! Again, not that she'd want him to do anything hasty, but even one look every now-and-then would suffice! Though, considering his 'physical-understanding' mindset, she might have to wait till intimacy before he got any interest at all there... _if_ they got that far, of course...

Bringing herself back to _now_ (enough thought on that subject), Ino looked at herself in the mirror, considering her tied-up hair length- it'd always been long these past few years, but now it's beginning to reach past her knees, especially when she let it down. Almost unbidden, she remembered Sai's interest when she taught him the particulars of her hair, and how... well almost _entranced_ he'd seemed, particularly in that moment where she let her ponytail down. It's clear he liked to look at her hair, which she enjoyed on several levels, but she wondered how she could make it better for both of them. Given how she always wanted to look good, secure in her own beauty, she wondered what little adjustments she could make.

 _Knock knock_

Drawing herself out of it, she stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Come in!" she called, before the door opened, and in walked- "Sai" she greeted, walking out. "How are you?"

"I am well" he answered, looking at her while brushing snow bits out of his hair; he'd also brought over his sketch materials. "I also wanted to ask if-" Sai continued, before suddenly stopping. "Umm... I mean... and you, Miss Beautiful?"

Ino couldn't suppress the smile, but tried not to laugh, recognizing Sai's continuing struggle there. In particular, he'd failed to do so _at all_ back at the clinic, but least there he'd had the 'luxury' of her having been distracted, and thus not having the space to remind him. "I'm good, thank you for asking" she teased, he appearing a little relieved. "Now, you were about to ask?"

"Ah, yes" he answered. "I wonder if perhaps you'd like me to draw you again today?"

That made her feel warm, as while she enjoyed their moments Sai's still mostly comfortable with drawing, of which he'd done _plenty_ of variations. "I would" she answered easily. "However, since you just got here, I'd like that to happen later today."

Sai nodded, seeming to have expected that, carefully setting his materials against the wall. "I understand" he breathed, though he glanced up from his bent-down position, seeming to think.

 _"Probably about what to talk about next."_

Ino smiled again, noticing that his hair had begun to grow longer in places, as if he's _just_ before a haircut - that plus her earlier consideration made things add up, and she got an idea. "But to start off, I have a question for you, Sai" she stated.

"What is it?" he wondered, looking at her.

In answer, she teasingly gave him the 'come here' finger-motion.

Sai blinked several times, looking between it and at her, confused-

"Relax, nothing's going to happen" Ino whispered, inviting. "It's the entirely friendly version of the gesture; you just have to follow me and that's all."

A moment passed, before he rather quickly stood up, almost stiff-as-a-board- it made her feel warm, even as she turned back into the bathroom. Sai soon followed, though he didn't get very far inside, back to the door (seemingly not on purpose)... he glanced at the over-sized mirror hanging on the wall, before looking at her.

"My question" she whispered, idly twirling a section of her hair. "Well it has to do with our hair, mine especially."

Even without the slight jolt, she could see Sai's surprise. "I understand that you might ask my opinion regarding yours, but what is your interest in mine, Miss Beautiful?" he questioned.

"Well Sai, I'm curious" Ino admitted, quite easily. "It looks longer than it usually does, and I can tell you're close to cutting it again."

He tilted his head, leaning against the counter. "As I always do" Sai pointed out, tone an imitated 'easier'... well, he's getting there, at least.

Ino nodded. "But what if you tried something different?" she teased with a big smile, liking his slight furrowed brow. "Maybe not letting it get too long in the front, but what about in the back, just enough to cover your neck? Like it is now, but you don't cut it back there."

Sai lifted a hand, touching his neck as he glanced backward, blinking. "I admit that I could let it grow" he said, curious. "But what for? I don't know what it would be like, and I'm not particularly wanting to try it out."

"But _I_ can imagine it" she said, stepping closer and running a finger up his arm (he quickly noticed this). "And then, just like with your usual hair, I could occasionally do something like this."

Said 'this' was running her fingers through his hair gently, which even made his cheeks redden slightly. And while she's on the subject, that's interesting to watch because of his pale complexion - plus his eyes and lips tended to show a bunch of reaction the rest of him mightn't.

He seemed distracted by her touch, her affection, but managed to focus after a few seconds. "You would like that, Miss Beautiful?" Sai asked, slightly more breathy due to how close she was.

Ino nodded again. "And even if you have no special like for that new hair length, I think you'd like me doing 'this' too" she whispered, repeating her finger motions. "Wouldn't you agree, Sai?"

Barely a second passed:

"Yes, I believe that I would."

Just like that, she kissed him, happy to hear it.

...

Ino's kiss soon distracted him with the associated warmth, but Sai did see value in her reasons – perhaps he didn't know how he'd react, having an adapted version of his usual hair style, but he could try it for himself and her request. His mind also thought he hadn't heard Ino's side of the 'hair' question, but clearly that'd have to wait. So rather, he focused on the kiss itself... hmm, Ino seemed to prefer being dominant, as per usual... but the pleasant wetness lived up to it's mentions in books. It ended sooner than he'd been expecting, but she stayed close to him, cheeks pink yet pleased.

"Now then" she breathed, close to him. "Time for my part, Sai."

"Hmm?"

"Similar to having you try this new 'style', I thought I would too."

Various imagery tried to go through his mind, but her closeness made them fuzzy. "Is- is that so?"

Ino barely had to nod, then she pulled back, if not too far – one hand left from his shoulder, toying with the piece that held her hair up. "In this case, something that'd leave my hair more 'down'."

Sai remembered back, to when he'd been distracted at Ino's hair being down; was he about to have a repeat?

"What do you think?"

Blinking, he tried to focus on the question. "I... I believe that... I wish to see, before I can properly judge, Miss Beautiful."

"I figured as much" Ino teased, before her hair came down entirely – he didn't notice during his look, but she adjusted various sections throughout, including how it covered her right eye (as usual), yet also tucking her hair behind her ears. When he _did_ notice however, he was relieved his 'surprise' wasn't any higher than it'd been last time – just have to deal with his focus being elsewhere, and perhaps too focused.

"So?" she whispered, after enough time passed. "Any reactions, Sai?"

He blinked once, before looking at her eyes with great difficulty. "It- it draws my eyes even more than before" he admitted. "I believe that I may prefer the previous style, but, this one is good too."

Ino hummed, smiling with pleased interest. "Preferences is a good sign for you" she admitted, he nodding in agreement, though it was a reflex. "And besides, I merely said I'm trying something new; who knows if I'll keep to this new style afterward, or how long?"

Sai understood; this is her hair, her choice after all – he might give his opinion, but it'd ultimately be up to her. Still, he tried for a lip curve, "Whatever you do, you're still Miss Beautiful to me" he told her.

She tilted her head, seeming to smirk. "I'm sure you meant that as that 'I'm always gonna be me', right?"

"Of course" he answered, slightly confused; had that not been obvious? "What else would it mea-?"

He paused, trying to think; was there another meaning that could be interpreted from this choice of words? Sai was jarred out of it when her fingers touched his cheek, quickly drawing his attention, especially on her soft smile.

"Well, the fact that you paused means progress" Ino whispered, even more teasing, even making his heart beat slightly faster with how close she was - she seemed to like being extremely close to him, for multiple reasons. "Anyway, it could also mean that I'd always be beautiful to you, attractively beautiful, no matter what I actually looked like physically."

Oh... so she'd thought about that meaning, rather than his nickname, but knew he hadn't meant it that first way...?

"But still, you're doing well, Sai" she breathed sincerely. "Don't think you need to say it that way, not unless you mean it."

Realizing this, that Ino and he were having a 'soft' moment by the looks of it, he moved his hands- she liked it when he took them.

"If nothing else, I will do my best" Sai told her, faint but she seemed to like several of these motions - he saw no reason to stop now.

"Of course, Sai."

/

 _Later_

"So, you about ready?"

"Indeed."

Ino felt a little nervous though, given her sudden idea; would he even consider it?

Sai was oblivious to her nervousness, probably because it's deep beneath how she acted - kinda like an 'Inner Ino'. "Hmm, I've done numerous variations on my drawings of you" he considered, looking at his blank canvas. "What would be different this time?"

"Well, Sai" she breathed, hands in front of her. "I have an idea."

"Yes, Miss Beautiful?"

"Have you ever done any... 'bare' portraits?"

Rather than jolt, Sai just seemed confused. "Bare?" he questioned, though not looking on her, seemingly thinking. "How does that word apply to a portrait?"

For a moment, Ino mentally chided herself on the slip, for it didn't physically explain what she meant. "You know, 'bare'" she told him, a little more intent. "As in applying to a person, without anything on?"

He looked at her, still confused. "I do not know what you are-" Sai started... before suddenly he appeared to have an inkling, considering it... only to grow still. Having been about to further explain, she was at first surprised, but now thinking maybe he _did_ have an inkling- just gotta hope he does anyway.

"Well uh- I mean, if it's too much-"

"I don't know yet" Sai answered, uncertain, before suddenly intent: "But it demands an answer to a different question first."

She just began to jolt-

"How personal is this?

"T-This?"

"Me seeing you without clothing" he said quickly, if with obvious effort- he couldn't seem to look at her now. "Would that not be too sudden a jump in our relationship? You wish not to take advantage of me, and I wonder if this would be inappropriate."

Ino felt embarrassed, but his questions – and the obvious effort – had an effect on her. "It's not like that, Sai!"

He stopped, but didn't look back yet.

"I suggested this so you'd try something new for your drawings" she said quickly. "And it's not like you're _actually_ gonna see me naked. I'm gonna be covered by blankets instead, only sorta-making this a bare portrait, because it's new to you - you'll look away while I'm getting into the pose, before and after. And that's it; if you accepted, you'd draw me like that - we wouldn't do anything different, and you wouldn't see any part of me that isn't acceptable to see already. Anything more would have to be agreed on, or no deal."

Sai slowly turned again – his cheeks were slightly red, blinking several times. "But... you said that 'seeing', it was a next step" he breathed, confused. "Even if you're covered in the intimate areas, would this not count? Especially on hypothetical later versions, when you would not be covered?"

Ino sighed, but took a step toward him. "For many women, that's true: they can't even _think_ of showing anyone, unless they were physically that far into the relationship" she breathed, as gentle as she could. "However, that's in general; sometimes it can be different."

At that, the redness slowly disappeared, and he appeared to be thinking. "Because people can be different, just as situations can be" Sai slowly whispered, internally focused for a moment. "In your case... you pride yourself on your looks, and do not mind... 'showing off' in this manner? Though you are still restricting yourself for my sake, hence why we wouldn't do anything more, physically, until we've chosen to go that far?"

Ino nodded with a smile, if still a bit embarrassed and everything else inside. "That's- those aren't the only reasons, Sai, but yes" she added, stepping closer to him, where he just looked at her. "Like I said though, you aren't gonna see anything that I wasn't already willing to let people see, you included. However, if you're uncomfortable with this idea or don't wish to- you merely need say it. It's just an idea after all."

He looked at her for awhile, thoughts turned inward at points... and he did seem overall shaky, as his movements were jerky.

"I-" Sai whispered eventually, glancing at her. "Miss Beautiful, I- I feel nervous at the idea, if my own bearing is any indication. But I do not feel... unwilling, I believe. On the first part at least - I do not know about the 'later' hypothetical yet."

She was surprised, not on that last part, but that he was willing at all.

He moved in place, before getting closer to her. "Our relationship would remain the same?" he asked, particularly intent now.

"Of course" Ino whispered back, gentle. "We're- we're still growing comfortable with deeper kisses, holding each other close, letting our hands gradually wander, and stuff like that. That's how it will be for awhile longer; this kind of drawing moment won't change that."

Sai had a brief reaction to 'awhile longer', but appeared subtly relieved. "Then... I will try, if you are truly willing" he whispered, before moving a bit. "However, due to the nature of this drawing, I anticipate... difficulties."

Heh, that's an understatement; it'd be awkward for both of them the first time, hardly romantic at all (no matter what she might imagine otherwise), but Ino hoped it'd become comfortable as time went on. But before she gives thoughts to future versions, she had to get through _this one_ first, as did Sai - she intended to help at every step, when possible.

At some point, she leaned very close to her- Sai noticed almost immediately, but didn't know what to make of her move.

"Um..." he ventured, trying to think of the right word. "What?"

Ino had to restrain the urge to giggle; she'd taught him that 'What?' can be a multi-purpose answer, even able to become an answer to situations, where he didn't understand the question/situation. He said it sounded strange on his tongue, and the awkwardness she'd just heard vouched for that, but give it time and all that.

"Would you like a kiss, before we start?" she asked, soft. "Just to make you feel better?"

Sai blinked, surprised, considering this... "I believe so" he said, this already distracting him, a little. "And also that, I'd like a little more of the 'deeper' kiss, as well."

Don't mind if she does hehe.

/

 _A little later_

Despite herself, Ino fidgeted a bit, quickly checking to see that Sai was turned around (completely, headband over his eyes), and if there's anything in the room that might give him an unwanted reflection... hmm, nope. After making sure of this, she quickly stepped into the room, feeling the air wash over her exposed skin, before she quickly got onto the couch. It took some adjustments, as not only did she have to lay down, but make sure the blankets covered her just right. That latter one especially, for if the slightest movement dislodged them and exposed her, that'd prove difficult for Sai no matter what; couldn't just 'throw them' over herself.

She looked over: comfortable, check; covered, check; blankets in right positions, check.

Also good thing mom's out for the day - if she found out about this, she'd be grounded for the century, at the very least.

"Okay, Sai" Ino breathed, laying her head down, arms free. "Ready."

Slowly, he turned to face toward her, reaching to pull his headband up- opening his eyes went slower, but she'd expected that. Sai quickly noticed her state, but though he blinked more than normal, he seemed not to have any special reactions that she saw. He himself seemed to notice this, as his hands came up, looking them over and flexing carefully.

At least a minute passed...

"I-" he breathed, seeming confused. "My heart-rate is up a little, as expected, but- but there is no increase in reaction otherwise that I can see... Miss Beautiful?"

"I'm not sure either, Sai" she whispered, tilting her head - internally though, she felt warmer, recognizing that Sai expected reactions from himself now in certain situations, even if they were small-level in his eyes. "But maybe- maybe it's a good thing that you're handling this well. Or..."

"'Or' what?"

"Or maybe it looks fine now, but the reactions will show up later in some way."

Sai considered this, even as his gaze slowly returned to her form, the blankets 'splitting' her body into legs, midriff, and at/above the shoulders to his gaze (give-or-take a little cleavage). Ino felt warmer at the attention, even as she reminded herself that some confusion on his reaction aside, his main interest on her body wasn't nearly as much as your average guy's.

Still, she appreciated it.

He took a minute on this gaze, before he looked back at his empty canvas, preparing himself. "Miss Beautiful, adjust your chin a little to the left."

She did so-

"Slightly more."

"This good?"

"Slightly more- perfect. Now close your eyes."

Ino did just that, keeping her smile while she rested in her planned pose - like all his drawings it'd take time, especially in this case, but she's prepared.

...

As expected, the initial discomfort mostly disappeared once they got into things. Sai's drawing skills were almost on automatic, even as she'd settled into their routine of talking during drawings, after he'd gotten her facial details done.

Was it her imagination though, or was Sai's expression flickering every now and then?

"Almost, Sai?"

"Almost, Miss Beautifu; a few more strokes."

Ino knew 'a few' could still take minutes, but she kept herself still anyway – her body had since become used to the chill, but she couldn't wait to get back into her clothes. Then she mused how strange that thought was, as part of her wouldn't mind giving him a few sneak peeks, seeing his potential stunned and/or interested expressions... but hey, nowhere _near_ that point yet.

Just gotta keep telling herself that.

Two minutes later, Sai put his brush away. "It is finished" he stated, turning around before securely pulling his headband over his eyes, where he then continued to repeatedly flex his hand (helped to offset hand muscle cramping).

Breathing out, Ino quickly stood up, though she was a little wobbly from having been still + laying down so long. She shivered at the air, before she quickly found her clothes and ducked into the bathroom. Yet despite all that, part of her felt like she's wasting this opportunity, as Sai was out there and she could be teaching him the appeal of the female body! But the other parts of her mind reeled herself in (again), as he wasn't ready for that yet and neither was she), and she couldn't allow herself to take advantage of his inexperience. Finishing up, she let out a long breath, letting out both parts of this 'struggle' before she put on a smile, quickly exiting.

"Sai?" she called to him. "I'm decent."

"You mean clothed?"

"Of course I mean that" she called, a little more on the force, yet mainly playful - there might've been a faint sound, almost like chuckling, but it was too quick to tell.

Once she got back into the room, Ino found Sai had pulled up his headband again, looking at her with a nod and a lip curve - hmm, any of his previous nervous reactions seemed under the surface now. Just as she came over, he glanced at his work, and she made sure to look with interest. To anyone else, it might've been strange, but she'd spent a fair amount of time looking at her own body, and wanted to make sure it's represented well. In-drawing or out of it, her gentle and happy expression, plus the pose, all made her seem like a model for Sai, something she enjoyed. "Like always, great work, Sai" she cheered a little, touching his shoulder – when she looked at him however, she faltered.

His expression was furrowed a bit, blinking at the drawing. "I don't disagree, but there's something I cannot put my finger upon" Sai breathed, as if troubled.

While still worried, Ino quickly saw that whatever he's thinking of, he didn't think he'd failed or anything major – still, Sai's usually all for receiving compliments on his art, so yeah. "What is it?" she asked.

A few seconds passed, before Sai's expression cleared. "The quality" he said, before looking at her. "Miss Beautiful, do you see any difference between my regular quality and this one? I realize you aren't as skilled at art as I am, but I need to know."

Part of her felt extremely miffed – it's true, but he didn't have to say it like _that!_ – but Ino looked anyway, with a little effort. For the first few seconds, she couldn't see what he meant by- wait, small details seemed off... nothing truly big, and perhaps no one else might've noticed, but she knew her own body well.

"I might be wrong" she said, Sai intent as she talked. "The overall quality, I think it's the same as before. But the details seem _off_ , just slightly, as if you were unsteady on brush strokes."

"Then you were correct earlier" he stated, glancing down. "When you said there might be an effect later on."

Glancing down, Ino slowly nodded... after several seconds, his hand slowly touched hers - when she looked, he seemed to be non-verbally asking if this was a right moment. _"Always asking that"_ she thought, but nodded with a little smile, for his sake. "Sorry if I caused that for you, Sai."

A moment, then his lip curved slightly, moving his fingers over her hand. "The apology is appreciated" Sai whispered, slowly adding his other hand. "However, I do not... Miss Beautiful?"

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Please, may we put this particular variation on hold for now?"

Ino felt sadder, but recognized why: Sai's troubled over his loss of detail precision, and perhaps thought he needed some time before they tried again, if ever. "Of course we can" she whispered back. "But you're okay, Sai? _Really_ okay?"

"I believe so" he answered carefully, glancing at himself. "My heart-rate is a little faster from this activity, but that seems a normal response, does it not?"

"Yeah" she answered, before looking at him, _really_ looking at him – Sai noticed after a bit, but wasn't sure what to make of her interest (and it didn't go on long enough for him to ask 'What?'). "And now that I think about it... you _are_ showing other signs, Sai."

He blinked, then became slightly intent. "Such as?"

"Your breathing's a little heavier, and your foot is tapping a bit" Ino told him, the latter of which surprised him, completely with instinctive look. "And 'maybe' your complexion's a little off, as if warmer or colder- but I'm not sure exactly."

Sai continued to blink, before looking at her with a strange expression. "You could see these aspects so well, Miss Beautiful" he breathed, as if amazed. "How have you done that?"

Ino felt warmer, and it showed in her smile. "It's because I know you more than I did before, Sai" she whispered gently, kissing his hand. "That allows me to notice things about you that I wouldn't have before, and it's still ongoing, still building. Also, I'm very observant, as you should've known before today."

His amazement seemed to increase, just in his gaze. "Incredible" he breathed, leaning a little closer. "Please, can you tell me more?"

She did, after kissing him several times – his little confusion on that was enjoyable to see, but it certainly left her with a happy smile.

* * *

 **Little nods to their hairstyles around the time of The Last, for good reason - the variation on drawing idea is partly a nod to the twoshot story "Set In Ink" by TappityTap, which if you haven't already, should be checked out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Early morning_

Mmh, Ino knew she'd put this off long enough, but that's sorta what happened in the shuffling of orders and time schedules - anyway it's her turn today, sending physical messages throughout the village, and so it's being done. Internally though, she remembered that sudden meteorite impact last night; it'd hit close, almost too close to the village, and they'd all felt the impact a little... it was like a warning.

Or that's the feeling she had.

She sighed, moving quickly before she stopped, focusing- was that the sound of wings? She turned, looking up/down/around only to see-

"Sai!"

The ink bird hovered about fifty feet off the ground, just close enough to the roof of a nearby building as it's owner heard her call- perfect! Moving quickly, Ino scaled the wall with her chakra before landing upon the roof, but whatever she might've said stalled at his expression.

"What happened?" Ino asked right away.

"Hanabi has been kidnapped" Sai stated quickly, jolting her. "I have been called to the Hokage's office, and I believe I will be part of the rescue mission, or similar."

Her ninja training kicked in and she nodded, though with a sigh. "I understand, Sai" she breathed sincerely, "I'll miss you, but do well out there, okay?"

"I will, Miss Beautiful."

She was surprised when he took off right away, but even more so (and relieved) that the bird suddenly stopped in mid-flight, before slowly coming back to where it'd been hovering before. Sai himself seemed a little put-off, and looked at her as if slightly nervous - "I should not leave without some sort of moment correct?" he asked, head tilted.

Ino smirked, stepping closer. "It's appreciated, by which I also mean it's _expected_ , both in this case and in general" she told him 'mildly', before kissing him, which he returned after a full second. "But you're still learning; eventually you'll realize you can _never_ leave without doing such a thing, unless it were life-or-death, or somewhat-lesser levels of important."

Maybe it was the situation, but Sai's only reaction to the kiss + her words was a lip curve.

"Mmh, but that's just your fact for the day" Ino breathed gently, giving him a little kiss, then she stepped back. "Now go on" she continued, gesturing with her head-

-he nodded. "Of course."

After that, the bird took off for real, whipping at her hair with the force of it's wing-beats - she watched them both go until they were out-of-sight, by distance and the village's skyline, before she quickly got back to business. Hmm, he also could've stopped a second time and called down to her to 'be safe as well', even said he'd miss her too, but Ino thought that'd be pushing things.

Heh, could imagine it though; no harm in that!

/

 _Later_

"Hinata, what can you see at the bottom of this spring?"

"My vision's distorted..."

Even as this conversation continued, Sai observed the water close-up, thinking that it must have special properties if it could distort the sight of the Byakugan. With careful speed, he touched the water with the tip of a finger, but his skin didn't change whatsoever in response to this - it was not filled with poison, rigged to explode, or any such things. He slipped his hand in just as carefully before pulling out, wondering if- wait, something was wrong. Despite having dipped his hand in, the skin wasn't wet from having touched this water - he quickly re-tested it, and had the same result.

"I don't think you'll need to take it off" he spoke out loud, still having been following his friends' conversation - he held up his hand to demonstrate. "When you touch this water, you don't get wet."

"In that case, it might not affect our sight, perhaps even breathing" Shikamaru mused, before stepping back. "Just in case though, everyone take a deep breath."

Seeing what he intended, he and the others quickly got ready themselves, diving in one-by-one - and it was true, as Sai could see perfectly in this 'water' alongside everything else, though it still 'felt' like he was swimming. He wondered if perhaps he should test the air-effect theory, but decided against it, as even a short backlash could disrupt his breath and possibly drown him, and he had no wish to die. Luckily he didn't have room to try this theory though, as their exit was coming up fast, before Shikamaru broke the surface of the water below them, followed by the rest of them. Even as he caught his breath, he registered a large number of circular yellow objects, one of which they were heading straight towards-

 _Something happened to his senses right then- one moment he'd been falling down besides his friends, and then suddenly he's alone, standing upright._

 _"Where is this?" Sai asked, seeing he was in a forest of some kind. "What happened?"_

 _"Who knows?"_

 _Turning at the sound of this voice, he was ready for an attack, until he saw- "Brother" Sai nearly gasped, feeling his being throb._

 _Shin sat on a rock, holding... his treasured picture book in hand, with a little smile. But how could that be? How could any of this be? Shin opened the picture book in hand, flipping through pages easily until he got to the middle section, still smiling. "I still remember you drawing a few of these" he said, looking up at him with that same smile- much like Naruto, or perhaps Ino. "I can only imagine how your art's improved since then. Still, I couldn't be prouder."_

 _If the strangeness of his own reactions could increase, it did just then- but pride in his abilities, from his brother, that could only be a good thing. That must be what he is feeling, of some sort at least!_

 _Shin's smile only continued when he got to the direct middle of the picture book, which was unfinished - a detail that currently went unnoticed by him, and would've otherwise made him realize what's truly happening. "I can't wait to see your picture, once it's finished" he stated, a little softer._

 _"...Brother" he breathed again, starting to take a step forward._

 _"Sai!"_

 _Surprised, he turned, seeing Sakura running toward him- where had she come from?_

 _"Sai, wake up!" she called, stopping right near his face. "It's a dream!"_

Something about that statement caused him to snap his eyes open, blinking, realizing he's still in the cave- above him, Sakura breathed out in relief, touching his shoulder before moving past him. Feeling... disoriented, apparently, Sai slowly rose from his laying-down position and looked around... Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto were all floating in this strange space, laying horizontally and apparently asleep, the latter two particularly close to each other.

Even as Sakura worked on them one-by-one, Sai felt strange again... he'd seen his brother, who had been proud of him...

 _"I feel... part of this feels good, and I also... I believe this other thing is bad"_ he thought, trying to put this into mental words. _"I was- I was glad to see my brother, and something else at his pride- those are the good feelings. The bad... is that I didn't get to stay longer, but why do I feel that if it was just an illusion?"_

He pondered this question even as Shikamaru and Hinata woke up in short order, Sakura then working on Naruto, by which time he'd gathered around too. Of course, Naruto woke up then too, whereupon they continued upon their journey but only making contact with the rocks this time.

"Was that a trap set by the enemy?"

"Yeah, it traps intruders in a genjutsu. It shuts them away in a world of memories - it's a prison made of dreams" Shikamaru explained to them, their team 'flying' down this passageway, if using controlled jumps for it. "Good thing Sakura was here; she's resistant to genjutsu."

Ah, so it'd been a created memory of him with his brother - remembering the good and bad parts of his feelings, Sai decided to focus on the good. To do that, Sai remembered Ino's cheerful moments, of which there were plenty, and quickly put together the basic facts that he'd try to inject into his expression/inflection.

"Thank you, Sakura" he told her, hoping the inflections were correct. "I was having a nice dream of my brother - I appreciate you ripping me out of it."

"That doesn't sound like gratitude" Shikamaru answered, while Sakura didn't really react, that he noticed anyway - Shikamaru's tone though seemed to suggest the 'friendly' playfulness, if sounding unique to him.

Hmm... this suggested that it'd been a correct step, but something about his choice of words and/or inflections hadn't been received properly, or perhaps conveyed was the better word. Still, he also noted that there's no truly bad reaction to his moment, which is a good sign overall - even if it wasn't a moderate or small success, the fact that he'd tried was better than not doing so.

...

 _Training Grounds_

 _Konoha_

"Now I definitely know something's going on."

"Wait, you did before?"

Ino sighed, looking at her other best friend, who's eating snacks as per usual - still, despite his eating habits being mostly the same, he'd slimmed down and cut his hair shorter nowadays. "Of course, Choji" she answered, both of them sitting together for a break. "One meteorite hitting close to our village was bad enough, and then I got this feeling... which seems to be right. Not only does the moon get bigger in the sky every night, but something's definitely got Kakashi worked up, especially since we're all actively on standby right now and waiting for orders."

Choji paused a little, glancing up at the sky. "Not just him" he admitted, brow furrowed. "I think the five Kage have been communicating as well. I don't know any of the details, but lately, there have been a bunch of five-way video calls being put out."

"Wait, how do you know that?" she asked, surprised.

He had a little smile. "I've shall we say, become interested in communication technology recently, Ino" he answered, looking back. "After all, all this new tech is much easier and faster than birds."

Now intrigued, Ino recalled how Choji had made offhand comments about phones sometimes, and in fact helped her with an advanced function. Shikamaru said similar to her, wondering how he'd figured this stuff out so fast but wasn't sure if he should ask- and playfully admitted that unless there's a good reason, probably wouldn't anyway.

Ino leaned toward him, smirking a little. "Choji, what's going on here?" she asked knowingly. "Are you secretly dating someone over video chat?"

While a little surprised by her get-closer movement, he just chuckled, eating one handful without concern. "Not at all" Choji admitted, so easily and casual there's no way he's faking. Just as she reacted: "But I am making a bunch of new friends in other villages, as part of my duties as a shinobi - and I seem to work well with a girl from the Hidden Cloud, Karui."

"Karui?" Ino considered, trying to go through her mental list. "Hmm... red hair, amber eyes, rather bloodthirsty?"

"Yup to all those."

Okay, slightly confused here. "Then why are you two working well together?" she asked, to his slight raised eyebrow. "I mean, that's pretty much unlike you."

Choji chuckled, continuing to eat once: "Karui's only like that at the thought of battle or violence, Ino" he assured, humming. "I get that she's that type, whereas I'm not. When there's no reason for either or she's not angry, well that's when we get along fine. In fact, she's seen me in an eating contest in Kumo, saying she's rarely found someone so able in that area. Who knows, maybe she was even impressed."

Her lip curved a bit. "Well, you've always wished for a woman who appreciates your eating ability, Choji" she told him, gentle. "Maybe she'll be the one."

He was surprised, blinking at the thought, before he turned toward her with a raised eyebrow. "'The one?'" he slowly questioned, before his voice became a little playful. "You mean like you and Sai?"

Her cheeks became pinker. "I- I don't know that yet" Ino admitted, holding her hands together. "We haven't been together _that_ long, even if I am happy."

It was a good question though...

"Hmm, I wonder."

"What?"

"How long is 'how long'?" Choji teased. "Did you really start dating him when you told us? Or did you start when teaching Sai social customs? Or even _earlier_ than that?"

More embarrassed now, she tried to give a cross look, but couldn't stay irritated at him; he's one of her best friends, so what could she do?

After a moment, Choji's teasing faded entirely, leaving a smile as he touched her shoulder with his left hand. "Well, I don't _really_ have to know" he said easily. "But if you're happy with him Ino, then that's good enough for me and Shikamaru, no matter what we might say. You know that."

Ino just smirked, pushing his hand away, if playfully - they laughed together at that.

It wasn't until much latter that she realized he'd avoided an answer about him and Karui, which she's gonna have to get him for latter, definitely! But anyway, soon after that, they'd gotten back up, standing together - they're ready to be recalled to active duty at any moment, but with things heading toward trouble, they needed to be ready.

"Come on, let's get back to it."

Choji hummed, 'hurrying' to the other side, with only a pause for a last swipe of snacks. "It's great you wanna to expand your jutsu options, but you're still great on your own" he said easily, back to her. "One kick sends an enemy off-balance, he turns, and by then you've caught him."

Ino huffed a bit. "That's a basic plan, Choji" she called over, despite knowing he's teasing. "That's not gonna work every time."

"If you say so."

She smirked-

Now an even distance from her, Choji turned toward her, in that relaxed state prior to 'at the ready'.

-and had her hands ready well below that, forming hand signs.

From three separate directions, water formed out of the air via her own chakra, forming contained shapes that resembled a cross between a shuriken and certain flows. _"Water Style: Flower Shuriken Jutsu!"_ she thought intently, and with big speed, all three converged directly on Choji - during this process, Choji registered the initial forming, she didn't see his expression after that (the water shruiken between them distorted it), and then they collided.

It wasn't quite a boom, but it had to do.

Not at all worried, Ino just continued smirking, seeing her jutsu had evaporated into light steam from the speed of impact- but it wasn't difficult to make out the Earth Style Barrier that'd been summoned. Even as she watched, a section in front crumbled away until it revealed Choji's profile, unfazed by her attack overall- as was the plan, because she hadn't attacked at full speed or anything.

"It just _had_ to be flowers, Ino" he teased.

She laughed. "If you like that, I've got more types I'd like to try out" Ino teased back. "Can't be too careful with who you're gonna face."

/

 _Days later_

Hmm, Sai believes he now knows Shikamaru's 'knocking' plan from earlier - opening the artificial sun required some kind of access control, via jutsu or other means, which Shikamaru had tested and memorized before he had them retreat.

It seemed logical, but it'd been quite sudden.

"Hinata!"

Beside him, Shikamaru stirred. "So you're finally awake" he said to Naruto, who slowly looked at them.

"Yeah" Sai agreed, standing up with his teammate. "It's been three days."

"What happened between you and Hinata?"

Naruto looked away. "No, it's... nothing..."

He subconsciously realized what look that was, for he'd seen it himself in a mirror during his Root days (in hindsight at least); that of no emotion at all, or close to it - that combined with Naruto's clearly not-truthful answer made him wish to help, but how to approach this? He thought then that perhaps cheerfulness might return him to normal, and he needed to face the truth eventually.

"You called out her name" Sai told him, trying for a good smile. "'Hinata. Hinata.' And you said some other embarrassing things as well - at least I got to see your mushy side; it's great research material for me."

"Sai" Shikamaru breathed, tone not exactly a good one, if low-key... when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto laying down, facing away from them. But why had the approach not worked?

"Naruto, we have to go rescue Hanabi and Hinata."

Naruto barely moved, if at all.

Did that mean he didn't care anymore?

"...it won't be easy now that she dumped you, huh?" Shikamaru continued to Naruto, voice strange.

Dumped? Oh, perhaps it meant the love version of the word, for which he'd been rejected - this made Sai feel strange, being in a relationship himself, but no, Naruto is who he must focus upon. The best cure for depression, he had read, was to draw the person out by teasing them, sometimes angering them, or any reaction that would work to get them out of this 'shell' - he was still learning, but it seemed an interesting approach.

"Naruto is a strong shinobi, but love has defeated him" he breathed, trying to imitate what he knew of Ino's playful tone, chuckling a little. "Now I know your weakness."

"Come on..."

Sai looked over, confused, even as Shikamaru shook his head - but his words had been trying to help Naruto, to bring him out of this issue. Yet the second usage of a 'bad' tone from a friend, related to his words, made him realize that he'd failed miserably... a fact enhanced by the fact that Naruto clearly hadn't heard a word he'd said...

In trying to help, he had still been insensitive?

 _"Oh dear, I may have made things worse, again"_ Sai thought... he distinctly felt a 'knot' working in his stomach, as if something had gone bad in there. For all his time learning what to say might be/might not be insensitive, he hadn't realized that even happy/friendly/good statements could be considered as such... until now.

He looked at Naruto a moment longer, still feeling that 'knot' - he knew he must apologize.

But should he do so now, when Naruto wouldn't hear his words nor care about their meaning? No, it didn't seem like the right time based upon that - still, he believed that Naruto would get through this, for too much remained at stake to give up.

/

"A massive one, six-o-clock!"

Ino tensed, as despite being unable to see much in her vision, any of these big ones could destroy half the village if they hit dead-on.

"Everyone, Crane Wing Formation!" Kakashi ordered.

"Right!"

They heard the rush as said formation rose into the sky, Lee in the middle - they collided with massive cracking sounds, but nothing seemed to give. Then there was a different sound, and she might've possibly heard "The Sixth Gate of Joy!", before an explosion rocked their eardrums... however, the roaring sound of the incoming meteorite didn't stop; only got closer.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked of her, without moving.

She focused quickly, hearing reports... "He's still on the other side of the village, dealing with a 'small matter'" Ino said intently. "They don't know if he'll notice in time."

No one said anything as the meteorite continued to gain on them, blocking out everything else - Ino held a hand to her heart, trusting in Sasuke, but just in case it all ended here, she wanted her last thoughts to be of Sai. Even if she'd been taking it slow with him, she couldn't deny now that he's becoming an important part of her life... maybe not 'the one', not yet, but still. Choji's teasing had helped drive her to that conclusion, but then a pang went through her heart; if this was to be her end, how would he react? If he cared at all, as she knew he did, her death might just cause him to shut down... and she didn't even know where he was exactly, so she couldn't find his mind and say a potential last goodbye, or beg him to continue on as her last wish...

It soon became too loud to think; she held onto the images even tighter.

A small thump landed beside her, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Guy-

-then an intense sound like many chirping birds.

 _BOOM_

The explosion rocked their eardrums again, and the wind impacted them equally hard, but it was clearly secondary; the blast had aimed _away_ from them. "Sasuke" Kakashi breathed with a note of relief, as if he'd just prepared for the meteorite's impact - then a pair of boots landed near them.

"If he's not here, then the only one who can protect the village, is me."

Ino could see him now in her vision, if only his legs - she just felt massively relieved, knowing he'd come around in the nick of time; he and Naruto tended to do that no matter what. She had no doubt this would be another kink in people's opinions of Sasuke from before the War, as everyone knew the sound of Chidori - it was as distinct as Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

But more than anything, she's glad this hadn't been the end... not just for her sake, but Sai's as well.

"Lord Hokage?"

She jolted, looking to her right - a person who hadn't been there before was sprawled (what she could see anyway), held by one of the two guys.

"Hiashi?" Kakashi breathed, before he made a sound. "Sasuke, did you bring him here?"

"Of course."

Part of her wanted to ask what this meant, or why it'd happened, but clearly that'd have to wait - instinctively, Ino touched her hand to the device, thinking about how dad had worn/used this thing so well, keeping track of everything. Flickers of pain and sadness rolled through her... she'd do her duty to the shinobi world, but these feelings would always be present, regarding taking up her father's mantle...

It was her job, and she'd chosen to... but she still missed her father terribly.

She had these thoughts for a minute, until one of the techs called that the moon had stopped - even as Kakashi wondered at this, something else seemed to happen, as everyone gasped in wonder and confusion. Part of her wanted to see too, but she's still doing her duty, knowing any second a message might come in and-

Wait...

"What was that?" Kakashi wondered.

"Seems another village has tricks up their sleeve" Sasuke mused.

"A message from the Hidden Cloud" Ino relayed intently. "A Five Kage Summit has been called."

But honestly, there were a lot of shocking news heard today.

...

 _Around the same time_

"Sakura, Sai, go! Take care of Hanabi!"

"Right!"

Turning right, even as Naruto + Shikamaru went left, he and Sakura ran full-tilt through the corridors. Almost immediately they were set upon about a dozen puppets, whereupon Sakura took the lead - even as she crashed through multiple copies with Chakra-Enhanced-Strength, he unleashed his taijutsu upon any stragglers, while also keeping his forward momentum going as the highest priority. After that, he was quickly drawing upon his scroll, knowing any other combatants would slow them down- quickly, he worked to make the tiger. Sakura glanced back at him while running, and he saw this: "We don't have time to waste" he stated. "I can make us go faster."

"We'll need it" she breathed, serious... but also with undercurrents that he believed were trust, least in this moment.

He briefly smiled a bit.

"Super Beast Scroll!"

The ink jumped off his scroll with it's own life, running at their same speed as he expertly jumped upon it's back - Sakura reached for him, and he pulled her up with practiced motions. After that, his ink tiger ran at full speed through the corridors, slowing only to turn corners or other obstructions; nonetheless, their direction was up in this tower, so that's the way he urged his creation on.

But the lack of further resistance after the initial burst made him wary...

Even still, he calculated how high up each staircase went, combined with his calculations about the tower's height as well. Eventually they came upon this winding spiral staircase: "Hanabi's up here!" he announced, Sakura making a determined sound behind him-

-yet as soon as they came upon the entrance to a room, they were confronted by nine figures.

By instinct, he slowed them to a stop, his tiger snarling at the threat.

"What the?" Sakura breathed, sounding shocked and confused.

He concurred on the latter; these females all looked precisely the same, which is so improbable that it's 'not funny', and something was off about them entirely. Not a second later, with a sharp mechanical sound, their bodies distorted in several ways - including the shape of their eyes, and the sharp teeth displayed in their mouths.

More puppets... and he believed that qualified as 'creepy', even if it had little effect upon himself.

Sai glanced at Sakura, who despite a disturbed reaction nodded in sync with him.

Instantly, they jumped off his tiger - he handled the ones on the left, Sakura on the right, and his ink tiger on the middle. Small explosions of mechanical shrapnel fell across his hearing, but he remained focused, striking at the puppets with taijutsu - he briefly saw his tiger tear one to shreds, narrowly avoid a second one, then bit another's arm off _just_ before a third struck it, making it go splat.

It didn't matter though; even as the ink returned to him, Sakura dispatched both puppets with ease.

However, mechanical 'laughter' soon came upon them, seeing numerous more puppets flying at them with 'open grins'.

"Gah" Sakura breathed; it took him a moment to place her tone as annoyed. "One after the other!"

By the time he was following her, Sakura was already destroying each one with a single punch/kick, before moving into the corridor. He couldn't catch up with her right away, so instead he quickly drew again... "Super Beast Scroll!" he called, several modest-sized birds flying off and racing ahead of him. Sakura just turned another corner ahead, as did his birds... then came the sound of mechanical difficulties, followed by punches, with near-simultaneous splats. Sai found himself satisfied with the results; his birds had caused distractions, making it even easier for Sakura.

When he caught up to her though, having entered through a broken set of doors, he quickly saw her standing at the bedside of- Hanabi! Just as he got to Sakura's side, she having said Hanabi's name, he quickly saw the bandages around Hanabi's eyes...

"How terrible."

The words left his mouth before he even knew it: "She's just a child..."

He didn't see/hear Sakura's reaction, because he was fixated upon Hanabi's now-missing eyes- he felt- he felt...

Disgusted. Disturbed. Or perhaps both, but this wasn't a time to dwell upon why... however, Sai soon found Sakura's attention on something else she held in her hand; what seemed to be a ripped piece of scarf. "Hinata..." Sakura breathed, quiet, worried.

He didn't understand, but then again, he hadn't known Hinata brought a scarf with her on this mission, so he didn't know it's story- clearly Sakura did though, in some fashion. Perhaps later he will ask, but clearly they needed to get moving, so he approached Hanabi - she was lighter than he thought she'd be, though he was careful.

...

"Emergency announcement to the entire world: the Moon has stopped. Five brave Shinobi - Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, and Naruto - have saved the Earth, and it's future."

Ino just stood there with the others, proud, having known they'd be able to do it; no doubt whatsoever here. After all, those were five of her closest friends - and boyfriend! - teamed together, and when it came to their talents, they just couldn't be stopped when that happened.

Just above her, Kakashi slowly crossed his arms. "Well, my hunches usually end... on a high note" he said, a little light.

 _"Hehe, as always Sensei"_ she thought, pleased.

Just as she turned however, Ino noted Sasuke standing in the back, arms crossed and eyes closed - he said/did nothing when she approached, leaning against the supports herself. "The least you could do is look happy" she said after a moment, almost light.

"This is my happy look" he deadpanned, without so much as a twitch otherwise.

"Figures" Ino breathed, knowing he tended to be closed in public overall, before she smiled a bit. "But now that Sakura's set to come home, you should be glad Sasuke, in your own way."

Sasuke glanced at her, expression sorta flat- she was unfazed, knowing that's his general response to irritation. Oddly enough, he's similar to Temari that way, though she doubted Temari would appreciate the comparison- Sasuke probably wouldn't care one way or the other.

"Perhaps" he merely said, but slightly looser. "But like I'm gonna answer that any other way."

Better- still difficult to crack him _at all_ in casual conversation, but better on her part, hehe. Ino also knew that even if he never said anything about it, he at least notes her intention of treating him normally, rather than keeping past deeds in mind - hopefully he appreciates it.

...

Hmm, Sai hadn't expected Naruto to blast his way out of the cavern, but then, he's a man who liked the shortest path out of/through a situation. Even then, watching the two of them float in mid-air like that, they seemed to only move closer together... he's made a sound, wondering if he's seeing what he thought he saw.

"All right! Big sister finally kissed Naruto!"

Sai looked at Hanabi, who was grinning and apparently happy - apparently the answer to his mental question was 'yes'. He looked back up at the two, the way that they held each other, kissing even, as if they'd become official... he wondered at the differences, for his 'official' moments with Ino had been quite different. He was briefly distracted when he heard Sakura giggling, but he didn't take his eyes off the new couple, for he felt a happy sort-of stir in his being. His friend Naruto, and his friend Hinata, had become a couple born from their feelings - if this was being happy for them, or the start of it, he would gladly keep it up.

"It's about time. Finally."

"Considering the length of Hinata's want for Naruto, perhaps that does apply" he breathed, but only half-focused on Sakura's words, or his own for that matter.

He wondered then: the moment of Naruto and Hinata's kiss must be considered romantic, or at least should be considered such. Hmm, they were floating in mid-air; lit up by the moon itself; surrounded by particles of light and snow, which helped reflect this light in some ways; they were staring at each other's eyes; they had clearly kissed, and were probably going to continue to kiss for some time.

Sai felt strange, in addition to the flickers of apparent happiness... certain details, such as the enjoyment of kisses themselves, he could understand... but he believed that he wasn't 'getting it' in general, regarding how the details are romantic.

 _"Perhaps Miss Beautiful can help explain all this to me."_

Hmm, or perhaps before that, he should re-consult his notes on what couples typically did for each other- it is possible he's not remembering certain nuances...

Shikamaru then spoke up, sounding glad along with exasperated inside- or so it seemed. "Well, if they're not back on the ground within two minutes, we're going up there to get them" he stated, drawing general attention. "There's romantic, and then there's sappy - plus we do have to report back and everything."

Hmm, yes that's true- but what did 'sappy' refer to, other than the obvious tree fluids?

Sakura lightly elbowed Shikamaru's side, yet it appeared to be friendly. "You should have given them five minutes; this was years in coming" she breathed, perhaps chiding, or maybe mild instead as she looked back.

"Yeah well, too late now. Anyway, Sai?"

With his thoughts also focused on the new couple, he realized a second late his friend's question, and then he turned. "Yes, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Give us a few more ink birds" the man ordered, glancing up at Naruto and Hinata. "But take your time, as we still have a little of those two minutes to fill."

He considered that, reaching for his scroll. "Hmm" he considered, "I admit that I have never 'slowly' drawn before, but perhaps it will be interesting."

Time to find out if it's true, but whether true or not, these were his orders... during the effort though, he had a thought or two...

* * *

 **It's certainly interesting to see how he's come along in The Last, even if he still hasn't gotten the full grasp or anything. Here was no different, as he can still be clueless, even if not comically so :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _The next day_

Ino was a little miffed.

Don't get her wrong; she's excited/eager to meet up with Sai again, and plans to talk his ear off non-literally, but she couldn't help thinking that one of his first things should've been to come see her! It'd been late at night when everything settled and Sai reported back, and she'd been resting after conveying all those messages; she got that part, and knew Sai would've waited to talk rather than wake her up. It was perfectly fine, but not only had he _not_ been waiting for her at home the next morning, or nearby, but hours had gone by with no sign of him. She'd spent a fair amount of that time talking with the others instead, mainly Shikamaru, Sakura, along with Naruto and Hinata-

Who by the way, was about damn time!

-but no one was sure what Sai's doing, other than it apparently being a 'matter he must attend to'.

She'd been confused and a little frustrated, trying to think of what he's doing until one of his ink creations arrived alone - long story short, it's taking her to him, thanks to a short note signed by Sai. Anyway, Ino shook off the feelings, trying to see where they're going; whatever Sai's doing, it'd better be good to make up for things. She was just thinking that maybe it'd take her out of the village before the bird began to dive, where she quickly held on even as they leisurely descended... wait, was this...? Several seconds later, she was proven right; they're coming up on the spot of their first date!

A lone figure could seen on the grassy hill, sitting with a scroll in one hand, obviously working it with a brush... well that figured, but least now she could get some answers!

"The spot of our first date is just gravy" she cheerily said to herself, laughing, not caring whatever reason had possessed him to do that - only question remained is if this'd be good or not, but she's prepared for both quite easily. Soon as she was within safe landing distance, she jumped off, landing nimbly even as the ink bird's form dissolved- what was left returned to Sai, who looked up at her.

"Miss Beautiful" he greeted, giving off a smile, "I am glad you came quickly."

"As I am" Ino agreed, but not coming closer just yet, where she placed her hands on her hips. "But what do you think you were doing, Sai?" she asked, mostly exasperated even as his expression changed. "It being late last night, I get it; you didn't want to wake me up, and you needed rest after the mission. But you didn't try to find me this morning, when I should have been one of the first priorities... aren't I?"

"You are angry-" he breathed, looking troubled.

"No, no" she breathed quickly, shaking her head. "That's not it, Sai. I was just- just expecting you to find me sooner. I realize that's partly my pride talking, and that you could've had a good reason, yet still, I'm getting it off my chest. That's all."

Sai still seemed a little troubled for a moment, but then he nodded. "I thought about doing so" he admitted. "However, I had several other thoughts - it was slightly hard, as I did wish to find you, but the time spent should make things more favorable."

Okay, so he had reasons, even if currently vague through his formal wording. "How? What have you been doing?" Ino asked, stepping closer, sitting beside him - she only had a brief glance at his painting, but she's more focused on Sai anyway. Surprisingly though, he remained silent as he pulled a pack over his shoulder, opening it before reaching inside with great care. This wasn't lost on her, but she still wanted to ask why and such, until he pulled out- she gasped a little.

Sai delicately held a single _anemone coronaria_ flower by the stem, this one being... lavender-colored.

It was like she were slowly lit up from the inside, if low-level.

Sai put the pack away with his free hand (painted scroll included on the ground nearby), looking at her then, slowly turning. He held the flower out in front, arm basically straight, the elbow close to ninety degrees, making it look almost like he were a child holding onto a balloon or something.

"I thought about giving you this, Miss Beautiful."

Maybe his voice wasn't truly soft, just whispered, but those words actually gave her a little sensation in her stomach. Equally delicate, she stroked it's petals with her fingers, before gently taking it by the stem, a little breathless. "Oh wow..."

"Is it satisfactory?"

It took a little, but Ino managed to look at him, giving a big grin. "More than satisfactory!" she cheered, sitting even closer, brushing her body against his - Sai quickly looked at this arrangement, even as she fingered the stem. "There's so much I wanna say too, but I think my happiness should do that for me!"

A moment passed, then Sai touched a hand to her shoulder, which she hummed at. "If you are happy, then I am glad for it" he answered, head tilted with a lip curve. "And not just because it stirs my being."

She wondered, but immediately saw it as a good sign- if her emotions were starting to evoke little reactions from him, then that's definitely a good thing! Part of her wondered if this was just happening _now_ , or he'd been feeling this for awhile but simply hadn't mentioned it ( _very likely_ ), but that could wait... plus she suspected it'd started years ago anyway, and her work's simply stirring them in 'new' ways/amounts.

Ino rested her head against his, feeling him move in response. "I'll probably say a lot about this" she continued, looking at him from her position. "Right now though, there's other things I want to talk about."

"I as well."

"Do we have time?"

"Kakashi ordered our team to take some time off, after the mission" Sai answered, glancing back at the village's buildings for a little. "Today is certainly mine to do as I please, for which I have planned on."

Ino hummed. "You mean me?"

Sai blinked, looking back at her, trying to digest her tone before his lip curve came back. "Yes, you are a major focus of my planned activities today" he stated, quite easily.

"Wait, really!?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded as if this weren't a big deal. "After all, I thought you might wish to ask me about the mission, or perhaps other things in addition" Sai added. "I wouldn't mind answering, and in fact I wished to talk you about certain details, for I have some questions."

Okay, should've seen _those_ reasons coming... but Ino found she didn't care much; she's quite happy that Sai wanted to spend the day with her! She showed that well with a big grin, which Sai had several reactions to, but he least knew her happiness caused him good reactions - formal, practical, but still obviously a good thing.

...

Sai was indeed 'glad' to see Ino happy - in addition to his reactions, a key part of a relationship was the partner being happy, usually by being around them, including the 'want' to be around them. Thus far though, he's also wondering if they'd continue the topic of her reactions to the flower, symbolism or otherwise, or perhaps she'd choose something else entirely-

"Did you go to a lot of effort, Sai?"

He blinked, looking at her, where she'd motioned to the flower. "Effort?" Sai asked, making a brief sound. "I merely searched for this flower, after reading where it might be found. Flying on my ink creation, and some limited walking- I wouldn't call that much effort."

Ino hummed, still smiling big. "I kinda figured, but if you had, that would've made it even better" she admitted, fingering the stem delicately - the softness of her gaze continued to give him small reactions, even not being the target. "But of course, I still appreciate the thought very much."

"I'm glad for that, but I don't understand" he admitted, head tilted. "Miss Beautiful, would you please explain to me? Why would effort be more favorable?"

She laughed, briefly confusing him before she looked at him, still smiling yet glad for his interest. "Even when you're learning, Sai, you can still be so clueless!" she teased - something he noted, being similar to her 'friendly insults' to Sakura - before continuing: "The fact is, when people go through efforts on behalf of another person, the target of this effort is usually affected by the gesture. Positively, I mean."

Indeed?

Ino enjoyed his interest, as her smile became a smirk, if still soft. "Think of it like throwing a pebble into a lake" she said gently, that bit surprising him. "You throw one in, and it makes a splash. The pebble is the effort..."

He realized after two seconds that her trailing off meant he's expected to finish, as there's no other reason for her to have stopped. "And the splash is the gratitude?" he slowly asked, she nodding, while he found himself interested - the visual image of a pebble tossed into the lake, with bigger rocks making bigger splashes in lieu of the gratitude angle, made it much easier for him to comprehend.

Perhaps this was also 'physically' getting it, as while it wasn't a sensation, it's an image as opposed to words.

"Now you're getting it, Sai" Ino stated, pleased. "But you should also know that this kind of gratitude, well it has pre-conditions."

"Oh?"

"Doing something too big too soon, or without good reason, or too many at once, those can all have a negative effect."

Sai jolted, but remained intent, subtly wishing for her to continue - still, he was writing this down quickly.

Ino glanced down at this, but her smirk widened, showing off more happiness. "For example, a big gesture - those are normally reserved for when you've made a big mistake. Anything else, and you're just as likely to weird people out as positively affect them, among other things; it's no guarantee or anything. And your giving me this flower, Sai-"

He looked up from his notes then, curious.

She spent a moment fingering the stem before looking back at him. "If we were just friends, and you'd given this to me without your knowledge of flowers, where I still have that same knowledge" Ino playfully mused, grinning. "Well, that'd give off the wrong impression to me, big time."

Yes, yes indeed it would in such context- gestures of gratitude are quite important, as much as flowers could be.

"This is indeed very helpful, Miss Beautiful" Sai said, grateful. "In addition, I'm glad that I didn't choose to give you many flowers this soon."

There was a flicker of surprise, but Ino laughed, which caused some slight surprise on his part; he imagined she'd be 'sulking' over that. "Let me guess, you thought too many would be too much?" she asked, to which he nodded after a moment. "Well yeah, it would've been; it's always best to start small, work your way up, just like in relationships."

He nodded again. "That is also another reason behind giving you a single flower" Sai admitted, finishing his notes before he put them down, and took her hands - as while they're talking, perhaps it could be a moment, though he did his best not to affect her grip. "The symbolism of that flower- I do feel such things, but they are low-key, still 'building up' in strength."

Her cheeks turned a pinkish color as he took her hands, which seemed to deepen as he spoke. "Are you saying I'm important to you, Sai?" Ino asked, a little intent herself.

Realizing that she expected him to say this, if only to physically hear it despite knowing anyway (perhaps), Sai took a moment. "Yes" he breathed, looking at her; it is the truth. "Miss Beautiful, you are- you _are_ important to me. I don't know the level of importance, but-"

He stopped, for she'd placed a finger on his lips... her smile softened.

"Thanks in part to Choji, I realized the same recently" she whispered, very close to him, finger still on his lips. "That you're important to me too. I don't know yet if you're 'the one'-"

Maybe it's her tone, or perhaps her words, but he physically felt his body grow warmer in anticipation (of what he wasn't certain). Hmm, what meaning of 'the one' was she referring to- wait, did she mean him being 'a keeper'?

"-but that takes more than a month of being in a relationship to find out" she continued easily, before humming. "Usually anyway."

Then she kissed him - Sai's first instinct was to consider what he'd heard, but then experience took over, knowing the warmth made things very distracting for his thoughts. A good distraction nonetheless, he returned the favor, having had plenty of small kisses with Ino, meeting her lips as she seemed to like. Soon her mouth opened, which he prepared for before also doing so- then he jolted when her tongue touched his so soon. "It's okay" she breathed to him during a small break, before quickly reclaiming his mouth, he just managing to make sense of this while trying to kiss her back. Quickly, despite remembering the first attempt being rather awkward, he touched his tongue to her lip-

-she seemed to squeak, but this time didn't freeze nor pull away.

Despite himself, Sai pulled away slightly, her making a sound. "Is it truly okay, Miss Beautiful?" he asked with a little effort, but intent.

Ino seemed more breathy, but she nodded quickly. "It's still awkward, but we haven't had much practice on that" she whispered, holding onto the back of his head, fingers making little motions in his hair. "But now's a good time to start, don't you think?"

"Uhhh..."

She giggled, but then quickly pulled him back into the kiss... he eventually resolved to meet it, as he did wish to improve. There were some flickers over how he still had much to learn, for despite his experience thus far, his movements still had yet to match Ino's in several categories- but in time, hopefully.

...

It took quite awhile after their kisses, with many awkward (and romantic) tries at more advanced kissing - Ino was panting heavily, but happy at the sensations. When it came to trying new things, Sai didn't always instinctively know what to do, so he keeps trying to think/feel what's the right thing to do beforehand- it made his initial attempts quite awkward. Others might've found that a bad quirk, but she found it charming and once he started getting things, little or otherwise, then she _really_ began to enjoy them. That's a thing she overall liked about Sai; he's always so hesitant and unsure when things started, but once he started learning what's properly what, he tended to adapt pretty quick. Just had a _bit_ of learning curve, and a major other issue of his 'passion' being sub-par by comparison for awhile, but once past it, he did well-

-it's a good quirk. Sai's reddish cheeks at the end of the session had been a bonus.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that look" she teased.

Sai blinked, now confused, before taking two seconds. "My expression?" he considered. "What about it, Miss Beautiful?"

Ino laughed, enjoying this. "Well for most guys, they at least know the basics of romance, so when they've finished a kiss they look like they're dazed - the good kind, having enjoyed things" she said, he blinking occasionally as he listened. "For you Sai, you're still learning those same basics and you just look like you're so clueless, like you don't know what to do next. You still enjoy things in your own way, but still."

"Clueless" Sai considered, before tilting his head. "Is that a blunt answer, or a 'friendly insult'?"

Anyone else, they wouldn't have asked that question, already knowing the answer; Ino had to suppress a little sigh.

"The latter" she started-

"Very good" he stated suddenly, much to her surprise, especially when he started to rifle through his notes again. "'Friendly insults seem a variation on the ordinary insult, meant to invoke emotions in friends and comrades, possibly relationships, but not to such a degree that they are truly offended. It seems a small ritual meant to end in laughter, smiles, and general camaraderie'" he read from them, looking up - his intentness looked all the world like excitement, if low-key, before it disappeared under his smaller interest. "Miss Beautiful, since you're engaging in friendly insults to me, I must at least attempt to do so with you."

Small bits of panic started to spread, for she knew how badly _this_ could end!

"After all, I-"

Quickly, she clamped her hands over his mouth, stopping him with much confusion - his sentence might've started off innocent, but she had no idea when or how he'd try! He must've been looking at her, but she's too busy looking down, breathing out in relief... no doubt she'd have fought the instinct, but the fact remains that her pride probably would've taken things personally, considering he'd barely even known what an insult was/wasn't when they first met.

"Sai" Ino breathed sheepishly, slowly looking back up. "I don't think you know just how big a minefield you were about to enter."

With his mouth still covered, all Sai could manage was a muffled "Mfmm?"

"After all, if you said the wrong thing, my pride would take that personally" she continued, things getting a little easier, even as her hands very slowly moved. "Then I'd yell at you, you probably wouldn't know what you did wrong, and you'd try to apologize even if you didn't know what happened. Well, maybe, but the point is that I'd later apologize for metaphorically blowing up on you, and then explain things to you anyway."

By the end, her hands had moved down to his shoulders, while he continued to look at her.

"So... in stopping me..." Sai eventually replied, still thinking, curious. "You have prevented a negative moment, and will explain regardless?"

Part of her sulked that he didn't seem relieved about having avoided 'a negative moment', but maybe his mind's just too engaged on what he's learning, or maybe it's just well-hidden... Ino hoped so at least, but admitted it's interesting having to work to read him; much better than being predictable, and a fair challenge of her abilities. "Well, yeah!" she told him, a little much on the intensity. "Because after all, while no one wants a negative moment of course, they do happen sometimes. With you though, your growth of learning still allows for far too many opportunities- you're lucky that I'm very savvy about social aspects, which allows me to prevent most of those!"

Blinking, quite surprised, Sai looked at her for a bit before glancing at her hands. "You are indeed quite experienced with social aspects" he admitted, his hands moving onto hers, but unsure what to do afterward. "Perhaps I am indeed lucky, as you said."

"And don't you forget it, Sai" Ino playfully teased then, curling her fingers into his, which he eventually returned. "I'm serious."

"Of- of course."

He didn't get why, but that's a lesson for another time.

"Anyway, 'friendly insults'" Ino breathed, his interest moving from her hands to her in an instant, which got her to smile. "From us to enemies, insults are meant as distractions, to enrage them and such to throw them off their game. That also includes other such 'enemies', like rivals that we hate, or people who are just jerks for no reason. Like I said, it's a minefield; sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. But when said to friends, exactly how things work is different than they are for enemies and rivals, while still working/not working as I just said."

All-throughout that, she enjoyed Sai's interest on her every word, but the latter bits got him to react a little. "Rivals, like you and Sakura, except yours is not out of hatred" Sai said, interested, about to say something else before deciding to let her finish- probably for the best too. "Please continue."

"Friendly insults" she continued, head tilted. "If we're angry, and really mean what we say in said insults, then they're simply insults. If we're teasing, playful, and/or otherwise having a friendly argument, then they're just friendly insults."

"But do they not still offend in general?"

"Oh they do" Ino answered easily, before laughing. "But the point is that our friendships are strong enough that we can take that offense, and flexible enough that we can take a joke, brushing it off without taking things personally, permanently so at least. It's not foolproof, as we can still make a mistake and really offend someone, then need to apologize, but the point still stands."

"So tone-of-voice is the key to understanding the difference?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not just for the receiver, but for the sender to understand how he/she sounds to others?"

"Yup."

When Sai didn't further react for ten seconds, Ino started to get worried, as she'd been expecting... his curiosity of course, as well as general confusion and interest in what she was saying, but the ultimate reaction - she certainly hadn't expected a complete lack of reaction to her words!

"Sai?" she asked after a little, moving her fingers a bit. "Are you okay?"

He blinked once... then straightened a bit. "I am indeed grateful that you stopped me, Miss Beautiful" Sai stated suddenly, intent, but also chuckling - not sure why he did so _this time_ , because that was random. "I'm still learning how to differentiate between the sounds regarding tones and emotions in general, yours included. Without this, I would indeed be going through this metaphorical minefield blindfolded, if not worse. I am nowhere near ready for that level of understanding in context, and neither would I desire the resulting negative reactions in interacting with our friends. It is completely unavailable to me until such time."

Ino felt two things right then... one, irritated that he still didn't fully understand what tones/emotions _she's_ conveying... but also not too surprised by that, yet certainly exasperated. Two, the way he'd said that so seriously with such intentness made her feel an urge to laugh again, hard - as he's in the middle of a revelation though, she thought that'd be a tad too confusing (moreso than usual), so she restrained that urge with effort.

Outwardly:

"I agree more than you know" Ino told him, poking Sai's chest a bit, jolting him - he looked at her as she smiled, reaction changing in response. "By which I mean yeah, it's still too early for you yet. You'll learn in time though, and I'll make sure you get to that point."

Sai blinked, two seconds going by before he smiled, eyes closed- and this one wasn't fake at all.

She couldn't help but return the favor, for it made the earlier 'sensation' in her stomach return, just a little.

He slowly moved closer, hands going to her shoulders before they paused, then they brushed against her right-side bangs. Feeling/liking where this is going, Ino returned the favor on his shoulders, moving a little closer, but not fast enough to disrupt his hand work.

"Thank you, Miss-"

Still very close, and her breathing a little heavier in anticipation, she made a sound as he trailed off; Sai?

He seemed to considered something, eyes moving a little, sorta inward at moments - then eventually Sai looked back at her, and she breathed out: that look, intent but also sorta... glad?

"Thank you" he whispered, "Ino."

She couldn't have stopped her little gasp even if the world had ended right then; the sensation came back full-force, and she realized it's the butterflies, warm and fuzzy that she'd rarely felt before! Only after Sai's expression began to flicker - wondering if perhaps he'd done something wrong - did she move, kissing him hard, and keeping it up so much that he couldn't return it.

"Okay, it's official; you've proved why you're important to me" Ino whispered, so low he couldn't hear it even up-close.

"...what?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she cheerfully chimed, grinning big. "I just really like what you said to me!"

If her eyes were open, she might've seen Sai's look - that of a general 'I tried to make her happy, and I have, but I didn't anticipate this level of reaction' type - but she's too busy curling against his arm, content. And when she heard his intake of breath: "Don't talk, Sai" she whispered, hearing him stop easily. "Just for a little while; I want to savor this moment."

He slowly moved his hand to her arm, doing as asked despite not having a clue- ah, there's that good quirk of his.

...

Sai wasn't sure what's more confusing at this moment: Ino's reaction to his use of her name (as opposed to the usual nickname), or the fact that she's enjoying herself so thoroughly despite her own surprise. Of course he followed her apparent desire to savor the moment, as was appropriate and doing his best to support it, but still he didn't get why or how.

 _"All so complex, and confusing"_ he thought, thinking even as he slowly held her back. _"That largely 'sums up' my reaction to numerous things, if the expression is correct, yet it still remains a fact."_

Several minutes seemed to pass, Ino warm against his arm/side, which despite his confusion did bring little good reactions that he was growing used to, even enjoying if he felt things right. His hands were even unconsciously doing things on their own, which they both noticed but let happen - he remembered her words that he couldn't always think things through, and that this isn't a bad thing. Most common among his gestures seemed to be movements along her fingers, which more often than not, lead to her own returning the favor- hmm, that's a good sign. Other times his hands moved to her hair, the yellow color continuing to be a bright distraction of the good kind, as well as soft when his fingers ran through it...

He's quite certain she liked that, which Sai knew must be a good reason to continue, even as he liked his small improvement in the 'unconscious' area.

"Mmhh" Ino breathed, stirring in his grip. "Mmh, oh that's good, Sai. I wish you could do that a lot longer, as well as more thoroughly... but if I let that happen, we'll never get anything else done."

Sai sat there as she stretched a bit (after pulling away), her cheeks pink, but there's no reason to be embarrassed... so apparently it must be from enjoyment, he supposed. "Yes, I agree" he told her, she giggling a bit in response. "But I also believe that I'd never grow tired of doing such things."

Her cheeks turned from pink to red, making him wonder, as his statement had been the truth- unless- did it have another meaning that's lost on him?

"I know what you _really_ meant, but I'll take that statement anyway" Ino teased, his hand in hers again as she rubbed at it. "Still, before we move onto the next discussion, I'll allow one question you're obviously wanting to ask, and leave the rest for another time. Hopefully a short time."

One question? He'd best choose carefully then, while also waiting for the right opportunities in the future, if he found them well enough. Hmm... yes, he believed this one was the most important, for it might change how he must sound in the near-future...

"I called you by name" Sai stated, looking at her. "You reacted with much surprise and happiness, as I believe you did. Do you still prefer 'Miss Beautiful', or do I continue calling you by name now?"

Ino looked at him in that moment, and he seemed to see all of her at once, if briefly: her happy smile; the long blonde hair, which was down; the one visible blue eye, the other covered by bangs; her bared midriff, with what seemed to be 'hip lines' at the bottom (both distracting), the purple clothes that she wore, though the top half didn't serve to hide a clearly-large chest.

"Which do I prefer?" she asked softly, still holding his hand, gaze moving down to it. "Well, you seem most comfortable calling me 'Miss Beautiful', and I've grown used to it. When I imagine if I'd like you calling me by my name, full-time... I don't get the same feeling."

"Meaning?"

She laughed then, grinning. "Sai, it means I prefer how it is right now" Ino playfully stated, full of energy, though he couldn't tell what for in that moment- despite this, he believed that he truly liked it. "You call me 'Miss Beautiful' most of the time, but the rare times you call me by name, those are probably during important moments. I like it that way, and want it to stay as such. Got it now?"

Sai blinked, feeling- he decided a mixture of 'glad' and 'relieved' was the closest approximation. He wasn't exactly certain why, but he wasn't going to judge that at this moment, so he smiled. "Very well, Miss Beautiful" he agreed, moving his fingers in her hand.

Ino returned the smile, quite pleased before tilting her head. "Now as I said, onto the next discussion" she said, grinning differently than before, as if interested. "I choose that."

It took him a little to register the meaning of 'that', realizing she's pointing behind him, toward his pack of stuff. He looked that way for a moment, before back at her - "Are you referring to my drawing?" he asked, curious.

"Of course I am!" Ino cheered, before her grip on his hand tightened slightly. "Also, you're getting that with your other hand; I don't wanna let go of this one."

Her tone sent little reactions through him, good but of a new kind- Sai wasn't certain how to react, except realizing that he (and she) were enjoying it. As said hand was currently 'trapped' though, he conceded the situation and worked to get his painting with only one hand, which took longer than it should've - carefully, he brought it up, presenting the piece to her.

"Isn't that- Naruto and Hinata kissing? You drew the moment of their kiss!?"

Sai concluded that he's potentially 'sheepish', however odd that word sounded. "I did not draw during this exact moment; I drew it later from memory" he said, this seeming to change Ino's mind, for her expression eased from annoyance to the earlier happy-interest.

"Good thing too, sorta! Now then-"

He soon found himself under a barrage of questions, which he did his best to answer, though he also pointed out Naruto and Hinata had been present during many of the moments. Ino soon got his point that he wasn't the best person to ask about this, not the least of which is because he still didn't 'get' many nuances about romance, only that it happened overall. Still, that's a step above what he had previously understood... and talking with Ino later on in their discussions, he slowly began to learn more. Not just on romance, but also some insights into his failed attempts to help Naruto during the mission; he was 'all ears', quite obviously.

And underneath her various reactions, Ino enjoyed explaining things to him as well - including when he said he felt various things in response to seeing Hanabi's state, which she said was a 'major step forward'.

Hmm, indeed; he distinctly felt 'glad' about that, if only for a moment.

* * *

 **Of course he'd put Ino's knowledge to good use - he's still got a lot to learn, but he's getting there, which she's all for ;)**

 **Simple, but that's about the gist of things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Two months later; Late-Winter_

 _Konoha Clinic_

Sai quietly observed as per usual, until his services as assistant were required - he tried to put things together, as recently a patient had finished their session with a therapist. Talking to children in general required a different approach than teenagers, as well as adults, while trauma served only to make things increasingly difficult and complex(er) - he'd come to understand that there's no universal approach that tended to work, in all cases. Some worked, some did not, and which was which seemed dictated on a case-by-case basis, and even then unexpected outcomes did/could/will happen. So it seemed that being flexible in personality and/or how it is given/received, is the most likely cause of success in relationships, similar to ninja abilities.

 _"It is no wonder then that I failed on the moon mission"_ Sai thought, remembering how he'd tried to cheer Naruto up, but utterly failed. _"Or at forming friendships early on. Even still, I've apologized, and am glad Naruto forgave me so easily- but he also seemed distracted by Hinata when I did so. Hmm."_

At that moment, he was told to fetch some more supplies, to which he easily did, going toward the front desk- Sakura was upfront, but Ino seemed busy as she wasn't nearby. This made him feel... sad and/or disappointed, in an extremely low-key manner, brief enough that he stalled for a second after the realization... but despite this, he's 'okay', both aspects being important.

"My superior requires more supplies" he stated afterward - Sakura glanced up, then her lip curved.

"Well if it helps the kids, he can use whatever he feels is appropriate."

Sai nodded, returning the lip curve - he'd seen this a bunch, returning little smiles during all manner of moments, and felt he's getting the hang of it. "I agree."

Just after he finished though, the door opened, and they both turned to see-

Sasuke.

-Sakura made a sound, while he felt a mix of sensations whirl in his 'gut', yet consciously reminding himself that he couldn't disrespect Naruto or Sakura's efforts.

Sasuke moved closer, holding up this big thing of flowers, and looking distinctly awkward about it - with a slight effort, he put it up on the counter's corner, then lowered his hands. "Delivery" he deadpanned.

Sakura stared at the flowers for the longest time, then back at Sasuke with a very strange expression. "Who from?"

"This clinic" he stated, gesturing to Sakura's other side. "'Helped' by a certain rival of yours who's not currently here."

Barely a micro-second passed before Sakura groaned slightly, rubbing her temple with a hand. "Ino" she breathed, somewhere between exasperation and playful irritation. "Oh god, she and I both know this isn't your style!"

"Agreed" Sasuke answered, sighing. "However she's very insistent, and maybe that was the joke. Perhaps a hint to take advantage of this, for all I know."

Sakura made another sound-

"Then why didn't you go with this opportunity?" Sai asked - he wasn't surprised internally though, as this arrangement was certainly something Ino would do. "After all, if I understand this situation correctly, telling Sakura these flowers were from you would be a 'sweet' little 'white lie'. It would've been a small moment you could have shared."

Because his attention was on Sasuke, he didn't see Sakura's reaction to his statement (something along the lines of 'he's been improving'), but Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow. "Well, there's no doubt I could've" he admitted, fully turning toward him, "But if I start with lies, even those little kinds, I might fall back into my old patterns... no one here wants that, myself included."

Sai again felt mixed reactions, but remembering the 'if Sakura can bring him around' angle, he decided to focus upon agreeing. Sakura didn't say anything, but she did lean over and take Sasuke's hand- he glanced at her, seeming not surprised by the gesture (though his eyebrow remained raised), his lip curving a bit for a split-second. Observing this, Sai felt the more unpleasant emotions (that he recognized) beginning to ease slightly, for however he might feel, these two did appear to have a _functional_ romance by all indications, even if public showcases of it were rare. And while he didn't plan on this, he remembered the little moments between Ino and himself, how they continued to stir his emotions...

After a few moments: "However" Sasuke said, drawing Sai back. "You still hate me."

"Part of me does" Sai said easily, before tilting his head. "However, while I may not feel you deserve how things are, that part doesn't dictate my actions. My respect for Naruto and Sakura does, among other things."

The other man shrugged. "As always, you're upfront about your hatred" he mused. "How refreshing."

Hmm, if that is the case, he wondered if Ino thought the same thing about him, regarding his being upfront... though not the hatred angle, obviously.

Just then, a bunch of supplies were placed on the counter beside him, and they saw Ino had dropped them off. "Delivery" she stated cheerfully, picking it up again and pushing it into his hands (he quickly adjusted). "Oh, flowers from Sasuke? How nice of him!"

Sakura made a face in response, clearly knowing her friend/rival was 'playing dumb' on this incident, while Sasuke seemed more subtly amused. Sai began to feel better already with her presence, before she motioned for him to move further away - he quickly nodded to both Sakura and Sasuke, before moving away.

"So, did they figure it out right away?" Ino asked, once an appropriate distance away.

"They did" Sai admitted after a moment. "Sasuke said it was your doing before Sakura could react properly."

Strangely, she didn't react with 'aw man!' or anything similar as he'd expected, but instead smiled bigger. "I figured that's what he'd do; his 'romantic tendencies' make such stunts impossible to pull off, but I knew that'd happen" Ino said, quite bright. "After all, it still led to a little moment anyway, which was the plan - and as a bonus, had you personally work with Sasuke a little."

"You planned that?" he asked, surprised, before jolting. "No wait- did you instead plan Sakura and Sasuke's moment in detail, but my being there was a happy coincidence?"

"Right to that second one!"

Oh- hmm, he isn't really surprised at all, as she is quite adaptive to social situations in general. Working on his reactions to Sasuke, especially the growing reality that Sasuke was working hard to/succeeding at redeeming himself, was indeed an important adjustment among the other ones. He remembered how sometime after the moon mission, Ino had mentioned there'd been this giant meteorite fragment aimed right at the command center, where she and Kakashi had been. They'd initially managed to punch it in half with a formation, but the rest had seemed set to smash into them, possibly an instant-death... until Sasuke had intervened. The realization that he did, in some small way, owe Sasuke for Ino's life had made him feel incredibly unsure about his 'anger' all of a sudden, at least under the relief.

Sai realized then he hadn't thanked Sasuke for that, something he must clearly do at some point- even if Sasuke responds with "I didn't know" or "Think nothing of it", he believed he must still consider doing so.

"Sai!"

Huh? He drew himself back, surprised-

-Ino made a sound, almost as if thinking 'what's going on in your head?', before smirking. "I think you're forgetting about work" she said, rather smug, motioning at the supplies he held. "We may be having a moment, which I planned, but we can't just blow it off all day."

"Ah, yes of course!"

He'd just about turned around before he stopped... then he quickly + briefly kissed Ino, before going back to what he'd been doing. He heard Ino giggle in happiness/amusement behind him, which amazingly prompted a small smile - he must definitely like her laughter if it was getting reactions from him post-'being used to it'.

/

 _Later that day_

 _Ino's home_

"So, what did you think Sai?"

"It was quite a lovely dinner."

Ino hummed, even as she quickly washed the dishes at the sink, Sai at the table about five feet away. "Thanks for saying that" she called over, before focusing on this stubborn dirt spot. "And don't worry about joining us; we got this."

"You're certain?"

"Positive."

"Why not let him join in, Ino?" her mom wondered, working just like her. "If he wants to help, he should."

"Yeah, but it's our home, mom" she replied, a little lower. "It's sweet, but this is our family job and everything, doing such chores together."

At that, mom's lip curved slightly, gaze still on the dishes. "Well even still, it'd be nice" she 'retorted', but mild. "Despite that, it was nice to cook for three people again; thank you."

Ino paused a little, sadness and bits of pain flaring up... dad... then she shook that off quickly, about to start working with renewed vigor before she stopped, seeing Sai walk up on her other side. "Sai?" she breathed, blinking. "I said we got this."

"Yes, indeed you do" Sai noted, before looking around the counter. "However, I still wish to help, Miss Beautiful. Do I wash with my bare hands, or there is an extra pair of gloves?"

She felt warmer; even when largely he went with whatever she said, there were moments where he decided it's in his best interest to help no matter what. Ino looked at mom with a smile, until she registered the knowing little smirk on her face. "What?"

"Even now, he still calls you 'Miss Beautiful'" mom noted, arms 'crossed'. "Normally that's a prime warning sign for a mother."

"Mom!"

Unnoticed by her, Sai tilted his head, evidently confused.

...

 _A little later_

Gah, that'd been embarrassing... still, despite her 'better' instincts and wants, Ino kept the door to her bedroom wide open. Didn't want mom to get suspicious anymore than she might already be, if at all-

-she quickly noticed Sai seemed especially stiff right now.

"What's with you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Uhh, I have never been invited into a woman's bedroom before" he stated, looking at her. "Part of my knowledge says this must be a lead-up to more 'intimate' matters, but the rest of me is saying there's no reason for that to happen, especially since you aren't 'attacking' me in that manner."

Ino raised an eyebrow, before just laughing. "Well you're partly right; it's unusual for a guy to be invited into a girl's bedroom unless they're really close, and therefore that usually means more embarrassment, awkwardness, or formality" she said cheerfully, coming over and touching his shoulder. "However, it can be done for reasons other than 'intimate', as indeed we're just hanging out up here. If I'd wanted to be intimate with you, it wouldn't be with mom home, and the door would've been closed at the least."

At that, Sai's stiff manner visibly eased, though gradual. "Intimacy is indeed a private manner, it seems" he mused, glancing up in thought. "That would explain why public displays of affection are usually uncomfortable for others, because of this perception."

"Exactly."

After a moment, when it became clear Sai said all he'd been planning to regarding his new knowledge, Ino then continued: "Anyway Sai, clearly you've been keeping up with your notes" she teased.

He blinked, but soon had a little lip curve. "Of course" Sai stated, nodding, "I will need to get more notebooks soon, as they're filling up fast. I have brought a few with me today, in case you'd like to go over them with me, to see what's true and what isn't, along with more complex reasoning."

Ino wasn't surprised at all - this had happened a bunch of times - but tilted her head. "I'm not saying that I won't go over them again, but not today" she said, hoping this worked as much as hoped. "As for why, I have a different idea regarding your learning, Sai."

"Oh?" he breathed, curious now.

Very carefully, she raised her hands together, forming a distinct hand-sign without using any chakra, aimed at the wall. "Recognize this?"

"Your Mind Transfer Jutsu hand-sign."

Ino waited for the dots to connect... that took at least five seconds, if not longer...

Sai physically jolted, blinking several times, confused now. "Your idea is that you would control my body?" he asked.

"Not _control_ , just enter your mind with my consciousness, and then proceed carefully from there" she quickly assured. "I wouldn't force you to do anything, and you'd be perfectly able to talk with me, and all such things."

"But would that not be awkward?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she waved off, figuratively and literally. "Every user has gone through that process, finding it awkward and invasive to be in an opposite gender's body, and I've felt the same. But I'm not gonna focus on those sensations, Sai; in fact, I don't want to go anywhere _near_ those, which will help."

"Hmm." Sai appeared briefly put-off, as if he hadn't expected that answer, before it disappeared. "Then, what is your plan for the technique's usage?" he asked, the curiosity returning.

"You want to experience more emotions, grow your own, learn to better identify the ones you know now, and all that right?"

"Implicitly."

Ino smiled big, getting a reaction from him. "Then in this case, once I enter your mind, you and I can both look over your emotions up-close and personal, perhaps even have you look at mine later" she said sweetly. "And then I, with all my experience and social savviness, can help do all that stuff I just said."

Sai breathed out, eyes wide(r), intensely surprised and interested.

Despite her sweet smile and everything, she was surprised, and quickly worked to savor this moment!

"That is-" he whispered, before he... he grinned!?

Yeah! Honest-to-goodness grinned! Sai!

Okay it didn't last too long, and it was kinda small compared to the likes of their other friends (particularly Naruto's), but the rest of his expression stuck around- Sai was shaking slightly, which he noticed but didn't do anything about. "I did not think to do such a thing" he breathed, moving a bit in place, like he suddenly had nervous energy (for split-seconds). "Ino, this is a brilliant idea and I must thank you!"

Before she could react to his using her name - still in pleased shock over the grin! - Sai quickly came over and kissed her. Ino squeaked, yet Sai didn't note this, lips moving in experience-practiced movements, but his 'passion' had certainly intensified from the norm- it was only after several seconds that she could respond! Okay, she liked Sai and admitted that he's important to her already, but if his rare moments would be like _this_ , then everything and anything was definitely worth going for! Feeling truly warm + happy, she returned his sudden passion with an equal amount of her own, determined to match this while it lasted and thoroughly enjoying it! Because of this, she was the first to use her tongue, while Sai made a strangled yelp of his own - that stoked her pride, and definitely thought she could get used to this!

"Okay! I'm _definitely_ getting you to react like that more!"

Whether he understood that or not, Ino had already retaken his mouth, Sai quicker-than-normal returning it because of 'excitement' state, if not understanding it all.

...

 _Slightly later_

Sai was still reeling from his previous emotional state - there was no other way to describe it - amazed and glad at the intensity it'd brought, however short it'd lasted. His actions had even been influenced by this, for he had suddenly been shaky (out of excitement), and pretty intense in wanting to thank Ino for this breakthrough, something neither of them minded at all. Even now, part of him wondered if he'd hit yet another 'normal' emotional range - he knew he'd felt so during the war, and more recently his gradual realizations, but this should be yet another 'strike' on that desire. Sai hoped it was, for his heart was beating faster in addition to the emotional signs... perhaps not overly much, yet still.

He looked at his fingers, finding them shaking very slightly at random moments, as a fading aftereffect... he'd read about excitement, and he'd seen Ino act as such, but the shakiness had always seemed inimitable.

Now he's experiencing it himself.

"You're smiling already" Ino noted, seated across from him - her cheeks seemed to be in a prolonged state of pink, due to earlier.

Hmm? He already was- then that means he must be glad indeed, if he's smiling without noticing he'd doing so. "This is good already" Sai breathed, looking at her, "More than I can express, is it not, Miss Beautiful?"

"Hopefully not for too long, but yeah. But you're sure you're not feeling awkward about this?"

Taking a moment to check, he just shook his head- no, he didn't believe he felt awkward about this situation.

"Mmh... okay then."

Just like that, Ino finished the note to her mom, in case she came into her room and saw them in said positions - it might look suspicious without such explanations. After that, Ino made extra sure she'd be in a comfortable position, even as he found himself inordinately incapable of patience- was that the anticipation overruling his logic?

She raised her hands, forming that particular gesture. "Ready?"

"Quite."

Ino closed her eyes, he doing so immediately after... she didn't speak out loud, it seemed...

 _Just then, something happened- the closest approximation he could make was that his 'self' was a pressure inside his own head. Ino's entry was like that pressure suddenly doubled, via another presence in his mind, one that could have easily fought him for control of his body, but didn't attempt to do so. Carefully, Sai tested various movements in his body - he continued to breathe when commanded, his fingers moved slightly, and his eyes flickered half-open, seeing Ino's body slumped backward as planned. However, there was an unconscious movement in his bearing, which he and Ino both reacted to, and he felt strange._

 _"Sorry" he heard in his mind- Ino's voice, for certain. "Didn't mean to make you move, Sai. Anyway, Mind Transfer Jutsu complete."_

 _"It is not an issue" he thought back, finding this mental meeting extremely curious. "But this is fascinating."_

 _"Heh, not the word many would choose to describe it. But that aside... Sai, is this- is this really how you feel all the time?"_

 _"Hmm?" he thought, confused. "I do not feel anything all the time, in the conventional sense. What are you referring to?"_

 _A distinct sense of worry emanated; it was strange to feel emotions that he hadn't called upon. "Sai, this void, this lack of feeling- that can be a feeling too sometimes... and not a good one."_

 _"Is it bad?" Sai thought immediately, though her mention of 'void' made him further confused - she must be seeing his mind differently, he speculated, while he couldn't see what she did, because he couldn't look inside his own head (even with this jutsu)._

 _"N-No, of course not! I mean you're not standard-depressed or anything... but you had emotions at one time. Maybe you're naturally pragmatic and organized with them, and you have some trouble expressing, but you still had them. If done wrong, repressing them can be damaging to the psyche, as well as emotional health."_

 _"Are you saying that I'm emotionally injured? Is it permanent?"_

 _"No!" Ino stated, with touches of multiple emotions. "It's not that bad! I'm just saying that, your psyche needs help because of that repression. Your difficulty in expressing emotions, understanding them, all that's a direct consequence of your Root training - but it can be overcome, as you've been doing."_

 _Sai made a sound- or the imitation of one, mentally. "I have been trying, but why is it so much harder to overcome than to repress?"_

 _A great big sigh. "Because it's always easier to destroy than to create" she stated, a little sad and reluctant. "Or that seems to be the reality."_

 _There was mental silence for awhile, even as his body continued to breathe... "Well, perhaps that's my reality, but I am working to overcome it" he stated, trying to be assuring. "Miss Beautiful, please don't let this get you 'down'."_

 _A small sound, before her mental touch seemed to soften. "I didn't plan it to. But I'm gonna use it, Sai; this is one more step to understanding your mindset, and thus one more piece of information I can use to help you out."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"And you should keep that in mind too" Ino added, more gentle. "The best way to re-gain emotions isn't only to wait for yourself to experience them, but to face them head-on, admit that you're feeling something, when you realize it at least, and use them as if they were tools."_

 _Sai felt a small 'rush' go through him at this revelation. "That is surprisingly accurate" he realized, before realizing his own rush. "Miss Beautiful, what is it I am feeling right now? Please, this is imperative!"_

 _"Heh, you're feeling elation... weak compared to normal, but it's unmistakable."_

 _Elation? Truly? The feeling returned yet again, for this was good news!_

 _"That's right; keep using it Sai" Ino stated, approving + happier. "And take your time; I can wait till you're done before we move on."  
_

 _"Again, thank you."_

...

 _Sai felt he was being 'put through his paces', mentally- he could feel his body unconsciously shaking at times, especially when he realized an emotion he'd failed to identify before, or realized his overall emotional states were higher/more intense than he'd previously realized. He was still nowhere near normal levels, and nor did he expect that to happen for a long time, but he could almost physically 'feel' the progress, and was glad for this. After the initial moment, he had then thought back to earlier, regarding his reactions to Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu idea. Joined as they were, Ino had seen her own reactions through his ideas - had been a little interested - but mostly she'd taken great pleasure in feeling his side of things._

 _Of course, she'd also told him it wouldn't be enough to just experience positive emotions - she must test the negative ones too, though she didn't show enthusiasm for that part, and he didn't have any like for that idea himself._

 _Outside of the initial_ _recognition step anyway._

 _"Ready for this, Sai?"_

 _"No."_

 _Ino jolted, confused and shocked... he did his best to give the mental equivalent of a smile in response._

 _"...wait a minute, are you playing me!?"_

 _"Yes, I believe so" he answered, trying for cheerful._

 _A moment passed, then she laughed, rather hard- her emotions were similarly pleased, approving, and happy. "Okay, like before, I'm getting you to do that more often" Ino stated, a little smug and perhaps bossy. "But you're using the wrong emotion to express it, Sai."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You're trying for cheerful, but you're coming off as more fond. Which isn't a bad thing in-of-itself, but not the right 'expression' for the playful joke you just pulled."_

 _Sai instinctively tried to write this down, only to realize that since this was a mental scape, he could not- he saw a potential downside and/or difficulty, in that he'd need to wait till the end of the session before he could write down his thoughts._

 _"You'll be fine, Sai."_

 _When she thought that, he was reminded of her line in the library; "It'll be fine."_

 _"Perhaps you're right" Sai admitted, giving off a small bit of approval, hoping it would indicate a nod. "Now then, I was about to try and experience a more negative emotion..."_

 _"Yeah... still, we're not gonna help you improve just sitting here."_

 _Focusing, Sai remembered back... the images came to him: Deidara and Sasori, reanimated by Kabuto, controlling and detonating his adoptive brother, Shin..._

 _Ino winced as the raw emotions washed over her, but she stayed by his side mentally- even as he was affected, he wished he could hold her hand like this. That didn't go unnoticed, as there was a small happy reaction, but the rest of her emotions felt supporting. "Oh Sai" she whispered, clearly sharing in his emotions a little, as well as worried. "I know you must think this anger is a negative emotion, but the truth is any of us would've felt the same. You were angry that they misused your brother, not caring one bit about him- even Hinata would have felt similar."_

 _If that's true, this was indeed a proper reaction of sorts. "But, if it isn't negative... why does it burn?"_

 _"That's because of the strength of your feelings" she assured. "You loved Shin more than anyone at the time, and that means your anger at this was even stronger as a result. If you'd been angry for no reason, that would've been truly negative... but like this, it's a positive action born from a powerful feeling, ie love."_

 _Even with this burning sensation, having been identified as fairly-strong(-for-him) anger, Sai took a few moments upon hearing that. He'd always known feelings were complex, recently realized they're dictated by many case-by-case situations and factors, but he hadn't stopped to consider that each one could be positive, negative, along with positive AND negative... he saw yet another clue as to why he hadn't understood things before._

 _Perhaps this is also why failures could still move people forward._

 _"The sensation" Sai breathed, trying to use it; he is learning. "I do not... I do not like the sensation as a whole, but the actions I did as a result... those felt good, I think. Is that bad?"_

 _"Mmh... that's more complicated. It can feel good to physically hit something in the face, or take revenge on perceived wrongs... the problem is that, if taken too far just because it feels good or you become obsessed, it quickly turns into a one-way road._

 _Images of Sasuke flashed by, but they hadn't been called by him, but by Ino - they weren't actual memories, as this was his own head, yet still._

 _The burning sensation seemed to intensify a little, before he consciously toned it back..._

 _"But, because I was angry at them misusing Shin, rather than purely for the sake of hurting them, the slight enjoyment of stopping them was good?" Sai managed to ask, feeling this was straying them off-topic._ _He also wanted to make certain he didn't dwell on Sasuke, for while he might understand his motives (in time), dwelling on this anger based upon what he'd read didn't seem a wise choice._

 _"Good enough, at any rate."_

...

 _Later_

 _Ino knew full well this was gonna help Sai for all the reasons she'd stated, even if it took five hundred tries- still, even this first one had been mentally draining. Sai's mind felt different from all the ninja she'd ever used it on, dark and foreboding like a deep cave, with a lack of the usual underlying threads in a normal mind, though clearly there's a lot of activity at the conscious level._

 _That could be stimulated, as she'd seen through many interrogations, but it was hard to naturally achieve._

 _And that void- brrr, she hadn't been expecting that sheer weight to press down on her at the beginning, a tightness that surrounded his mind in many layers, over a core that'd been hardened and molded on the outside - no doubt Root's influence. But still... through that outer core, through all the tightness and the struggle, she'd felt many different emotions light up his mind from the inside, as if they were illuminating him with white bursts, visible through cracks._ _That was his real core, the inner one- that of the curious Sai she knew well, excited and interested to re-learn emotions, as well as his usual pragmatic and forward elements._

 _Ino repressed her own desire to shiver, knowing Sai might notice - it's okay, it's okay. But still, she couldn't help but notice that the weight of his mind, while stronger, was similar to the pressure she felt when sad..._

 _She lingered on the thought for a second, as she did the image of Sasuke's genjutsu that made Sai actually feel fear (or close to it), then prepared herself... "Release!"_

Almost like snapping a rubber-band, Ino found herself launched across 'space-time' or whatever like normal... then she stirred a bit, and her real body answered to this. _"It worked"_ she thought, waiting a few seconds, but Sai's thoughts didn't answer- she could hear his own body stirring though. _"Sai... your mind's darker than I anticipated. Maybe it's on me for not expecting that, but there's good in you too; I've known that all along, but I'm even more determined than ever to bring it out. Just you wait; we'll do it together."_

Boy was she exhausted though... mentally was expected, but her chakra had been drained a fair bit, having maintained the jutsu this long.

Carefully, Ino opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "Sai?" she breathed, finding her mouth dry-

-he apparently had the same issues, for he was wetting his lips out of instinct. "Uh, I am- I am fine" he answered, pretty much like normal... though now that she looked, there was a slowness in his movements, as if he too were weighed down by the self-subjected mental intensities.

Wow that was a mouthful.

That aside, she wet her own lips, finding it a good idea - then she carefully moved forward, Sai noticing late enough to find her less than a foot away. Ino just smiled, soft and gentle, full of the emotions she'd born witness to from Sai, everything she'd learned about him rattling in her head- Sai slowly blinked, realizing bits and pieces of this it seemed, looking at her with a little interest.

Wordlessly, she hugged him, really closely at that.

After a second, he returned the favor, almost immediately too... she felt his breath pass by her neck, before he slowly moved up, touching his lips to her cheek almost as a thank-you. It was extremely hesitant but there was gentleness too, and Ino only tightened her grip, kissing a spot on his neck in return, feeling him jolt slightly.

Knowing him, he might think it's a sign of going further, but she didn't care.

Luckily, Sai apparently decided to take it as a little affection and enjoy it too- he'd learned that much, at least. Inwardly, Ino felt very warm, almost physically feeling their connection deepen... how could they not, when she'd literally gone deep into his mind, his emotions, and helped him realize a lot more than he'd understood before?

* * *

 **Heh, with that ability, what better way to identify what Sai's emotions are? And it works well with the previously-established 'physically getting it' angle -** **it won't be an instant fix-all of course, because he's still got a lot to learn/adjust to :P**

 **Also, regarding the brief mention of Sasuke having both of his hands, that's also part of the small changes, continued from having him stay in the village.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Days later_

Sai hummed, thinking there's a lot of details to put in relatively small spaces - however, he's doing this for a friend. He continued to draw said details into the gem, the band that contained them, and otherwise made it present the image of the rings he's observing... hmm, these were indeed complex patterns, and he had no idea how they're molded into such.

A cough went by behind him.

With his free hand and without pausing, he dug into his wallet, giving the building's owner another bill, who took it with an apparent reluctant sound. Were he in this position, Sai wasn't certain how he might feel about a strange artist asking to draw his merchandise, not buying anything and potentially unnerving customers; it seemed a reasonable compromise to pay for the privilege, but he couldn't keep it up forever.

He did not require forever though... almost done...

In a little time, he finished the details and gave his overall drawing a quick-yet-concise look-over, hmm- yes, he believed this would do nicely. "Thank you for your time, sir. I appreciate this opportunity" he said, standing up.

"Well kid, try not to come back unless it's to buy something."

Sai looked at the rings, which combined with the previous angle of 'consider the customers', caused him to nod. "I will try, sir."

...

It wasn't long after that that he came across his 'client', except he's currently busy.

"Naruto, you're so cool! Please, have this!"

Hmm, another of Naruto's fans, said ninja sheepish but polite in receiving it. "Ah, thank you" he said, the girl's face turning red before she quickly ran off, leaving him holding the wrapped package- Naruto didn't notice his initial approach as a result, but here in the village it's acceptable.

"You are still receiving gifts" Sai noted, a little light. "Would that not make Hinata jealous?"

Naruto slowly chuckled, sheepish as he turned around. "Well uh, if my fans were older, maybe" he said, smiling. "But because they're all kids - I think the oldest was twelve or something - she doesn't mind at all. And now that we're together, all the older girls know better than to try and go near me, especially when she's nearby."

Mentally, he knew that's because a relationship is a 'hands-off' indicator, and anyone who willingly disregarded this was morally bad. "Well, I was teasing" Sai continued, trying for a specific little smile. "Hinata has never gotten jealous before, as far as I've observed. Or rather, not the angry version that seems most common."

Naruto briefly made a 'face', as if he couldn't imagine an angry-jealous Hinata, before tilting his head. "You didn't sound like you were kidding though, Sai" he answered, a little shrewd.

"Hmm" he considered, glancing down for a moment. "I was trying to be. My voice was a little lighter than normal, so as to stress playfulness and teasing."

Naruto's expression changed a bit, looking interested. "Say it again" he said, "Come on, Sai."

While slightly confused, Sai did as asked-

"Yeah" he breathed after he finished, nodding. "Yeah, I think I hear it, now that you've said it- it's subtle, but still. Looks like you've taken another step, Sai; good for you!"

"Thank you" Sai said agreeably. "Even subtle is better than nothing."

His friend returned that statement with a sheepish grin, before his expression changed. "Wait, you have the drawing?"

"Right here."

As soon as he presented it, Naruto took the drawing from his hands, looking it over intently... then he grinned again. "Oh yes, this'll do great" he announced, "Sai, I owe you one."

He took that opportunity to smile, as well as chuckle a little (missing Naruto's brief 'uh' reaction). "It is a small favor, but perhaps you can repay me right now, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"For what exactly?"

"As I'm certain you've observed, I carry numerous notebooks to write my observations in" he explained. "However, as of now I'm running low on unused ones. Perhaps you can pick some up from me, at a specific store?"

"Would I have to pay?" Naruto asked, slightly shrewd again.

"During my drawings, I had to pay to do so with the owner; this will consider us both even, I believe" he answered, figuring it is 'fair'.

A look Sai interpreted as 'okay, fair enough', before Naruto checked his wallet, making a sound... "Yeah, I can do that, Sai" he said easily, smiling. "I gotta be with Hinata soon, but I'll have time in about an hour-and-a-half, maybe a bit later."

"This is acceptable" Sai agreed. "I would ask you that drop them off at my place."

"Got it."

/

 _An hour later_

 _Sai's apartment_

Ino made a sound, looking over these notebooks, a fair number open around her and Sai (who was sitting nearby)... he had at least a dozen or two of these things, probably more. In hindsight the amount made sense, as it's been years since he'd started his quest for social knowledge, but trying to combine all his various anecdotes, odd ways of thinking, etc into practically-true facts- took some effort.

She half-smiled; it could be hard, usually exasperating, but that effort was the appeal of a challenge.

"True, true" she breathed, jotting down specific symbols near each thought in this notebook, almost done on this final page. "Half-true, half-false... ugh, _completely_ false!, half-false and uh... true."

Beside her, Sai held a recycled piece of paper, upon which he'd written the symbols themselves and what they meant exactly, as a way to remind himself when he (re)wrote everything down. "Thank you, Miss Beautiful" he told her, his smile showing gratefulness, at least half-right in how it curved. "Because of you, I will have a smaller amount of notebooks filled with all-true facts, where the others can be recycled. Once I have written them out, of course."

"It's no problem" Ino breathed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "But, before we get into the 'why' answers, I'm gonna need something to distract me. You know, recover a little" she continued, before getting a little smile. "Perhaps something like us snuggling on the couch-"

Sai audibly jolted.

"-even if it's not a serious suggestion, hehe."

When Sai didn't respond, she'd expected that... until: "Couch."

Confused, she opened her eyes - Sai seemed a bit thoughtful, before he looked back at her. "Sai?"

His lip curved a bit. "Perhaps we can do this 'little time' distraction on the couch, in a different way" he stated, her jolting, "You would lay down while I would draw you... as a bare portrait, like before."

Seriously surprised, Ino sat up straighter, staring at him- did he just say that!? But she thought he might not suggest it again, or if he did it'd be much later!

"Why?"

"Because I realized that while affected, I merely needed more time to grow accustomed to the idea" Sai explained, trying to be more gentle, even as he slipped closer (closing the notebooks, she noted in her peripheral vision). "I'm still not certain how I might react to the hypothetical 'later' version, but I don't dread the basic idea, even if it makes me a little shaky, yet that seems a natural response I should learn more about. Also, it's a fact that I enjoy drawing you, Miss Beautiful."

Partway through, this gave her an unconscious thought... working Sai through a first reaction had affected his concentration + small bits of his enjoyment. Apparently this second try meant he'd grown used to the idea, enough that he could draw like normal, whether or not he remains shaky. If/when they got to the 'later' version though, Sai's first reaction to her bare body would be... well stunned, and this would greatly affect his art. In order to avoid this, he'd either have to stop partway through, once he he's too affected to draw at normal quality... or he'd have to see her bare body beforehand, and grow accustomed to the sight, before he drew her that way at all...

Her cheeks heated a bit.

Even if he agreed, Ino knew it'd only be after explaining her reasons, reassuring him that their relationship wouldn't change (yet again). Only thing that wasn't clear was her own reaction, because she'd only just had this idea, and she had to make certain _she_ wanted to, on top of not trying to unconsciously take advantage of him.

"Miss Beautiful?"

She quickly realized she'd been out of it too long. "Sorry, just a little- oh who am I kidding?" she said, sheepish at first before giving up. "I like that you enjoy drawing me; don't mistake that. But mentioning 'bare portrait' kinda caught me off-guard, and gave me an idea."

Sai blinked, tilting his head. "I anticipated that it might surprise you, but what is this idea?" he asked, curious.

Ino's mouth slowly twisted... "I'll tell you at some point" she answered gently, then took his hand. "But for right now, I need to think it over, make sure I want to seriously suggest it, and other such things. Until then, we still have to redo this plan of yours, along with explaining your notes later as planned.

He digested this, then nodded back with a little smile, holding her hands back. "That is fine by me, Miss Beautiful" he answered, glancing down, fingers moving through hers.

She certainly hoped so.

...

 _A little later_

Sai slowly worked on his painting, that of Ino laying on the couch as per usual, pose different than previously, thoroughly covered by blankets in both intimate areas. His heart-rate was elevated, plus his fingers had the urge to shake every so often, but overall he's doing considerably better than the first attempt- quite a bunch. He looked at Ino yet again, noting her closed eyes, hair color and body shape, in addition to the blankets covering said body. Lingering a bit, he returned to his drawing and expanded upon a few details he hadn't gotten in previous strokes... still, he was unconsciously remembering details from the first attempt, 'off' though they had been, making it easier for him this time, which made him smile...

After awhile, he glanced at the time, judging it time for the next break - not just for Ino, but because it'd help him recover from the nervous symptoms somewhat, even if they weren't all bad.

"Alright, this segment's done."

No response.

Thrown a bit, Sai looked at Ino. "Miss Beautiful?" he asked, slightly confused.

She stirred a little, head moving slightly, but no more than that.

Feeling strange, he didn't understand until it dawned upon him that she'd 'dozed off'- a light sleep, easy to wake up from, and perhaps unintentional on her part. He realized then that he had a little smile, making him wonder why, until he thought this must be one of those 'like how cute/beautiful/etc she is when X' moments... hmm, random, but equally desirable as the various planned moments, or so he'd read.

Keeping the little smile, now approving of the apparent small moment, Sai slowly stood up and went over.

 _"Miss Beautiful even smiles when she's asleep"_ he thought, surprised to discover that tidbit, but in retrospect, wasn't so much a surprise. _"And even then, her body still succeeds in drawing my attention."_

After an appropriate amount of time, wanting her to wake up, he reached forward... however, his instinctive motion didn't go toward her shoulders. Instead it went straight toward the blankets, until he stopped upon noticing this- looking between his own hand and Ino, Sai wondered at the significance. He tried to think... he liked Ino's appearance, as had been made clear on numerous occasions, as he thought it truly beautiful, but always this had been in reference to her hair, her eyes, etc. Did this mean- that his like of Ino's appearance extended to a new curiosity toward seeing her without clothes, because she's willing to show him?

Part of him felt... truly curious about this potential new like, for multiple reasons, but another part felt confused - was such behavior acceptable at this point in their relationship? He could begin to understand that men and women had this inherent desire to see 'the curves' of the opposite gender (Ino had expressed such), which increased when made 'available' by romantic relationships, and could be allowed if such a relationship went far enough and both parties were willing, but how far did it extend?

Sai blinked several times, before he quickly pulled his hand back.

He could accept this small desire (if he's interpreting it correctly) as sincere, in general and personally, but he didn't believe pulling blankets off Ino's bare body while she's unaware would qualify as appropriate, for many reasons. Even despite this though, he looked at Ino with another small smile, for she'd surely be ecstatic to hear this internal development... perhaps also embarrassed, possibly with things to say/adjust about his desire, yet ecstatic that he'd developed some small burst of 'normal' male behavior.

 _Knock knock_

Jolted, Sai looked toward his front door, seeing Naruto's form there- below him, Ino stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

His heart was beating slightly faster, because he believed that if Naruto found Ino like this, things would become awkward- no wait, that's _if_ he found out. Ino was still sleeping, herself + her clothes concealed from the doorway's sight via the couch, while Naruto had merely come to give him the requested notebooks, presumably at least.

There's no need to indicate anything is different until proven otherwise.

Even still, this didn't soothe his faster-beating heart... he was definitely still nervous, if purely at the thought of being thrust into such an awkward situation...

Hmm, a good development. Not a good situation if it were to happen, yet a good development.

...

"Miss Beautiful? Wake up, please."

Ino stirred, finding her eyes a little heavy, then she jolted; had she dozed off!?

She was just about to sit up and demand how long it'd been, but stopped when reality registered, internally glad when it did; she's still naked/covered by blankets, and such an act would've showcased her to Sai. Not that she wasn't tempted to do such a thing, but her mind wasn't sure about her newest idea or how Sai might react, nor had she explained everything yet- so her safest bet is to keep herself restrained.

Sai was slightly bent down above her, head tilted, but with a small smile as she became aware again.

"You are quite lovely when dozing, Miss Beautiful" he stated.

It took a little to figure out he meant that seriously, and her cheeks heated, if happy. "Uh, thank you, Sai" Ino whispered, returning the little smile before jolting. "Wait, your drawing! Did I ruin it by moving!?"

"No, you have not" he said easily, surprising her. "Even when dozing, you unconsciously held the pose, so I completed it while you were so."

"And how long did that take!?"

While slightly put off by the intensity, Sai merely blinked. "Um, merely thirty minutes" he answered. "You only dozed off just as I was about to announce the second break."

Relieved, she settled back against the couch. "Oh good, that's good... if it'd been an hour or something, I wouldn't have been happy. Too much sleep outside of our normal hours can throw off the rhythm, even if we're trained to make do when necessary."

"I- I did not realize that" he breathed, glancing away. "I am sorry-"

Ino took his hand then, stopping his words, to which she smiled a bit. "I'm playing it up a little, Sai" she teased, him jolting slightly. "Sure I'd have been irritated, but it wouldn't have been _too_ big of a deal. I still appreciate your apology, as you might expect."

Sai slowly nodded back, smiling a little as his hand held hers back - it went on for a few seconds.

"Now though, I'm gonna have to get dressed."

"Before you do, I have something I wish to say" he stated, surprising her yet again. "When I first realized you'd dozed off, I planned to wake you up then, but my instincts... had other ideas."

"'Other ideas'?" Ino asked, confused.

"I have realized months ago, that I like how lovely you are, Miss Beautiful" Sai continued. "Half-an-hour-ago however, my hand made an instinctive move to remove the blankets from your body, before I realized this. I also realize doing this without your permission or awareness is wrong, but the instinct itself is a good sign for me, I believe."

Equal parts warmth and disbelief ran through her... did he just- did he really just say- that he'd felt a brief compulsion to see her body!? In _that_ way!?

Several seconds passed, long enough that Sai began to worry a bit, most likely about her reaction...

"Sai!" she absolutely cheered, launching herself to stand in front of him, grinning and laughing. Sai instinctively followed her face when this happened and leaned back to normal, but Ino didn't care at that moment, leaning forward and kissing him, but only as a two-second peck with little other contact. "Oh god, you have no idea how happy that makes me!" she continued, absolutely thrilled. "I mean, anyone else and it'd have been natural, even expected, but for you this is big news! Really big news and-!"

She only just trailed off when she noticed Sai's cheeks were red.

"Uhhh..." he breathed, sorta-stiff and blinking.

She felt confused-if-still-happy, even as she felt brushes of cold on her body and-

Wait...

Ino nearly squeaked when she realized what this meant... Sai hadn't looked away from her eyes (been looking at his own the entire time), but obviously knew enough to know that if he did, and he'd be seeing her naked...

Part of her went _"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!YES!"_ , the other said the opposite for Sai's sake, along with a mix of natural pride and shock doing their own things.

Sai blinked again, eyes never straying from her own. "Do-" he tried, before his mouth worked a little. "Do you wish me... to see, Miss Beautiful? If it is not inappropriate, I mean?"

He couldn't have known, but this tripled the pressure on the part of her going _"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!YES!"_ \- it was all she could do to keep herself from answering! Not helping the matter was that Ino could see a small new look in Sai's eyes, right next to all the usual expected elements... he did partly want her to say yes, because he's curious to see her body, and at least partly curious to explore this new instinct, so long as things were proper and everything like that. Not hunger, not even _close_ to primal, but that was new as far as his pragmatic instincts were concerned. Also, even if he didn't exactly know what's proper and what wasn't, he's trusting in her to know which is which, and guide him on that angle.

She quickly focused on that last part- she _can't_ take advantage of him, not again.

"Uh" Ino tried, before clearing her throat. "N- No, Sai" she said, rather tight initially. "Seeing me like this... that's my earlier idea, essentially (he almost shifted, internally confused for a moment)... but I haven't decided if that's a good idea yet, let alone anything else. And even ignoring that, this moment's wrong; it's awkward, it's sudden."

Part of her couldn't believe they're having this little conversation while she's naked... or that she needs to fight her own hormones (saying to let him), but she couldn't take advantage of him again, just like she'd thought... that first time was enough.

At that, after one more blink, Sai turned a full-180 (keeping his gaze completely straight-forward, not seeing anything), before wrapping his headband around his eyes securely. "Then get dressed quickly" he breathed, sounding a little tight from effort himself, but going with her choice. "Please, Miss Beautiful."

Her mind saw that - he _was_ tempted a bit, if out of genuine curiosity rather than want and nowhere near the level of other guys, but still an admirable indicator of his growth - yet her body moved on it's own, grabbing her clothes quickly and running off to the bathroom with all speed.

Soon as she closed the door though, Ino could've sworn she heard 'faint' sounds of heavy breathing.

...

Sai didn't believe he'd exerted this much effort, just from holding himself back - his breath came rather heavily, and he's almost lightly sweating.

After Ino had stood up, keeping his eyes on hers hadn't been the 'hard' part; he'd always been interested in them since she'd gradually explained the appeal of beauty, as well as her hair and other body parts. But the realization that she'd stood up, still undressed from their activity, had given him a tightness in his chest that he hadn't identified as-of-yet, yet it gave him an impulse to look down... almost similar to earlier. Naturally he didn't for various reasons, yet it'd resisted his will like an itch, but it hadn't felt like that great a burden. This emotional reaction clearly indicated otherwise though, or perhaps- he recalled how recently, Ino had stated that for people who don't often express themselves, what few times they _do_ express something is often overstated and/or stronger than the norm to compensate.

Sometimes anyway.

He wondered if that's the case with his own emotions; he didn't express them the way others did, and they had been long-buried, so they're stronger than normal when they _did_ show up. Sai then hummed, thinking that isn't a bad thing- though the obvious downside is if he eventually gets used to expressing emotions, they would 'fade' to normal strength.

Slowly, he realized this thought had side-tracked him from his previous reaction to the conflict... but he didn't feel as intensely as before, and his breathing/heart-rate were slowing down.

 _"This burst of reaction is already returning to normal"_ he thought, feeling odd... was this disappointment? _"However, I believe it may reappear in Ino's next Mind Transfer Jutsu session."_

The thought made him feel a little better, or perhaps 'little' isn't the right word; he'd stated it was a brilliant idea after all, among other things. Apparently he'd even grinned, though he had no knowledge of making that facial expression, but he trusted Ino's account as accurate until proven otherwise. Now he also wondered at her apparent idea, that of him seeing her bare body, and for what purpose since the idea is fairly recent. Perhaps she's thinking if it might be appropriate for their relationship, or instead trying to help him 'adjust' before his first 'later' drawing, if/when they got to said point?

Hmm- if that second one is correct, it's quite considerate of her, which he liked about her personality.

When he heard footsteps, this brought him out of his thoughts. "Uh-"

"I'm decent, Sai."

Ino's voice, with numerous elements under the surface- trusting her word though, he slowly lifted his headband, seeing this to be the truth. As he was glancing down from previous thoughts, his gaze was briefly on her legs/hips and/or 'walk', before she stopped and he quickly looked up.

"Everything that just happened" she stated, arms slowly crossed, but she didn't seem irritated or angry- just intent on something internal.

Not certain how to respond, he only managed a "Yes?"

She sighed. "We'll get to the full explanations for them. Or I will anyway" Ino breathed, glancing away. "However, that won't be today... and don't worry about how I'm acting; I'm just trying to keep my more primal instincts at bay."

"The ones telling you to have let me seen you, when it would be inappropriate?"

"Yeah."

Hmm... he realized that asking Ino if she wanted to let him see, must've made things worse for her restraint. Sai felt slightly frustrated; why was he always getting things so late, when they could make a difference? Outwardly though: "So then, you wish for us to go back to talking about my notebook knowledge?" he asked, a little tentative. "Or perhaps disregard that and do something else?"

It'd been planned to come back to the former, but given this incident, he thought it best to be flexible.

A few moments later, Ino slowly nodded. "Yeah, it should do me some good, taking my mind off things" she breathed, coming closer a little. "Though least for me, things might be awkward at first, so work with that."

"I will do my best, Miss B- Ino."

That seemed to make her feel better already, knowing he tended to reserve her name for important moments, be they good or bad, big or small, or even awkward-ish incidents. Giving a small smile, he reached for her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer against him... that got a smile out of her, liking what he's doing and apparently easing into a softer mood.

He was glad, not just that his attempt at a distraction is working (it helped offset awkward moods), but also that she's happy(er) again.

/

 _A little later_

"Hey uh, Sai?"

"Yes, Miss Beautiful?"

"That book on relationship protocol?" Ino asked, looking through the titles. "I don't see it anywhere, and you usually keep books with your notebooks in this apartment."

Beside her, Sai considered that for a split-second. "Oh, the book is being borrowed by Naruto" he answered, a little smile appearing. "He has kept it an extensive amount of time."

"How extensive?"

"Two months."

"Two months!?" Ino asked in shock, blinking. "He can't be that slow a reader! Plus he may not be the smartest guy ever, but he's not that dumb or anything either, that he can't figure those things out!"

"No, he is not" Sai stated, expression flickering and a little harder, as if irritated at this description of his best friend- she only realized that as he continued, and felt bad. "But rather, I think it's because he's worried about failing more than anything else. Hinata is the person most likely to be understanding for all his attempts, but still he worries that he'd do something wrong... he could not bare to drive her away."

"Mmh" Ino breathed, before smiling, taking his hand (he looked over). "Well, you're right on those accounts" she said in an easier tone, "Sorry I said what I did too, but I was reacting to the apparent unfairness - when you borrow something, it's not usually taken for _that_ long."

His lip curved, nodding - the irritation was soon gone. "I appreciate the apology, Miss Beautiful" he answered easily, before glancing up, "I'm also thinking that next time I see Naruto, perhaps I should tell him to keep it."

"But why?" she asked, a little confused. "I mean, I thought you'd be all for taking it back."

"It wouldn't be a loss" Sai said easily. "I have the entire book copied in a separate notebook."

Ino found herself speechless... it wasn't remotely surprising where Sai's concerned, but _still_ he had a way of doing this to her. It took a lot to make her speechless - but that's better than being awkward from earlier, plus afterward she was engaged in gut-busting laughter.

Sai was confused at this, wondering what he'd said that was so funny-

-but that just made it even better!

* * *

 **And finally Sai has a little taste of 'that' angle of beauty- shame it had to be a situation like this XD**

 **The rings bit, for anyone wondering, is a hint of what's next to come - after all, the battle against Toneri has passed by in this fic, but not the movie's 'final' event :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _A week later; early morning_

 _Sai's apartment_

Sai carefully changed the bandages on his left forearm, finding the wound had healed more today, but he still felt slightly weaker. This was to be expected, as the kunai had been poisoned - only being the shallowest scratch, and having nearby help to suck out the poison, had prevented it from spreading too far. He'd needed a little help afterward, two-handed activities were suddenly more difficult, and he was advised by healers not to exert himself. Ino had been all over this when he'd returned, insisting on healing his arm even after the healers work- rather than point this out, knowing she wouldn't want to hear it (along with do so anyway even if he had), Sai just appreciated/expressed the thought.

Even still, his injury remains the truth - he couldn't lift as much with his left arm, not yet, but ordinary tasks no longer bothered it. He finished the bandaging, satisfied, about to go outside and-

-hmm?

Hinata was at the door, about to knock until she saw him through his window, able to see his knowledge of her. Putting his previous bandages down, he went to the door and opened it. "Hinata" he greeted, trying for a little lip curve. "How are you today?"

The greeting had come more easily- that's good progress.

"I'm good, thank you" she replied, soft-spoken as per usual, before she dug into her pockets. "I came by to give you this, along with wanting to ask you something."

Curious, Sai took said 'this', which turned out to be a small letter addressed to him from Ino. The thought of reading this made him feel a little more 'good', but he still looked up, tilting his head, "What did you wish to ask?"

"Well, let's just say I've seen that drawing Naruto has" Hinata breathed, cheeks turning pink. "The one with the rings."

He blinked, trying to connect this information with her apparent question. "You wish to know why I drew it for Naruto?" he speculated, head tilted again. "Hinata, I am sorry to say that I don't know myself; Naruto wouldn't say why."

"That's not my question, Sai" she stated, but smiling, cheeks still pink. "And even if you don't know, you probably will soon; it should be any day now, because there's only one reason Naruto would have any interest in rings."

Sai quickly felt there's something obvious he wasn't getting, and it's imperative that he _did_ get it, because clearly this may be an important matter. Okay, the pieces: Naruto and Hinata were dating, Naruto had asked him for a drawing of rings, while Hinata had just stated that 'it' would be 'any day now', perhaps soon... hmm...

When the idea came, it physically jolted him with sensations, even a small gasp- something he quickly noticed, including his heart was beating slightly faster. He looked at her, blinking, "You mean... that Naruto is going to-?"

"Yes" Hinata whispered, so warm and happy even he couldn't mistake it. "He's gonna ask me to marry him. And I'm gonna say yes the second he does."

Several moments passed...

He could feel himself smiling, and extended his hand - Hinata looked at this arrangement a moment, surprised, before back up.

"I cannot imagine anyone more deserving for Naruto" Sai stated, as sincere as possible. "If it's not too presumptuous, congratulations, Hinata."

Hinata slowly giggled, but grasped his hand in a firm grip. "It's not presumptuous, Sai" she assured, letting go after a bit. "And thank you. Normally this should've been a surprise to me too, but after defeating Toneri, we said a lot of things back in that cave. Among them, Naruto finally realized that it had always been me, and that he wanted to be with me, only me, forever. As far as I'm concerned, he proposed right then and there, and I accepted... this second time will just make it official."

He was quite surprised, not having heard about these details, but the affection in her voice made it clear how happy she is. He thought this must be their unique version of adjusting to the situation, as Hinata had loved Naruto for a long time, while Naruto had gotten this only a few months ago - perhaps Naruto's statements had been making up for lost time, as per their unique situation.

Not at all like the normal route, but acceptable all the same.

Sai smiled again. "I look forward to when it will be official" he stated, she nodding in agreement. "Though until then, what was your question?"

While surprised, Hinata didn't seem too much so - hmm, perhaps he'd gotten the force-and-tone angle right this time (or at least better). "Oh that" she breathed, before smiling again. "If it's not too much to ask, can you make sure this stays a secret, until Naruto does ask me?"

"To make sure it's a genuine surprise?" he asked, she nodding again. "I can do that easily, but Ino may be another matter."

"Why? It's not like you're gonna hint anything."

"True" Sai agreed. "However, she and I have recently begun an activity, by usage of her Mind Transfer Jutsu-"

Hinata was surprised.

"-it isn't what you may think" he quickly added. "Ino is doing so to help us both understand my emotions, determine what they feel like, how best to approach them, and other such things. It has been most helpful, to say the least."

"Oh" she breathed, blinking for a few moments. "That's an interesting way of dealing with your emotions. But when you put it like that, Ino may find out from your memories, as she's very good with that jutsu."

Sai inclined his head. "Indeed" he answered, curving his lip. "However, I believe that because you wish to keep it a secret, and I support this, Ino will be able to wait. And perhaps she won't even know about it, in case Naruto asks you, and word spreads before our next session."

Hinata just hummed a little, hands behind her back as she half-turned to go. "Either way, I just know she's gonna be supportive, as will all the others."

"Of course."

After that, Hinata gave him a little wave before leaving- he watched her go for a bit, then glanced up in thought.

Marriage, after only a few months of dating... officially anyway, as they'd known each for many years beforehand. Definitely unusual, but also quite acceptable to the both of them; very interesting.

/

 _Later_

 _Ino's home_

She hummed, trying to pick the right spot before she cut that section off with tiny shears- perfect!

Ino surveyed her work, proud of herself if she did say so... at the same time, she could hear mom greeting Sai downstairs. She was excited, as it meant more opportunities to potentially kiss, hold hands and be around him, yet aware he might ask for another Mind Transfer Jutsu lesson. They could do that, but this time she had a different idea, which could really put him through his emotional paces... or at least, let him know what normal intensities are like. It'd be a little hard for her too, but if it'd help Sai she'd give it a shot, even if it'd be weird to let someone share _her_ mind/body rather than the other way around.

Barely had she finished the thought before footsteps came upstairs, Sai coming in through the door.

"Miss Beautiful" he greeted, before pausing a bit. "Hmm. Those are lovely flowers you're grooming."

Ino stifled a giggle; he's getting better at instinctively doing the greeting _first_ , rather than get right to the point, but he had a long way to go to make it seem natural. "The word you're looking for is 'trimming', or 'pruning' works too" she teased, briefly glancing at his left forearm, which seemed freshly bandaged; good, he's keeping it up. "'Grooming' is actually more hair-related than plant-related. Still, thank you for saying they're lovely."

"Ah, I see" he answered, writing that tidbit down (as expected), lip curving slightly. "Thank you. But have you any plans for today?"

"Not really" she stated cheerfully, grinning. "I leave that up to you, Sai."

He jolted, quite surprised, looking at her- she could see he knew it's to ultimately help him, trying to think for himself and all that (did have to have some experience), but it was a bit sudden. Sai continued to blink, before realizing he's still holding his notebook, then quickly put it back before thinking... hmm, no doubt because it's a distraction.

Heh, whatever works for him.

"If it helps, focus on what you want, Sai" Ino breathed, more gentle now. "We've got time up here, even if we can't do anything too obvious or loud, because the door's still wide open and everything, particularly with mom downstairs."

The slightest quirk of an eyebrow as she turned around, but since she'd gone back to trimming, she waited for him to make up his mind. Seconds passed by, then slight scoffs on the carpet made it clear he's walking toward her - Ino decided to stay turned around; maybe he'll surprise her. The first touch came at her shoulders as expected, Sai working in gradual steps, slightly slower on account of his healing left arm... after a second, she glanced at him with a small smile, purely to show that she liked this + that he should continue. Just as she did so, Sai stepped much closer behind her, even as his hands remained- his lip curved slightly in response to her smile, which was a good sign.

Humming, she turned back to her little chore, pruning little bits of the next plant: this yellow rose that needed final approval.

As she worked, Sai tried for little motions, gradual but working through, 'rubbing' down her arms without being disruptive. Another glance showed he's intent on his concentration, not quite smiling but not 'just intent' either- he caught that glance after a moment, but seemed to interpret it as good, so his lip briefly curved again and kept going.

 _"That's certainly much better than his first attempts"_ Ino thought, a little warm and proud. _"Back then, anytime I so much as twitched would stop him for seconds on end, and he'd usually need me to say it was fine before he took my word for it."_

Not that there's anything wrong with this version; awhile to go before it's natural, before he feels experienced enough to do things faster, but definitely improving.

Ino continued her work, making the final adjustments to the yellow rose, looking over it critically before humming in satisfaction. She just began to move toward the next project, already looking over the plant with an experienced eye and where/how to cut-

"Oh!"

Despite her surprise, Sai's hands didn't withdraw - sure they hesitated, but chose to slowly go from the simple touch, to a crossed-over-her-stomach one. Behind her, Ino could feel Sai's chest lightly press against her back, while his chin slowly lowered itself on her left shoulder... his breath wasn't aimed at her neck, because he was too far over, yet still.

For her though, that small warmth soon became much bigger.

"You once said" he breathed, not exactly smooth, but hoping he's correct. "You once said these touches were situational, but if I did this, you would like it."

Several seconds passed for her, both enjoying this and making sure not to explode- she by no means wanted this to end just yet. So instead, Ino turned her head to the left, enough to see Sai, who looked at her in response...

"I think 'like' is too little a word to describe this" she whispered.

There was a moment where he blinked, but he soon smiled as well, the closed-eyes kind. "Then I believe I will have to enjoy your kiss without seeing both your eyes" he whispered back, his voice a little lighter.

Ino almost stalled at that, but soon giggled. "Trying to be playful again, I see" she teased, liking how close they were and wishing it wouldn't stop. "Usually you're supposed to answer my soft statement with an equal soft statement, but that works too."

A moment where Sai visibly filed that away, but his small smile returned. "It is still a good moment" he breathed, slightly coming forward. "I am glad that I succeeded."

After that, their lips were locked together, and she wouldn't have it any other way; she'd long forgotten that she dropped the pruning shears, or that her chore was as-yet uncompleted. But honestly, who cared anymore; Sai had just consciously initiated a small moment when they're alone, without any real prompting or hinting from her!

...

If Ino had her way, she'd probably have slipped Sai's shirt off by now, if not more.

She certainly had that urge when in a moment of instinct/passion, she'd placed her hands on his chest- Sai hadn't noticed until they stopped to catch their breath. She felt mixed, torn between wanting to go further and the fact that they couldn't... not only because while Sai had developed 'little' bursts of passion (mixed with genuine-yet-simple curiosity), she wasn't sure that's enough to start things off. And also because her bedroom door was open, Mom still being downstairs and herself having no desire to be walked in on, which even Sai wouldn't appreciate (hopefully). So quickly, against her own will, she pulled back... Sai appeared to get why after a moment, still catching his breath and filing that away.

"So, uh" Ino breathed, trying to change the subject before she got tempted again. "Sai, after this did you- did you want to try my jutsu again?"

That got his attention. "I was going to ask that in the next two days" Sai admitted, tilting his head. "Are you willing, Miss Beautiful?"

"I am, but I have something to add first."

"Hmm?"

In answer, Ino held up her fingers, forming her usual handsign while aimed at the wall- a brief glance from Sai showed he understood that much. However, she then turned the handsign upside-down - that hadn't exactly been her idea at 'creation', but it worked, so yeah.

Sai blinked, confused. "I am not familiar with this one" he stated-

-"No one outside of my clan does" she assured quickly. "It's recent, and hasn't been ordered a secret yet, but until they decide, best keep it that way. Seriously. Anyway, this is basically just my Mind Transfer Jutsu sign, but upside-down... which means it'll act in reverse to how it usually does."

"But how would that work?"

Ino sighed. "It means instead of flinging myself into your body, I'd force _you_ out of your body and into mine!" she said quickly, to get it over with.

To her surprised confusion, there was no big reaction from Sai this time- he merely blinked twice, before glancing up in thought. Thrown, thinking maybe she's missing something, she looked at him more closely... hmm, clearly he's doing a lot of thought at the mental level, so maybe the 'explosion' reaction had been inside his head instead this time? Or maybe because the initial bombshell of this idea had been dropped already, the intensity was lesser, as she now realized he tended to do with post-adjusted-to reactions? Both? Neither?

Despite herself, Ino couldn't help but smile; he certainly made things challenging sometimes.

Sai looked at her then, blinking once more... while un-noticed by himself, a strand of effort-sweat slid down near his ear. "You mentioned before that you could- that you could possibly have me look at your emotions 'later', after our first session. Is this what you meant by it?"

Well uhhh... not _exactly_ , but she had to admit, the Reverse version could conceivably do things a lot better than her original idea. Sure she could use the Sensory Transmission Jutsu to send her thoughts/feelings into Sai's head, and thus make him feel the intensity that she did... but it just seemed impersonal that way, and wouldn't have explained to him why she felt such + particulars on how, among other aspects. Sure, he'd feel the emotions, and she'd explain them later, but they'd be happening after each other rather than in a single uniform 'session'- it would work, but this 'Reverse' version was more effective. Plus, she really liked the intimacy of sharing their minds... it truly made her feel closer to him, no matter how long it takes him to return the favor...

Maybe she wouldn't use the new variation for much else - still determining it's usefulness in battle; thus far seems good for instantly rendering a target immobile, best in group attacks - but she liked the idea that way.

"More-or-less" Ino breathed sheepishly, going with it. "Though it's still an idea and everything - plus you'd have to contend with being in my body after all, and it'd be an experience outside your own; it can be pretty weird."

Something shifted slightly, because bits of excitement appeared. "If by that you mean fascinating, it could be a valuable learning experience" Sai said, his own brand of eager. "But besides that, it would also be 'fair'... you have shared my body in small measures, my thoughts and emotions in greater detail, so I would be willing to do the same, if you'll allow me."

The way he said that, having no issues with mind-sharing her body, brought up mixed emotions. Did she trust Sai? Yes, of course she did - given properly-explained rules and such, he was as trustworthy as Shikamaru and Choji. Was this going to be embarrassing, since while she'd done plenty of Mind Transfer Jutsu sessions (mostly interrogation or heat-of-battle), it'd be her first time being on the _receiving_ end, kinda? Yes, it would be, a little. The latter wouldn't be enough to stop her though, since obviously she shouldn't be afraid or adamant to avoid getting a taste of her own medicine, and he's right in that it'd be fair.

Ino smiled, "I'll allow it, don't get me wrong" she whispered. "Though you have to keep certain guidelines in mind, Sai."

"Of course."

"Since it'll be your first time in a woman's body, you'll be allowed only limited control, like to move my hands and such. And of course you can't just touch me wherever, or else you're gonna be sorry!"

Sai had this brief dose of nervousness, or so it seemed. "So in essence... I don't touch any part of you that I wouldn't right now?" he asked, glancing up. "Where the bedroom door is open, and your mother may wake in on us, leading to awkwardness and misunderstandings if I did otherwise?"

"Exactly. And also, keep any comments or observations to yourself please... at least until we're fully done" she said with a touch of exasperation. "Even if you're mesmerized, don't even consciously think words on the subject!"

"Oh, of-of course."

...

 _Slightly later_

Sai had to admit that, while he's somewhat fascinated by the reality of sharing Ino's body, and all that implied, he was far more interested in sharing her strength of emotions. On many, many occasions he'd seen her depth in that area, ranging from happy to angry and so forth, at intensities that seemed quite high to him but were normal for her caliber. His natural instincts said this would be of great benefit to himself, helping improve his emotions by seeing 'the bar' of normal ones, with a smaller benefit in understanding more of how women work. However, newer instincts supported what he'd said to Ino: that it'd be fair, that if he trusted her enough to go inside his head and not take advantage of him, then she should trust him to do the same, and this would only improve their bonds.

He very much wished for that, for her sake as well as his - he also thought that Ino still hadn't explained the 'incident' from before, but knew he shouldn't push her to reveal that until she's ready.

Just across from him: "Ready, Sai?"

Physically he was, as his body's 'laying down' in a pre-planned position, since his mind would be outside his body for a time. Mentally, Sai spent another second preparing himself... he was to be naturally still, because full freedom of movement/actions wouldn't be granted, and he'd be the guest this time...

"Yes, I'm ready."

Ino took in/let out a breath. "Okay... _Reverse Mind Transfer Jutsu!_ "

 _Just as explained, it was like something launched him outside his body, across some kind of 'space-time' (as she'd put it), then suddenly he was back to normal-_

 _-except not._

 _Sai noticed the differences almost immediately, even with some idea what to expect: the weight of Ino's hair behind him, and parts of it covered significant portions of the right-side vision; a difference in general body shape, as he'd been broader in the shoulder per male standards, while here he felt smaller there, with the hips broader instead; the chest felt like there were weights attached, though clothing served to mitigate this. Even with all these simultaneous sensations though, Sai kept himself perfectly still at the mental + physical levels, as a single movement could go out-of-bounds. Sharing as he was though, he felt Ino's body breathe like normal, making small motions at his apparent entry, but otherwise working through it. Emotionally..._

 _He wasn't sure he comprehended what he saw, or if he meant that literally or figuratively... he didn't 'exactly' see all this like normal vision, but the sensations gave him an overall impression..._

 _According to Ino, minds could be any number of things, representative of their respective selves but able to be molded against intruders, yet usually layered around a core- that seemed to be the case here, and there's no 'defense' since he'd been given permission. Her core shone as brightly as the sun, flaring through intensities with alternating levels of strength and gentleness (separately and combined) - at the same time, each emotion she felt seemed to pulse through the entire area, moving quickly like lightning, but less random. The color was primarily yellow, but even as he 'watched', it changed in direct response to her emotions, again with alternating levels. Even as the outer layers responded to each emotion however, the core remained primarily yellow, with the brightness undiminished._

 _Sai felt that if anything was proof of her intensive emotions, this would be it._

 _This caused a reaction inside her mind; warmth, low-level yet spreading through her body for a moment, yet still causing a reaction from him._

 _"That's kind of you, Sai" Ino's voice spoke, from nowhere in particular - this helped him, for it's a familiar element given their previous experiences. "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, Miss Beautiful" Sai thought back, trying to keep himself 'still', not wishing to move Ino's body just yet - though even if he did, she could override control since he's the guest. "Even before we've started, I'm already a little overwhelmed by what I'm feeling from you."_

 _"Mmh, believe it or not Sai, this is nothing" she breathed gently, her mind's light intensity changing to reflect it. "This is sorta low-level stuff, and kinda a leftover from our earlier moments."_

 _If this was 'nothing', even figuratively speaking, then her intensities might just truly be incomprehensible..._

 _"Do you want to feel what I normally feel around you, Sai? When I'm happy, I mean?"_

 _Remembering that he'd agreed for just that, and no matter how overwhelming it could be, he's committed; Sai did his best to show this mentally._

 _Silence... then Ino's mind began to glow brighter, remaining bright yellow but with traces of rose-red appearing at spots, submerging almost as soon as they appeared... he wondered if that was her 'passion' side, the one that frequently urged her to do inappropriate-at-the-time things, such as taking advantage of him..._

 _What seemed like a wave of warmth washed over, going through Ino's entire body but starting at the chest, intensive enough that Sai might've gasped had he not been caught up in the sensations. At first he thought it was burning, but he quickly remembered that this wasn't - and couldn't be - anger, as it lacked the distinctive behavior of such. Slowly, not aware his reactions were causing Ino's arms to shake slightly (her aware but not doing anything yet), he realized the sensation's a lot more like laying underneath blankets; warm, comforting, all-encompassing without but being restrictive. Yet even with this quality, he didn't believe the intensity, the strength, that he's experiencing... then he slowly became aware he's making Ino's arms shake._

 _Subconscously, he tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't... Ino made no attempt to stop this herself, feeling numerous things, but she was in essence telling him to explore this..._

 _"What..." Sai thought, doing the mental_ _equivalent of panting. "What was- was this a reaction to...?"_

 _The warmth remained, yet Ino quickly responded... separate from the emotions, called by her, a memory came upon the mental scape..._

 _Because it was from her point-of-view, he initially saw only himself, which despite everything brought a small interest. Then he heard the words:_

"You want to experience more emotions, grow your own, learn to better identify the ones you know now, and all that right?"

"Implicitly."

 _Sai truly did make a sound, Memory-Ino continuing by giving the answer that she had before, while Memory-Sai breathed out in response - he reflected that, while accurate, it was unusually interesting to see his own reactions like this. Ino's memory-self was then surprised by this reaction, as well as enjoying it, while his memory-self started to say along the lines of 'That is-' before..._

 _Oh... well... apparently he_ had _actually grinned..._

 _He did not have the slightest clue how he's supposed to react to that - technically it's a good step, and he knew that, but the sight of himself making that expression was- quite something. Because of this focus, Sai was similarly unaware of Ino's intent interest in this chain-of-reactions, or how the warmth was gradually being mixed with interest and happiness._

 _Well, initially anyway._

...

 _Ino felt a lot of things, most of them related to surprise or such._

 _First it'd been Sai's initial entry into her mind, which was about as she'd expected... Sai did well, but while he registered the sensations and such of her body, there'd been virtually zero follow-up on that route. Heck, even the bigger changes he'd outright ignored, and because of the lack of evidence she didn't even know why that was- though it could be his usual pragmatic self, or so she tried to assure herself, internally miffed that he seemingly had no interest there (she kept that carefully hidden). Then of course came his gradual 'feel' of her own mental state, how it was constructed and such - she hadn't needed to hide her reaction on that one, even as she secretly wondered if his lack of interest in her body 'feel' was because he didn't have permission. But the follow-up warmth of that memory had truly staggered Sai (could feel it and everything!), and he 'sat there' in stunned shock even now, having seen her viewpoint of his grin, not certain what to do._

 _Part of her just wanted to feel pleased, knowing she'd caused such a reaction in the generally-hard-to-crack Sai, but luckily the rest of her had other matters to focus on._

 _"Sai?" Ino asked, a little worried. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop, take a break or something?"_

 _Silence for a bit... then he seemed to shift. "I- I believe I am okay, Miss Beautiful" his voice breathed, deep in thought, even on a mental scape. "I am just... very surprised."_

 _"What did it feel like to you? My happiness?_

 _"Like a... a blanket figuratively covered me all-around. I knew your happiness would feel stronger than any of my emotions, but I did not believe it could... feel that strong. It was almost overwhelming..."_

 _Feeling like that's an unfinished statement, Ino tried to keep down any instinctive reactions, such as the potential heart-sinking; there could be more to what he's saying, so don't jump the gun._

 _"But-" Sai's voice breathed then, as if amazed. "It was a good version. I didn't realize it could be like that, Ino."_

 _Even if she weren't trying to help Sai's emotional awareness, she couldn't have hid the rush of warmth and happiness that resulted - this caused a reaction in Sai, along with barely-visible flickers of other emotions. Ino wanted so much to dive deeper, explore what those flickers were, but knew she couldn't, if for no other reason than they're in her_ own _mind, not his._

 _"Well you do now, Sai" Ino breathed, supporting all this. "Now that you've seen how strong my feelings are, you can understand the others better, and strive to achieve that same level yourself. I know you can do it too, no matter how long it takes!"_

 _"Thank you" he answered, more flickers rising-and-submerging from her praise. "I will do my best. Though in my surprise, I also wondered; what did my mind look like to you?"_

 _After a split-second, she realized what Sai meant, including that he's seeing her core from a distance- shame she can't exactly look inward at her own, and would need to scour his memory in their next session via Sai's mind, if/when she wanted to find out. Shortly afterward, Ino prepared herself in answer, mimicking taking in a deep breath and letting it out... she delved into that memory, focusing first on the images of his core, then slowly letting her emotions from that memory seep in._

 _Sai definitely reacted when the image showed up, and his emotions did so as well, to a smaller degree. "That is- that is strangely how I would describe it, if I were able to draw out my mental state" he said, feeling curiosity, but there were also traces of more bad elements. "Fascinating."_

 _Ino wasn't surprised, just doing her best to hold the image - she felt his interest, and could imagine his following expressions, but kept her focus. Unconsciously, her mind seized upon the flickers she's seeing, theorizing based upon evidence... after all, that's why they're both doing this..._

/

She never did arrive at an answer in the first few days that followed, partly because she's still thinking, still enjoying being around Sai... and also because of a surprise-news that quickly spread through the village like wildfire, regarding the future Hokage and the Byakugan Princess.

* * *

 **Heh, inventing a 'Reverse' style almost seems too easy, and yet in-canon or this fic, Ino probably would've jumped on the chance either way :P Sai meanwhile, is again being put through his paces, but still quite willing through the entire process.**

 **As for the wedding, still a bit teasing regarding that being upcoming, but not much longer XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _A week later_

Sai had to admit, this was a most unusual mission - trying to find a gift - but he still intended to obey Kakashi's orders, including that not one word of this reach the happy couple until after the ceremony. Even as he looked/thought though gift ideas, he often heard the various sounds Ino made, also going through the same process and apparently putting even her own savviness to the test.

There was still time before the wedding today, but it felt like the time limit was speeding things up- odd.

Hmm, he believed a nice book would be helpful to them, or perhaps a drawing- no, a wedding-related drawing had to be personal, and until he had actually attended this wedding, he would not have such details to draw upon until too late. With that idea dismissed, he returned to the book suggestion, wondering what sort of book would be best helpful to them? Numerous ideas swirled around in his mind, all related to what he knew came with living in a home, alone or together with another person, either in short-term or long-term. Sai then felt strange; the idea itself still had merit, but his ideas had a sensation of... unimpressive to them, and if he felt this, how would Naruto and Hinata react?

 _"Hmm... they would regard the thought as sweet, but their actual reaction would be... various, I believe. They would try to spare my feelings too, focusing on only the positive parts... I think that is likely."_

Okay, so his idea wasn't discarded as-of-yet, but he needed higher standards of which to present as a gift to them.

"Ah, this'll be perfect!"

Hmm, judging by the sound of it, Ino had found her idea of a perfect gift- Sai was glad for her, but he still needed to think, so he didn't notice the double 'Huh?' that sounded.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like-"

Hmm? Sakura?

"-I'm doing? I've picked up this picture frame."

"Actually no you haven't, Billboard Brow! _I've_ picked up this picture frame!"

"Yeah _right_ , like I'm gonna let you Ino-pig!"

Sai realized he was feeling awkward, hearing a 'friendly argument' between his girlfriend and her friendly rival not ten feet away. His normal reaction would've been to tell them both to calm down, but with their argument building and both women known for their tempers (and Sakura's Chakra-Enhanced Strength), he quickly decided it's better for his health if he _didn't_ interfere. He tried to think during this, but found their argument too distracting, as it had a strange verbal quality that demanded he pay attention to it. This briefly gave him a thought at how Ino's looks did similar, before he blinked and wondered why he'd thought about that now... the mind could be strange sometimes.

Always his conscious mind obeyed as normal, but the unconscious had started to flare up in small bits, as he'd been learning everything...

By the time he 'came back' to himself, he realized the owner had already thrown both women outside, leaving Sai shocked that so much time had passed so quickly in his perception. This left him 'torn' between the realization that Ino may yell after (and expect) him to follow her no matter what, or risk her wrath by not doing that, among other things, and he's undecided what he should be doing.

He'd always believed such 'rooting' or 'torn-ness' to be a trick of the mind... clearly it _wasn't_ in some cases...

"Hey, you came in with that blonde girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

This brought him back to the question posed by the owner... Sai was sweating slightly trying to find an answer, but his eyes wouldn't focus on anything in particular...

Uh!

Quickly, he plucked a certain book off the shelf, managing to hide an instinctive urge to gulp. "I'm not here to cause trouble, but yes, she is my girlfriend" he stated quickly, before opening up his wallet. "I am prepared to pay you for this item, and leave right now."

He held no illusions that Ino would still be furious due to the arugment, perhaps unable to enjoy his company, but he thought it best if he could at least keep her out of trouble. After paying and leaving though, he was 'sadly' mistaken, for Ino + Sakura were both nowhere to be found, as if they'd left for something together... well, at least he gotten himself the wedding gift.

/

 _Considerably later_

Ino still felt embarrassed, as she'd gotten into a stupid argument with her best-friend-rival... her pride had demanded she retaliate, as she had, but it'd also gotten them booted out of the store. So not only had she left Sai alone, she'd gone and roped Choji into this cooking contest, something he'd being unwilling for until they mentioned food (then he was all over it)... by the end they'd concluded that their rivalry motivated them to improve, and then they'd been BFF's and gone wedding-gift shopping together.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sai" she said, for the third time.

In front of the mirror, Sai adjusted his new shirt, an official fabric and style he hadn't worn before; it made him look distinguished, even handsome (moreso anyway). "Miss Beautiful, it isn't an issue" he assured, before tilting his head, before his expression turned 'interesting'. "However, I am having flickers upon your stating apologies this many times... is that the beginnings of irritation?"

She narrowed her gaze, not certain if he's being serious, play-serious, or just clueless... then she sighed, figuring the third option is playing a part _somewhere_.

"I don't know right now" Ino admitted, before lifting up her own fabrics, motioning toward the bathroom. "But still, may I?"

"Of course."

One quick change and she stepped back out, Sai turning around- his breath paused, blinking as the first thing he noticed was her hair, having been put back up into it's ponytail, but then looking her over with mostly-normal interest. She wore this thicker white shirt (complete with necklace), just over a bit of the black dress, overall looking both beautiful and official for a wedding- had to look at least a little spiffy that way, but she was certain it'd draw attention anyway.

"Like it?"

"Hmm" he considered, head briefly tilted before he looked back. "It is different from your normal style, but yes, I believe it is lovely in it's own style. Uh, I mean _your_ style."

Maybe it's his small praise, but Ino didn't care about the difference between 'own' and 'her' style, so she just smiled. In particular, she stepped over and did an adjustment to his collar, as it's a bit off-center and ruffled, much to his small surprise over the hands-on action - "I think you look quite handsome" she said, very gentle.

Anyone else would've said he didn't react, but she saw the little hints, that he was thinking back to the library- after all, her calling him that had been connected to their first kiss together, un-reciprocated on his part due to shock.

Then he smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Miss B- Ino" he breathed back, before slowly, his hand came up to briefly touch the tips of her hair. "I'm also glad to see your hair back in this style as well, even if it's just for the ceremony."

For all that, Ino made sure to kiss him- this time he wasn't exactly surprised, or 'enough' to slow him down anyway.

 _Definitely_ improving, yet again.

* * *

 _The wedding_

Thus far the ceremony had yet to start, with most people already seated and chatting, surrounding the center in a circle with five aisles separating them - up at the makeshift altar, Naruto stood, currently talking with Iruka, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi. He hadn't seen Hinata yet, but apparently Ino had, for she'd recently returned to her seat along, saying there were a few last-minute details and such.

"Naruto is nervous, and yet... it seems he's 'aglow' with happiness" Sai slowly ventured, hushed so as not to disturb the others. "Is Hinata feeling similar?"

"You have no idea" Ino whispered back, smiling big. "I don't think there's anything that could bring down her mood today. She's finally gotten her feelings returned, with minimal waiting time I might add once Naruto 'got it', and now they're gonna stay together forever."

He smiled, indeed happy, both for his friends and Ino's happiness on the matter- it's a good detail to look at. "Well, now I have an idea" he ventured, figuring it's an appropriate response- Ino just near-silently laughed, which was a good response. "But I also wonder if that flower on Naruto's outfit is your work, Miss Beautiful?"

"Duh!" she whispered. "I wouldn't have them use anything else for this important event!"

Indeed, Ino's pride would demand that she take a personal role, considering Hinata is one of her friends- he found it wasn't a surprise, despite his having asked. But also-

"Everyone."

Upon hearing Kakashi's voice, the crowd quickly stopped, turning all eyes to the altar. The Hokage made sure of this before continuing: "Based upon the cue I just got, all parties are ready to begin" he stated easily. "They should begin in another minute or so, and if everyone not seated would do so, we'd be grateful."

Just like that, everyone did so - after nodding to Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara both moved down from the altar, each going toward their respective seats. Sasuke was soon down beside Sakura (of course), the latter touching his hand briefly with a little smile while he didn't outwardly react, and Gaara sat down beside Temari, who was also sitting beside Shikamaru. Sai's attention was still on the altar though, for while Naruto was now standing upon his appointed spot, Kakashi and Iruka were staying put on his right side. At first he was confused, until he remembered reading that that side (and the opposite one for Hinata) was reserved for family... he felt a small flicker of warmth as he realized the apparent implications, and smiled, realizing that was quite like Naruto.

Ino took his hand then, making him look over- hers was simply soft, happy.

He was uncertain if it's because she saw his realization, or a coincidence, but didn't care that moment- he instead returned the grip, keeping the smile.

Music began to play then, and a light spread of pink blossom petals began to float across the ceremony, brought upon by the wind (but no one really minded). Almost as a single mind, people stood and turned toward the back of one aisle, whereupon the first person came forward- Hanbei, a basket full of petals hanging from her left arm, under which she carried a picture of Neji. Wearing a rather cheeky smile, the girl put quite some power in her fistfuls of petals, throwing them every which way, but people took it in apparent good humor. Up ahead, she also motioned something to Naruto, causing him to sheepishly rub his head and grin... perhaps a wink or something?

Ino's nudge (and subsequent tilt-of-head motion when he looked) quickly told where his attention should be, as indeed he had followed Hanbei's progress too much- his mistake.

Hinata came forward, flanked by her father, Hiashi - he was astounded how right Ino had been; she seemed similarly 'aglow' with happiness, equal-if-not-greater than Ino's normal happiness-attraction in this moment. Even as she walked though, she seemed on the verge of tears (good ones he hoped), but her eyes were only on Naruto, and he on her.

The moment she went up the altar, Naruto held his hands out, and Hinata took them without reservation- beside her, Hiashi and Hanbei stayed as her family, while the crowd slowly sat back down.

Sai admitted, while he heard the words said and kept his attention on the happy couple (as expected to), Ino seemed purposefully trying to distract him during things, for her fingers kept playing with his. After a little thought, he assumed that whether or not she's doing so on purpose, or just because she enjoyed it, he didn't mind; it wasn't the worst kind of distraction, remembering the sensations of her kisses. In a way, it also gave him a good sense of time as he returned the favor, hearing Naruto and Hinata recite vows to each other. The way they spoke was so easy in their affections, that it made him briefly feel... feel- um... oh, jealous?

Or maybe inadequate? Otherwise?

He instinctively pushed this 'emotion' away, but held onto the truth: he may (or may not) feel any of those things, but if he does, he's not going to blame Naruto/Hinata for their ease of affection. Instead, he should use it and his own reaction to further his desire to re-experience emotions, as well as silently praise them for it - this was another step in that, if a surprising one.

When he came back to, they were just finishing up the vows... completely unaware of their audience, Naruto and Hinata leaned down, kissing each other-

-for which the crowd erupted into applause.

Ino leapt to her feet, cheering loudly ("Woo!"), something he wouldn't be trying to imitate - standing as well, he simply smiled as he clapped vigorously- now is the time to indulge these happier emotions, as is proper.

...

Ino had to admit, she didn't think Naruto was so good at slow-dancing- though 'good' might be pushing it, as he was simply holding Hinata close, and might just be unconsciously moving where he wished. Thus far they were the only ones doing so, as the first dance was reserved for them, but everyone was clearly enjoying themselves, including all their friends.

 _"So far, it seems to be working"_ she thought, content. _"You've done good, Naruto. You've done good."_

Out loud: "Things are gonna change for them now, even with all their happiness" Ino breathed.

Sai tilted his head beside her. "Hmm?" he breathed, curiously confused. "What are you referring to, Miss Beautiful? Or rather, what changes?"

"Well Sai, have you ever been married?" she asked, completely teasing, grinning to go along with it.

He stared at her a full five seconds, blinking several times and mouth open a little... before he closed it. "I will assume that's rhetorical" he stated, but there was a little furrowed brow/smile thing that _might've_ been lack of surprise at her antic. "We both know I have not."

Ino laughed, patting his shoulder; he's getting nuances, but it still took a little time to figure things out. "Exactly" she agreed, before motioning to Naruto and Hinata (Sai glanced that way). "But marriage kinda demands changes like that. For example... hypothetically, say you had to deal with me in a bad mood. What would you do?"

Sai jolted upon her hypothetical, again staring at her, this time strangely- she did feel warm herself, but her smile and everything else were just normal. That seemed to slowly make him realize it's just a hypothetical; she didn't really mean it or was truly thinking about them in such a situation... but the small redness in his cheeks took longer to convince, something she was interested to discreetly observe.

"Um" he breathed, blinking, as if awkward yet self-aware of it. "I believe I might attempt to placate you, distract you from it, or if necessary let you feel so while waiting for you to cool down. I would choose based upon the specifics that way, Miss Beautiful."

Figures- pragmatic and all.

"But what if none of them worked?" she asked, a little more serious. "What if my bad mood lasted the entire day? Or worse, several days? A week? Or even longer?"

Sai looked at her for a bit, as if trying to imagine that last one.

"Well it'd be frustrating for you, Sai" Ino breathed gently. "Because of my bad mood, I'd be lacking in many of the things you find appealing about me. In the end you'd either have to wait till I cool down, or go and apologize, even if it's something that wasn't really your fault. That and similar situations could happen across time, alongside the good, other bad ones, even unusual and crazy ones. We'd still be in love, but that isn't always enough to make a life together work- it takes a lot of other things too."

The red on Sai's cheeks seemed to be making a comeback.

"Hypothetically" she added. "To sum it up, marriage isn't easy, but if we loved each other enough to work through things, then it's worth it. So you're right; Naruto and Hinata are gonna have some challenges ahead of them, but they'll get through them."

Sai suddenly seemed to enter a lack-of-blinking period, before he looked over at Naruto/Hinata, who were close to finishing the end of the song. Then he looked back at her, glanced at her hand, before he slowly took it... pretty much like normal for him.

"I- I realized marriage was quite an undertaking, from all sources on the subject" he managed, lip twitching. "But I didn't realize it was that much of one, regarding love."

For that, Ino leaned over and kissed him- he was curiously surprised. "Well now you do" she breathed, "Even if it's just a hypothetical, rather than hints or anything."

Sai managed a small smile. "I do get those better than regular hints, when explained correctly" he said in a slightly-lighter tone- his self-proclaimed playful-teasing tone.

Her only answer was to grin, trying not to laugh - luckily for her this was distracted by the applause, regarding Naruto and Hinata having kissed at the end of their first dance. It seemed a wedding thing, where you're supposed to cheer things like that- she couldn't imagine certain friends cheering like this though, namely Shikamaru, Shino, or quite a few others.

Oh, that reminded her! She needed to find the other girls and get a quick group pic at some point! And while she's thinking, hang out with them a little too; least she could do, as she could hog Sai to herself _outside_ the ceremony.

/

 _Later_

Even without Ino around at this moment, Sai realized he was enjoying himself. Naruto, one of his best friends and former teammate, was happy at finally having realized he loved Hinata; Hinata had become Naruto's wife, radiating pure happiness and joy; Sakura had similarly been happy near to the point of tears, considering the joy of two of her best friends - he'd even had a conversation with Sakura about how good she must feel, as she was indeed; all of their other friends were basically the same, if quite varied in their reactions, particularly the odd styles of Killer Bee and the 'passions' of Rock Lee and Might Guy, even with the latter in a wheelchair.

He just smiled a bit, seeing Naruto and Hinata talk to Tsunade some distance away, flanked by Kakashi and Shizune - they seemed all smiles as well, even as he sipped the last bits of his current drink.

Perhaps this was the time for a refill-

"Okay!"

A little startled, he turned to see Ino stop beside him, slightly out-of-breath and almost laughing. "Miss Beautiful?" he asked, feeling a flicker of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Well 'sorta'" she breathed, air-quoting it. "I just tried to rope my two best friends into dancing with me, you know as friends, but it didn't go well at all."

Slightly confused, Sai felt 'rope' might be another metaphor for 'dragging'- hmm. Then he looked over the crowd, spotting Shikamaru and Choji at separate areas, the former near Temari (who didn't seem the type to dance, but stood close to Shikamaru), while the latter was surrounded by a bunch of their other friends, eating as per usual.

"I would venture that they were both stubborn" he guessed, head tilted.

Ino groaned, merely exasperated. "You have no idea!" she complained, purely for the sake of the moment it seemed. " _One_ dance, that's all I was asking! But nooo, I had to be glared at by Temari, and Choji's too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to me!"

Sai merely gave off a hum; this sounded bad, and perhaps insensitive of said friends, but he believed it was considerably overplayed (and the real events were more nuanced)... and besides, even if Ino's fully correct, it'd take more than this to seriously affect their friendships.

After a moments, her mood then changed entirely, once she started laughed. "Well, this is a rare occurrence" she teased, "Here I come with a played-up version of how things went down, and you're not even the slightest bit worried that it's true."

"I have learned some nuances, including yours as of late" he answered easily. "That helps me."

His statement further made her 'burst out' laughing, slightly confusing him until he thought it must be a 'way-you-said-that-was-so-funny' quirk, which Ino had stated she liked... though honestly he's still figuring that one out, for he'd only rarely intended to be funny. Playful as-of late in certain situations, but funny wasn't something he grasped well, for the 'emotion' of humor seemed to elude him even now - unnoticed by him, those playing the music switched from a fast tone to a slower, soft one.

At the same time: "Oh, that's a good one!" Ino called, drawing him back, seeing her big grin. "Now then, let's dance!"

The empty cup fell from his hand- luckily it was plastic, so it didn't shatter. "What?" Sai breathed, not certain he'd heard right.

What was happening? Someone please tell him what's happening.

"You heard me! Come on!"

Finding himself being dragged again, Sai wasn't certain how or what's happening, but next thing he knew, he and Ino were standing in the middle of things. Others danced around them, mostly couples but some other pairings for possible 'friendly' dances, yet that's in the back of his mind.

"Sai" she breathed gently.

He realized his hands were shaking slightly- because he didn't wish to disappoint her. "I- I do not how to dance."

Ino took his hands then, quite gently. "It'll be okay" she whispered softly.

Unconsciously, that seemed to help, for the slight shakiness disappeared- not the feelings that he might disappoint, but still.

"I'll teach you" she continued, before holding up their hands together - she had his right hand go to her hip, her left hand then resting upon his upper arm there. The other hands were held together, holding them at just about a foot apart and just looking at each other... then she had him move his feet a bit, as his first instinct had been to attempt a toe-to-toe positioning, but apparently that was wrong. "Now, I'll lead."

"Lead?"

"I'll be the one who indicates the direction, the little steps, and stuff like that. Watch my feet; we'll go through it slowly."

Still a little uneasy about this, he nonetheless looked down, seeing her heeled feet... he briefly wondered how women walked in those, before he saw her move a half-step to the right, leaving their positioning off. Glancing up - Ino nodded - he then slowly did a half-step in that same direction, adjusting himself back to the previous position. His next task was similar, as apparently her feet movements were a hint of where he was supposed to go- sorry, 'be led', as were her arm and body movements. The first attempts were equally awkward, for he was always a half-second before her movements, though that was from watching what he's required to do.

"I'm supposed to do this while looking at you?" Sai asked, feeling the uneasy feeling increase- he didn't wish to step on her toes.

"Normally, yeah" she admitted, yet when he looked up, her smile was soft. "But don't worry, I'll let you keep looking at my feet while we go through the next few dozen tries. Even if it looks silly or weird or whatever to the others, let them think that; I only care about _you_ getting this."

Hmm, that's just like Ino- the uneasy feeling had a flicker of warmth, if briefly.

Good.

...

Well, this wasn't your average romantic first-slow-dance moment... but Ino couldn't suppress a smile, Sai at a foot's distance with leading him in small circles. She'd known from the beginning that if he didn't watch her movements first, letting his ninja-trained mind unconsciously learn how he's supposed to act, he'd be stepping on her feet all night. He might still, but at least he'd get things quicker with as little pain, frustration, and/or yelling as possible. And by going this slow, she never taking a step without him returning the last one, this ensured she wouldn't drag him through anything.

"See? It's not so bad" she whispered to him.

"Perhaps it's your physical way of teaching, but... I'm agreeing" Sai managed, rather awkward (how cute!), attention only half on her words. "It is easier than I anticipated... and it's interesting."

"Well when you feel up to it, look right at me: that'll make it better, Sai."

She counted at least ten steps later had passed, then Sai pulled his gaze up, which made her smile- the motions remained slow if stiffer on his part from extra focus, but she kept at it. The music continued like normal, about halfway through she guessed, but her attention was mainly on Sai; he looked quite distinguished in that suit, complimenting his dark eyes well, while making his skin tone stand out.

"You're getting it" Ino breathed gently. "Still a little tense, but you're getting it. And don't be afraid to talk to me either."

Those statements seemed to make him un-tense just the slightest, and he managed a small lip curve. "I'm glad" he stated, before a slight head-tilt. "Going back to our previous discussion, I'm curious about something, Miss Beautiful."

'Previous discussion' could only mean the bit about marriage- heh, Sai's learning about timing, but clearly he needed stronger 'courses' on how to ease into uncommon topics. That much had her inwardly exasperated, but another part of her mind was trying to indulge something fantasy-like, such as this being a prelude to Sai asking her to marry him-

-she kept both parts down; don't want to indulge _any_ such thing.

"The guy is expected to propose to the girl-"

"Mmh-hmm."

"-but then why is the reverse not allowed?"

That almost made her stop, and probably laugh at how clueless Sai could be, even if that's business-as-usual. "There's nothing against women proposing, Sai" Ino admitted with a little grin. "Not _precisely_ anyway. It's just that the guy proposing is so deeply-ingrained that it's expected, traditional even, and therefore the girl proposing is just weird."

"Hmm" Sai breathed, seeming confused. "But each person is unique; that seems restrictive and unfair."

"Well, that's a big discussion for another time, but I agree a little" she answered, giggling. "If that situation occurred, that _I_ wanted to propose, I'd do it rather than wait for the guy; I wouldn't let such a tradition stop me."

His lip curved, not surprised by that part.

"But don't let me wrong" Ino quickly added. "I'm not disrespecting the tradition-"

"You were not speaking with disrespect" Sai stated, so simply he obviously believed it's true; she was a bit more shocked he'd actually interrupted her. "I don't think anyone would believe you didn't respect the tradition, Miss Beautiful. You would simply choose to disregard it in that situation."

"Well I don't believe it" she stated teasing, continuing quickly: "I mean, I think you actually just got a tone of mine, instead of being confused about it!"

"Oh" he considered, seeming interested, not seeming to notice or care her statement was partly teasing. "Perhaps today it was easier, because I'm quite enjoying myself."

He said it like no big deal - almost _always_ like that! - but the warmth was real enough for her, and it taking place at a wedding was good too. She still intended to enjoy the rest of this gathering, as indeed Sai would, but this one slow dance had been _well worth_ things- it'd be great if they could dance the night away, but it's a party all their friends around.

Not gonna miss out on that... but she is gonna linger on this last dance, hehe.

...

"Miss Beautiful told me she tried to 'rope' you two into one friendly dance" Sai ventured. "She obviously failed, but she did play it up."

"That's not surprising" Shikamaru noted, arms crossed- matter-of-fact, he looked a little annoyed at the apparent memory. Beside them, Temari (also with inward flickers) and Choji stood, while in the immediate were a lot of the others, in preparation for a group photo thing Ino was setting up with the others - for a reason he didn't understand, she'd let her hair down for this part.

"What'd she say exactly?" Choji asked, just before eating a mouthful of chips.

Sai glanced up briefly. "That Temari glared her off, and you were too busy eating, Choji" he answered honestly.

Choji just shrugged with a smile, Shikamaru sighed, and Temari rolled her eyes- not quite in that order of progression. "Yeah, well that's only half-right" Temari explained. "I only glared at this lazy bum (Shikamaru gave her an annoyed glance) for assuming I was gonna metaphorically murder Ino; to Ino herself, I just gave an intense look. There's a difference."

"Oh boy" Choji said, chuckling. "Must've been something for you to say that, Shikamaru."

Sai agreed. "What happened between you?" he asked, even as he noted whatever it was, it seemed to be a friendly-incident even with the choice word of murder.

"Ino and Temari have matching outfits" Shikamaru stated, wearily blunt. "Thankfully just color-wise, but planned from the start since Ino 'helped' pick Temari's outfit, because she's not one for fancy outfits."

Temari just shrugged, not denying any of that. "And yes, I was annoyed about it, but not surprised" she merely said, before smirking. "It's the kind of devious thing I can respect. But in retaliation, I personally denied Ino the choice of dragging Shikamaru into a friendly dance, when otherwise I wouldn't have bothered."

"Thanks a lot."

"Shut up."

Choji didn't appear one bit surprised by this 'banter', simply eating as normal - Sai knew it was banter but he's still somewhat surprised, noting these two certainly don't show affection (friendly or otherwise) the same as many others. It must be odd, having sarcasm and 'playfulness' as common as breathing, requiring knowledge of the smallest nuances to decipher their real meaning toward each other. He reflected that Ino usually was playful to him, which he could understand, but the sarcastic angle still eluded him... particularly since sarcasm could combine with many other emotions. It was quite a challenge to read Shikamaru and Temari's interactions, beyond the exceptionally obvious basics, but in time, he reflected.

He believed he envied their ability to read each other, right down to the smallest nuances- not negative in context, but simply 'a moment'. Yes.

"That is quite like Miss Beautiful" Sai then said to Choji, who nodded. "But what about you? What truly happened?"

Choji was just about to answer when a familiar voice called out: "Ready!" Within moments, Ino had found him again, nodding to everyone - apparently getting the message, people started to form the 'lines' with the married couple front-and-center.

"Tell you later, Sai" Choji said under his breath, before moving away; Sai filed this, 'looking forward to it'.

"Alright Sai" Ino outlined, moving him and herself away to a spot quite to the right of the middle - Choji was behind them; Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara were on their right; Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi were on their immediate left (the others filling things up in their lines). "Right here."

"Yes, of course."

Even as he said that, Ino took his hand, and didn't let go; nor did he wish her to.

* * *

 **Feels sorta odd, with the wedding being the focus of the chapter, and yet also out-of-focus because the story itself focuses on this particular couple :P**

 **Anyway, I think even in adulthood, Sai would always be a bit of an unintentional goofball XD He's one in this story, thanks to his odd way of seeing things, and it at least lingers in adulthood. But for now the story continues, with many more interesting situations these two will be part of - and quite a few were really fun to write.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _A few months later; Mid-Spring_

Ino waited, tapping her feet, just outside Sai's apartment - honestly, she was early, but hopefully that wouldn't be a problem for Sai. And since she's called into the apartment, he'd likely drop everything (unless important) and came to her as quickly as possible... maybe it's her imagination though, but he seemed to be taking awhile...

The door opened then, drawing her attention, big smile included. "Hey Sai" she greeted.

"Miss Beautiful" he greeted, looking a little more glad. "What brings you here at this time?"

"What do you mean by that? We had plans that I'd come here first" she teased, playfully tapping his chest without looking. "And then after that we'd... uh..."

It only just occurred to her _then_ , but not only had her chest-tap hit skin rather than clothing, Sai's hair was wet- like, _freshly_ wet. A rush seemed to go through her body as it reacted to this, now seeing that Sai's neck/shoulders were completely bare... then found he was shirtless, intensifying the warmth, particularly lingering on his ninja-trained muscles... and then the real game-changer, that he was half-naked, wearing only an obviously-freshly-thrown-on pair of gray boxers...

At least several seconds passed.

"AHHH!" Ino freaked, covering her eyes with great effort. "Sai! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Uhh-"

"Seriously! You can't just answer the door dressed like _that_! (he made a sound) Go back inside right now! I mean it! NOW!"

It felt like forever, but eventually the door audibly closed, she still breathing heavily- the images in her head wouldn't go away! Quite a few parts demanded she jump him right there, taking advantage of this in so many ways, while she had to hold back heavily to make sure that didn't happen!

"Miss Beautiful?"

Freaking a little, she first registered that the door was still closed... until she saw Sai leaning out his window (somewhat), looking at her, still obviously as 'dressed' as he was previously (just hidden). "Sai!" she called, somewhere between anger, annoyance, and confusion, all brought up by the embarrassment. "I thought you were gonna put some clothes on!"

Sai tilted his head. "You said merely to go inside" he responded, before glancing at himself briefly. "However, I am quite confused: why are you freaked out?"

Ino just groaned, hand to her forehead- why did Sai have to be so literal at times like this!? It must've taken her a five-count of deep breathes to keep herself calm, but her beating heart and internal 'struggle' kept interfering...

 _"Why?"_ she asked. "Sai, you answered the door naked! Gah, half-naked, _whatever_ but still, that's not something people do so of course I was shocked!"

He blinked. "Oh" Sai breathed, before glancing at himself again. "Well when I heard you call for me, I was more focused on answering the door than realizing I was naked" he mused. "Perhaps I was distracted... but regardless of this being my fault at the moment, I am still confused. Normally you would enjoy something like this, would you not?"

Despite wanting to explode again, the tentative undertones in that last question kept her calm... er, because he's just focused on the confused angle, and he did realize it's his fault (just ignoring that for the moment). Rubbing at her head, Ino sighed again, "Normally, I would've" she admitted, weary. "But Sai, that also has to be planned on, agreed between us- _not_ spontaneous, even by accident like this!"

A few seconds passed, he seeming to consider things. "I'm still not certain I fully understand" he responded. "Even if it was unexpected, why do you not still enjoy what you have seen? You enjoyed the 'peeks' at my muscles, quite some time ago after all."

Her face heated up as the mental images tried to stay stuck, but Ino glanced away- because of this, she missed Sai's subtle reactions. "I did enjoy the looks at your chest, don't mistake that" she mumbled. "After all, for many guys, the chest is an acceptable area to show off... it's you being half-naked I took issue with, even if parts of me tried to enjoy _that_ too. Overall, it was embarrassing for me."

"Embarrassing?" Sai asked, sounding truly jolted. "Then I have accidentally been inappropriate to you?"

Still glancing away, she managed a small nod.

"Then I beg your pardon, Ino; I will be more careful in the future."

Her name helped, and Ino looked back. "Well, I probably deserved it anyway" she answered, this confusing him. "After all, I-I took advantage of you with that first kiss, and there were many times I've been tempted to do similar things... this was probably some kind of payback and/or warning, even if not intentional on your part."

Sai slowly smiled, much to her surprise. "Even still, you've been most restrained, and I am grateful for that" he told her, gentle- only half-right but trying. "And perhaps the first was sudden but I don't fully agree; you truly had some feelings for me, and made sure I got the hint the only way I could understand, rather than just to take advantage. Plus without that action, I could not have imagined everything that followed between us, let alone enjoyed it."

Okay, he had no idea how much that helped- after all, he's grateful to her and such! She still wasn't sure that truly made it okay, but at the moment, who cared!

...

 _A little later_

Sai felt he'd been truly distracted today, for as soon as he heard Ino calling to him, he'd forgotten that he'd been showering entirely... it was indeed lucky that he'd unconsciously gotten dressed to the small extent that he had...

Getting fully dressed now, he reflected on everything that had happened, unlucky as it had been. First Ino had been normal, until she started noticing details about his state-of-dress, staring both out of 'want' and shock; then she'd managed to rein in her instincts, acting bossy because of said shock/embarrassment, and he'd obliged until he leaned out his own window asking questions and getting some answers. He reflected that the inappropriateness must be in the level of things, for seeing someone in their underwear seemed to be an exclusive thing, at least for the opposite gender. Wait... no, that was _normally_ the case, but it was more diverse than that. If planned and agreed upon, like his drawing her naked-if-covered, then it was acceptable, but if sudden and/or spontaneous then it was not... so indeed, this situation and her reactions were his fault as initially thought.

But despite this, his reactions to Ino's bossy statements/demands certainly hadn't been bad, even with his impulse to follow them.

He definitely seemed to liked in some fashion - interesting.

Making a quick check, his appearance was in order aside from the wetness of his hair, but that was unavoidable. After that, Sai exited the bathroom... and quickly found Ino seated on the floor, next to many of his bigger portraits, though her cheeks seemed a little pink.

 _"Lingering embarrassment from earlier"_ he thought; understandable.

"Miss Beautiful?" he called, walking toward her.

Ino seemed startled, perhaps because she'd been internally focused, though it soon faded. "Hey, Sai" she breathed, fainter than normal, again because of embarrassment.

Noting this, Sai sat beside her, slowly touching a hand to her hair- she made a sound, but let him move his fingers through her ponytail, which she'd returned to recently. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, hoping his inflections showed this correctly, "I truly didn't mean to embarrass you today."

The pink on her cheeks turned to red, but her smile showed softness. "I didn't think so, Sai" she admitted, both hands in front of her now, legs to one side. "Still... modesty reasons aside, there's a good reason people don't want to see each other like that, normally anyway."

Glancing down at her hands, Sai reached forward with his other one, touching her fingers with the tips of his- hint this first rather than just take them, he'd learned. After a slight reaction, her hands moved over his with similar motions, even as his 'first' hand continued to do similar things in her hair, gaze returning to her face.

"Same gender, that's one thing; we've all bathed and changed around our same-sex friends" Ino continued, cheeks still red, even as he slowly nodded. "But opposite gender... aside from the guy's chest in general, no one's supposed to see unless they're close. Intimately close, or higher."

Higher could only involve marriage, among other potential things... he thought swimsuits must be an exception, for while they showed similar amounts of skin for both genders, they were meant to be seen; underwear was not, except by those close enough.

Or he hoped that's correct.

Sai slowly smiled, scooting himself closer to her, both hands still engaged in what they're doing- Ino definitely noticed, looking straight at him. "That is good to know" he whispered to her. "However, perhaps I can further distract you from earlier."

A moment passed, then she smiled big, eyes half-closed as she leaned closer, brushing her hair out of her right eye. "Distract away" she breathed softly, blinking sever- no, 'fluttering her eyelashes' was the expression.

He had to admit, that was a rather effective way of hinting up-close, even if his learning of said gesture was recent. Keeping the small smile, he leaned forward and closed his eyes, enjoying it when his lips touched hers - she obviously did too, for she soon pulled his other hand into her hair (joining the other), leaving hers free to caress his cheeks. By Ino's will, the open-mouth stage of their kiss happened early, but Sai didn't mind in the slightest even as he did motions down her back... though he was slightly surprised when Ino pulled him tight against her body. He felt- he felt a curious way about the sensations, about the feeling of her chest on his even while clothed, but he settled into the feeling.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth-

-he nearly groaned out of pleasure. Somewhat slight, but definitely a good reaction, and he swore Ino's sound was pleased about that.

'Eager' to return the favor, he moved his tongue to meet hers, enjoying the pleasant sensations. However, the longer this went on the more he became aware of a different sensation appearing, extremely subtle... centered in his fingertips and his lips.

Was this 'tingling'?

His first instinct was to stop the kiss, focus on this sensation- with difficulty, Sai restrained it, still returning the kiss. Despite this, Ino must've been somehow aware anyway (perhaps noticing a nuance was off), for after a few seconds she pulled back with a breathy gasp, looking at him. "Sai?" she breathed.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he still felt the sensation, and held up his hands a bit. "I-I believe that... I'm tingling."

Perhaps it was the pleasure, but her reaction barely changed, on the outside at least. "Where?"

"My fingertips, and... and my lips."

Ino hitched, but soon gave him a big grin, which combined with the close-up situation made it difficult to think. "Oh Sai" she whispered, kissing him again briefly, "Feeling deeper reactions like that is a good sign, especially on your own - your emotional base must be building steadily."

"It must" Sai agreed, touching his fingers to his lips; the tingling sensation was slowly fading away as expected, yet he still enjoyed it. "Compared to what I've 'felt' before, the results have been multiplied almost geometrically. I still don't know if I'll ever feel at completely-normal strength, or emote it like normal, but anything is an improvement."

"Well, don't think that you _won't_ either" she whispered, soft and intent at the same time. "I intend to make sure you _do;_ don't forget that."

Smiling a little, he nodded. "I haven't, Miss Beautiful" he whispered. "I hope that occurs as well."

...

 _Same time_

His sincerity, combined with the lingering curiosity and enjoyment of what they'd been doing, it made Sai seem overexcited in his own way- definitely been showing up more frequently. Ino kept up her smile, nodding even as she leaned sideways a bit, taking a few tries but grabbing what she intended - he looked over a little, enough to see it when she held his painting, one of a fair few.

Specifically, a near-perfect representation of her mental scape, as he remembered - in context, it's proof of what she's been saying just now

"Well, if you can remember this so well" Ino whispered, "there's definitely hope. I remember how it looked from your memories, but seeing it like this is so much more vivid, and I think it suits me very well."

Sai looked a moment, before his little smile returned. "That is exactly how I felt, when you showed me how much warmth you feel toward him" he breathed, briefly touching her hand. "It was very vivid, in ways I could not have imagined, but it was very 'you'."

"Thanks. Still, you weren't entranced" she continued, putting his painting back, then touching the edge of a different one: his own mental scape representation. "Would that I could've seen your mind when that happened... but sadly, I can't both be in your mind _and_ give the same scale of sensations."

His hand seemed to do something with strands of her hair, which brought Ino's attention back; he was smiling. "You are still doing great" Sai breathed sincerely, "I literally cannot ask for better instruction. Or a girlfriend of your caliber."

With that, Ino then sorta lost herself for a moment, all in happiness: by the time she came out of it, she quickly realized that she'd kissed Sai, and pressed herself against him... to the extent that she's now literally sitting on his lap, and her body weight had made him lean backward a bit. This reality made her remember Sai not being dressed earlier, but she quickly forced that down, trying to focus on the warmth- Sai's expression of surprise and sorta-enjoyment helped in that regard.

Still, he briefly glanced down at something-

-her hands on his chest, just resting there.

"Oh" she breathed, having to struggle a bit, for her instincts kept trying to rise. "Sorry..."

"Do not apologize" Sai answered, to her jolt; he appeared to be thinking. "We are quite close, and you didn't seem to mean anything bigger by it."

"Well yeah, but still" Ino whispered, glancing away. "You know me, and how I'm always tempted by things like this."

Until he (or she) pulled her hands off though, she was certainly gonna enjoy the touch while it lasted, and he must know that too. When Sai didn't answer again, she glanced back, but he still appeared to be thinking... then made a rather big head-motion to the right. When she was a bit confused, Sai had flickers of similar, but repeated the gesture- it just then hit her that he's trying to indicate something, and she glanced at... the couch, which was in-line with his gesture. Heart beating faster, she looked back, pointing that way while silently mouthing 'the couch?', but Sai merely nodded with a relieved lip curve, his arms moving to her sides to help her stand up.

Okay, despite her going along with this, he's finally starting with (intentional) nonverbal cues! Extremely obvious, clearly needed a lot of work but about damn time, because she could finally start to branch there!

Standing up carefully, they moved over to said couch, sitting beside each other. "So what now, Sai?"

Sitting beside her, Sai still seemed to be thinking; he glanced at her, then at nothing in front of him... before his hands moved, taking off his shirt.

Nearly squeaking, she could barely tear her eyes away - this brought back what happened earlier, and she couldn't stop it, even though _of course_ she's seen a guy's chest before, including Sai's. "W-What are you doing?"

"You said you were tempted at various points" Sai answered, before he decided to 'toss' his shirt to the floor, looking at her. "However, you hold yourself back because it would be inappropriate, due to my level of understanding usually being lacking."

Heart beating fast, she wondered where this was going, excited and nervous- he seemed to have a 'thing' for causing that.

He gave a small smile. "Now, I'm willing to try Ino" he breathed, provoking a sound from her. "I know full well what you may do, and I may be surprised by the sensations, but I wish to experience things. Oh, as long as clothes remain as they are, and your touches don't go beyond my chest and back, nor the 'common' stuff we already enjoy. Yes, those are the boundaries for this activity."

"You're doing this for me?" Ino wondered in realization. "At least partly?"

Sai merely tilted his head- there was a motion, as if he were gonna nod, but he stopped it while still keeping the small smile.

Heh, for anyone else that'd be so common it wasn't noteworthy, but Sai's instincts were always to nod when agreeing with something, _and_ when agreeing with something that was the truth. The lack of both meant he's probably trying another non-verbal agreement thing, which was pretty good of him in this case.

This caused her to smile big, and she wasted no time in kissing him, showing her appreciation not just for this, but his learning in general- Sai returned it well.

"Thanks, Sai" she whispered, showing she'd got it. "Now please, lay on your back."

His expression changed a bit, showing confusion-

-which she slowly laughed at; always adorable when that happened. "Don't worry, it's just to make it easier" Ino assured, tracing a finger across his cheek. "After all, if I'm gonna be able to enjoy feeling your chest now, I want to make sure I get some good looks while I'm at it."

"Oh" Sai considered, blinking once, before he slowly adjusted as stated. "Um, is that a general quirk, or one exclusive to you, Ino?"

"General, mostly anyway, but also specific."

"Hmm."

Just as Sai finished adjusting on his back, she made sure to do the same thing, particularly laying sideways so that her lower body rested in that space between the couch and Sai's legs, leaving the rest of her hovering just a bit. He looked at her, and she smiled, resting herself on one arm while the other teased his cheeks again, which made his lip curve- though he was surprised when she tapped said lips, if not at the pleased sound that followed. Ino leaned forward again, kissing his neck this time, much to his jolt... when he glanced at her, she mouthed "It's okay", at least implicating that the affection was perfectly fine in this case. That eased him and she continued the affection, similarly rubbing her finger down the other side of his neck after a few seconds - Sai's hand slowly rose as well, moving over her shoulder.

Heh, good to know he's learned affection can (and should) be done simultaneously, even if it takes him awhile to get into it.

Ino then teasingly licked his neck, just to see him hitch, and wasn't disappointed at all.

"Heehee" she breathed, smiling 'innocently' when he looked at her, even as she moved her finger over his clavicle now - Sai initially couldn't decide where to look, but eventually got a little flicker that she interpreted as "Ah, one of her teases", which made her grin.

"You were always quite forward" Sai whispered to her, his hand moving through her hair now. "I am glad that hasn't changed."

"If I ever weren't, that'd be a sign something was wrong" Ino whispered, kissing him a little. "But it takes a lot to truly bother me..."

"Indeed."

She paused a bit; Sai's tone was strange, as if he knew something she didn't or was in the middle of thinking- ie, like he was half-there.

But what? And why?

...

The moment Ino said it took a lot to truly bother her, Sai involuntarily remembered back to when he'd first drawn her, after her kiss + before they started dating... she'd been quite halting when talking of her father, inwardly reserved, and not like herself at all.

Perhaps he should've been mindful of their current moment, letting Ino enjoy this as planned, but his mind had other ideas.

True, he wouldn't have expected her to _cheerfully_ talk about her dad's death - that was usually indicative of dissonant emotions and/or serious conditions - but her tone had been odd. At first he'd chalked it up to not knowing Ino's hints, her emotions, but then he began to wonder... and somehow, he'd gradually/subconsciously kept these pieces in his memory, just waiting for the right connection/context. Now he had it: Ino's emotional reaction to talking of her father was sad, but it was also more than that, as there was... there were... elements she's suppressing. She may have grieved, she and her mother, but even now there were some parts that she didn't wish to share, yet must be shared if either she is to become (more) emotionally healthy.

Or so his theory went, 'sparked' by Ino's statement that it took a lot to truly bother her.

Sai slowly considered this... it may be true, it may not, but he'd never know unless he brought it up...

 _"I believe that- that I must"_ he thought slowly, concerned. _"If she is suppressing her reactions to some degree, I cannot let it continue. If she is not, and she is still merely grieving but suppressing it for my sake, purely so she wouldn't distract me, I can still help... as indeed I should try, as I am her boyfriend. Couples share emotional matters, as well as physical ones."_

"Sai!"

Blinking, he looked back, finding Ino really close to him- she was on both knees now, having partly risen from her previous position, and looked concerned.

Oh... well if the moment was already interrupted, it probably couldn't get much worse, but he couldn't take that as a go-ahead; she has to agree to the talk as well. This was what his mind thought, but his body reacted differently, negatively, which also had to be taken into account...

"I-I am sorry, Miss Beautiful" Sai stated, sitting up slightly, feeling... 'frustrated', regarding having this unplanned self-interruption of their moment. "I had an unanticipated thought, and I presume that I went 'overboard' with it. I didn't know why I had such an unconscious focus on it... at first."

"Well, spill it then" she stated, still concerned. "What was so big?"

Pausing a bit, trying to decide how to say this now that she'd demanded an answer, Sai then looked back- he slowly brushed her cheek, which seemed to help. "When you said little could bother you, my mind 'went over' other memories... such as you talking about your father (she shifted) during my first drawing of you, or when your mother said it was nice serving for three again-"

"You heard that?" she whispered, in what seemed a really small voice.

That made him feel- mmh, 'more difficult' in addition to the frustration, but he moved both hands to her cheeks despite that. "I did" he stated, more faint, "That and other hints made me think across the months, but I didn't have an answer until now. I am- I'm concerned about you, Ino, about how you are dealing with your grief. I don't know if I am correct about my assumptions, but even if I'm not, I- I still wish to help. I want to support you in any way I can. Please."

Ino closed her eyes, mouth trembling for a moment, almost still... "Sai, what am I gonna do with you?"

He was confused-

"I mean seriously, even when you're learning, things keep happening with you!" she continued in an overplayed way, slowly overturning his confusion. "First your answering the door half-naked, then you remove your shirt for me to touch your chest, and now you suddenly go and ruin _that_ moment as well even if it wasn't intentional on your part. And what caused you to ruin the moment? Asking me how I'm dealing with my grief, something a boyfriend _should_ help me out with, make no mistake, but still something I didn't want to talk about. So congratulations, you've made me hate and love you all at the same time in this moment!"

Sai thought she must be 'venting' in some fashion, so regarding what she's saying, the gist is important while the details need be carefully examined - such as the 'hate' angle, which may be true now, but is likely exaggerated and wouldn't be permanent. Her emotions were complex as expected, and the way she's staring at him made him feel a bad strange, being the target, but he can't let that stop him... hmm, she had clearly not held back _all_ of her grief (or much), but some still lingered, enough for small issues.

"Seriously, what am I gonna do with you, Sai!?"

"...keep me as your boyfriend?"

Ino's eyebrow twitched, repeatedly-

-oh dear, that hadn't been the reaction he'd intended, and now he worried for himself.

Much to his surprise however, she didn't explode, but rather laughed... an extremely peculiar laugh, full of many things other than humor, but hard enough that she was literally shaking from her convulsions...

"What?" Sai breathed, even more confused, especially when small amounts of tears fell from her eyes - how was she going through different emotions this quickly, or all at once? He opened his mouth to say something, but Ino cut this off by hugging him tightly, almost full-on wrapped against his body- she was still shaking, but with that strange combination of laughter and everything else.

"Oh man, I needed that" Ino whispered, shaky but glad. "More than you know, Sai. Only _you_ could ask something like that, able to infuriate me and make me feel warm all-at-once."

"Uhhh..."

"Shh, don't talk. Just hold me."

Oh... well he could do that, and he did.

...

When she said she'd been infuriated and warm, she'd meant it; Ino still felt a small whirlwind in her chest after hearing Sai's comment, which had been one of the silliest things he's ever said... and one of the sweeter ones.

All this time, even when he'd been completely clueless about what it meant, his mind had analyzed the hints about her grief- heck, he'd even kept at it for months until his mind finally pieced it together _now_. Did his mind ever stop working, even when he's enjoying things!? Subconsciously, she knew the answer to that was 'no', remembering the inner workings and activity from his mental scape... so why did it still surprise her? Or maybe it didn't, and she's just using that to express her feelings, distract herself- who knows? All that mattered was that Sai's worried about her, eve ruined their moment in an attempt to help her, and right now was provoking her into letting everything out, unintentionally on those latter parts anyway.

Maybe she'd needed another nudge in that direction... but _man_ did he make things difficult at times!

"Ino?"

She stirred, feeling another little burst of warmth, moving a hand over his clavicle like before. "Yeah?"

"I- I am sorry if I was not proper in my statements-"

Ino slowly giggled, making him trail off. "No, you weren't at all" she breathed faintly, but smiling, doing little circles in that hollow between both collarbones. "After all, you interrupted our moment _and_ rather suddenly talked about a personal subject with no buildup. But that being said... you did it because you were concerned about me, even if you had no idea whether your idea was right or not. That is pretty sweet."

Sai stirred a bit at her touch. "So... it is _partly_ okay?"

"Yeah."

He physically eased in relief, enough that she felt it.

"Like I said before" Ino continued, liking his body warmth- even though he's pale, it didn't seem to change that. "A boyfriend, or girlfriend, should help each other with their issues, just as much as they share in the good things."

A moment passed, then Sai's hands moved to her hair, and she lifted her gaze- he still looked concerned for her, but managed a small lip curve. "I would like to hear more about your father" he breathed, a little more soft, and fairly close this time.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be the moment she'd thought it'd be, but it's still a moment nonetheless- and as a bonus, keep Sai shirtless for her to enjoy anyway, if not to the 'level' she'd planned on minutes ago.

"Mmm. Inoichi Yamanaka, my father and former captain of the Leaf's Intelligence Division" Ino whispered, looking off into space a little- she could see him perfectly even now. She wondered if he's looking at her right now, proud of who she was, but also amused at what this situation must look like, considering Sai's shirtless and everything.

Hehehe.

She looked back at Sai, who remained curious - awkward or not, difficult or not, Sai was important to her more than anything else. Thus she didn't intend to move for awhile now, so she prepared herself for the times she'd spent with her father.

"My dad was something: calm, perceptive, a gentleman, yet indulgent and calm under pressure. He loved me a lot, as did mom, but he was never that good with words-"

* * *

 **A little different from the novel version, Ino walking upon Sai like 'that', but still pretty something hehe. And it leads into another interesting situation between them, which of course doesn't quite go as expected.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Two days later_

 _Training Grounds_

Mmh...

Ino was on her back and 'pinned' to the ground, via Sai with his tanto at her throat- or rather, threatening such; it's not real of course. She inwardly sighed a bit - overall, her skills are primarily meant for teams and worked best at such - by herself hand-to-hand, she's not as hot as she'd have liked (yet). Moreover, even without Sai's Super Beast Scroll ability, his skill at taijutsu and swordsmanship meant he's much better than her at close-quarters combat, so by herself she shouldn't expect to win. And she _didn't_ , but the point of training was to make sure she improved in that area, but Sai always went straight for any weaknesses, so sometimes he made that difficult.

Then again, this session they'd only fought with bare hands and various weapons, ie no jutsu or anything.

 _"If it were allowed, it'd probably be a different result"_ Ino thought, that making her smile.

Above her, Sai tilted his head, curious. "Why are you smiling, Miss Beautiful?" he asked with a similar tone. "You have lost yet again."

"Oh nothing important" she waved off, shrugging - even his blunt comment failed to get a reaction. "So, I've become your prisoner."

Sai didn't blink - she's referring to this particular training session being to hypothetically capture her, rather than 'kill' - but simply nodded. "Yes, after all I-" he started to say, even as his grip on the tanto moved a bit.

As soon as it did, Ino moved in an instant; her knee shot up, 'scraping' against his leg and throwing him off-balance from surprise. Even as Sai made a curious sound, she reached up, grabbed Sai's right shoulder with her right hand (reaching around his neck to do so), and pulled Sai until his back flattened against her body. At the same time, his grip on the sword loosened due to the surprise- her other hand relieved that from his grip, and once her motion was finished, held it to his throat. His jerky movements ceased then, breathing somewhat heavier as this all registered, though for good measure she had her legs crossed tightly over his legs... several seconds passed, even as she adjusted to move her mouth closer to his ear...

"You lose!" she trilled.

Sai jolted, both at her voice in his ear and registering what she'd said. "Um... was that not cheating?" he asked, confused.

"Nope. In a real capture situation, pretty much anything goes" Ino continued in his ear, which she enjoyed, particularly for his reactions. "But you already know that. This time, I just disregarded the rules of our training fight in order to have a little fun with you; sometimes people do that, including friends or more, in general or only in specific situations."

He considered that, not moving even when she moved the sword away; he was thinking. "Rules" Sai considered, interested. "In most cases, rules are set in stone... but this appears to only be from authority figures. From anyone else, they're usually adhered to, but can also be disregarded for various reasons... which must usually be agreed to."

Ino wasn't surprised; after the last two days, when Sai suddenly pieced together her still-lingering grief, she'd finally accepted he could think during _anything_. Even now he's laying on her body, a situation he probably didn't mind, but right now that fact's flying over his head (as is the fact that he's squishing her chest a bit)... simply because he's pre-occupied. Mmh, but it'd still wielded some good, getting her to talk about dad- she's okay of course, though if you looked closely she's still affected by the experience. But even so, she's glad for it - not just how long it went on, involving the shirtless-the-entire-time Sai, but being able to talk about dad to someone who's a good listener.

Hehe.

To distract herself then, and starting to get uncomfortable from his weight: "That's not a bad observation, Sai, but can you get up?"

Drawn out of his thoughts, he quickly realized things and followed what she'd said- only a second later did he realize to extend his hand, half-way late, but she took anyway with a smile. "Well, judging by the time, that's about all we can get in today" Ino breathed, brushing herself off a bit, then smirking slightly. "Unless you _want_ to make us late for our date, post-shopping?"

Sai merely shook his head, half-smiling. "Training is important, but in this case, not that important" he answered, hands behind his back. "Yes, I believe that's the correct phrase to say."

"Good" she drew out, particularly liking Sai's expression at her tone.

/

 _Shopping_

"Hmmmmm... how about this one?"

"Miss Beautiful, you do realize that is your fifteenth article of clothing since we've started today?"

Ino looked at him with a grin, holding up said article in both hands- the shirt did seem interesting, but he wondered if it suited her, or if she thought so. "Sai, Sai, Sai" she breathed, shaking her head good-naturedly, or so he believed. "Clearly you haven't learned that for women, shopping is serious business."

Perhaps it was her tone, but Sai believed she's 'playing him' in some manner, and thus his instinct wasn't to act rashly and/or assume this statement was the entire truth. At the same time, he believed he's feeling a little exasperation as well as something warmer... the first was at Ino for this semi-long venture, if bearable, while the second part was at her usual antics regarding him.

They always made things interesting, and he's glad for that - similarly, he's glad that despite small hints of Ino keeping up her image/cheerfulness (also to a small degree), she's legitimately enjoying herself. He thought that interesting, that Ino (sometimes) hid her true emotions behind a facade as well, if because she didn't want her emotions to bother herself, him, and/or the others.

A definite contrast to his previous approach... but also an interesting connection he hadn't foreseen...

Sai felt a little smile come with any prompting; good.

 _"Perhaps later I will mention this connection between us."_

Ino hummed, seeming a little approving when he came back to himself. "Now, to rephrase" Ino continued more brightly, "Sometimes it's serious business, sometimes we're in a hurry and just need something, and other times we're somewhere in the middle. In either of said three modes, we still demand quality though, and won't hesitate to call out anyone who tries to convince us otherwise."

Ah, now he saw the basics of this behavior, at least initially. Sai wondered which mode this current situation involved... hmm, if said 'serious business' mode were true, he imagined she'd be taking much longer for each item, along with an increase in looking/trying out of said items...

 _"While we aren't in a particular hurry, we do have that date planned after this shopping venture"_ he recalled, before getting a little smile. _"Ino will not wish to take overly long because of this. Yes, that should be so."_

"Alright, this one's rejected, but this other one I absolutely love!"

Drawn out of his thoughts yet again, Sai looked at Ino - he briefly glanced at the item she held, but was more focused on her previous words. "Love?" he considered, before making a sound. "I believe you must be talking about a kind different from romantic love-"

"Well of course I do!" she nearly yelled, drawing attention for a little. "Seriously, how could I romantically love clothes, Sai!?"

"I-I do not know. That imagery is quite beyond my capabilities."

"Good" Ino breathed, adjusting her bangs a bit before she paused. "But now that I think about it, you probably don't know about the different kinds of love... or at least, _exactly_ how different they are from each other."

Interested now, Sai took out a notebook. "If you're willing to explain, I am willing to learn" he said earnestly.

The look she gave was mostly happy at this, though with some small parts of smugness. "I'm willing, but it'll have to wait till we're out of the store and on that date" she teased. "Speaking of which, did I forget to mention you'd be paying for that?"

She had forgotten to mention it, but he wasn't surprised; she'd payed on their last date, so this one was only fair for him to do so... though he noticed Ino seemed slightly disappointed when he mentioned this, as if she'd been waiting for his 'freaked-out' reaction, because it would be fun to watch (for her).

Hmm, he is 'sorry' about that, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps next time.

/

 _Somewhat later_

"Enjoying your smoothie, Sai?"

"Hmm, yes I am. The strawberry flavor is quite delicious."

Ino just smiled even as he continued to drink a little more, glad to see him enjoying himself a little - it might be subtle to most, but it's easy to see for her. Also helping was the fact that, as planned by her, their outfits today were quite easy on the eyes: his was sleeveless and _just_ a little short near the stomach, and modestly-tight on the legs and connected areas; hers put the usual emphasis on her chest and hips, legs mostly free, and quite her usual self with her hair down today. True, it'd been only a few days since Sai's _incident_ in front of her, and she's still trying to avoid such flashbacks, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his physique. Plus conversely, she wanted to make sure that Sai could enjoy her looks too, both in general, and to help support his mostly-under-the-surface/underdeveloped 'wanting' instincts... even if he could easily hide them, those had to get some exploration after all.

Eating a fruit for a moment, she soon swallowed, leg adjusting against the shopping bag. "Glad you're enjoying it" she acknowledged, before giggling. "Still, part of me wishes earlier had gone differently. During shopping, not training."

He looked at her as she talked, glanced upward briefly as he thought, then made a sound. "The guy who tried to 'hit on you'?" Sai stated, tilting his head after she nodded. "You drove him away by stating we were together, and proved it by kissing me until he went away, even if I didn't get this until a few seconds into things."

"Yeah, but still" Ino continued, smirking. "The normal reaction in said situation, if you'd been standing next to me, would've been to get jealous and become protective over me. Even to the level of being irritated, telling him to get lost rather than anything big, and even if it's true that I could handle myself- which I could."

Sai appeared confused. "But jealousy is a negative emotion" he slowly replied, if curious. "I admit I may not understand, but how would you see that as a good thing, Miss Beautiful?"

She smiled. "Because it's a sign that the person cares about you" she breathed, resting on her elbows even as Sai looked intrigued. "True, it can go overboard or be done badly, and not all women or men will react to jealousy the same way, but that's still a fact."

He blinked, mouth open slightly for a moment before it closed, and he glanced at a point above her head. "So then... because each person cares for each other romantically, this is supposed to create a feeling of possessiveness..." he mused, fairly interested, before humming. "Very interesting."

Ino struggled not to face-palm... Sai had the only guy she knew who didn't possess some streak of possessiveness...

Well, least in general, she amended; he clearly did apply possessiveness to _very specific things_ , and it wasn't his fault he didn't know which he _should_ apply it to _._ But either way, she knew what did apply for Sai: that art book he and his late adoptive brother had worked on, back in Root- and this extended to Shin himself, for he'd been one of Sai's closest people prior to his emotion suppression.

Seeing him abused by the reanimated Deidara had awakened near-primal fury in Sai, where few things had gotten such a reaction before.

 _"I wish I'd gotten the chance to meet him for real..."_

"So" Sai continued, drawing her out of it. "You expect me to exhibit these possessive feelings toward you?"

She made a sound, before giving a little smirk. "Let's just say I wouldn't _mind_ , Sai" she stated. "I realize you wouldn't be one for over-dramatic announcements to 'stay away from my girl' (he seemed simultaneously surprised and curious when she imitated him), and you'd probably only have the pragmatic knowledge telling you how to act, but still. After all, if some guy hit on me, you'd feel a slew of bad feelings - or you _should_ \- and it's those that you'd act upon, in order to feel possessive over me. You wouldn't actually possess me in any manner, of course, but that's not the point. Little gestures of such can go a long way, like say the next time some doofus asks me out, thinking I'm alone and single, and you tell him that I'm taken."

"By me?"

Her smirk widened. "Quite" Ino teased, laughing even as she ate a few more bites. "Or perhaps go for even more blunt routes, like saying to get lost, or that he has no chance. You know, make it clear to the poor guy that you won't tolerate him so much as looking at me, while I metaphorically swoon over your caring about me."

"Hmm" he considered, his lip curving slightly, eyes closed. "You ask for much from me, Ino."

She laughed again, quite enjoying his self-proclaimed 'playful tone', even as his flickers indicated overall enjoyment of her laughter. "I do try" she whispered smugly, continuing to eat, but her hand distinctly out on the table now- it took Sai only three-fourths of a second to take it, which made her pleased.

"It is an interesting challenge" Sai acknowledged, slowly moving his fingers against hers. "Perhaps I will not state such forceful things as you used, even in jest, but I will see what I can do should it ever happen again. Though, if said guy were a jerk, then he might deserve such statements for attempting to force himself on you."

Ino hummed, moving her fingers in response to Sai's. "Now that I'd pay to see."

...

Hmm, that must be another expression- even if she'd enjoy seeing him get jealous for her sake, it could not be worth money... so odd...

"It will be difficult, initially" Sai continued then, noticing his finger motions were well-received. "A feeling of possessiveness is preceded by feeling threatened, or so I've read... and though it may just be my interpretation, correct or incorrect, but I'm not certain I'd feel threatened if another guy hit on you in my presence."

Ino gained this strange expression, one he had difficulty identifying. "Oh, and why's _that_?"

"Um" he breathed, briefly distracted before continuing: "Because I- I know you wouldn't accept, caring about me more than anything. That is certainly enough reason to reject other suitors out-of-hand."

Her expression seemed to become 'more', and she made an exasperated sound. "Typical" she breathed, but half-playful, even giving a little smile. "Just typical."

"If I may, what was that expression, Miss Beautiful?"

A few moments passed, Ino appearing to slightly struggle with something, before she sighed. "Anyone else and I'd have denied it, but you'd eventually get to the truth anyway, Sai" she said, more gentle. "That was pouting on my part."

Pouting? After a moment, the definition came to him: _"To push out the lips, expressing displeasure, sulking and/or sullenness"_. Taken in context with her playful exasperation (among other things), meant she's expressing this in response to his lack of feeling threatened, and connected therefore to his lack of jealousy, current or future. Therefore, part of her expected him to feel jealous, threatened, and thus the pout- but at the same time, she understood he isn't normal in such things and understands his reasoning. Ah. Now that he understood what the expression meant, Sai found his reactions to this expression to be... quite good, and it felt similar. In fact, he found himself wanting her to make that expression again, perhaps even several times, simply because he apparently found it that good.

"Cute, Sai" Ino stated, smirking. "Cute."

He blinked, before slowly realizing that her statement/look had been in response to him... he hadn't realized he'd said anything out loud until now...

Even more odd - interesting, but odd.

"...cute" Sai slowly repeated, feeling a small rush upon doing so, which didn't go unnoticed - perhaps this was 'covering for one's self'.

Ino appeared to enjoy his statement of 'cute', for she was soon laughing again, happy and enjoying everything even as she held his hand with both of hers now. He liked that, and her laugh, glad to see such instances even as he smiled in response - he then remembered his lunch order, and made sure to continue eating with his free hand, while still paying attention to Ino.

"That's definitely a first, you're saying 'cute' and meaning it, one of many I plan on" she teased. "But it's enough for one day on that subject, knowing you. So instead, that whole thing about different kinds of love?"

His attempt at eating nearly stalled, surprised, before he quickly swallowed and focused all attention on her - she grinned in response.

"Hmmm" Ino hummed, pleased, holding their hands up now. "Well, to start off with, there's four different kinds: Affection/Family, Friendship, Romance, and Unconditional. Not exclusive, as they can overlap."

Sai felt curious about that addition, definitely. "Why does one category have two different aspects?" he asked, reserving assumptions until after he'd heard the relative facts, writing this down - Ino had no surprise over this whatsoever, though there was slight sulking that he'd withdrawn his hand.

"Because it does" she cheerfully stated, smirking. "'Affection/Family' is fondness through familiarity, mainly in family relationships but it can also happen among friends, if their bond is strong enough. This fondness also broadly covers general loves, such as 'I love pizza', 'I love this cellphone', and so forth. They're more of statements than anything, but still a stronger feeling than like in many cases, because there's feelings of attachment, possessiveness, etc."

Ah, so that's the reason- if he were to say he loved his art book, or that he loved to paint, this would be that type - it wouldn't be misinterpreted; perhaps surprising that he said love, but if said that he knows the difference, then perhaps his friends would come around to the change. And moreover, he believed this love extended to everyone else, for they cared about each other as if they were family, even though they aren't by blood- though Naruto and Hinata are now family by law.

After finishing his writings, Sai looked up. "For the past years, I have always sought to improve my friendships with everyone" he breathed, feeling... warm. "I believe I'm much farther along than I realized, but I still wonder what's the difference between friendship love, and the psuedo-family love."

Ino leaned toward him, propped up on her elbows again, smiling. "It's mainly in how far you would go" she whispered gently. "Being friends means companionship, common interests, and things like that. It's a good kind of love, but lower-key... mere friends can do big things for each other, but there tends to be some hesitation, or favors involved. If they're ready to die for each other without hesitation, do whatever it takes to help out each other at their own expense - that tends to be more of the family/affection love."

Part of him wondered how much applied/mixed with duty, as it could also be- no, _no_ that distinction was- would just muddle the issue. Perhaps there's a difference between the two, but he immediately knew that if something were to happen to Ino right now, he'd do everything in his power to prevent it... not because of orders, expectations of the villages, or even Ino's own expectations/desires.

It would be because he _wanted_ to.

"Do you get it, Sai?"

Sai slowly nodded, a little breathless, amazed at himself... he'd just had a pragmatic thought, but had suppressed it with instinctive emotional/mental knowledge. "Yes, I-I believe I do" he whispered, smiling, glad for this feeling. "I had a thought, about how much of that was related to duty, but my own thoughts overturned that in half-an-instant- because I knew there wasn't a distinction for me."

Barely a second after the surprise, Ino basically 'lit up' with happiness over this, waiting just long enough for his notes to finish before she took his hands again... until she decided 'why stop there?' (apparently), and pulled him into a kiss, tongues immediately being used. Thoroughly surprised, he ignored little flickers that she'd only covered two of the categories, and instead tried to return this affection best he could... though he did admit to a slow-ish start.

...

By the time she let go, Sai was almost literally heaving for air- though admittedly, so was she; been so focused on expressing her warmth/love, that she kinda forget about air until nearly too late.

Heh... eh, sorry about that...

While they recovered, Sai looked quite surprised, blinking several times as red spots came over his cheeks, looking at her with a mix of said surprise and awe. Ino tried for a sheepishly-happy giggle, to say that though she enjoyed it (hopefully he agreed), she hadn't exactly planned on it going like that, at least for the air part.

Sai then slowly closed his mouth, more anyway. "I believe that... I now know why people use... colorful metaphors to express themselves" he breathed slowly, as if dazed.

That odd statement, combined with her sheepish demeanor, meant laughter was guaranteed to follow- Ino didn't try to fight it, and Sai didn't appear surprised after the initial registration. Oh god, that's so much like Sai, reacting to sudden moves from her not with laughter or happiness, but with goofy inexplicable statements as if his brain couldn't express it any other way! Even his earlier note-taking was endearing, because it isn't a sign of not paying attention but quite the opposite for him, expressing his desire to accurately learn everything he could and do his best. Anyone else, and she'd have been annoyed and angry about that boneheaded move, but Sai had this way of rarely playing to expectations, making everything a challenge for her abilities... while still being boneheaded sometimes.

"If- if you're still curious about that later, maybe we'll go over it" Ino managed, having urges to break into giggles throughout, but working through; Sai slowly returned his attention to her. "But I believe... next up was romantic love."

What looked like a slow recovery soon became faster, though it took ten seconds. "That is... that's a level higher than friends, and equal to family" Sai breathed, slowly holding up his notebook. "Is it not?"

A little smile, shaking from an urge to laugh again. "In general" Ino said, more soft. "It's a wish for emotional connection, or more accurately, emotional _and_ mental connection with someone very special. Someone important you can share everything with, with such a person tending to be why marriages occur."

"And physical connection... occurs simultaneously?"

"In most cases, yeah."

For Sai, a small change in his expression- probably thinking about how they're both different in that respect, regarding their relationship. If this were a normal one, she might've gone all the way relatively fast assuming everything worked out... with Sai, learning mentally/emotionally took up much of his concentration, taking physical as she threw it at him.

Then a small smile, briefly lowering his notebook, which allowed him to do little things with her fingertips, "I said before, that you were important to me, Ino" he breathed, gentle. "I didn't know the level at the time, but now I do-"

She gasped a bit.

"-you are special to me."

"S-Sai, are you saying that you love me!?"

There was a moment where they both reacted to this, he with surprise and her with a near-freak-out, because there she went again! However:

"Um, before I answer, I have a question" Sai continued, slightly confused. "Am I not understanding your true meaning, or is this an impulse question?"

Oh phew! Despite her big mouth again, Sai was waiting for the full details before assuming anything- really good reaction in this case!

"Well uh-" Ino breathed, a bit embarrassed. "Impulse. As for why I shouldn't have asked that, remember... remember when I said that sometimes, doing things too fast could scare people away?" she continued, and when he nodded, did so again: "Well, it's the same for physically saying 'I love you'."

"Why is that?"

"Because for most relationships, they start out as a like and love only follows later; saying 'I love you' too early can freak out the other party, because they're not ready for that."

Sai considered this, glancing to the side for two seconds, then back at her. "Even still, part of you did want to ask if I truly loved you, Ino?" he asked, like no big deal-

-*sigh*, of course... Ino nodded anyway for his question, because it's the truth.

He gave a small smile. "Then I don't believe you have anything to worry about" Sai continued, rather cheerful-ish. "While my feelings might not physically be at that level, my actions clearly speak the truth, and I've just stated you're special."

Maybe it's her reaction to the cheerfulness, but she was slow in understanding. "Uh, what?" Ino breathed.

"I believe that I do love you, Ino."

Her mind basically went blank, not just at the words but the casual manner it was said, like it was fact... expected of him, yet still. This went on long enough that Sai was concerned, slowly reaching a hand out, hesitating, before waving it before her face briefly. A good sign was that while confused and wanting to know what caused this, Sai didn't appear to think he did anything wrong; just confused. He also appeared to consider taking her hand, maybe other things, but eventually decided to get up from his seat, standing beside her at a respectable distance while leaning closer. Ino later learned she'd been like this for two whole minutes, but it felt like five...

She slowly blinked, looking up at him, almost seeing things in slow motion... his attempt to form words seemed like it was, at least...

Ino kissed him- a purely warm, gentle, soft, and all-that kind of kiss with no force behind it. Sai's surprise mostly came from this suddenly following their earlier 'passionate' one, but he still returned it with instinctive experience, just as she's giving.

"I love you too, Sai" she whispered, with all her heart.

Sai jolted upon hearing that, eyes opening quickly, redness in his cheeks... he blinked once, then he slowly tried to- to grin. A much smaller one, and considerably more awkward, as if he's aware of this effort and trying to imitate it, before he ultimately decided to go with his usual 'big smile' instead.

In this moment, Ino didn't mind at all - even if he's better at grinning unconsciously than purposefully, she felt so warm right now.

"That-" Sai breathed, truly soft, his hands moving on her shoulders. "That makes me feel... happy."

Barely had he finished before she kissed him again. "You should" Ino whispered, soft as well. "If you're feeling warm, if you feel _good_ , then it's exactly what you think."

"I-I am warm... it's good, and not just a flicker, but _more_ ; I very much wish it to continue!"

"I'll make sure of that, Sai. Come on, sit with me."

A brief glance downward, then Sai slowly complied; even with the big chair they barely fit on there together, and not exactly comfortably. Even still, Ino threw her arm around his shoulder and kept him close- after this registered, he kept the smile (if 'downgraded' to little), taking her free hand in his own after a moment.

"That last kind of love?" Ino breathed, just happy to be with him.

Sai blinked, glancing at the other side of the table, where his notebook lay... yet he made no motion to reach for it/move. "The 'Unconditional' kind" he breathed, light, looking back at her.

"Yeah. This is the kind that's impossible to affect; a person will love another regardless of the situation, good or bad.

He actually gasped slightly, gaze briefly turning inward before he re-focused on her. "You mean... Sakura's love for Sasuke?" he breathed, wondering; she nodded. "Amazing... now it all makes sense..."

Ino made a sound, rubbing his shoulder with one hand and his fingers with the other, which brought his attention back before he could think _too much_. "It didn't start out that way" she admitted, lightly kissing his cheek - Sai moved on the contact, but liked it. "Sakura, along with me and a few others back then, had fangirl crushes on him for no good reason other than 'he's handsome'. But her love... it never went away, no matter what he did. It hasn't made things easy for them when he was redeemed, but it's strength is undeniable."

For a moment, Sai remained focused on his 'wonder' feelings, before he looked at her again- completely ignoring the fact that she'd previously crushed on Sasuke, outwardly at least. "Do we have that kind of love?" he asked, happy but tentative.

"Not yet. But in time, if we continue to grow closer and everything, it'll mix with romantic love" she whispered, smirking as she stroked his cheek with her fingers, which really got his attention. "I can't think of any reason why we wouldn't grow closer though, especially after what we just said."

"Uh... nor can I" he breathed, still half-distracted by her fingers.

So simple, but also complex... story of their relationship hehe.

Seriously, even the big 'I love you' moment hadn't been anywhere near the level it's usually built up to be - here it's just as sweet and normal as many of his prior moments, if not higher. But somehow, the big buildup and all the usual romantic overtones had been done a thousand times, and maybe it couldn't have lived up to expectations. Receiving it like this, at a time when she least expected it - literally, on a normal date, days after a more emotional situation - wasn't something they taught in fairy tales or anything. But that just seemed to make it more real, more meaningful... and that's the important thing, particularly to make sure her father would approve from the afterlife.

After all, if she's happy that's enough for him.

Gently, Ino leaned against his shoulder; Sai didn't mind... but he did lightly tease her with a surprising touch to the lips, via a finger.

When she looked at him, he seemed to try for a shrug, still smiling. "I believe I'm trying a new like" he told her, with his self-proclaimed 'teasing' tone.

The warmth didn't go away, but she grinned; oh it's on!

* * *

 **Training, a little shopping, more instruction (even during a date), and then an unexpected confession :P Or maybe not so much, considering it happened not long after Ino explaining exactly what romantic love is, combined with his previous experiences hehe**

 **Still got quite a bunch more to learn, and more to experience in the coming chapters, but they've made an important step**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Sai's apartment_

 _The next day; afternoon_

Sai must admit, he's adjusted to things much better than before - not only has he gotten used to dates, his emotions were 'in touch' enough to realize Ino was special to him, by actions and behavior if not by emotional strength yet. In fact, when he stated his love yesterday, he hadn't thought that he'd gotten ahead of himself or done anything wrong, because he realized Ino must've been 'longing' to hear him say it, after the shock wore off of course.

Or feel it. Perhaps both.

That was he thought, but what he _felt_ was something else entirely... oddly enough, though it was low-level, having stated that he loved Ino (and having the feeling be mutual) had lifted a small weight off his chest, metaphorically. Sai believed that it must have been some strain of worry, regarding expressing himself and the possibility of rejection, yet he hadn't been aware of it- hmm, but he'd also read it's a common worry in relationships. Privately however, he knew this was mostly unfounded, for he knew full well the depth of Ino's affection even before her answer - it hadn't stopped the worry however. This made him remember a quote, that sometimes the 'heart' didn't listen to the brain whenever it felt something important - he had never understood it's true meaning until now...

He tilted his head, lip curved. _"In either case, this adjustment is due to my level of understanding, a level I didn't believe possible to achieve this quickly."_ he thought - deeper inside, he was experiencing a near-constant warmth, a _happiness_ that he didn't wish to stop, because it was a wonderful sensation. _"In addition, Sakura's love for Sasuke was always a fact, but now I understand how she could keep loving him despite everything, even while affected. And I believe I now understand Naruto's previous 'oblivious' stance, as he didn't have a distinction between two, or more, separate types of loves... but the feelings were there, and just needed to be separated for them to properly surface. Speaking of which, perhaps he saved Sasuke with an 'Unconditional Friendship' combination, which even he could not evade forever."_

Almost instantly, his mind 'spoke' an answer to that in Ino's voice: _"Wouldn't surprise me one bit! He's got the dedication to his friends down pat."_

Sai hummed, smiling at the imaginary Ino grinning at this statement, finding it an odd/random quirk but an interesting one. He still may not understand some of these new behaviors, but he'd learned to be adaptable when it came to relationships, as well as emotional behavior... though, knowing exactly what they're supposed to be like helped _immensely_. And on the previous subject, his adjustment's seemingly extending to his smile, for his run-through at the clinic had been quite good today thus far. Children still seemed to regard him with some slight negative qualities at first, but his sincerity and politeness did seem to assure them otherwise.

"This month, a seventeen percent increase" Sakura breathed across from him, looking over various reports even as he assisted, before she glanced up. "So, Sai?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

A little smile from her, moving a paper onto the other pile. "Ino seems to be enjoying you" she said, slightly teasing. "She hasn't stopped talking about you today, least from the texts I've gotten. Plus I think you're one of her longest-lasting relationships in a long time; that says something about her attraction to you."

Sai smiled a bit, nodding. "Yes, it does" he agreed, having an interesting reaction to Ino's 'bragging about him' to her rival, in addition to the warmth... quite different from the odd feeling that he'd initially experienced about such a thing. "Miss B- Ino certainly seems to enjoy my unique quirks, even if a number of them are still because of my under-developed social skills."

"They're hardly under-developed anymore" Sakura pointed out, a bit more gently he thought. "True, you still don't laugh at humor, and things can still confuse you easily, but you're actually reading people and situations with a reasonable degree of success."

"Why thank you."

A moment passed then, where her reaction changed- it seemed a little cautious, but still mostly like normal. "Still, among other things, Ino let it slip that you said 'I love you' to her" she stated, more intent. "Sai, I truly hope you know what that means..."

Somewhat confused, Sai realized there must be another meaning to Sakura's statements- he glanced up, trying to think. Caution... meaning... perhaps- perhaps Sakura was concerned for her friend/rival, and that while she supported 'them' and liked their happiness, she also wanted to make sure it's for the right reasons. For example, if he didn't mean what he said or was unaware of what saying 'I love you' meant in a relationshiop, Ino would be... very _disappointed_ at this (to put it 'mildly'), likely even hurt, and the latter Sakura wouldn't allow. When he looked back, finding Sakura still intent upon his answer, he believed that supported this theory.

He let his smile return, but with little twists he hoped were reassuring. "Sakura, I know full well the meaning of what I said" he answered, completely sincere. "My emotional strength isn't at that level, not yet, but my behavior and instincts _are_ : I do romantically love Ino - it is not any of the other kinds of loves."

Sakura's look eased a bit at that last part, and her smile crept back in. "Tell me why then, Sai" she breathed. "Just to make sure."

"Of course" Sai answered, nodding. "I like her smile, of all intensities; the way she laughs; her eye and hair color, as well as softness for the latter; I particularly like the way she takes control in situations, leading me to knowledge I previously didn't have, and in such a way that it actually 'sticks' for me. Including this learning showing in our physical affections, where she is frequently passionate in, yet restrained from my sake."

"Even if that's not all, there's a bunch of things about her physical appearance in that list" she teased.

He tilted his head. "There are" he agreed, if curious. "Is that wrong, Sakura?"

"Well it'd depend on the guy and his reasons- but anyway, _you_ rarely mention physical attributes at all" Sakura admitted, truly smiling again. "So to hear you go into this much detail about Ino's appearance says a lot. It also proves you did mean it... and that's enough for me."

Accepting this, Sai nodded with a lip curve. "I always aim to mean what I say" he answered, sincere. "I may still say the wrong things on occasion, but that is still true, as lies would not help me in many cases."

"Good to know."

Accepting that, they soon went back to their reports, though Sai had a thought that while she acted normal, Sakura seemed subtly happier than normal- he wondered if something good had happened recently. He thought for a few moments concerning several possibilities, including that Sasuke could be responsible, before he realized this and held back- it wasn't his place to 'pry'.

If she openly displayed this happiness, then perhaps he could comment on it - but not until then.

/

 _Intelligence Division Headquarters_

 _Somewhat later_

"How's it going?" Ino asked, moving into the room.

The scene looked simple to the untrained eye, one bound guy encased in a machine, faced by three others from a single direction, the Yamanaka members employing their jutsu through the connection. There was no sound or sign of struggle, but she knew that only applied outwardly; mentally's a different story, and she's here to make sure it went smoothly.

"By himself, his defenses are nothing special, but he keeps using chakra for mental genjutsu effects. We're making progress but it's slow-going, and we'd rather not take that long, ma'am."

"Well then" Ino said, cracking her hands with a small grin. "If he's using his chakra, I have _just_ the thing for that. Tell them to be prepared, for the genjutsu effects will soon end."

"Right away."

Even as her fellow member moved to the other guys, using Sensory Transmission to send this info to them, Ino moved in front of the rogue ninja. It's been awhile since she's busted this out, but apparently this guy's good, as expected of the right-hand man of the sect... Ino carefully formed her hands, just the way her father used to do...

All-together fitting, for she's learned well; she's Inoichi's daughter and aims to prove it.

 _"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"_

Just like that, the rogue ninja's limbs began to jerk as her chakra threaded it's way through his body, straight through the pathways. Spreading outward from his gut, she immediately gained control of the guy's legs and arms as well as his torso... however, resistance above the collarbone made her eyebrows furrow...

Ignoring the ninja's silent demands of what she's doing - or that's what he'd probably say, if he could speak - Ino glanced over. "The ninja who captured this guy, did they include some of the Hyuga clan?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. A few landed their Gentle Fist style from opposite sides near his neck, the force of which allowed others to restrain him."

Well that's all well and good, but it made her job harder... only a _little_ though, for she remembered back to a certain Chunin Exam fight...

 _"'Cause people called me a failure. I'll prove em wrong."_

That brought a little smile to her face; at the time, it seemed pretty much impossible that he could overpower the Gentle Fist style. Hell, even today no one had defenses against that style- maybe some ways to work around the blocked points, if they had the ability/power, but not actual defense. Yet Naruto had been one of the first to showcase it could be done, using Kurama's chakra to do just that, shocking everyone in the stadium. And boy had Naruto made use of it, ending things on an explosive note, first literally and then from _underground_ of all places! It's just a shame that Neji couldn't be with them today...

Drawing herself back to the task at hand, Ino focused even harder, funneling the minimum amount of chakra needed for the rogue ninja's body, and the rest right into the blocked chakra points. They resisted of course... several seconds passed... there! Not long after threading her chakra into his brain, the other members quickly found their way in with Mind Transfer Jutsu, which briefly gave her insight on how they were immobilizing this ninja. She stayed long enough to give off her approval and thanks, got the sentiment returned through the link, before she withdrew her control from the rogue ninja- with his mind still under siege/control from the other three, he barely noticed.

Ino smirked a bit, before standing up. "I'm sure you guys can handle this from here" she said mildly, hands on her hips. "Now, anything else that needs my attention?"

"Ah, yes; you have a visitor at the front desk."

"Got it."

...

"Temari!"

Said woman briefly raised her hand in greeting, a small gleam in her eyes. "Who else?" she rhetorically questioned, before crossing her arms. "Now, do I get that small inside tour or what, Ino? This is my last chance before I have to return to Suna soon."

Ino made a sound, but lead the way of course. "You came at a lucky time then" she mentioned, and when Temari glanced at her, "We've just caught a lot of important members in this sect, who've been causing trouble in the Land of Fire."

"Anything special?"

"No, but they're completely misogynist so they leave an impression" she said, wearily rubbing at her head- honestly people, that view's just plain _outdated_! "Still, that often ends up being their downfall here- most of my team merely need project an image of a women in their mental scape, this distracts them in the bad way-"

"And your people take over" Temari noted, approving. "But I'm guessing the higher members are better-trained."

"More-or-less" Ino stated, stopping just outside a room; the one she left from earlier, which Temari looked over carefully. "That rogue ninja's the right-hand-man, and I took control of his body with my chakra, stopping all of his special tricks."

The other woman grinned a bit. "I'll bet that sticks in his craw" she stated, low so as not to disturb the others, turning toward her. "I wouldn't mind having the opportunity to do similar, just to see them break apart that ridiculous notion."

She grinned back. "You're sick, Temari; you know that?" Ino teased.

Temari merely had a little gleam in her eyes, probably at her choice of wording, but otherwise let it slide.

"Still, I could use that; the leader hasn't cracked yet."

"Even with your influence?"

Ino made a sound, leading on again. "Actually, more because I haven't gotten to him yet; he was next on the list until you arrived" she admitted, before sighing. "But he's gonna be a pain: he has the same attitude - we all know that - but he's deadly quiet, never says anything even when spoken to, and otherwise seems to have hints of madness in his bearing."

"If that's even remotely true, that'll make him dangerous" Temari noted, more serious. "So you think he'll be a challenge?"

She shrugged a bit. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm more worried about- about... achoo!"

Luckily she'd said it, not sprayed it- still, Ino felt disgusted: "Gah, that's the third time today, even if they were spread-out" she groused. She was about to say more before Temari touched her forehead, throwing her off, before the other woman's brow furrowed.

"Ino, you have a slight temperature..."

She blinked, before groaning; great, she's sick with a minor cold, at the most random time. "Well, I can't let this stop me-" Ino started to say.

"But you could also make everyone else sick, me included" Temari interrupted. "Even though it's minor, I'm pretty sure no one wants that."

"Temari-"

Temari raised a hand again. "Ino, just go home" she said, shrugging. "It's gonna get worse before it gets better, and the others will understand, especially if I mention you're doing so to avoid spreading it. Besides, you'll get to have your boyfriend take care of you, as only he can do."

Ino was about to protest again, before she realized Temari's concerned for her... well, mostly she's pushing her to take advantage of this opportunity, but the smirk kinda gave it away. She slowly sighed, knowing she could argue this, but Temari tended not to change her mind once she's made a statement...

 _But_ , if she's gonna go through with this, she has to keep up the impression that she's working hard... so she's gonna need a list of suggestions, given to Temari to help her and the others handle this leader, plus making sure her friend went along with this...

During that particular conversation:

"In case none of these methods work, we're gonna need something drastic" Ino explained. "The threat of such, anyway."

Temari thought a moment, then tilted her head. "If it comes to that, I could threaten to discreetly cut the nerves of his hands with wind chakra, or other parts of him" she stated carefully. "Though I'm not that kind of precise, I at least know where the visible nerves are, so I can make it look like I can follow up on the threat... hopefully he won't require me to _actually_ do so."

"Me too" Ino hoped, truly. "But I think he'll be scared from the force of your gaze alone, Temari. You pull a pretty mean one, especially when angry."

Her friend smirked again. "Why thank you" Temari stated, before waving her off. "Now get going."

"Okay, but one thing: are you two coming to the-?"

"Yes, we are. Now go before I make you, Ino."

/

 _Later_

Hmm... he wondered...

Sai thoroughly observed his drawing, the representation of his mental scape - this was what he'd seen before in Ino's memory, but he wondered what it must look like now. Perhaps the core would be the exact same, as it's a representation of the personality (not something that can be easily changed), but perhaps this darker 'fog' would become a lighter shade, or even gray. Then he realized he shouldn't focus on what it _might_ look like, but rather what he wished it would be like, within reason of course. Looking at his drawing, he moved over and dug out his drawing of Ino's mental scape as well, putting it side-by-side with his own, looking over both carefully. Going by broad aspects only, he saw how mental scapes seemed constructed, at least when laid bare and not focused on mental defense...

Interested, he quickly prepared a blank canvas, repeatedly glancing at the two drawings.

Keeping all this in mind, as well as that his base personality would likely remain the same (just more flexible), he thought about what colors he should use. To this end he searched for a suitable book, his first result being 'The Many Meanings of Flowers', one of Ino's favorites- this title made him smile a bit, but he also knew that while he appreciated flowers, their specific symbolism wasn't what he's looking for. The title he was searching for was underneath though, and he quickly opened it up- the first page he came upon was the color yellow. From memory, he remembered the numerous meanings such as enthusiasm, confidence, liking a challenge, and so forth... numerous things he knew applied to Ino. He moved past that page after a moment, briefly paused on the 'black' section, which had revealed some interesting insights about his image.

Ah here- 'gray'.

"'Like all colors, gray can have many meanings'" Sai read aloud. "'It is quiet and reserved, as well as calm and stable. It can often seem drab, boring, and perhaps depressing, but it can also be seen as dependable, as well as practical'."

There were many other tidbits, but he sought to create a simplification, to make sure it's the right color for usage. While there are elements that suited him, he worried about the color being seen as drab, boring, and especially 'depressing'- perhaps his mind was technically depressed due to his Root training, but his personality shouldn't be seen _only_ as such, as it had elements that Ino and their friends enjoyed. Therefore singular usage of this color didn't seem the answer, nor did it being the primary color to supplement his core... hmm. He could see this color being used, most certainly, but he needed something else to give the right impression, along with used/combined particularly - he then wondered about silver and/or white, given that his skin tone was quite pale.

Silver seemed promising, given a few tidbits, though he worried about the small bit of 'feminine energy'... he then remembered that he loved Ino, who was fairly 'girly' in some personality traits, so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. White seemed equally promising as well, given that it symbolized purity and growth, both of which could applied to his continued desire to regain emotions- the 'new beginnings' angle was also appropriate, given that's exactly what he's done with everyone.

Armed with this knowledge, Sai quickly began drawing on his canvas, first for precision lines to form the base; color would come later. Like this, he became focused his work since there were no big distractions, intent to see what he himself came up with when finished...

The front door opened then.

"Hmm?" he breathed in considerable 'shock', glancing toward the door-

-to his pleasant surprise, Ino grinned at him even as she closed/locked the door with her spare key. "I'm back!" she announced, a content cheerful even as she quickly came over to him, drawing her fingers over his cheek for a moment.

Sai touched that spot as things registered, a bit surprised she hadn't kissed it (or his lips), before he saw she'd walked inside a little. Part of him realized he's still holding the paint brush, which he unconsciously put down, but overall he looked at Ino as his brain 'tried to catch up', though of course he felt warmer at her presence.

"I can see that" he said, slightly confused as he tilted his head. "But I thought you would take longer at work, Miss Beautiful. Why are you back this early?"

"I should've take longer" Ino admitted, before sighing. "But unfortunately, I've come down with a small cold (he felt concerned) and Temari insisted that I go home, if on the basis that I shouldn't stay and get everyone else sick. Still, even if she didn't say it outright, she cares about my well-being."

Sai made a sound, slowly and hesitantly touching his hand to her forehead- Ino was pleasantly surprised herself, but he found it true, as she had a slight temperature. "I am feeling much the same" he stated, confirmed by his little 'twist' inside, but trying to sound gentle. "Would you like me to prepare something, Miss Beautiful?"

"Well, they say fluids and chicken soup are the best remedies, pre-or-during sickness. Do you know how to make it?"

"Ordinary soup, yes. I presume that I merely add bits of chicken meat?"

Ino soon made 'a face', partly exasperated-but-not-surprised by this, while another part seemed to enjoy this- hmm, the latter must be the enjoyment of his 'clueless' tendencies. "It's a bit more complicated than that" he said 'easily', before tilting her head, smirking. "But first, I'd like to hear you say 'it' again. From yesterday, specifically."

Yesterday? Again? Sai slowly observed Ino, who seemed to be expectant as she waited for him to think and figure things out, still having that little smirk. With this in mind, he did indeed think back, wondering what from yesterday she expected him to... oh, is she referring to...?

 _"Yes- yes, she must be. She placed particular emphasis on 'it', for one thing."_

Taking a few moments, believing she'd want him to say it 'for real' rather than 'just say it', he was silent for a bit... then:

"I believe that I do love you, Ino."

Her cheeks turned pinker, but soon grinned, obviously pleased and warmer to have heard him say that- he admitted feeling the latter himself. In fact, Sai believed this odd feeling in his gut must be that- that good 'fuzzy' feeling he'd heard about, which was quite a sensation to experience and one he quite liked... he hoped his own smile reflected this.

However, it didn't escape his notice that for all of Ino's enjoyment, she wasn't following up with a hug, kiss, or anything right now... hmm, he wondered about that...

/

Ino sat on the couch, drinking her water, which would help keep her systems moist and therefore trap virus stuff easier- hehe, medical training sure came in handy for situations like this. Still, even as she did so, hearing the sounds of Sai preparing chicken soup for the first time post-instruction, her gaze wandered onto his current drawing- hmm, it seemed unfinished given the lack of color. At first she wasn't sure, until she moved the bangs over her right eye during a motion, which allowed her peripheral vision to see the two drawings sitting side-by-side just below. Leaning over carefully, she made a sound when she saw it was his representations of their mental scapes, which made her jolt and look at his picture differently... yes, it seemed like another take on his own.

But why?

"Miss Beautiful."

She looked up, but with a smile as she saw Sai, who returned it a bit as he set the tray down. "Thanks for this" Ino breathed, her boyfriend nodding before he was about to go back into the small kitchen. "Wait, aren't you gonna sit down?"

"I will" he promised. "I just have to get my portion. I was unable to carry both in a single trip."

That made her smirk a bit, but his second trip didn't take very long, and of course she liked his being nearby. She also noticed that while he moved his current drawing out of the way (to sit down), he put it back after getting into position - which meant he expected her to have noticed it, unconsciously or otherwise.

 _"Well, can't deny that I noticed."_

"So" Ino said mildly. "What's with the newest one? Planning on drawing what your mind looks like now?"

"Not directly" he admitted, carefully cradling his bowl, but with a lip curve - as he talked, she ate a little of her own; hmm, not the best attempt, but he'd gotten the recipe right. "Rather, it will be a 'what-if', a version of my mind that I would strive to be like as a challenge.

"Really?" she asked, before grinning big; alright Sai, you're finally starting to look on the bright side of things! Practically of course, but she'd expected that. "That's a great idea. Any ideas on the colors you plan to use?"

He took a moment to answer, due to eating. "Yes" he said easily. "I believe that it will still be primarily black, but with inter-mixture of gray, silver, and white colors."

Glancing at the nearby book, Ino smirked when she saw it was 'The Many Meanings of Flowers', along with the 'general color symbolism' book as well- both of which she'd memorized a _long_ time ago. "I see" she said easily. "You're on a good track there, Sai. But I might have a few suggestions on how to make the right impression, if you'd like to hear it."

"I would, if perhaps after we eat; it would seem an involved talk" Sai admitted, eating another bite, about to look away before he became fixated on something- blinking, she glanced down and saw that his gaze was on her midriff. This caused some slight embarrassment (but mostly pride) at the attention, even as she wondered why, because she'd certainly shown this off a lot- he can't just be mesmerized _now_.

"Sai?"

He then lifted his gaze. "You seem more thin than normal, Ino, compared to last month" he stated carefully. "Your diet?"

Ino smirked, noting his use of her name. "So you finally noticed."

Remarkably, Sai didn't bother to answer that; now that's progress. "Are you going to continue losing weight?" he continued.

"Well, honestly it's a toss-up" she answered, shrugging. "After all, losing too much weight is as unhealthy as gaining a lot, and both are the last things I want. So I'm keeping a close eye on my performance as well as my looks. Why?"

He tilted his head. "Because I like your figure as it is" he stated, more easy, to her little sound. "Actually, I should show you. May I?"

"Uh, sure."

Permission given, Sai preceded to move his hands to- to her hips, or extremely near them anyway, which did make her feel warmer. Sai didn't notice, as his gaze was down: "Minimum is your current shape, while maximum is here" he stated, fingers moving to empty space to indicate what he meant. "In my view this very moment, at least."

"That's what you think looks good on me?" Ino asked, feeling even warmer. "I have to admit, I didn't think you had such preferences for my body."

"How can I not, Ino? I would be worried if you got any thinner, and not just because that could affect your performance" Sai asked, but with his light-teasing tone, which made her think he's _trying_ to be rhetorical- but he's got a few nuances off. She was about to tell him such before his hand came up, gently brushing aside the bangs on her right side, and he moved closer.

"Sai-"

Her tone made him pause, slightly confused.

"-you can't" she breathed gently now, a little sad at having to deny him. "I'm sick, remember?"

Sai blinked, glancing down at their bowls of chicken soup, then up briefly - he seemed to mouth something to himself, which she could've sworn was 'Ah, so that's the reason why she wouldn't', but left her uncertain what exactly he's referring to. Afterward though, he looked back at her with a little smile-

-then kissed her anyway.

Ino squeaked, halfway between shock and normal-enjoyment, before this registered and she quickly pulled away from him, taking in a breath. "Sai! What'd I just say!?" she demanded.

"That you're sick."

"Exactly, and I don't want you to get sick too!"

"But I don't care about that."

Having opened her mouth, Ino stalled, trying to make sense of this and failing.

Sai merely hummed. "This seems little more than a common cold, which is a very low level of harmful" he said easily, almost cheerful-ish again. "I don't mind if I become sick with that, for kissing you far outweighs such an ailment, Ino. In addition, if I do become sick you'd similarly help to take care of me, which I would quite enjoy, as I'm certain you would too. This should also 'even out' my kissing you without your consent as well."

Ino just stared at him- she couldn't speak, but her body felt a slow rush of warmth, not unlike when Sai gave her that flower after the moon mission. This was _exactly_ his kind of 'twisted' pragmatic decision-making, that sometimes made her feel appreciative and exasperated at the same time... but the latter was absent this time around. Moreover, part of her was _absolutely convinced_ that though he's entirely serious about what he'd said, Sai's tone was more of a playful tease... something she'd been nudging him into doing more. Whether intentionally or otherwise, he'd figured out how to do both in this moment, which left her wanting to laugh, swoon, and a whole bunch of other things.

But first thing's first.

Sai moved a bit as she snuggled closer, leaning her back against his arm, shoulder, and part of his chest- he didn't seem to mind, but there was slight surprise. She just looked at him, smiling warmly, which he did like under the surface, returning the smile in his own way... and partly added onto it by touching his fingers to the tips of her hair, going through her ponytail. She made sure he knew it's appreciated in their next kiss - couldn't keep it up forever, because their chicken soup would get cold, but you know. "Oh Sai" Ino whispered, really soft but happily grinning. "You have such a way with words."

He was truly surprised, staring back at her... "You mean that" Sai breathed, as if truly amazed. "You truly mean that."

"Hehe, _of course_ I do. It may 'only' be in your own way, but it's a good one."

"I see- well, I will always try my best, Ino."

Outwardly, Ino made sure to kiss him for that, which he quite enjoyed-

"You should, as your girlfriend expects no less" she whispered to him, her brand of teasing - he barely managed a slight chuckle before she took his lips again.

-then of course, once they were done kissing and all, they got back to enjoying their chicken soup. Ino didn't move an inch from Sai's side, nor did he make any attempts to adjust himself either - Sai had grown accustomed to her usual body warmth, and fairly liked feeling her close to him. Internally though, Ino felt such a rush of warmth that she couldn't express it all outwardly... and from that warmth came ideas, one in particular that would keep her up tonight. She had many thoughts about it, for the idea, against it, and many other things - the main argument being if it's much too soon, seeing as he'd just said 'I love you'- unless... maybe...

Mmh...

* * *

 **Even after saying 'I love you', life goes on in several ways :P But while this moment is more 'common', it's setting up for bigger things overall, to be revealed in the next chapter(s).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Two days later_

"Alright, I hereby call this gathering of Ino-Shika-Cho and their significant others to order!"

"'Significant others'?" Shikamaru asked, amused. "You had to say that?"

"Duh" Ino said easily, sitting down with a big grin. "Because after all, we're all pretty much together here."

Sai had to partially agree, sitting on her left side and looking at the table arrangement: he and Ino were together, sitting included, with Shikamaru and Temari similarly a 'thing', sitting at a right-angle to them, while Choji and Karui sat on the other right-angle side. Regarding the latter though, he's still curious, as Choji never confirmed/denied any of Ino's 'accusations' that they're together, while he'd yet to hear Karui's take upon this. In fact, right now they seemed to be ignoring Ino's statement of 'significant others', simply being the first ones to eat. For Choji he knew this was normal, though his size had changed to a slimmer-yet-still-large, but Karui seemed to have an appetite of her own, and her table manners were quite forward.

"Yeah, you and me have 'significant others' as you put it, but Choji or Karui have yet to confirm/deny that."

"Exactly what I intend to find out" Ino continued, her grin a little devious. "Somehow or another, I'm gonna pry that answer out."

Temari laughed, picking at her meal. "Here we go again with this" she noted, similarly amused, while her boyfriend just shook his head and leaned back. "Honestly Sai, I hope you're used to such prying, because it's a given with her."

"Looks who's talking" Shikamaru muttered under his breath; Temari ignored this entirely.

After noting that, Sai tilted his head. "Actually, Ino doesn't pry in this manner" he said easily. "After all, I don't keep secrets, so she doesn't need to pry with me. Much anyway."

After a raised eyebrow, Temari smirked. "Lucky you" she stated.

"Thank you, Temari."

"Luck aside, don't think this is gonna distract me" Ino stated, smirking. "Choji, Karui-"

"What do you want me to say, Ino?" Choji asked, but rhetorically, even mild. "That we're dating? Or that we're not dating?"

Karui looked up from her meal. "If it'll get her off our backs, then tell Ino what she wants to hear" she answered, shrugging with a mischievous smile. "I just wonder if she can determine which is the truth or not."

"I happen to be a master at social savviness, and an expert in the behaviors of my two best friends, so bring it on!" Ino challenged, proud and bossy.

For Sai's part, he noted Temari was quite interested in this potential 'battle', even smirking while Shikamaru had his eyes closed, with little else in reaction so he's harder to tell. Afterward, he then looked at Choji and Karui, putting on a certain type of smile as he made a sound: "You had best tread carefully, guys" he stated 'cheerfully'. "Ino is indeed quite skilled."

Karui looked at him, a little shrewd. "I don't doubt it, but is that supposed to be emotion from you, Sai?"

He nodded. "I don't convey it well physically or vocally, in comparison with everyone present at least, but I do feel it in some capacity" Sai answered - as expected, Karui's silent reaction didn't exactly seem to be 'buying it', but she wasn't disbelieving either.

Choji chuckled, even pausing in his snacking efforts. "Well that's a step up from when we first met, Sai" he admitted, his expression flickering but mainly good. "After all, I know _exactly_ what you tried to call me before Naruto stopped you."

Sai felt 'sheepish' then, which was reflected in his smile. "Well... I didn't understand many things back then" he said, a little lighter. "Nor did I know that word was forbidden around you, Choji."

His friend cracked a smile. "Well, so long as you never say it again, it's cool" Choji said, quite easily too. "But honestly, Karui's better about that than I am."

"Hmm?" he breathed, looking at Karui. "You also have a subject that causes you to go berserk, Karui?"

Unnoticed by him, his wording caused little reactions around the table: Ino cringed as if this was too forward yet also had mini-takes, remembering Karui approves of such things, along with some exasperation that this is just like him; Shikamaru kept his eyes closed, but nonetheless had a little smirk crop up, as if this could be interesting; Temari had an approving smirk of her own, arms crossed; Choji glanced at Karui, as if partly worried how she might take this.

Karui herself just laughed, to his small surprise. "Since you're obviously new to this, and since I respect bluntness, I'll tell you only once" she stated, a strange gleam in her golden eyes. "Don't call me flat-chested, nor imply that I am. I _won't_ take it lightly."

Hmm, indeed- Sai again noted she's quite outspoken and perhaps a little arrogant, but he didn't feel these were bad qualities in her case. So instead he nodded, trying for a little smile, "Very well, I will endeavor not to mention such a thing, ever."

"Luckily she doesn't 'actually' go berserk like I do" Choji added, but smiling. "She just yells, which is enough."

Karui had extremely little reaction to this, which Sai thought might be odd, for if this subject was a sensitive one she should be 'rounding' on Choji for bringing it up. And yet while she clearly wouldn't tolerate anyone calling/implying said subject in regards to herself, she'd allowed Choji to talk about it within reason- perhaps not happy about it, but not angry either. Hmm, that implied their bond was deep enough for such, but he wondered... was it merely friendship, or an actual relationship? And if it was potentially the latter, why did they wish to keep it hidden? Hmm- perhaps a reason could be that they didn't want interference of any kind, because he remembered learning that Shikamaru and Temari had secretly dated for some time before they announced it.

Hmm, he found he tended to agree with Shikamaru; if that was indeed the situation - and even if it wasn't - it was their right to go about business as they choose. Inwardly, Sai approved a bit when he realized that through their recent statements, they were again avoiding Ino's intention to pry into their supposed relationship status.

Something Ino was also thinking, it seemed: "You guys keep doing that" she said, hand along her face with a mock-defeated expression, briefly again. "Seriously, just when I'm about to pry, you turn the conversation away from the possibility of you guys dating."

Choji grinned a little. "Well I always figure a way out of your prying, Ino" he said knowingly. "My dating life is really none of your business."

"Have you met Ino, Choji?" Shikamaru asked, opening his eyes- he was smirking.

"I have. Exactly why it's none of her business."

"Doesn't mean I can't try, guys!" Ino snapped a bit, but play-acting it seemed.

Shikamaru laughed. "Of course, since you always try no matter what we think" he answered in a knowing tone. "Still Ino, can you blame Choji? All your prying can get old sometimes, and I'm kinda with him on his 'no confirm/deny' policy against your questions-"

"Which brings me to another point: you're his best friend in addition to mine. Aren't you as curious as I am, about if he's dating Karui?"

"Not really. If he wants to tell me something, he does. If he doesn't, I don't pry; you'd think that'd be obvious."

The three of them continued to 'argue' as best friends do, while Sai slowly figured that they'd be going at this for awhile- so he brought his gaze to Temari and Karui. "Perhaps it is best we get refills" he suggested cheerfully, or so he hoped, taking his glass and Ino's empty one. Within a moment, the others seemed to find his suggestion a good idea, as they followed him to another corner of the building. As he was closest, Sai first busied himself with the task of refills, though he made sure to listen to anything said between the others.

"I get this must be semi-common when they hang out, but still" Temari noted, smirking a bit - perhaps she was looking back at the table for the moment. "Knuckleheads."

"You said it, Temari."

Sai thought a moment. "I might agree, but calling them knuckleheads doesn't sound like something I'd say" he noted, but still light. "Perhaps I will have to come up with my own friendly insult. It will be quite a challenge though."

Both women looked at him with a bit of surprise. Temari was interested, as her eyebrow was raised and smirking a bit - Karui seemed more skeptical, but she had stated some difficulty in deciphering his 'stoic nuances', as she'd called them.

"You, Sai?" Karui asked, hand on her hip. "Do you even know the difference?"

"Yes I do, Karui" Sai stated, quite easy. "If I truly meant the insult, I would say it angry, grumbled, and/or sarcastic. If I meant it in a friendly insult manner, it would be more light, teasing, similar to my occasional tones today."

"Well then, prove it."

Hmm? He looked at Temari-

-who chuckled. "Karui just wants hard proof, which will make it easier to believe" she stated, still smirking. "It's best to oblige her if you want my opinion."

Remembering all of the times he'd gotten things much easier via physical showcases, Sai agreed after a moment, looking up as he carefully thought this through. Reviewing his emotional nuances and what they sounded like in general, he then looked at Karui. "First test: intentional-yet-false insult" he stated (to make it clear, just in case), before tilting his head, doing a 'furrowed brow' look. "You are impossibly hot-headed."

Karui's eyebrow slowly rose, before she smirked. "Sounded cold, almost apathetic" she said, mild. "Not bad for an insult."

"You almost channeled Sasuke there" Temari noted, if a little low. "Was that intentional, Sai?"

After the surprise, he felt... irritation at this being brought up; it's enough that he'd been temporarily thought of as Sasuke's replacement on Team 7, but the comparisons between them seemed 'easy' to do. Initially unnoticed by him, Karui had visible flickers in her expression over the mention of Sasuke, but she'd also noticed his reaction and seemed subtly interested in it... only later did he remember it's because of Sasuke's attempt to kidnap Killer Bee in the past, and that she's still working on her feelings.

"I was attempting to sound angry and annoyed, Temari" he stated, still feeling some irritation, if fading. "I didn't mean to 'channel' Sasuke."

After a moment, she then made a shrug, something along the lines of a nonverbal 'If you say so'.

"You hate him too then?" Karui asked, stepping closer- she seemed less skeptical. "Or at least don't care for him being around?"

Sai slowly nodded. "It is difficult for me" he admitted, letting out a breath. "In my opinion, years of being a rogue ninja and numerous crimes are not simply swept away by helping end one war, though that later point does mitigate it. However... I also know that Naruto's effort to redeem him, and Sakura's suffering all this time yet her love for him never changing, as well as Kakashi-sensei's pardon of him; those are also facts. Attempting to make him pay would just invite more conflict, more hatred... and it is the cycle of hatred that has done much wrong in the first place. So yes, being near him makes me feel tense-"

Unnoticed by him, but not either women, one fist had somewhat clenched upon saying so.

"-but I must attempt to work through it" he continued, more faint. "I will not disrespect Naruto's efforts, cause Sakura anymore grief, nor disobey the Hokage's orders, by getting Sasuke to pay. They mean too much for me to betray them, in addition to my desiring to better myself."

Temari barely made a motion, but her gaze was a combination of a serious intensity and subtle approval. Karui looked at him a long time, mouth twitching occasionally before her lip slowly curved, a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, guess I gotta believe Ino now" the dark-skinned woman said, to his small blink. "Apparently there _is_ a personality in you- just deeply hidden behind that stoic face of yours. I gotta hand it to you proving me wrong; well done"

Sai glanced at the hand she then held out- his brain briefly tried to think if her 'gotta hand it' comment was part of a joke or a pun, but he decided that's irrelevant in this moment, and perhaps a 'mood-killer' as it were. "Thank you" he agreed after a bit, shaking her hand; he believed he'd made another step in his friendship with Karui, if unplanned by himself.

But even if unplanned, those moments are as equally important as the planned ones.

...

 _Same time_

"Come on, Shikamaru."

"I said no, Ino" he said, shrugging with a little smile. "For the last time, Choji's romantic endeavors or lack thereof aren't our business, particularly if he chooses not to say anything."

In true Choji fashion, their best friend continued to eat, content. "So Ino, are you gonna finally stop?" he asked, like everything's normal.

Twisting her mouth, Ino sighed and leaned back, but smiling. "Well, that's yet another round you've won boys" she said sincerely. "I still plan on getting the truth one day, even if I have to wait awhile, but you're really committed to this."

Choji briefly smirked at her, all-friendly. "Well I have to be" he breathed, eating another handful. "I know why you want to know: wanting to share your excitement with us, but it's also my choice. Shikamaru gets that, and I know you do too deep down, Ino- it's all good."

None of them said anything, but their smiles and content looks did that instead- after all, they're more than teammates, and would be connected for a long time. Even if they weren't the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, they'd probably have come together anyway, because they complimented each other well: Choji with his caring spirit, Shikamaru with his intelligence/strategy, and herself for her take-charge attitude.

"Thanks" Ino breathed, before tilting her head. "Still, you and Karui seem to work well together. Does she mind your eating habits?"

A small raised eyebrow-

-she raised a hand, slightly sheepish. "I swear this isn't a secret follow-up to if you two are dating or not."

"Better get that in writing, Choji" Shikamaru stage-whispered; she gave him a little look, irritated. It took him seconds to notice, but he shrugged with a little smile, saying "What? Can't be too careful."

She sighed, rubbing at her hair for a bit. "I swear Shikamaru, ever since you started dating Temari, you've actually been playful" she stated, but smirking. "You never used to do that before."

He rolled his eyes, eating another bite without concern, though she's certain he mouthed 'what a drag' before that happened.

Choji knowingly shook his head, looking at her. "Well she makes him happy; that's probably why" he said mildly, to which Shikamaru didn't visibly react. "Anyway, no, Karui doesn't mind. I'm still figuring if she likes it rather than just not minding, but it's an even-figure thus far."

Ino hummed, interested. "Well that's promising" she said, teasing a little, but keeping said teases low-key. "We're your best friends, and we still have trouble watching you eat so much for an hour, let alone constantly."

"It's not constantly" he said quite easily. "I sleep just like everyone else."

She had to struggle not to groan, while she's pretty sure Shikamaru smirked, thinking along the lines of 'you deserved that one'- and maybe she did, because she'd probably gone overboard earlier in constantly asking about ChojiXKarui. A small clink beside the table made her look over, and found Sai had given her another drink- his lip curved in response to her look even as he sat down, Temari and Karui as well.

"It seems you've resolved your friendly argument, Miss Beautiful" Sai said easily. "Meanwhile, I have made another step in my friendship with Karui."

"Really?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Indeed. We have an element in common; our difficulty with Sasuke."

Yet again she struggled not to groan, only worse. _"Even now, he just says whatever it is he's thinking"_ she thought, exasperated. _"Even when he's improving, that's still there... and probably always will be!"_

Taking in a breath, Ino managed to stay normal. "Well, that's great" she admitted, feeling little flickers - and she noted Karui indeed seemed a little less skeptic of Sai, even if she's currently eating again. "Really. I'd hoped it would be over less difficult matters than Sasuke, though I'll still take it."

"But it's not surprising" Temari stated, though her gaze was on her own food. "Out of all of us, you, Shikamaru, and Choji are the only ones who don't hate Sasuke. Maybe not like, but not dislike either."

"Because we semi-knew Sasuke before everything" she breathed, faint now. "We knew Naruto and Sakura even better too; their belief in him just couldn't be permanently broken."

"Yes" Sai breathed slowly, self-focused and tighter. "They couldn't."

Quickly, instinctively, Ino took his hand then, knowing what incident he's thinking of- even now he still regretted how he'd handled telling Sakura about Naruto's attraction to her. Sai didn't particularly react, still self-focused, but his fingers did slowly intertwine with hers after a moment - she didn't see or care about the others' small gazes on them/this.

"Ino said it best, Temari" Shikamaru added, slightly gentle. "Even if he was trouble, we knew the depth of Naruto and Sakura's beliefs. That meant something, even during the difficult moments... didn't always change our minds, but even still."

Temari's only answer was a small elbow nudge, but it was clearly playful, because there was no force at all. "Say something less obvious next time" she said, to which he just shrugged.

At about the same time: "It's like I told you, Karui: we had our reasons to believe Sasuke had actually reformed. Of course things still aren't 'easy', exactly, but we trust Naruto and Sakura."

"Yeah, I know about their strength of belief. But I don't have the same level of experience this village does."

"I didn't say you did" Choji said, a little serious. "I know it'll take time, but you have to consider our point-of-view as well."

Karui slowly sighed, drawing a hand across her bangs. "I'm trying, but it's hard to bridge" she said a little dourly, before giving him a look Ino couldn't identify. "But don't tell me: 'One step at a time'?" she teased.

Choji just chuckled, eating another handful with practiced unconscious movements; Karui barely noticed or seemed to care.

Gah, they still made it ambiguous, seemingly on purpose! If she weren't gently stroking Sai's hand, trying to cheer him up and/or distract him from his thoughts, she would've found this a perfect opportunity to finally get those answers... _but_ unfortunately, she'd given her word that she was done asking questions, for today anyway. On the other hand, Shikamaru and Temari looked like they're already comfortable with each other, in every sense but physical, no doubt because Temari's naturally-guarded and Shikamaru's 'lazy' demeanor. But if they're already comfortable mentally, emotionally (whatever that entailed for them), then she thought they should be married and get it over with; they're certainly not fooling anyone that their relationship is 'just a fling'!

Not that they'd claimed it was, yet even still.

But the thought of those two getting married caused her mind to pause... that brought her recent thoughts back full-force.

* * *

 _Later_

"You sure you don't wish to tag along with me, Sai?"

He looked at her, slowly finding her to do the whole 'flirty' routine regarding her question; playful, and partly for his enjoyment. He smiled as he realized this, but still shook his head. "I would enjoy that, Miss Beautiful" Sai admitted, slowly moving his hand to her shoulder- her jolt showed him he'd used a little too much force, even if 'it's fine', but he noted that nonetheless. "However, I have things I must attend to, but if it's agreeable I would see you at my apartment around dinnertime."

"With you making more chicken soup?" she teased.

Sai opened his mouth, paused, then chuckled instead (it seemed appropriate timing right now). "Yes" he said, lighter. "It will help us stay healthy, in addition to our meals."

Ino grinned a little, hands behind her back. "Not bad at all" she stated, which gave him a good flicker. "Still sounding a bit forced, but you got the timing."

"After I paused" he added, but nodding. "Even still, it is a step-up from my random times before."

In answer, she just kissed him for a bit. "Keep it up" she said easily, before she started moving away rather fast. "And I'm looking forward to that dinner!"

He continued smiling, but was then confused when she did the blowing-a-kiss gesture- why, when she'd just physically kissed him? By the time he decided to figure that out later, Sai realized he should return it, but she's already far away and wouldn't see this... slowly, he raised his fingers to his mouth; didn't pucker his lips, but did complete the gesture just as slow, before he went 'Hmm' and returned to business.

The journey itself was entirely uneventful, though in hindsight he believed Ino had departed away from him rather fast... usually she was one to linger.

Hmm, this may be a sign of something, or it could be 'nothing'...

Eventually, Sai arrived at his destination: he knocked upon the door, finding it strange to be in this situation, but also glad Ino had business elsewhere in the figure rather than at home. He had questions about a serious subject matter, yet his interest is purely academic and not something he intended to do at this time... but it _was_ also an option...

He was drawn back when the door opened, revealing Ino's mother, who showed some surprise at his appearance. "What brings you here, Sai?"

"I wish to speak with you, ma'am. Please."

A small raised eyebrow, before she stepped aside- nodding his head, Sai entered in a measured pace, accepting her offer to make him some tea. After he sat down though, he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly at random moments, and that they appeared to feel... what's the word... clammy? Both were extremely low-key, but clearly 'said something' about his underlying emotions- even if his interest was academic. He supposed this was related to something he'd observed, insofar as that for relatively 'big' matters, there always seemed to be some universal levels of emotions- each specific to the situation, yet even still.

"So what's this about then?"

Taking his cup of tea, Sai sipped at it a moment; a good warm temperature. "Before I begin ma'am, I feel the need to say that... my statement will be 'not what it sounds like'" he said, hoping to forestall unnecessary reactions. "And 'out-of-nowhere'."

"Oh?"

He paused a few moments. "What is marriage like?"

Even with the small preparation, she immediately seemed to focus upon him, brow furrowed- it wasn't unlike Ino's. Sai reflected that this must be to consider why he's asking, what his intentions are, and many other such aspects that came with said question... while also remembering he'd said it's not-what-it-sounds-like, which changed the situation a little.

"I don't plan on asking" Sai continued, before making a sound. "Or rather, I have not given any thought to asking at this time, regardless of my readiness or lack thereof. My interest is mainly to ask some questions, as I wish to be well-informed before I indulge any potential thoughts about the subject, whether I think about it soon or in the future. Ino had previously talked about this subject a little at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, as part of a normal conversation - I was interested in her knowledge, but I believe someone with experience would be able to fill in some gaps."

Ino's mother looked at him for a few seconds... then began to chuckle, confusing him. "I can see why my daughter finds you so interesting" she stated, with a strange (to him anyway) smile. "Ino got her pride from Inoichi, even if it was nurtured too much from being spoiled. She reads people easily due to her social skills- yet I saw from the beginning that you'd be difficult, something Ino rarely encountered."

Remembering his numerous early failures after having been assigned to Team 7, Sai nodded. "I have been difficult, in several senses" he said, tilting her head. "You are saying Miss- that Ino enjoys this challenge?"

"Exactly."

Indeed- Sai reflected that her resolve to teach him everything she knew made perfect sense now, as well as her nurturing; while his skills had been severely lacking, he learned extremely quickly. Perhaps she'd indeed been 'crushing' on him as well and wanted a good reason to know him better, but her willingness now fit easily.

"This is good" Sai stated 'easily', smiling as he went with this subject. "Please, ma'am, continue."

/

 _Hours later_

 _Sai's apartment_

Ino was glad Sai had other things to do before, having her own things to figure out, ever since she'd re-had the thought during the Ino-Shika-Cho meeting. Even now, sitting in Sai's apartment and semi-admiring some of his latest artworks, her mind kept returning to the subject, helped a bit by being 'stuffed' from dinner.

Ever since Sai's 'I don't care' statement, preferring her kisses over getting sick, all that added onto his 'I love you' moment, the rush of warmth he'd invoked just seemed to _stay_ with her over the last few days/week. It couldn't be lingering feelings of the 'honeymoon' phase, because that's been over for awhile (could be argued that it'd barely surfaced period, because of their continuing teaching/learning dynamic). Obviously her heart wasn't in the program... she slowly/sheepishly hummed, figuring it never was whenever she decided _not_ to do something; she's a take-charge woman at the core, and so she just wanted what she wanted, with the only exception being her keeping-herself-from-taking-advantage-of-Sai angle. And unbidden, she kept recalling their marriage conversation at Naruto + Hinata's wedding... before, she had to shut down such thoughts, because they're too far and nothing else needed to be said for a long time.

Now... she just wondered if her newer thoughts were reckless...

Ino rubbed at her head.

 _"There's no doubt about it anymore, if there was any"_ Ino thought, pretty soft. _"All this warmth, I've fallen_ hard _for Sai. From the beginning, I've had trouble keeping myself at bay for his sake, and I worry that as we got more physical I might just suddenly snap. I'm sure he might be interested, but would he just accept doing everything all-at-once? Or would he stop me despite his interest, because he believes it should be reserved for the proper time? That'd certainly kill the mood... particularly for me, if I was feeling that hot..."_

Despite her heated cheeks, Ino knew that's probably how Sai would do it anyway, in such a situation. But these thoughts were also causing a different warmth throughout her body - in some small way, she was starting to want Sai, not just for the sensations but also for his appreciation of herself and her body.

Even if nervous, he'd be willing to learn everything, within reason- she wanted to be there for that.

"It's the first time a guy's made me feel like this" she whispered to herself, clutching at her pocket.

"Miss Beautiful?"

Jolted, Ino looked up; Sai was standing nearby, seeming curious. "Is something wrong?" he asked, head tilted. "You seemed pre-occupied during dinner, and even now you are showing signs of this."

"Uhhh..."

"Oh" Sai said, before getting a little smile. "Perhaps you aren't ready to tell me, or don't wish me to know yet. That makes me all the more curious, I believe" he continued, more light.

She was sheepish-

-which didn't go unnoticed, as Sai looked at her while sitting down. "Is it important?" he asked, curious now. "Or would you truly like me to leave it till you're ready?"

Ino felt even warmer; he's worried, just like when he noticed the lingering undertones regarding her father, yet he also wanted to help her. Most any other guy would have issues leaving it alone, give-or-take her asking him to, but Sai's instantly prepared to go with the possibility because it's her wish, assuming she had good reasons.

And well... she can't keep this forever hidden anyway, so...

"It's gonna sound unexpected, maybe even silly" she whispered, heart beating faster. "But lately I've- I've thought about how you... you don't remember your last name, Sai. And maybe you've never said anything, but I've got this feeling you'd like to remember, or even just have one."

It was partly true, but only as a lead-up to her real meaning - Sai's initial reaction was some surprise, but it faded as little flickers surfaced. "You are correct, Miss Beautiful" he breathed after some time, but sincere, hand taking hers. "I have had such thoughts, 'feeling' that it'd be nice to know, to help me remember who I used to be. But I also know that even if I do remember my original last name, or first, or both, it won't change who I am now." A little smile then. "I am Sai now, and I wish to remain known by that name."

Intertwining her fingers in their hand-holding, her other one 'trembled' in her pocket, unseen. "But what about later?" Ino whispered, feeling a rush. "Like if you got married (he jolted a bit), hypothetically? In a majority of cases, though not all, the girl would take on the last name of the guy."

It quickly became clear he didn't know _that_ tidbit: "They do?" Sai asked, blinking, a small bead of sweat appearing. "But... wait, what about those who don't choose that option?"

"Both partners keep their last names then."

Sai made a sound. "That is- I didn't know this" he said, a little worried and glancing away from her. "If I were to be married in the future, hypothetically (he glanced back at her briefly), my to-be-wife wouldn't be able to take on my last name if she wished to."

"I'm sure something could be worked out" Ino whispered, holding their hands up, which slowly got his attention; meanwhile, her heart was starting to get 'good-painful' in intensity. "But if it really means a lot to you, then maybe- maybe you'd do something like this instead."

Before her heart could explode from anticipation, or change her mind, she pulled the folded paper out with her free hand. Sai looked at it, surprised, glanced at her again (she nodded quickly), then he took it and carefully unfolded it to normal with just one hand...

It read _'Sai Yamanaka'_.

To her, it probably seemed like eternity passed in those seconds - to Sai, it was much quicker, for the first reaction was basic comprehension of what he read. The implications were delayed though: "Your family name?" he asked, confused, blinking once before his expression changed. "Ah, as part as of this hypothetical; I should've gotten that immediately."

 _"It'sjustdelayedIt'sjustdelayedIt'sjustdelayed_ _"_ Ino thought (and hoped) rapidly, wanting him to hurry up and get it already!

Sai looked at her with a normal little smile, currently oblivious to whatever vibes she's putting out. "So rather than the normal manner, I would instead take upon the family name of my wife. I have to admit, that is a... rather... something..." he continued, only for his expression/tone/etc to stop working entirely by the end, the paper dropping from his hand onto the floor. She barely avoided groaning out of relief and annoyance that he's getting it _now_ \- least until Sai literally started shaking, easily felt through his holding her hand. More than that, his breathing started becoming audible in bursts... after a moment, she realized he must be in shock inside, as anyone else these symptoms would've meant hyperventilation!

Despite flickers of guilt clawing at her heart, she moved even closer. "Sai?" she breathed, increasingly closer. "Sai!"

Nothing, even when she shook him; he barely noticed if at all.

Getting a little desperate now, she kissed him hard, just to get his attention. He jerked from surprise and she quickly pulled away... long seconds passed before Sai slowly looked at her, if still affected.

"Are you okay?"

Sai's mouth slowly moved several times, then he briefly touched his throat with one hand- he looked distressed.

 _"Wait- he can't talk because his throat's closed up!?"_ she thought, simultaneously wondering and further guilty, because this wasn't like him and she hadn't meant to invoke this kind of reaction! In fact, she kept getting repeats of when she took advantage of him in the library, as well as all the near-times, and she couldn't help partly clinging to the fact that this asking isn't official!

Out loud: "Sai!" she breathed, right in his face. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Thrown, Sai just slowly blinked as he stared at her.

Her lip nearly trembled, but she managed a smile. "Please, tell me how you feel" she whispered, trying to be soft. "And if you can't tell me, show me. Focus on _me_. Let this effort bring you back to normal. Okay?"

His breathing seemed to slow, very gradual... staying close to him, Ino just rubbed his shoulders or moved up into his hair, trying to keep herself calm but her heart's beating so fast with mixed emotions. His hand closed over hers, jerky and a little tight, but slowly moved her hand and- and rested it upon his upper chest, left side. Immediately upon contact, she gasped a little at the warmth she felt through his shirt, and his pounding heartbeat- he's physically feeling hot from the strength of his emotions, and his own reactions to this!

Wondering yet also with little flickers, Ino quickly kissed Sai again. "I understand" she whispered.

...

Barely did Ino finish that line before kissing him again, clearly trying to put all her love into the kiss, for it was a purely soft and gentle one. Deep down Sai knew that, but right now he was feeling a shock so strong, it almost seemed to pulse through his entire being, and he felt hot... it took him awhile to respond at all, and much effort even to do simple things. His mind similarly kept 'racing', trying to come to terms with this revelation, to make sense of it- and moreover figure out exactly how he's going to respond, both to if he's right in his assumption and to if he's not. Another part of him seemed to be in disbelief, as not only had this come very early - he and Ino had been dating for roughly half-a-year, or slightly longer - it had stunningly coincided with his purely-academic talk with Ino's mother.

 _"Things like that don't just happen."_

Mentally, Sai felt himself ease slightly, having 'vented' that thought purely for the sake of doing so- and moreover began to increasingly notice Ino's form against his body, particularly against his lips. He fought to calm himself down, yet still he noticed details; Ino was warm all over, her blonde hair was as-always brightly attractive, and he even noticed that she smelled nice during a point where she settled into the crook of his neck. Eventually his arms came up, holding her in stages even as he slowly started to kiss her back, experience unconsciously kicking in. It took an equally long time before his body started to ease against hers, but she was there for every second, heart beating almost-as-fast, or so he seemed to feel.

Eventually, during a break: "...Ino?"

She stirred, holding him a little tighter- her movements seemed to indicate intense concern. Yes- yes they _did_ , rather than 'just seems like it'.

"That was... quite an experience."

His voice was tentative, faint enough that it might even be hard to hear, but somewhat close to normal - and perhaps he'd understated the matter.

"What you felt?" Ino whispered extra soft, lifting her head a bit, hoping yet still feeling so much.

"Yes, I... I believe that- that you gave me a heart attack."

She again stirred, taking a moment it seemed- she clearly knew he didn't mean it literally, and indeed he'd meant to express that metaphorically. Even now 'under the surface', Sai felt a number of things that required expression, and it was such a rare, wonderful pleasure to be able to experience this, even if it didn't last forever.

Ino breathed out. "...I didn't expect you'd react that strongly about it" she whispered, but holding him tighter, seeming to never want to let go. "Actually I _should've_ , but I was pre-occupied by everything I felt. Yet still... this is all the more proof that you're regaining your emotions, Sai. The old you would have never been that shocked, not emotionally, nor be this physically hot from shock."

Inwardly, he agreed very much... but Sai slowly pulled his head back, enough to comfortably look at Ino (who adjusted to this). During that moment, her eyes flicked across his face and down his body, though for the most part remained on his eyes- perhaps noticing nuances about his behavior, which part of him resolved to ask about later.

Right now though his breath was still heavier, and his thoughts were slow-ish.

"Did you-?" Sai tried, before he swallowed. "Do you... really mean that?"

After a moment, Ino smiled, so warm and happy he had psuedo-'flashbacks' to when she'd returned his love confession... which actually wasn't that long ago. "Yes, I do" she whispered, tone reflecting all that. "I'm thinking about spending the rest of my life with you, Sai, together."

At least ten full seconds passed... he felt many reactions, though how much/little of this was reflected on his expressions was uncertain. First and foremost was that of a 'wondering' warmth, so widespread it seemed to surge within him, because he hadn't expected this and yet Ino was entirely serious. Deeper down, other parts were more diverse - feeling he wasn't ready, another that held onto Ino's outlook of 'It'll be fine', and yet another part was realizing the exact implications of her wording. The latter in particular slowly came together, in that while she'd thought about this - and clearly wanted it - she hadn't said it like he'd initially thought... ie, that she hadn't _actually_ asked him...

Another unique situation, one he must get the full nuances as quickly as possible, if he is to ever properly answer.

Sai smiled, closed-eyed yet warm and happy... he didn't see Ino's reaction, but she seemed to gasp slightly, perhaps at the warmth. His grip on her actually tightened, certainly beyond what he normally did - she seemed to welcome it though, quickly burrowing herself against him, but leaving enough space to see each other.

"I- I'm honored beyond expression, Ino" he whispered back, breathless. "And more than that, I'm happy, yet again. This is- is far ahead of when I thought it might happen, if at all."

"You're not ready?"

"By previous standards, no... however, I've learned a lot from you, Ino" he continued, faint yet steady. "The ways of 'It'll be fine', among other 'looser' behaviors."

Ino giggled. "Well maybe you're still not ready, but that's fine, Sai" she whispered, seeming to 'sag' with relief, or so he vaguely noticed. "After all, my- my offering that paper isn't a proper proposal, or it shouldn't be; that usually requires a ring. The point is that until we both want to get married, that we think we're both ready, and other things... I thought that we'd wait before it becomes official. That could be soon, or it could be months away; we decide that, especially since it's only me who's stated the intention thus far."

As she talked, Sai slowly (physically) felt his body easing against hers, if still highly affected on the inside- he wondered if he was shaking at all, or even just his fingers. After a few moments, he slowly reached forward with a finger, hesitated briefly, then tilted Ino's head up to face him, much to her pleasant surprise. "So then, you are sincere but... you've also made it so we could adjust? Think things over?" he asked, still somewhat breathless.

Ino nodded- curiously, her eyes seemed to be 'sparkling', and he wondered if that was a sign of her emotions. Sai made a sound, as he quite liked the phenomenon, slowly leaning closer and kissing her lips, hesitant yet gentle; after returning it, she snuggled closer in response.

He didn't mind at all.

"So this is our unique way of handling things" he continued, holding her back. "Or rather yours. But are you... would you really accept waiting, Ino?"

She laughed, partly fueled by relief/everything else she felt. "Hey, I can be patient" she said in his ear, soft in volume yet cheerful, liking his surprise about that as she commonly did. "There's lots of things we can prepare for in the meantime, like any tentative plans between us, but only if we both decide to. Plus, well I wanna make sure of things too; I love the idea of us getting married, Sai, and right now I'd like it to happen as soon as possible, among other things. Yet after awhile I might suddenly think it's too early, or not be ready... I hope I don't though."

Sai thought she must be referring to the phenomenon of 'cold feet' and/or 'jitters', which he'd read sometimes happened, as nervous reactions to impending big events and didn't always happen _right away_. "I see" he breathed, having a little lip curve. "You are being careful, Ino, anticipating your own possible reactions. I appreciate that thought as well, for the same could apply to me."

Even as he said that, Ino noted something, and lightly traced a finger over his cheek- it came away with a little bead of sweat, much to his surprise, because he hadn't been aware of that... but it's clearly because he's still feeling a lot under the surface.

"Yeah" she whispered, really close to him. "Part of me wanted to discuss the idea with you, Sai, about how you'd react to me hypothetically proposing. But I figured that even if I said it's just a what-if, you'd feel that's not the case. Or at least suspect otherwise... and so I asked you straight-out. I figured that if it was too much, too soon, whatever, saying we'd wait afterward would be easier that way."

Sai slowly moved his fingers into her hair, which she really liked- he smiled back. "Well, I'm glad that you decided such" he whispered, feeling her hot breath from their closeness; she made motions to come closer, yet also held herself back... as if she wanted badly to kiss him, but didn't want him to stop either. Hmm. "Because now I truly know how deep your feelings run, and by extension more of mine, in addition to the non-pragmatic reasons."

Ino's only answer was a giggle; not surprised at all.

"But, how long will we wait?"

"I'm thinking a month to start off" she answered without hesitation; he was further surprised. "If we don't have any second thoughts, 'not ready', or any sort of reactions like you said, then we'll go from there. If we _do_ , we'll adjust as needed, Sai."

Sai slowly nodded, thinking that's a good start - he still seemed shocked inside, but the sensations were fading, except for the warmth (which stayed strong). "That seems reasonable" he whispered, before he stopped. "Wait, I haven't properly stated my intentions to this arrangement. Should I do so now-?"

"Nope!"

Really surprised now, Sai closed his mouth, blinking.

"You said you were honored" Ino teased. "But unless it's your intention right now to marry me, you've got to wait until you're completely ready, completely willing. Honestly, you're still a clueless goofball!"

Sai chuckled in response to that tease, delayed a bit yet fairly-convincing - somehow, even during this situation he found her teases comforting. Moreover though, he's relieved that he wasn't expected to give an answer right now, as he had much to think about, and feelings to sort out... and Ino must have known that too, which made him smile.

"I-" he started, before he delicately pulled her bangs out of her face, holding her cheeks with a smile. "Even still, thank you for considering me, Ino."

"You're welcome" Ino whispered sincerely, quite soft. "Though honestly, how could I not?"

"I have no idea" he answered, slipping closer.

"Hehehe."

* * *

 **Not even three days after 'I love you', and already a proposal... well, more of an announcement of the intention to propose one day, yet even still :P In most cases that'd be pretty soon, but with this odd-yet-sweet couple, not remotely lol.** **But given the timeline, I'd say it overall works hehe - by the time of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, most of the kids are 12, which given the 13-year-gap between The Last and said movie (and pregnancy timetables), it had to start happening sooner or later.**

 **Speaking of three however, that's the number of chapters left in this fic, as a pre-answer for those that are/have been curious. In the future I might have a few (much-)smaller continuations, detailing moments that are more intimate - but for now, that's how it is :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _A month later_

 _Sai's apartment_

He is engaged... no, he c _ould be_ engaged, in the future...

The thoughts were truly, sometimes inexplicably capable of instilling the greatest mixture of emotion he'd ever felt in his life, all seemingly focused in these last few days. A lot of it was good, having given him a new 'edge' to the warmth he felt around Ino, but it was also... 'terrifying', or perhaps 'overwhelming' instead (he's having trouble deciding which it was). Either way his emotions were whirling in his gut these past few days, and it's affecting his mind as he couldn't concentrate; it sometimes 'wandered' and otherwise he suddenly couldn't be still- much like the shaking fingers bit. Sitting among his loosely-scattered pile of books, Sai tried for the hundredth time to focus upon his research... until his hands slowly lowered; it's no use, as he cannot function normal right now, not like this.

Closing the book after a time, he then 'threw himself backward', landing upon his back and staring at the ceiling... the impact wasn't unpleasant as he'd expected, but it seemed to have a similar 'clearing' effect to that of a head-shake. He welcomed that much, knowing that while he'd near-constantly felt warm around Ino, he hadn't thought about her intention to have them become married in any detail.

That wasn't like him... so perhaps it's time to tentatively start.

Letting his mind wander at first, Sai saw images of Ino, mostly from various memories but a few seemed to be original- he didn't know why he's recalling the former, but his lip curved a bit. Even so, focusing on her for awhile wasn't worsening his distracted state, and if this 'letting it' period would help him later then he didn't mind... hopefully it _would_ help.

If he accepted her offer - now or later in the future - then she would be the only woman he'd be allowed to show such affection to, till their deaths. Immediately he felt no issue with that, which prompted a small-if-unnoticed lip curve, even as his mind slowly went to the 'consequences' of being married: living arrangements, physical intimacy, and even children. After a few seconds though, Sai instinctively pushed those away; by experience he wouldn't 'be ready' for the initial experience of marriage, let alone anything else, and moreover he had not yet given his answer to Ino- it might be inappropriate at this time to consider such. Just then however, his mind wandered down the path of if he didn't accept this... if his context was 'at this time, because I'm not ready _yet_ ' then he didn't believe much would change, but if he _truly_ rejected her offer, then... then...

His chest started to constrict, physically feeling tighter in his muscles- it actually felt like it _hurt_ , before he shook his head and forced the thoughts away, breath heavier. For awhile, he remained there with this thoughts and his somewhat-elevated heart-rate... but the latter seemed semi-natural, given his state...

The door opened then.

Sai stirred from his self-state, leaning his head backward to look- upside-down in his vision he saw Ino having entered, closing the door behind her. Wait, he had not locked his own door, or had she used the spare key that he'd given her some time ago? He didn't know the answer, but Ino looked well in her civilian outfit today: a form-fitting shirt that seemed to 'enhance' the look of her chest, a medium-thigh length skirt, both different colors along with sandals today. Just as all this registered, Ino turned in his direction only to register him laying on the floor, and apparently his loosely-sprawled books- she looked disbelieving, but mostly staring at him.

"Sai, what are you doing on the floor!?"

He blinked. "Um... recovering" he stated honestly, tilting his head. "I am most unfocused today, and this arrangement is seeming to help me, Miss Beautiful."

Ino's face seemed to 'fall', or maybe it was just exasperation. "Well I can see that" she said, clearly the latter as she gestured a bit. "I mean look at this mess; you're usually much more organized. Not that you're OCD or anything, but still."

'OCD'? Hmm, apparently an acronym for- for some extreme of a person's organizational abilities, in context?

"Well, get up already!" she added, walking over and extending a hand toward him - her other hand reflexively moved between her legs, so that he wouldn't 'see', even though he hadn't been looking in the first place. However, the moment he realized this peripheral observation, parts of him suddenly felt 'compelled' to look between her legs... no, he cannot for several reasons. One that it'd be inappropriate, since he and Ino aren't yet at that level; and two because Ino herself was covering there, not wishing to be seen in that manner, so it'd be even more inappropriate for him to do so anyway. It took a moment, but Sai reached up and took her hand, using her strength as an anchor to stand up- he quickly found Ino quite close, but at this distance he saw the worry most of all.

"Something wrong?"

He had the 'feeling' that their positions were reversed now; Ino saw something wrong with him, that he couldn't place at this time and was trying to help. "I'm not certain" Sai admitted, going to sit upon the couch, unconsciously avoiding the scattered books. "Or rather, I do know the cause - I'm just not certain if it's a normal worry, or something is indeed 'really wrong'."

Ino sat down beside him, touching a hand to his arm, just waiting for him to say more (and expecting it).

"Like I've stated, I cannot seem to focus today" he started, looking at her. "No matter how hard I try, I keep... 'coming back' to various stimuli of all kinds. Memories of you (a little smile from her), some nervousness, and a number of smaller things."

"Hmm" she considered, interested. "Well ignoring 'why' for the moment, that clearly means something big, Sai" Ino continued, leaning even closer. "And that makes me think... it's related to us."

For a moment, he looked at her, thinking... 'big' and 'them' together would mean- oh.

His expression at this realization must've been visible, for Ino reacted to it. "Sai" she whispered, even closer, enough that he feel her breath. "You're nervous about our fu- _possible_ engagement, aren't you."

Her words made a small 'rush' go through him, and it took two seconds to find the words. "Yes, it does make me nervous" Sai said, before a jolt went through his system, and he took her hands. "But that is not- I mean, I'm not reconsidering our relationship. I still wish us to be this close" he quickly added. "I just haven't decided yet."

Ino glanced at her hands partway through, but kissed him after he finished. "I didn't think you changed your mind about us" she whispered in his ear, sending curious sensations through him. "If you had, then you wouldn't have been so okay with my affections anymore. As it is, this just seems like jitters."

"Perhaps" Sai breathed, looking at her, though he wondered if this was indeed 'jitters'. "Yet even if I admit the nervousness, it doesn't solve it."

A smile, Ino doing something with his fingers. "Hmm... maybe you need something big then" she breathed, and when he tilted his head: "Something new, big enough that you'll be so focused on it, that you won't be able to 'focus' on the nervousness."

"And because of this, it'd give my subconscious more time to think?"

"Yup."

Oh. So then, it would both allow him to recover from this nervous-distracted state, while at the same time allowing his subconscious to consolidate reasons for why he felt nervous, and perhaps even arrive at a true answer. Something within him eased a bit, which Sai noted with a little approval, but he mainly rubbed at Ino's fingers. "If we're to try something big, what would it be?" he asked, curious.

Ino's cheeks seemed to turn pink, but she remained smiling. "Well, there's only one thing that distracts you from thinking, fully I mean" she whispered, leaning over a little. "A _lot_ of physical affection. And since you seem to be unconsciously focusing on me, my affection might help by satisfying that angle too."

Sai physically felt his heart beating faster, more than it'd been doing earlier- he didn't mind the thought of more affection, yet he saw a problem. "But my experience will kick in, Ino" he pointed out, a little fainter. "That will allow me some ability to 'focus' on other elements, whether consciously or otherwise. I would still enjoy things, but it'd lessen the effectiveness."

She got closer to him - he didn't mind, but the specific curve of her smile/look caused a reaction in him.

"Not if I do things in a way you've never experienced before, Sai" Ino whispered, much much closer.

He blinked, unsure what she meant... things they've already done, but 'different' how?

/

"Ready?"

"Ummm..."

Ino looked at Sai, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking distracted and trying to think- he still looked a little nervous, if not purely about this upcoming activity. She understood what he's going through, how his emotions are confused and his being unsure what to make of them- still learning a number of things in that area, since he'd never exactly felt nervous much - certainly not to the level of 'jitters'. Her gaze briefly dipped down to his bare chest, as part of her tries to psych herself; 'giving into' some of her normal desires but not really, and making sure it's tailored to Sai's learning. That's what she's gotta do... it's not gonna be easy but it had to be done, and she didn't intend to disappoint...

Still though, she understood his indecision, as this was a big deal and everything by _both_ their standards... even she can't claim she's 'completely' ready. This isn't just a single decision, or even a simple months-long build up to whatever; this was literally the rest of her life that'd be affected - not just the good, of which she'd thought about plenty, but the bad, weird, crazy, you name it.

But even despite that, both her heart and mind with in the program... and if she's any judge of character, his were too underneath the indecision...

"Yes" he spoke then; drawn out of it, Ino saw him looking at her... he didn't seem as confident as normal (due to smaller internal efforts), but he'd prepared himself. "Yes, I believe I'm ready, Miss Beautiful. 'As I can be'."

 _"So am I"_ she thought, but nodded with a smile. "Okay, Sai. As for what I'm gonna do, well... I-I'm gonna teach you about passion."

There were some flickers of surprise, but for the most part, his expression seemed more curiously confused. "But you've been passionate with me before in our affections" he pointed out.

"Not the little kinds; the bigger stuff" Ino answered quickly, to his blink. "After all, passion in kisses or more, that can go anywhere from gentle to _very_ passionate... and overall, the most passionate we've ever been is about medium level."

"Indeed?" Sai asked, seeming to think; some of the nervousness disappeared, she was glad to note. "That is... that is quite a statement."

Ino spent a moment, probably thinking how to Sai, 'medium' had been truly good yet there's levels higher than that- a lot to take in. "It is" she agreed, making a sound and rubbing her arm. "And that's what I aim to do; demonstrate the higher levels of passion, but limited to affections we've already done. Another dose of learning that'd help you focus on something else, letting your subconscious recover a little."

"Hmm. And what stimuli would you use for this?"

A rush of warmth at the blunt question, sorta embarrassed, but she tried to get over it quickly. "Again, everything I've used before" she breathed, briefly glancing away. "My hands, fingers, my mouth, my tongue... and maybe a new one."

Sai tilted his head, curious.

Ino struggled a moment, but only that much. "My teeth" she breathed, prepared for his understandable confusion-

-which was all over his face. "What?" he asked, quite thrown by this. "Why would couples use their teeth to show affection?"

Any other situation, she might've found it funny- as things were she slowly shrugged. "It's not entirely common, and people react differently to it yet still" she told him. "Sai, I'd only be doing so hard enough to cause pressure, not pain."

Several moments latter, his 'thrown' expression changed and he appeared somewhat interested again. "That does have basis" Sai mused, to her small surprise. "In normal affections, it tends to support the fact that the more pressure, the better the affection is. The upper limit on how much pressure before it becomes 'too much' varies, yet still."

Well that... actually, that kinda put it better than what she planned on adding!

 _"Hehe"_ she thought, pleased now.

"So it's okay?" Ino asked out loud, more gentle.

Sai glanced at her, thinking for several moments. "Yes" he answered, with a small lip curve. "I am fine with you trying it, Miss Beautiful. How I react or think of it may be a different story."

"Of course. But for starters, you can lay on your back, Sai" she whispered softly. "First things first, I have to help ease you into things before I go _truly_ passionate."

His lip curve soon became a smile, looking forward to her 'easing', even if he didn't notice.

...

All that's audible was their breathing, and whatever sounds they made at the sensations.

Ino really enjoyed the kiss, particularly leaning against Sai's chest, which they've become slightly experienced in by now- still, she had to get some air. "Well I think that's quite enough" she whispered, pleased. "Unless of course, you think you can be eased up more?"

Taking a moment to respond, Sai swallowed once, but not out of nervousness. "Physically and mentally, I believe I've become 'used to this'" he breathed, nearly smiling. "So please Ino, I think I'm ready."

"Got it. But first, that little test before the big stuff."

Before he could finish blinking, confused, Ino had already leaned toward his ear- breathing against it got a small reaction out of him, surprised. Ino smirked a little before kissing it several times, then proceeding to small licks... each provoked Sai through several reactions, not the least of which were small touches over her back.

Once she'd softened him up enough, she opened her mouth a bit more-

-Sai made a curious sound, almost a mix of a grunt and a yelp at the way she 'bit' his ear. Of course she let go immediately afterward, but it was surprising how much she _liked_ that sound, even with the surprise... maybe it wouldn't be common, but she hoped it wasn't a dislike.

"Well, that's how you use your teeth, Sai" Ino whispered in his ear, hearing his heavier breathing. "Little pressure like that for sorta-bites, rubs like this (his breath almost rattled as she 'ground' part of his ear between her teeth), and other things if the person finds that they like it. But that ends the demonstration."

True to her word, she leaned up - almost as soon as she did, his hand moved to where her mouth had been. Sai himself was in a similar state, looking at her with some mix of surprise and curiosity, cheeks reddish and his complexion almost having a sheen... though that last part may be because of the previous 'passion'. At least ten seconds passed, but she kept things going by rubbing at his arms, something that he's used to. "I-" he breathed, blinking once, taking in a breath. "I'm surprised by that, and yet not... it is like the kiss."

Somehow it took her only half-a-sec to get his meaning; in Sai's mind a kiss would normally seem like 'eating' the other person, even if not actually so- and this would be even closer that way. Ino had to seriously suppress an urge to laugh, because that's so ridiculous that you had no idea, but with a little effort she managed to keep control.

"Even with that statement, do you know how you feel about it?" she asked, soft.

A moment, seeming to consider that. "For the moment I believe it's- it is mixed" Sai admitted. "But that's the first impression. I won't be able to truly know until I can think, after we're done."

Fair enough.

"Well then, I guess that just leaves the big moment" Ino teased.

He slowly nodded, moving his hands and adjusting himself. "It'll be difficult not to return your affections, except in kissing and basic grips" Sai noted, laying with his arms out, entire body almost like a T-shape. "However, if I'll be distracted by the sensations perhaps it won't be as difficult as I think. Perhaps."

As he spoke, Ino started preparing herself... forward, very forward, but restrained to what they've done already; _not_ free-rein to please him...

"Ready, Ino" he breathed, quite intent on the upcoming experience.

She took a few more seconds, psyching herself to be perfectly controlled, appearing to go wild yet self-contained- then she opened her eyes.

...

 _Very slightly before_

Sai felt Ino must be readying herself, as otherwise she'd have responded to her name- he found himself slightly impatient, but worked to keep that suppressed. Focusing on breathing yet also watching her, he made sure the seconds went by without undue perception-based slowness...

Ino then opened her eyes.

He made a sound... that look; he'd never seen her that intense before except in battle, but this wasn't one...

She leaned down very close, which Sai noted, but her heavy breath against his face quickly distracted that.

"So, Sai-"

Her tone-of-voice actually physically jolted him, seeming to pack a lot of things into the words.

"-I hope you're ready" Ino whispered, hands caressing his cheeks.

Barely had he reacted before she kissed him, in such a manner that it drove all thought from his mind- in fact he gasped at how- how- how _passionate_ it was, or that's the only word he could describe it with! She'd basically shoved her tongue into his mouth, an aggressive approach only enhanced by the way her tongue slid across his own, he unable to respond due to shock! At the same time, Ino's hands moved into his hair, gripping it in a similar manner that he hadn't felt yet... and then there's the way she pushed her body against his. Combined, all these sensations made him feel such a medley, that it was almost like his body was heating up- not unlike the rush that went through him at her proposal.

Except this was different, brought upon by physical sensations.

Something 'kicked' in his brain, and Sai tried to return the sensations as he's allowed- he tried to return the kiss even if his 'passion' couldn't match hers, and he'd just managed to grip her back, both of which seemed to delight her.

"Ah!" he actually grunted-

-undeterred, Ino still pushed her knee against his groin.

Perhaps she didn't know, but that technique sent warmth through his nether regions, slow thus far yet unmistakable- and enhanced by the combined sensations Ino's 'inflicting' upon him. Some part of him thought this must be a 'hint', while another thought this was out-of-bounds of their agreement, and yet another (smaller) part just felt like he wanted to feel more of that; what was he supposed to do!? He couldn't think, but as the sensations progressed Ino didn't continue 'pushing' against his groin; just remained like that. This made him 'feel' that it's just another part of being 'pressed together', unique to passion, but that's as far as she's allowing...

Ino let go of his mouth, leaving him to gasp for air... she did the same, but it didn't stop her from moving...

Sai further reacted when her lips touched his neck, alternatively kissing, licking, or otherwise 'nibbling' a trail down it on both sides. For such simple affections in context, it was surprisingly _good_ , more than he could've ever anticipated... and the more Ino did so via combining them in an unpredictable pattern, the more his body reacted to things, subtly increasing the pleasure. Subconsciously, he now knew why couples placed so much emphasis on gestures- if they all provided such a sense of warmth, normal or intimate, it's absolutely no wonder that they enjoyed such things. Consciously, he was still reeling from the 'simple' pleasures themselves, Ino inflicting herself upon his neck while one hand traced his shoulders, seemingly circling above his chest.

At some point, there was a respite from things and his breathing steadied a bit- but Sai was startled by Ino's hot breath against his mouth; she was extremely close to him, seeing her lips curve upward at this reaction.

Next came another kiss - passionate, yet short - before she moved back down, and her lips moved over his clavicle. That gave him many curious sensations, not having experienced that before, but her hands were far more busy moving over his chest, his stomach, and his sides. Plus by far, it's the latter 'affections' that were sending reactions through his body, which were what he believed were called 'thrills'. Time again stretched as she did things, each moment vivid but fading into the 'blur' of sensations afterward. When Ino added her mouth to his chest affections, Sai only vaguely registered his own 'jerk' at the sensations, and that they increased even more.

Perhaps time seemed to stretch again, but he wasn't certain... then suddenly, everything just abruptly stopped.

His body actually 'longed' for it _not to_ , which remained even as he caught his breath- Sai gradually became aware again, finding his body in a small sweat, 'tingling' from lingering sensations of all kinds. He then registered his feeling of not wanting it to have stopped, which got another reaction but of what he wasn't certain... vaguely, he lifted his head, staring at Ino-

-who was still staring at him with that same _look_ in her eyes.

"Well Sai, that was only a taste of what it's like" Ino whispered to him, half-'passionate' and half-soft.

Aside from his heavier breath, his slight sweat, Sai felt no reaction of any kind... this should've worried him, but he could only look at his girlfriend - a woman who wanted very much to be his fiancee, his _wife_ \- apparently shocked. He registered a second late her coming toward him, body hovering over his and very close to him- her hands gently slid over his cheeks, an expected sensation that helped him slowly 'calm down' as it were.

"In a real situation, you'd be returning the favor just as much, or you should" she continued to whisper, easing back to purely-soft, the passion look fading. "I'd keep things up much longer than I did, to the point that you might be sweating even more, and then when the moment's right go even _lower_ -"

He had a small instinctive reaction to that, both mentally and physically.

"-which'd make the passion even hotter than it was" Ino breathed, Sai still 'reacting' to what he's hearing. "On your end, you'd be wandering over my body too and making it even better. Over the usual areas..." She then glanced at her own chest, before back at him. "And then the not-so-usual ones, increasing my passion and making it even-more-better again. And then..."

She never finished that sentence, as her own cheeks turned red... only much later would he understand that she's referring to sex, at the least...

"Well anyway, that's what passion feels like" she finished, leaning up a bit. "At least the higher stuff."

Sai could only blink, and then on some subconscious impulse, glanced at the time- it turned out that Ino's affections had only taken about five minutes, maybe six.

But that had felt like an hour... again his perceptions had been severely distorted, and his mind was racing subconsciously...

...

 _A little later_

At first, Ino had been in a passion afterglow of sorts; she'd quite enjoyed herself, and after Sai got over his shock, she was pretty sure he'd start to 'babble' about the experience. But as time went on, she not only gotten out of said afterglow mindset yet Sai remained in a sort-of... well... shock, more-or-less! He could still think, respond to her as normal, see things clearly and remember among other things in her discreet tests- but his reactions were if his real focus was inward-yet not-inward at the same time.

Like he's half-there again...

Now she worried about him - his enjoying things didn't seem ruled out, but right now his reactions were 'weird'.

"Sai?"

"Yes, Miss Beautiful?"

He sounded normal, but seemed to know enough that something's up with himself, just as she thought. She made a sound: "I'm a bit stumped right now" Ino admitted, sitting directly across from him, hands held up. "I think it's time to probe your mind, to see what's going on with you."

A glance at her hands, which were forming her Mind Transfer Jutsu hand-signs, before the recognition set in. "I see" Sai said simply. "Please do."

"...right. *breath* _Mind Transfer Jutsu!_ "

 _Even before the transition was over, Ino ignored the pressing weight of Sai's mind and looked around, only to jolt. Appearance-wise, his core was the same as ever, including activity at the conscious level- well that explained how he could still think, respond to her as normal and otherwise process things. But the closer she looked, the more... 'inactive' the core itself looked, just sitting there like a dark little orb and surrounded by the blacker layers, though overall things seemed a lighter shade of gray than her last visit. Resolving herself, even before Sai could think anything to her, she moved deeper into his mind, right to his core-_

 _His reaction was considerably surprised._

 _-she winced a bit as she dove underneath the dark layers, until she arrived at a bright little nub, which had to be her curious Sai. Not wanting to disturb it, not yet anyway, she hovered above it from a safe distance; "Sai, try and feel happy."_

 _Another bit of surprise, before he seemed to slowly focus... h_ _is core pulsed a bit, lighting up the area with white flashes but they were low-intensity- Ino wasn't sure they reached all the way up to illuminate the rest of his mind, as she normally saw._

 _"Again."_

 _Sai complied, as he did on every other command she gave, including when she tried different emotions on his part. Strangely, all 'light-ups' gave the same white color instead of specific ones, but maybe that was unique to Sai... either way, she didn't dive back up until she was absolutely sure._

 _"Miss Beautiful?"_

 _Ino needed a few seconds to answer, half-stunned by the answer she'd arrived at. "Sai... you're still fine, as you tend to be normally" she admitted, before shifting. "But your emotions... have sorta burned themselves out."_

 _For the first time, Sai's conscious-level activity flickered and stopped briefly- probably for the first time, he experienced complete and utter blankness, in the reaction sense. Were she not explaining, she'd have focused on this: "When I was teaching you passion, you had such a reaction as you've never experienced before, that you were overwhelmed- added onto your reaction to us possibly getting married" Ino continued, feeling sadder, because she'd unintentionally caused this. "Right now you're still in control of yourself normally, but you can't feel to the strengths you could before. It's temporary, of course it is, but that's what it is..."_

 _A long time passed..._

 _"That is..."_

 _Ino made a sound; he sounded amazed._

 _"That is incredible, Ino. I have never experienced such a thing before!" Sai outlined, surprising her. "Experiencing that level of passion, as well as this 'burn-out', it is quite fascinating. Truly."_

 _"But..." Ino breathed, confused - she saw his core react to his words, rare in comparison to normal, but giving her some hope. "Sai, it's- it's very similar to not having any emotions at all. Why are you amazed!?"_

 _"I do not agree, Ino; having no emotions at all and having them 'burned-out', they are two entirely different states of being. I was the former for a long period and was well-used to it's nuances- the latter is an entirely new sensation, where my body is reacting differently than I've experienced before. And my reaction itself! Never did I think that I would feel such a- a rush!_

 _Even as he spoke, or well 'thought', Sai's core began to react much like it normally did- at a higher intensity than normal in fact, overturning his current state simply because it was overcompensating. Her worry slowly abated entirely at this happening, amazed herself at Sai's reaction as well as a bit stunned - this was almost too fast a recovery from burn-out! But soon it gave way to her own happy-relieved warmth- oh Sai, this is great news! More importantly though, he's okay and everything- despite his abnormal recovery there or perhaps maybe she'd jumped the gun in stating things, or whatever, that's the best thing here!_

 _"I'm glad you're excited, Sai" Ino breathed, showing her warmth. "But let's continue it normally."_

 _"Yes, of course."_

 _"Release!"_

After about half-a-minute, they were more-or-less back to normal- except now Ino had joined Sai on the couch, this time practically sitting in his lap. Sai had a number of reactions to this new sensation, but for the most part was glad to have her so close, including for little kisses- anyone else would say his reactions didn't compare to his internal feelings, but she'd vehemently argue otherwise.

Why? Because even with Sai enjoying her closeness, she felt him subtly 'shaking' from those same internal feelings.

"That was truly staggering" Sai noted, after a little time. "The passion."

Ino hummed, angling her head a bit to look at him. "Let me guess; you're amazed it could go even higher?"

He nodded, glancing up for a bit with a lip curve, but moving his fingers in her hand. "I anticipated some aggressiveness, and knew it could also be expressed in a 'soft' way like the other affections" he slowly mused, breath a bit heavier. "But not to that level... or higher."

She kissed his jawbone, to his little surprise. "Well intimacy is a really deep feeling, Sai" she told him sincerely, seeing his curiosity appear again. "It can feel like, in your own words, a different state of being- I hope I at least gave you a taste of what it's like."

He pondered that for two seconds, then he smiled. "More than a taste, Ino" Sai confirmed, lighter, if still internally-shaky. "It was incomprehensible."

Ino giggled; oh Sai and his self-proclaimed teasing tone - he still needed a bunch of work, but he's actually starting to get humor. Even now their friends were still amazed, asking her how she'd gotten through to him on that, but also teasingly saying that maybe there's hope for Sai after all... well duh!

She'd seen that from the beginning hehe.

"Well luckily for you, the rest of today will be relatively easy" she teased back. "Today you spend more time with me, talking and whatnot, and in a few days you should be back to normal for the invitation."

Sai tilted his head, curious. "Invitation?" he wondered. "Where are we invited?"

"To that 'new' swimming place" Ino said, grinning. "Some of our friends have chosen that as our next hang-out activity. And thus, time to break out the swimsuits."

One look at Sai's expression told her that, while he intended to learn/experience things, he clearly didn't own a swimsuit - he knew how to swim, obviously, but just had his usual prior 'I haven't done so before' answer to give. Given that said invitation was a few days away though, she simply added that to her list of things to do tomorrow and/or afterward, and merely snuggled herself closer to Sai- he didn't mind.

"Hmm" Sai breathed, before his hand slowly 'crept' into her hair. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if... if I- I tried for similar passion today?"

Really surprised, Ino didn't move for a moment, then she slowly looked at Sai, questioning-

-which he seemed to pick up, as he explained then: "Going by my progression, I realize I wouldn't be good, and perhaps not even adequate" Sai admitted, glancing off a bit, yet having a little 'hopeful' lip curve. "But if I'm to ever be such, I must get that first awkward experience out of the way... after all, I work best by experience."

She soon smiled, feeling warmer about that much. "Is this just to get better overtime?" she asked then, slightly teasing. "Or because you want to return the favor?"

Sai looked at her for a moment, then returned the smile. "Both."

"Good hehe."

* * *

 **Even as early as the first kiss, Sai's perception tended to stretch when faced with passion- this was no exception, but even still he wasn't prepared for it :P Though that also applies to the popped question, while Ino has a similar case under the surface; something she really wants to have happen, but obviously not a simple thing to prepare for**

 **Yet it's almost a shame there's no 'what will the answer be?' tension. Almost lol XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Several days later_

No... no... definitely no... gah!

Ino sighed, going through what most women felt at some point or other (or usually did); trying to find an article of clothing that looks good. In this case, swimsuit, but same overall situation - yet again she picked one that she'd bought, looking it over critically. Two-piece, just snug enough that it'd support her chest yet a little low on 'showcasing' it, but her body would still shine through anyway. Color was a mix of black and yellow stripes, which the former went with everything, and yellow would certainly be a color that matches her hair, so it's definitely a good choice. Problem was with what she had in mind, the snugness factor would also work against her... and knowing the others, would tease her to no end that her choice of swimsuit was an unsubtle 'mixture' of her and Sai via the colors.

Not this time, but the next for sure.

Putting that one down, Ino picked up the next swimsuit, which was a dark purple... also two-piece, and less tight in the chest... yeah, that could definitely work! Knowing she's keeping Sai waiting, she quickly stripped and put the thing on, testing things in the mirror quickly before nodding in satisfaction- knowing her to-be-fiancee, he wouldn't 'overreact' or anything, but he'd still have some unabashed interest.

Fiancee... her cheeks heated up, but gladly...

 _"Relax girl. He hasn't agreed yet, and you just gotta act normal until he does make his decision."_

Quickly, she opened the door and moved outside- "Ready!" she called in a sing-song tone.

From his place on the couch, Sai (clad in his predictably-black swimsuit trunks, which he'd chosen during shopping) looked over, standing up- disappointingly, he'd already put on the shirt, which he'd discard once they were there. But Ino reined herself in again, saying it's expected and moreover she'd see plenty of his chest once they were actually there... just had to focus on what she's doing _now_...

Sai looked her over- unnoticed by himself, he had some subtle reactions, almost similar to seeing her covered by blankets during his 'bare portraits'. "As I expected" he said though, lip curved. "You chose one that would show off, while still being within modesty."

"Well that's definitely a good sign" Ino said playfully, walking over close to him. "You can accurately predict what I'm going to do or say, at least somewhat."

After a second, he chuckled and gave her a little smile - he said nothing afterward, which told her he at least sorta-knew about her tease, but that's good progress all it's own. However, clearly just walking around with her chest showing cleavage wasn't enough to automatically draw his eyes... though that's not _exactly_ a surprise, no matter what she'd expected...

"Either way, I quite enjoy it myself" she said, taking her cheerfulness up a notch, then intentionally bouncing her body... just hard enough that it'd 'affect' her chest.

Ino secretly grinned when Sai noticed _that_ \- his gaze wasn't hungry or anything, it was brief, and he seemed more confused by why she'd done her bounce motion period, but hey it's a start! She knew that in regards to innocently seducing Sai (within reason) was one of her biggest (and still ongoing) challenges ever, yet she intended to win no matter how long it takes.

...

Hmm, Sai believes he's having reactions- part of him seemed to think this situation was similar to - potentially - seeing her in her underwear, on both parts of her body. However, his conscious mind knew that's not the case, and moreover swimsuits are meant to be seen despite showing similar amounts of skin- not to mention, he's seen about as much skin on Ino numerous times before when he was drawing her bare portraits.

Despite this, his reactions seemed undiminished... including his reaction to this odd 'bounce' motion Ino had done, which seemed deliberate but he couldn't place why- hmm.

"So Sai?" Ino drew out, having a teasing little grin, and leaning forward as she looked up at him. "What do you think? Other than 'this was expected'?"

He had several reactions then, one being his little like of her teasing demeanor, which made him smile even before she imitated his words. Another was his noticing that her leaning forward, um, further 'exposed' her chest's cleavage... but she had to know this, and would thus continue showing off, yet he's the only one here...

 _"Wait, is this deliberate?"_ Sai wondered mentally. _"Is she trying to show off to me? Part of my learning for 'sexual interest' instincts? Both?"_

He almost opened his mouth to ask, but then thought that if this was the case, asking about it would 'ruin things'- perhaps later. Instead he quickly devoted his thoughts to the question Ino had posed, knowing she's still expecting an answer.

"Um, I think it- it quite suits you" he said, before making a sound. "It is a good color, Miss Beautiful, and shows off your body... within reason" he further explained, believing she'd ask if he didn't.

Ino raised an eyebrow on that last part, but otherwise grinned- mostly a success; he's glad. "Not perfect, but a good compliment there" she cheered, doing that 'bounce' motion again, which did the same thing on her chest. "Good work, Sai."

That pretty much 'clinched' it for him, Sai believed- Ino's treating him like normal but also 'subtly' (perhaps) showing off her body to him, to entice him to look there and gradually develop his sexual instincts there. With this knowledge, he now believed today was going to be interesting... both having fun with friends, and simultaneously being in this situation with Ino while having to deal with both...

"Sai!"

Hmm? He blinked, looking at Ino, who was really close to him- he didn't mind but he only just now realized he'd been out of it.

"What's with you?" she asked, smirking. "You're just staring off into space, aimed at my body no less. Most girls would be offended by that, because they'd think you were staring deliberately."

Her words actually made his heart-rate increase, because he knew she's referring to her chest - despite it not being deliberate, his staring in that direction, Ino clearly knew the effect she's having on him (even liked it), and would have it continue under the guise of 'learning'. To use the vernacular, he's most likely 'in trouble'... he believed he now knew what Shikamaru meant when he said women were 'troublesome', however briefly the feeling lasted...

Sai blinked. "Umm, I was just pre-occupied" he said, a little much at first, but he toned it down. "It is nothing."

Ino didn't seem in any way fooled, but merely hummed and leaned back to normal, still smirking. "Well I have to let that go; we still gotta get there" she said easily, getting a good reaction from him. "Got everything packed?"

"Of course."

"Good, me too. Only thing left is to make myself decent for traveling through the village."

Ah yes, just the same as he's wearing this shirt while the swim trunks would pass for normal shorts- walking around shirtless would draw attention, she had told him. Even as Ino pulled out a few clothes herself, he reflected that her swimsuit would draw far more attention than his, before or after guys noticed her cleavage... but would they still stare when they saw him with her?

Sai felt strangely interested - this seemed a moment where he's supposed to feel 'jealous' over such a potential situation, which Ino had said she wouldn't mind. But how to do that?

Regrettably thus far, he'd never succeeded on 'how'... hmm, perhaps later he would have Ino imagine a hypothetical situation for him to feel jealous over, and observe the feeling itself from Ino in her clan's jutsu...

/

 _A little later_

"Heeeey!" Ino called, waving with a big grin. "Glad you could all make it!"

In that split-second, everyone registered the sight of her and Sai having arrived, while she took in the place + everyone else as well. The place itself: pretty damn good, as the weather's great and that water looked nice and lovely, big enough that they could all swim reasonably well together. As for their friends themselves, 'everyone' wasn't all of them - missions, schedules, and over things had taken priority - but it's still a good number of them, and looked to be pretty interesting interaction-wise. Shikamaru was typically lounging in a chair, the lazy guy he was, merely cracking his eyes open; beside him, Temari leaned up, almost smirking; Naruto returned the wave, having a little 'glad-to-see-you' grin; also beside him, Hinata was similarly happy to see them; sitting at the edge of the pool, wearing a one-piece swimsuit that seemed a little tight on her stomach, Sakura also returned the wave, if slightly teasing about it; in another chair, Sasuke didn't deign to look over, but he couldn't have missed the call itself.

Yup, definitely interesting overall.

"Make it?" Sakura called, teasing. "You're the ones who've arrived last, Ino."

"It's called being fashionably late, Sakura" Ino called back, but laughing. "Besides, we're only a few minutes late anyway."

"That's true; now we can actually start having fun" she continued, before looking back at Sasuke. "And that means you too" she said, standing up near him.

Privately to Shikamaru, Temari said "Oh this should be good", the former just nodding.

Sasuke himself raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, have fun? You have to at least _try_ \- unlike Shikamaru, you don't have a lazy excuse."

Ino was with Temari; this should be good, knowing Sakura always tended to push Sasuke into doing things. The others weren't sure why she's so insistent, but she theorized it was something ongoing with these two- if Sasuke wouldn't do something, he'd make that clear, yet he tolerated Sakura's situations like this... in fact, if she were to hazard a guess, he (and Sakura) might even secretly like it.

Sasuke just shrugged, standing up. "If you say so" he answered, deadpan-

"Ahh!"

-before swiftly, he picked Sakura up, slinging her over his shoulder.

 _"Ohohoho, Sasuke! Didn't know you had it in you!"_ Ino thought, grinning - and in her peripheral vision, saw the reactions of the others. Sai was quite surprised, even in the small internal struggle about interacting with Sasuke; Temari looked nearly fit to laughing, and Shikamaru couldn't contain his surprise; by contrast, Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other, only slightly surprised... which soon faded underneath their enjoying-this smile(s).

Sakura, of course, was 'freaking out'.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!?" she squirmed, almost literally, even as he walked forward - which included over the water. "Put me down! I'm not luggage for you to carry!"

"Sure, Sakura" he said, still deadpan and without blinking once. "I'll put you down."

Too late, the realization hit Sakura's face, and she squirmed even worse. "No, don't you dare-!"

Just like that, Sasuke 'turned off' his walking-on-water jutsu- they sank like rocks, with an appropriate big splash. The tension broken, laughter broke out from virtually everyone else, Ino in particular in gut-busting laughter- she even shared a look with Temari, who'd probably never forget this moment. Even as Sakura surfaced first, taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru tried to hide his little grin in his palm even as Hinata stood up, soon getting Naruto as well. "Sasuke, you-" Sakura started to fake-rant, before her boyfriend re-surfaced just beside her, looking much the same as he always did (except with wet-flattened hair). "What's with you pulling that stunt!?" she demanded, cheeks pink.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Having fun" he deadpanned.

In retaliation, Sakura embarrassingly dunked his head underwater, further making them laugh.

Ino was definitely enjoying this rare showcase here, particularly since today was one of the few times where Sasuke and Sakura had briefly come back from 'their' travels, but it's a shame the gathering only involves all of them. Choji was with Karui in Kumo at the moment, with her other best friend having said it was 'official business' but she wasn't buying it... something big had happened between those two, she was certain of it. Meanwhile, Kiba has a date with Tamaki on the other side of the village (Akamaru included, of course), which she wished he'd been able to have over here instead; their not-so-secret love life would be juicy news indeed! Meanwhile, Lee, Tenten, and Shino had important work - from the sounds of it, the three of them were trying their hands as instructors, and appeared to like it too.

Maybe next time.

"Well come on, we can't let them have all the fun" Naruto said to Hinata, who nodded. "Incoming!"

Whatever Sakura might've planned for Sasuke next, she raised her hands as Naruto's cannonball splashed her with water. "Watch it" she said playfully. "Any closer and you would've hit me" she said, whereas Naruto just grinned- but they yelped when Hinata joined in via Naruto's method, while Sasuke secretly re-surfaced feet away.

"That does look like fun" Sai finally said, his voice light- Ino herself was still grinning, but it got bigger at that playful tone.

"You bet" she answered, lightly tapping his back in agreement - but first: "Hey, aren't you gonna join them, Temari?" she called a little, before giggling. "I know Shikamaru isn't, but you should have some fun anyway!"

The other woman just playfully rolled her eyes. "I will later; right now we're tanning" she said, leaning back. "So don't bother us."

"Yeah, Ino" Shikamaru added, grinning a little. "In order to change that, you'll gonna have to force us. What a troublesome dragging it'd be too" he continued, before Temari half-hit his arm, not serious but hard enough that he jerked. "Ow, what was _that_ for?"

"That's the lamest variation of your catchphrase ever" she said flatly, un-amused... or it looked like it anyway.

His eyebrow twitched. "Oh, well _excuse me_ for putting in variety" Shikamaru said, equally flat as he leaned back. "No respect."

Ino was a little sheepish now; those two certainly didn't show their affection like the rest of them... well, Sasuke didn't exactly either, but still. Now that she thought about it though, tanning seemed a pretty good idea; get some sun, get nice and warm (and have Sai nearby), then cool off with a nice dip!

"What do you think, Sai?" she asked, even as the sounds of splashing could be heard. "Swim now, or tan ourselves a little first?"

Pondering her question, Sai glanced at the water fun going on-

Hinata was teasingly splashing Naruto, who returned the favor, both of them laughing; Sasuke was currently floating on his back, while Sakura slowly came back to him, holding onto him like he was a float or something... they appeared to be talking, but who knew about what? In the back of her mind, that observation about Sakura's 'tight-looking' stomach thing came up again...

-head tilted, Sai then hummed with interest. "I believe tanning should be good" he said easily, drawing her back from her thoughts. "This way, I can observe the fun more, before we also join in on it."

Works for her!

...

They took the chairs next to Naruto and Hinata's, Sai already planning to sit down before Ino dug into her stuff, body scrunched up a bit- he admitted, that posture seemed to draw his eye in a strange way. "Here we go" Ino said easily, pulling out the sunscreen. "We won't be tanning the entire time, but I'll still need this to keep my complexion."

Compl- ah, skin tone; yes he quite agreed.

"What about myself?" Sai asked, curious, knowing as well as everyone that his own complexion was unusual.

Ino gave him a small look, but a playful one. "You're not getting much of this" she stated, completely teasing, much to little reactions on his part. "I won't let anything bad happen of course, but I wouldn't mind seeing you tanner once in awhile, Sai."

Odd, completely odd... hmm.

"Then it seems you don't need my help, Miss Beautiful" Sai said, startling to settle into his chair- but before he could, Ino was very close to him.

" _Oh no_ you're not! I'm not letting you get off the hook that easily!"

He just blinked, confused- despite her own reactions, Ino's look softened.

"In case you didn't know Sai, sometimes people don't just apply their own sunscreen" she explained with a grin, gradually making him curious. "In a relationship, just as often the partner will do that for them, with permission."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do! Imagine it, Sai" she outlined, breath really hot due to closeness. "You'd be all up-close-and-personal with my body" Ino continued in a- a sorta-passionate tone, making his heart-rate jump considerably, "rubbing this sunscreen into my skin, feeling it up along with my muscles, and otherwise making us both enjoy ourselves."

Sai soon felt himself sweating a little, almost feeling an urge to gulp, feeling absolutely certain Ino is enticing him- and it's working, very well he should say!

"Well?" she asked, really soft, 'offering' the sunscreen bottle to him - in the process, doing motions that moved her body quite a bunch, focused on her chest. The more he saw this, when typically he didn't at all, the more he came to understand that his reaction to it is... is that it's 'hypnotic', and that he actually wanted to look without restriction.

Given the 'fun' angle though he couldn't, at least yet.

Making a sound, Sai took the bottle before he could freeze up, though admittedly he didn't believe he's close to that point. Pleased, Ino sat closer with an expectant-teasing grin - he blinked once, realizing this before he slowly started to work to 'apply' the sunscreen; she had demonstrated this for him yesterday (minus the actual sunscreen), so at least he knew what to expect. Starting with a little on his fingers, the psuedo-liquid was cool, but he rubbed it around a bit before he touched it to Ino's cheeks - she reacted to it's coolness, but otherwise kept up the smile, even seeming a little shy suddenly. No, not purely shy, but rather the pleased shyness that she's the center of his efforts... or something similar he hoped.

It still amazed him though, how she's able to feel so much so quickly- a very good kind of amazement.

Either way, despite his heart-rate staying up from Ino's enticing words, he worked to do a good job; he'd soon covered her face, save for the areas he couldn't treat without issues. As he then worked her arms his confidence more-or-less (re)grew, as Ino was enjoying the attention and he's enjoying her reactions, even while working the sunscreen against her skin.

"Always the quick learner" she whispered gently, getting a little smile from him.

Hmm. "I aim to please" Sai choose to reply, lip curved. "I hope that's the correct expression."

"Mmh, it's not exactly like you to say that, but you're trying."

"Ahh."

Next up, he moved to her legs, which went by without issue- Ino seemed to have a small point, as feeling her muscles had a strange quality. It wasn't unlike his desire to feel her hair, except nowhere near the same... he didn't get it and choose not to dwell on it thus far, instead making sure he rubbed the sunscreen all the way around her legs. Admittedly, Sai felt slightly conscious of the fact that his hands were moving not too far from her swimsuit, and what lay beneath... not exactly nervousness, but he felt- he felt- worried at overstepping himself, but also enticed? He paused a bit, thinking the feeling itself is a good step forward, but thinking this specific situation isn't at all appropriate to indulge such a thing, even mentally.

Anyway, he managed without incident, as he did working Ino's back and shoulders along with her stomach-

"You forgot a spot."

"Hmm?" Sai wondered; he didn't believe he'd missed anywhere.

In answer, a little teasingly, Ino patted the area of skin near her clavicle- oh yes, he hadn't put any there, so he stood corrected. Feeling briefly sheepish, Sai used a little more on his fingers, carefully reaching for that area... hmm, little further down, up, moving over her clavicle again for the last bits... and done.

"Lower, Sai" she teased.

He jolted... but the only 'lower' part of her body in context was her c...

"Uh, are you serious?" Sai managed to ask - unnoticed by him, his hand was shaking and his heart-rate was back up.

Ino stuck her tongue out, giggling. "Okay that was worth it, purely for that expression on your face!" she cheered, low enough that only he could hear yet the giggling got 'worse', even as he sat there blinking. He didn't even notice when Ino took the bottle from him, though he eventually did register her applying sunscreen to said area herself, which got strange reactions from him. "If we were alone, I probably would've been okay with it, and maybe even 'more', hehe- but with everyone nearby, out of the question" she said easily, still enjoying herself with a big grin.

Sai couldn't find the words, as he's too busy trying to process Ino's 'enticing' act... until a thought eventually struck him.

"Ino-"

Still mostly happy/pleased, her name brought her back, curious.

"-you seem... you seem considerably less restrained than before" Sai managed, blinking again. "Before, you would always worry about... taking advantage of me, and moving too fast."

For a bit, Ino looked at him, also blinking- but then she smiled and came closer, kissing him and considerably helping his 'state'. "I still think about all that, believe me" she whispered, really soft. "The last thing I want to do is force you into something, particularly if you're not ready. But Sai, the situation's a little different now."

Sai looked at her for several seconds. "Our possible engagement" he slowly realized, to which Ino nodded.

"Yeah" she continued, tracing her fingers across his cheek, which made him feel slightly warmer, though he noticed her skin was still slightly slick form sunscreen. "It's something I intend to happen, and I hope you do too Sai, when you're ready of course. And if we do get married, we'll be the only ones allowed to see each other, intimately. I'd like to show you sometime regardless-"

He made a sound, heart beating faster from those implications - Ino herself was pink-cheeked, a little shy yet mostly sincere.

"-but one thing at a time, Sai" she assured. "Right now, I'm choosing to entice you into exploring more of your 'deeper' interests, as I've been planning for awhile and even before thoughts of marriage. Even in public, you can show deeper instincts if done right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guys stare at girls in swimsuits all the time, and vice-versa" Ino breathed, smiling big. "We just aren't obvious or overly-long about it, and long as you aren't either, it's more-or-less fine."

A little interested, Sai discreetly (and briefly) glanced at Ino that way- the glance didn't invoke any special level of reaction, but maybe that's because he isn't properly 'feeling' it. After all, he's currently curious about the realizations yet not particularly wanting to see Ino that way _this_ moment - and if nothing else, they still had to enjoy the day's activities with his friends/girlfriend, which isn't an appropriate situation to explore that way.

But perhaps he can try this discreet method... oh, exclusively on Ino; he didn't think she'd appreciate his trying it on the other women right in front of her, even if he did so only for curiosity's sake, and even if she _did_ want him to explore such instincts.

...

 _Later_

Well Sai certainly looks to be _interested_ , thanks to her teases... he's at least partially constrained by today's activities, and that they could be seen by the others, but still. Now that she's said it's perfectly okay, perhaps later on Sai would try such things on her, give-or-take some hesitation, but for now she could count on his enjoying himself (and her) as intended.

Ino grinned a little, seeing Shikamaru 'dragged' into playing by Naruto, as was expected - Sakura had joined in, but apparently Sasuke had done all the 'fun' he'd intended to do today. Even now, the latter was sitting down before slowly being approached by Sai... she wondered about that a bit, knowing Sai still had a few issues with him, and figured it had to be at least semi-important for him to talk to Sasuke.

But anyway...

"You look like you're enjoying yourself" Ino teased-

-her friend rolled her eyes. "As much as I typically show anyway, Ino" Temari said, arms crossed.

They were sitting on the edge of the pool, both drying out a little - Temari's hair was still wet, along with down, which was a rare sight entirely. Ino still wished her friend chosen something other than the completely-modest black one-piece swimsuit, but hey, Temari had insisted on that because she wasn't a 'show-off' type.

"Plus I'm not the type to shout 'cannonball', or whatever the hell it is" Temari added then.

"You don't need to" Ino assured, fingering her own wet hair. "Long as you're having fun in your own way. Still, you seem to be glowing, Temari."

Temari gave her an odd look, but glanced away, almost too quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"I can't exactly place it, but you're happy about something, and it isn't today's day of fun" Ino answered, thinking carefully. "It's subtle, but I can tell."

She slowly sighed, then stood up- just as Ino was about to ask: "Come with me" Temari stated.

A little confused, she followed Temari the short distance toward her seat, watching even as she dug into her bag. "Shikamaru planned on keeping this under wraps until tomorrow, but the sooner the better, and it'll mess with him as a bonus" she said, seeming almost nervous, except not at all like it normally looked. "The big fuss Ino, since you're gonna figure it out sooner or later - and pester us all the while - is this."

Ino looked down, where Temari had her hand outstretched, a ring in the middle - it clearly wasn't made in the Leaf Village, as it had symbols of the Kazekage on it.

"Wait a minute, is that-?"

"Yeah" Temari said, a little quickly. "A- A Suna promise ring, given to me by everyone's favorite lazy genius."

Barely had Temari finished the words that Ino pretty much squealed then and there... loud enough that Temari flinched and startled everyone else, except maybe Sasuke and Sai. "Oh I knew this day was coming!" she continued, grinning big. "Seriously, you two were obvious from almost day one! Why didn't you tell us you were engaged any sooner!?"

"H-Hey, shout to the whole world, why don't you!" Temari yelled, half-unnerved by her squeal.

After that though, they both only just remembered their audience, who were still kinda half-frozen... well, aside from Sasuke and Sai as she'd thought. It quickly dissolved: "Well... now the cat's out of the bag" Shikamaru groused, almost like 'whatever, now it's out there so go nuts' - it wasn't long before Naruto jumped him, grinning big and saying something about how that's great news. Hinata and Sakura were similarly all-smiles, but a look between them decided they could congratulate Shikamaru later, since he's currently 'busy'. Instead, the two of them quickly swam toward the two of them, and Ino all too-easily planned to share her enthusiasm with them in the next few minutes.

Temari wasn't quite as enthusiastic, but was 'wearily' prepared anyway... and still gave her an annoyed look for causing this specific situation.

Ino just didn't feel repentant right now.

...

A planned day of fun, and even without taking into account Ino's 'enticing' behavior, it'd already become much more. He'd certainly not expected news that Shikamaru and Temari would be getting married, or even that they'd been secretly engaged... in hindsight though, perhaps he should've expected that, given they seemed to be 'secret' for a bunch of things before their official announcements.

"Would you lay off me already, Naruto?"

"Right right, sorry" the other guy said sheepishly, backing away, having his usual little grin. "I'm just so happy for you, Shikamaru. I'm still not sure I get how you two feel for each other-"

Shikamaru made a sound, amused and arms crossed.

"-but I'm happy for you, truly."

"Well, guess that's the important thing."

Sai smiled a bit, feeling happiness building in his chest, similar to when Hinata had informed him about her 'planned' wedding with Naruto. "I too am quite pleased" he stated easily, sitting on the deck just feet away from them. "I wish you much happiness, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru ran a hand across his face, seemingly feeling a bunch of things. "'Happiness' might be stretching it, Sai" he said, half-amused. "But that's the right thing to wish me, so I know Ino's teaching is paying off."

"Thank you."

"You will be happy though" Naruto added, while Shikamaru had a flicker of 'right, sure'. "And besides, now you and Temari are like me and Hinata; we're like a little married club."

"I guess so, but it'll take awhile before it's official and everything."

Sai tilted his head. "Can I join this club?" he asked, curious - after all, metaphorical or otherwise, he'd like to join his friends in their activities.

The others looked at him, somewhat surprised. "Uh, Sai?" Shikamaru started, eyebrow raised. "You're not engaged, let alone married."

"But I will be."

His statement shocked them a little, staring at him... after two seconds, Sai digested what he'd said, and realized he'd done so without thinking. His being actually 'lurched' with this realization, the implications of what he'd said - he hadn't yet arrived at a decision, but his own subconscious had spoken _that_ statement, which was unmistakable. Moreover, it's too late to take it back... and he didn't wish to lie to his friends, just to cover up something that is apparently the truth. In addition, the mere thought of 'backpedaling' on what he'd said, in order to deny that he would be married, caused a definitive negative reaction in his being...

He'd later think that he'd 'balked' at such.

"Wait, what?" - "Sai, what did you say?"

 _"Hmm... this indeed seems to be a 'troublesome' day"_ Sai observed mentally, finding his verbal lapse had just changed his friend's perceptions... and left his heart beating considerably, knowing the implications that were to come, and the potential reactions Ino could have.

"I said..." he started, tentative, but then 'got over it'. "I said that I will be engaged, and married, one day at least."

Shikamaru glanced over at the girls - still in the middle of congratulations - and gestured there. "Ino?" he asked, and Sai slowly nodded in response. "Wow... I mean, we knew you were dating but that's... that's crazy" Shikamaru continued, rubbing at his head.

"You're telling me" Naruto breathed, having a little sheepish grin. "I didn't expect this to happen for awhile."

Sai knew that by his previous standards, he would've agreed 'no question'- now though, he's much less strict with standards. He felt a little glad along with everything else, as while his friends were surprised they're also friendly-amused by the development... and accepting overall.

/

 _Later_

 _Ino's room_

"Sai, why did you say that? I thought you were still deciding!"

Looking fidgety (maybe ashamed), Sai slowly sat down. "It... it slipped out" he admitted, noticing after a moment his foot was tapping, which stopped afterward.

Whatever she would've said next, that stalled her; Ino looked at Sai carefully, trying to pick up his subtle clues. "Wait, deliberate slipped or accidental slipped?"

"Accidental" he replied, slowly looking back. "I answered automatically, without conscious thought... I didn't mean to do so, Ino, but the fact remains."

Slowly, Ino sat beside him- after awhile, she smiled and rubbed his shoulder for awhile, even as Sai's expression changed in response to this. "Well, you've still got a lot to learn, Sai" Ino whispered gently, not surprised to see him blink. "Sure, I'm a little bummed the secret got out this way, but it's not too big a deal. Certainly not as big a deal as your body language says it is... I mean, you look like this is a step backward, when it's not really that close."

As she talked, and particularly after her point was made, Sai started to ease considerably.

"And besides, how can I be too mad?" she breathed gently, pressing her side against his. "Even if it was subconscious, you said you would be married, and didn't take it back at all... I think that's a clear answer, but I'd rather hear it straight from you."

He just looked at her for a little, mouth seeming to work slightly, before he managed a smile. "Yes" Sai breathed, his hands moving over hers, half-turning toward her. "Yes, it- that is my answer, Ino. I still have a lot to learn, so much to adjust to, but there is- there is no one else I'd rather experience it all with."

By the end Ino had kissed him, a little hard but all passion- he didn't seem to find that unexpected whatsoever.

"And there's no one else I'd rather be around, Sai" she whispered to him, very gentle. "No one else I'd rather watch grow his emotions."

Things soon went back to the kiss, or rather _she_ made sure of that, but Sai didn't mind whatsoever- she almost felt his body heat up during things. Even without a word, all his nuances said he was experiencing another burst of happiness, big enough that he was physically feeling warmer... something he liked as much as she did.

"It's still my fault, spilling the secret" he said at some point, with a small smile- 'almost' knowing, but not quite. "I'll do my best to make it up to you."

Ino hummed before giggling a little. "You don't have to. And besides, even if you slipped up it's so like you, Sai" she teased, grinning a little big. "Saying what you feel without thinking. It can cause some problems, but it's pretty cute."

Sai imitated her hum after a moment. "And devious" he said, lighter.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "'Devious'?"

"Yes."

After a few seconds, Ino started laughing and Sai chuckled along with her - she still had yet to get him into full-body laughing, but this is good too. Partway through, she pulled Sai into a hug (that he easily got into), enjoying this time with him... hehe, her fiancee...

She felt warm as well as nervous again - despite her certainty that it'd happen, she's glad she announced it first rather than just asked. After all, her take-charge attitude aside, there's a lot of things that are involved with getting married, short and long term... a _lot_ of things, including something that needed taking care of soon...

Letting in a breath, Ino steeled herself a little, knowing it's inevitable.

"Come on, Sai. We gotta go downstairs."

"Hmm?"

Ino pulled back a little, just to look at him. "Now that the secret's out, it's gonna start circulating among our friends" she said, shrugging slightly. "One way or another, I have no doubt it'll reach mom's ears eventually. So we have to tell her first before that happens, or else we'll both be trouble."

Sai glanced at the doorway, blinking, still trying to adjust to this new development. "That is rather sudden, Ino-"

"-maybe, but it's better than the trouble I speak of. Trust me."

* * *

 **Well as I said, there was no real question of what his final answer would be :P Yet of course there's still the matter of actually making the engagement process official and all, which will be the next/final chapter  
**

 **Still, Sai and Ino are just so cute together hehe**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A look into the pairing of SaiXIno; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ino's home_

 _A few days ago_

Ino fidgeted a bit, sitting there with Sai, while across from them mom still sat with her eyes closed.

From an outsider's stance, mom might look un-favoring to what she'd just announced - their intention to be married - but she tended to look like that sometimes, real emotions showing in nuances. Plus she knows that specific crossed-arms-and-closed-eyes stance anyway; mom's thinking, with her answer to come - if she'd wanted to reject them outright, she wouldn't have hesitated in expressing it.

Differences in personality aside, that's what she had in common with mom, which she's quite proud of- mom might keep it tightly-under-wraps as a parent, but she'd seen it for certain.

"Well mom?"

Mom's lip curved. "You know what I expected, Ino, when one day you might fall in love?" she asked, eyes half-opening, amusement creaking through. "That after 'only' several months, you'd ask the boy's family for permission to marry him, even though that goes against the tradition."

"Mom!" Ino complained; subtly playing that up, just to mess with her! She knew mom probably wouldn't get a chance like this again, and it's something she herself would do, yet even still! "It wouldn't _only_ be a few months- I'm not _that_ desperate!"

Mom just chuckled even as Sai glanced at her, seeming interested - clearly he knew they're playing each other, yet he was also intent on their relationship. Ino saw this in her peripheral vision, knowing it's because Sai was an orphan; he'd never known/remembered his parents or what happened to them, so any chance to observe family relationships was golden to him.

"Yes yes, I know" mom continued with a touch of airiness, if mostly the same. "Either way, here I find myself being asked by both of you, and I'm not the least bit surprised. In fact, if anything I'm impressed at how restrained you've behaved Ino, with/without any embellishment on my part... I think you've crushed on Sai for two years, and yet you never moved on nor gave up."

Sai took her hand then, quite visibly. "Ino's love is indeed quite pure" he said, a little light. "Given how difficult I am, most people would've given up, but not her. I am quite lucky."

Ino wanted to kiss Sai for his compliment, playful as it was, but just managed not to. "I'll have things to say about that, but later" she assured, lightly moving against Sai's fingers.

Mom had an arched eyebrow, mainly interested and still a touch amused. "No matter how quick or long, that's to be expected" she noted. "And the situation is unique."

Ino felt her mouth twist, but still straightened her spine a little. "I know, mom" she breathed, gentle. "Normally things would've been different, such as you talking with the to-be-groom's parents, along with dad... but obviously that's not to be. Yet even still, I love Sai and Sai loves me too- I'd really love it if you'd grant your blessing."

"And you have it."

Jolting, not sure she heard right, she could stare at mom-

-who's expression softened. "Come on, Ino, you expected anything different?"

"W-Well... you could've said 'no'..."

Even as she said it, Ino felt any/all credibility in the thought evaporate - why had she had even entertained the possibility that mom would've said no, other than possibly 'it's too early'? After all, for months she'd literally restrained herself with Sai even when utterly tempted- despite this, she'd taught him everything she could think of (if still ongoing). Compared to the somewhat-overplayed-yet-likely scenarios where she goes boy-crazy, the guy responds, then suddenly she/he/both of them are rushing things- that probably would've had a much higher chance of 'no'. But like this... she loved Sai and couldn't stand to take advantage of him, which mom had recognized.

Beside her, Sai was blinking several times, looking between her and mom as if making sure he'd also heard right... he didn't really know what to say either.

"I don't think I would've" mom simply said in answer, tilting her head a bit. "Still as head of the Yamanaka clan, you know discussing it with them is next up, Ino."

Yeah, of course she knew that; as the head, both of her clan and the Intelligence Division in the Leaf, she managed a lot of men and women for separate tasks. This included more than a few missions, some of which she went on but mostly the others did that now - Ino knew that the head getting herself married would bring up a lot of questions, a lot of expectations. If the head's getting married, does that mean she's gonna give up her position right away or if/when they have a family, or would she give it up period? And traditionally, the questions involving whether or not which last name she'd take up, and by extension which clan she'd be part of - leaving her own clan for another probably would've had some issues, at least.

As she and Sai already knew though, some of those parts didn't exactly apply... and they'd already chosen the answer.

...

 _A little later_

 _Ino's room_

In the back of his mind, Sai thought he definitely saw the similar personalities between Ino and her mother - the latter mostly kept it 'under wraps', but it's present in the way she'd teased her daughter earlier. Clearly though, Ino's long blonde hair and blue eye color had been inherited from her father, whom he'd rarely seen/met at all... he regretted that now, knowing that he would've done his best to leave a good impression to Inoichi, as he'd been doing with his wife. Even now he's in Ino's room with permission, while downstairs both women were preparing some big dinner, probably as a celebration of the marriage-to-be... he'd read about such things. Yet even still, his mind remained on other things, and he choose to let it wander...

Looking around the room, he saw a picture frame, whereupon he saw their entire family - he quickly crossed over to look. It was clearly years old, but it showed Ino with one of her usual grins, fingers up in a 'V' gesture and both her parents on either side of her; Sai particularly looked at Inoichi's image, noting that when serious, Ino's expression resembled her father.

Numerous thoughts went through his mind... despite having no proof it'd be 'heard', he felt it best to pay his respects...

"Sir..."

Sai paused, hands held together as he believed was appropriate, trying to find the right words - he also pushed aside all thoughts that he's merely talking to empty air, because he judged it important that he try.

"...if you are watching, you know that I'm formerly of Root" he continued. "Ordinarily, you might not want such a man around your daughter. Yet Ino is a- a beautiful, smart, talented woman, and her energy brings a light that I had otherwise thought lost. I still have much to discover, but with her help, what would've taken me years to learn has taken only months... I don't believe I can repay her for that, even if she may disagree. Yet Ino loves me, and I love her; she is special to me beyond all else. Today we were given a blessing for our planned union from your wife - I hope that extends from you too, Inoichi."

Seconds passed by... he hadn't expected an answer, but saying the words seemed to ease something inside him-

"Uh?"

-his shoulder moved, as if something had touched it extremely briefly.

Feeling a lot, Sai glanced at his shoulder, yet there's nothing there... knowing he wasn't the type to imagine things, he wondered at the touch...

Even as he did so, an actual hand touched that same shoulder, making him lift his gaze in surprise. Ino stood close, bearing one of the softest expressions he'd seen yet, and the beginnings of tears in her eyes... it took him a second to realize they were happy ones in context...

"Ino?" he breathed, blinking. "I-"

She cut him off with a tight hug, which initially staggered him to a small degree, even as he instinctively returned it. Sai still felt many things, both about Ino's obvious presence plus the context of her hug, and on the 'touch' that he'd felt despite nothing being there... after a moment, he closed his eyes.

 _"If that was you, sir... thank you. If it wasn't, I still- I still hope you approve."_

"Oh Sai" Ino breathed against him, really happy, and he opened his eyes. "Thanks for that."

So she'd indeed heard him speaking- he almost asked 'how much did you hear?', but declined at the last second, feeling it'd be irrelevant and possibly a 'mood-killer' as well.

Sai began to smile, feeling warmer without any prompting, which he didn't try to stop. "It was the least I could do, Ino" he whispered, rubbing at her back a little, noting the motion seemed almost natural now. "Even if not official yet, I will become part of a family as well as a clan... it makes me feel many things, but I hope to get used to them, just like I've been doing with friendship and love."

Ino pulled back just enough to look at him, still with beginnings-of-tears in her eyes. "You're right about that, Sai" she breathed back, really gentle. "In marrying me, my family and my clan will be yours by law... even if that hasn't happened yet."

He hummed a little. "Of course."

Barely had he finished before Ino kissed him, a purely soft-and-gentle touch, hands cupping his cheeks- in fact, so much so that he could barely return the favor. He began to wonder if maybe that's the point, somewhere underneath his enjoyment of the sensations; Ino's expressing herself and he isn't meant to return it normally...

He might never know the truth, even as he's enjoying it.

* * *

 _Intelligence Division Headquarters_

 _Back to the present_

Just from around the corner, Ino observed the gathered members, who were discussing with each other what this could be about. Also in attendance and pretending she didn't have a clue, mom was doing the same thing... even though she'd known for several days that she and Sai wanted to be engaged. For herself, she knew this was important yet wanted to get it over with- if she could do so without significant consequences, she would've formalized their engagement _right now_. But that's now how the world works, and she knew her clan would never let her hear the end of it even if they agreed... she's the head of their clan now, taking after her father, and that meant she had to take proper steps.

Ino smiled a little; she'll be proper, but it never hurt to fantasize. Also in the back of her mind, she was still a little suspicious about Sakura, regarding what's 'off' about her stomach - at the moment she and Sasuke are back 'traveling', so she can't confront her best friend/rival about it, but she intended to keep it in mind when they returned.

Looking off to the other doorway then, she saw Sai's profile, he looking in her direction as well- she nodded to him, hopefully making him understand 'soon'.

Still, she took in a breath, and then emerged from her corner.

"Attention."

Most heard her right away, and soon it began to quiet as word spread to those who hadn't for whatever reason. Thankfully she didn't have to yell to get their attention, probably because they knew that even with a cooler head nowadays, her yelling volume still tended to provoke reactions.

Ino made sure they'd all quieted down, hands held behind her back. "I'm sure you're wondering why you'll all here" she started. "Well, it's a matter that concerns all of you, for reasons that should soon be made clear. Sai, step forward."

Obediently, Sai stepped out from the other doorway, all-too-easily keeping a straight back as he walked to the center stage, standing between her and the other gathered members. As far as reaction, there was some surprise that Sai was present for this, though after the fact not as much; _everyone_ knew she's dating Sai, and what's left of their surprise was geared more toward 'what does he have to do with this meeting?'. Sadly, a few members still held some degree of suspicion for Sai, just on the basis of his previous Root allegiance, despite the obvious differences between his emotionless self and his still-learning self now. Luckily they're the minority, as while not everyone might particularly _like_ Sai, at least 80% had accepted the fact that Sai had truly changed, and by extension of her dating him, even if some couldn't understand why.

Sai glanced back at her- smiling, Ino nodded back, though for formal purposes she said "Go on, Sai".

Turning back to face the other members, Sai took a moment, probably going over the words he'd chosen in private.

"Members of the Yamanaka clan" he started - Ino immediately heard multiple overtures under the surface, hoping at least part of it would be visible to the others. "I am here today, on behalf of myself and Ino... to announce our intention to become married."

The only one in the crowd who didn't react in some way was mom; she just discreetly observed the others - the reactions were about as expected: much surprised, some confusion, a few small darker impulses from the minority (the aforementioned suspicion, among other things), but nothing truly serious. Sai of course stood perfectly still in the ensuring 'onslaught', while she had to make an effort to do the same; they're watching her to make sure this is true by her demeanor, what she says next, and probably what he means by 'intention'.

Ino let this go on for a time, then raised her voice: "When he says 'intention'" she said, only lowering her voice once things quieted down again. "Well, he means literally that. It's not official-"

 _"Not yet"_ she thought privately.

"-and won't be until our clan has decided their answer."

Sai slowly nodded, his mouth moving so briefly she almost missed it. "Yes, quite" he said, a little slower, before his emotions started to show (which on anyone else would've been unremarkable). "However, despite this unusual situation my point still stands - we are very much in love, and long past what is called the 'honeymoon' phase, in context of a normal relationship at least."

She managed to stifle her giggles, but kept the little playful smile- professional, yet quite telling to her audience.

But of course, some still need questions answered: "Even if you're asking our permission, what about his clan? He doesn't even remember his own origins."

"Yeah, including his own name, last or first."

They weren't surprised, and neither was mom, who'd predicted this very thing - in fact on the subject of her, some were looking at mom to determine if she knew about this. She never said a word to such whispered questions, but it was pretty clear she knew given her complete lack of surprise, disapproval, or what-have-you.

Sai chuckled, much to the astonishment of most of the audience. "Yes, you are correct" he said, almost cheerful - subdued to most of their ears, yet unmistakable. "I don't remember my original clan or family names, so even if we wished Ino couldn't marry into mine, whatever they might be. So we've agreed that she won't."

After a second of their slight confusion, Ino moved out from behind Sai, going to stand beside him (not too close or anything; professional). "If the Yamanaka clan would consent to our marriage, Sai has agreed to take on our clan's name as his own, once that day comes" she stated, softer and happy. "

For Sai's part, his hand almost involuntarily moved toward her before quickly going back to normal- as if his impulse was to take her hand, she noted with pleasure. "I would be most honored, if you would all give your consent" he said. "I will strive to bring honor to the Yamanaka clan, as Ino herself has done."

Yet again surprise was the most prominent element... however, it was a very good sign that surprised or not, most of the audience had no instinctive objections. If they'd been against this for any reason, she's pretty sure the reaction would be more mixed than anything, or negative - but instead they're mainly surprised, which just meant they needed time to let this sink in.

Ino planned that much, but still she worried a little... maybe though Sai will pick up on this and 'comfort' her, even if she wouldn't 'really' need it...

Sure would like it though, hehe.

...

 _A little later_

"You think they'll all agree?"

Sai slowly blinked, looking at Ino - her question was a bit out-of-character, considering her take-charge attitude and general confidence in things. At least, until he thought it must be a reflection of the nervousness she felt, and this was a rare moment where her natural composure was 'weak'... or perhaps she's hoping for a moment where he tries to comfort her...

Perhaps even both, or neither.

Slowly smiling, he took her hand, "Not all, no" Sai ventured, trying to be gentle. "But if I saw things correctly, they care for you; your happiness matters to them and you've made it clear that you love me. Opinion regarding me seems more, mmh, 'diverse', but my announcements are difficult to accept as anything but the truth... so I believe enough of them will say yes."

Ino stirred against his side, holding him close, close enough that all he could see was her face. "Is that the pragmatic reasons talking, or what you truly think?" she whispered.

He hummed. "Both."

"Good. Very good, Sai."

After that, they entered a period of comfortable silence, knowing they had to wait but not sure what to do (besides being with each other). They were currently alone in another room of the building; the members of the Yamanaka clan were still discussing the announcement, as well as finalizing the 'vote' on taking him into their clan, among other such things. Despite the effort in keeping himself composed, Sai was also worried, both for legitimate reasons and seemingly-random ones... but on the latter, that seemed to be normal for the emotion. Still, being this close to Ino and feeling her breath, even not kissing, kept sending little sensations through him - some were warm while others he couldn't immediately identify, yet he liked it.

Even as the minutes passed, Ino certainly seemed to be enjoying the moment too, leaning her side against his. She was physically warm, which made him smile - he'd noticed this from the beginning, yet only in recent months had he begun to cherish it, as he should've from the beginning.

"Sai?" she whispered after a time.

"Yes?" he breathed, equally low in volume.

"Do me a favor, okay? If you have any thoughts about discussing the heavier stuff, like about marriage life I mean, save it till after it's official."

Heavier stuff... deep under the warmth flickers, Sai felt strange, thinking she must be referring to things like living-arrangement details, intimacy, even children...

His next response came so easily, it was actually quite natural. "One thing at a time, Ino" he said lightly, going for a playful tone- her head jerked up, looking disbelieving (hmm, an appropriate reaction he believes). "I was already prepared to do just that, yet you are bringing down our moment a little."

Two full seconds went by, Ino still staring at him- then a grin overtook her expression, at about the same time as laughter racked her frame, first trying to fight it then giving up. Even as her laughter filled the room, her grip on his body 'tighter' as a result, Sai observed this reaction with what he instinctively knew to be satisfaction - he had intended himself to be playful and for Ino to be disbelieving, then quite happy and/or laughing over his 'attempt'.

All-in-all, a great success.

"Ahahahaahaahaa!" Ino laughed, still grinning and everything. "Okay Sai, you really nailed that one! And make sure to do it more often!"

"Only if I believe it might work" he said, but chuckling, intending to continue learning. "But I will try, Miss Beautiful."

The next minute went by with further laughter (and a few kisses), most of which were Ino's doing yet he didn't mind; he was quite enjoying this moment. However, by the end he believed they weren't alone, and looked to see a figure leaning against the doorway- Ino's mother.

Ino herself quickly caught onto this.

"What? Mom?" Ino breathed, half-embarrassed to be seen like this, but only for a moment. "Is uh- how are the others taking this news?" she asked, more serious as she stood up - Sai did the same, noting that he also felt... something similar to embarrassment at having been seen, but mainly sad that the moment hadn't gone on longer, briefly anyway.

Ino's mother straightened herself, hands behind her back. "I don't think the surprise was subtle" she started, before her lip curved a bit. "But honestly, they were more amazed that you asked them first, rather than stated it _would_ happen; they know how stubborn and forward you can be, dear."

Beside him, Ino made a motion, but returned the smile. "Well... maybe I would've, but Sai means a lot to me" she answered. "I wanted to make sure the others would accept him."

His mother-in-law-to-be nodded, before looking at him for a moment. "Those who weren't immediately convinced asked me a lot of questions" she said, addressing them both. "The gist of them being if you're sincere, that you have no ulterior motives, that you're not faking this- some lingering suspicion of your Root origins probably 'helped' in that regard. I of course told them the truth about you, Sai."

Sai tilted his head, curious - beside him Ino took his hand, which he instinctively squeezed.

She made a sound, as if amused. "That you're not perfect and you still have a lot to learn, but you're sincere in everything you say - including this. Moreover, I've mentioned that you've been mentally intimate several times, ie sharing via Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu; if there were any deceptions, Ino would've found them right away."

Ino let out a breath, agreeing. "Yeah, if you'd had anything hidden in your mind, Sai, I would've noticed long ago."

Somehow, he didn't doubt that for a moment - it made him 'glad' that he had nothing to hide.

"So then, did this compelling evidence convince the others?" Sai asked.

In answer, Ino's mom pulled out a paper, presenting it to them - he and Ino both made sounds upon looking. Every member of the Yamanaka clan had voted in, and while the answer wasn't unanimous, it was clearly a vast majority... in favor of 'Agreed'...

"ALRIGHT, YES!"

Sai barely registered that yell before he was suddenly slightly-airborne; Ino's doing, filled with so much emotion she'd lifted him up in a hug, however short it lasted. By contrast, Ino's mother didn't appear one bit fazed or surprised by her daughter's yell, instead just shaking her head with some amusement, along with leaving the room entirely.

He'd later be glad too, as he should be - but currently he's still surprised by his fiancee's sudden emotions, as semi-always seemed to happen. But once the shock started to fade, he was also chuckling and doing his best to return things, even if it took him a little.

It seems the story of their relationship.

...

Hehe, even she knew she'd gone overboard with things, but she's just so happy and excited! Even knowing most of her clan would be likely to agree in the end, wanting her to be happy and such as long as Sai's sincere (he is, no doubts about that!), she'd still wanted their acceptance.

Now she had it.

Ino grinned, having just finished kissing Sai again - he was somewhat short of breath, but didn't seem too shocked anymore

"You really are full of energy, Ino" he ventured, tone light and lip curved.

"I should hope so, Sai" she teased back, giggling - he chuckled back, still slightly delayed yet getting better. After that she took his hands in hers, just looking at them for awhile. "Still, look at us" Ino whispered, happy and a little mild. "We're engaged, officially now, and not a single ring to show for it. How odd is that?"

After a second, Sai seemed to recognize her question was rhetorical, and hummed. "Do you want one?" he asked, head tilted and sincere.

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want you to dump a lot of money just for an engagement ring, Sai" she answered gently. "Not this late into things anyway."

He slowly smiled, nodding his head in response to that - for awhile, he just played with her fingers in return.

"And you know, Sai-"

"Hmm?"

"-right now, I'm thinking of what flower you remind me of."

A moment, then an interested hum. "I see" Sai said easily, going with her sudden change-of-topic. "Which do I remind you of, Ino?"

"A blue rose" Ino said without hesitation.

He made a sound, curiously confused as if he hadn't expected that answer- he looked at her then. "Why is that?" he asked, blinking and head tilted. "And why blue?"

She just smiled, scooting a bit closer. "A blue rose symbolizes 'mystery, attaining the impossible, and/or love-at-first-sight', Sai" Ino explained, before tracing a spot on his chest, which he glanced at. "I'm thinking of putting together an arrangement of them as a corsage, for you to wear when our wedding comes around, as well as my wearing the natural bush clover type on my dress."

A few seconds passed as Sai digested that, expression turning quite interested. "Oh" he breathed, before closed-eyed smiling, "I see. I believe I understand too, Ino; before I was a complete mystery outside of a few facts. Plus my entire goal was, and is, attaining a difficult-but-not-impossible task of regaining my emotions. However, I didn't fall in love with you at first sight- you know that."

Ino just laughed. "No, but _I_ did, as far as crush-at-first-sight" she teased, grinning big. "Same thing basically."

A raised eyebrow, still interested as his eyes opened, if almost 'knowing' about his look. "They aren't."

"Are."

"You are quite 'difficult', Ino, like now for instance."

"And don't forget it, Sai, because that's probably _never_ gonna change."

* * *

 **Unfortunately, that's the end of this fanfic - for those of you wondering why I didn't end it with the actual wedding, well I thought that'd be more of a good starting point for the M-rated stuff, whether shown or referenced. Either way, that will be a separate fic (no idea on when thus far), probably not nearly as long as this one, and it'll be a bit more spread-out as well between events.  
**

 **After all, there's not just the private sessions between InoXSai, of which there'll be a few detailed bits that would up this fic's rating - some focus on their to-be-born son will also be showcased ;)**

 **With all that said, hope you've enjoyed this.**


End file.
